Kyuuketsuki Neko
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: “He’s not…like us He’s…different He’s a… vampire” I laughed nervously “A vampire? Have you been watching too many horror movies?” She looked at me “I’m serious.” I stared at the picture. Ikuto with long fangs. Holding a limp body. Covered in blood. No way
1. Trouble

Yuuki: Hi again! Nya! ^-^

Suki: Yo, people!

Yuuki: Okay, this is not my story! Suki here (Aka Niki) decided to write a story with another friend, Brianna. Bri didn't want to take credit though so SHHH! No telling!

Suki: Whoo! XD Miki! Disclaimer please!

Miki: Neither Suki nor Yuuki own Shugo Chara! Thank god for that…

Yoru: -looks up to the sky- thank you nya!

Yuuki: okay! Before Suki murders someone! On with the story nya!

Chapter one: Trouble

"Good luck, Amu-chan!" My family waved me off. Ugh. Today was the day I was beginning my sophomore year in High school. So I'm on my way!

"Amu!" Nagehiko ran up to me as I rounded the corner.

"Hi, Nagehiko! I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Dance camp. Booooring!" We laughed. Nagehiko Fujisaki. He's been my friend for a while. Ever since that dreadful 7th grade year. My mom made me go to Dance camp. You put me in any activity where I have to do physical work, you might lose a limb. Nagehiko was lucky. I only broke his nose _once_! Big accomplishment! Others have not been as lucky.

"We have dorms this year. Can you believe it? Who's in your dorm?" I adjusted my bag to take out the paper,

"Uh…It doesn't say on mine…"

"Oh…I guess it doesn't. I just hope that S-" He was cut off as a girl with shortish-longish brown hair jumped onto his back, tumbling him over,

"Nagi-kun! You didn't wait! Do you _want_ to prepare another funeral?" I helped him up. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt.

"Suki, stop doing that. You're going to be the death of me."

"Actually…you already died a MILLION times!" She started laughing at his expression. I sweat dropped. Suki Hanashi. She's lived next door to Nagehiko and in my class most of the time. I continued on my way to school. They'll catch up. As if on que, the two caught up with me. Suki was blabbing on about something having to do with frogs.

We finally made it to the campus gates when I heard yelling above Suki. We all stopped and waited, knowing who was about to come. Suddenly two black-haired teens zoomed by only for the girl to run into a pole. Ouch. She started to whine,

"How come _I_ always run into the pole?! You're the blind one!"

"You don't let me forget." (A.n. - _Yuuki:_no! don't type that part! Bad Suki! _Suki:_-steals keyboard- hehehe) The boy held out his hand to her,

"C'mon." She took his hand and looked over at us,

"Hey, guys!" Yuuki Kawatta. Suki's kindergarten friend. She gave a final glare to the boy before walking happily over to us.

"How's life treatin' ya, Yuuki?" She slumped,

"Terrible. I'm stuck with _Matt _in all of my classes!" The boy walked over and was about to say something when he burst out laughing and pointing at Yuuki. Matt Koumori. (A.n. - _Yuuki:_-fights over keyboard- no! _Suki:_hehehe) Their other kindergarten blind friend. Suki patted her back,

"Poor, poor Yuuki. She has to spend the day with her sweetheart!" She and Matt started to laugh like the maniacs they are while Yuuki blushed crimson. (A.n. - _Suki:_XD _Yuuki:_-cries- Suki…why…why have you said suck a terrible thing…? _Suki:_hehehe XD) Nagehiko and I took our chance to escape the odd trio that made up our group of friends. He let out a breath of relief when we got to the dorm buildings,

"Well, Amu, I'm going to go leave my bag at my dorm, kay? I'll meet up with you in class!"

"Let's see if we survive that long!" We laughed before heading our separate ways.

When I got to my dorm I stumbled around my bag for my key. When I finally found it, I opened the door and stepped inside. It was a fairly large room. Not too big or fancy. There was a door that led to the bathroom in the back and a small fridge in the corner. There were two small closets on the opposite wall of the room from the bathroom. I went past the small couch and TV into the last room that was supposed to be the bedroom. Inside there was two beds in each corner and a small radio on the corner table. On the bed were black sheets and white pillows. On the left bed was a small black bag. There was another small bathroom in the room. The light was on. I knocked on the door,

"Is someone in there?"

"Give me a sec'." A boy's voice.

"Kay." I walked around the room till I got to the radio. I wonder what's on. I pressed the little button and a radio station came on. I sang along.

(A.n. - WE DO NOT OWN! XD)

"_Habatai tara modo ra nai to itte Meza shita no ha aoi aoi ano sora," _What's the name of this song again? Oh yeah! Blue bird by Ikimono-gakari!

"'_Kanashimi' ha modo oberezu 'Setsuna sa' ha ima tsukami hajime ta Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo ima 'Kotoba' ni kawatteiku," _I thought I heard the door squeak but didn't pay attention. Just a door. Unless it's a mouse. I turned off the radio then froze as I felt something warm and wet against my ear.

"MOUSEEEEE!!!!" I whirled around, ready to attack the evil creature of furriness. (A.n. - _Yuuki: _that's not nice… _Suki: _your point?) My hand just whacked the air. Where'd the evil mouse king go?

"Watch it," The warm breath whispered against my ear again. I turned around slowly as the boy stared at me intently, "So you're afraid of mice? I find them quite ta-…cute." I stared at the boy. He had sapphire eyes that matched his dripping hair. He must've been the boy in the shower. A towel was draped on his head and he was wearing the black uniform. Why are the dorms unisex again?

"Take a picture. It'll last longer for ya."

"I don't have a camera," I retorted. He chuckled lightly. He's so beautiful. His pale skin would probably glow in the light. An angel.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or will you tell me your name?"

"O-oh! I'm Hinamori Amu! Nice to meetcha!" Cool and spicy didn't work.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." There was a knock at the door,

"Amu! Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec!" I turned back to look at the midnight wonder. He stared at the door for a while with narrowed eyes before going over to the window above one of the beds,

"Seeya, Amu," And he was gone. I walked slowly over to the door. How did he do that? I opened the door to see Nagehiko, Suki, Yuuki, and Matt.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Suki was whining,

"Amu, you're taking forever!" She proceeded to drag us to homeroom. We all had Nikaidou-sensei first.

When we got there, we sat in the back where all the empty seats remained.

"We made it early for once."

"So who's in your dorm, Nagehiko?"

"No one." Yuuki yelled,

"Lucky!" Suki nudged her side,

"Who's in your dorm?" (A.n. - _Yuuki: _if you write that I will kill you! _Suki: _too bad! XD) Matt looked up,

"Me." Suki laughed as Yuuki blushed crimson again.

"Who's in your dorm?"

"Rima Mashiro!"

"What about you, Amu?"

"Some guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto." They all froze, the excitement died away. Did I say something?

"T-Tsukiyomi I-Ikuto?"

"Yeah…what's wrong?" Nagehiko composed himself first,

"Nothing's wrong. So uh…look there's the bell!" The bell rang as the teacher walked in and the students took their seats. What's wrong with Tsukiyomi? It's not like he's a criminal. Is he? I sat next to Suki and in front of Matt. He leaned over,

"He is." I turned around but he returned to the worksheet Nikaidou-sensei passed out.

We went to the rest of our classes and now it's time for lunch. We met up outside the lunchroom. Today we just got a bunch of papers and 'got to know the class' pft. I'm just glad there's only three more hours to go.

"Amu, have you seen Tsukiyomi Ikuto in class?"

"You've asked already. No, he's not in any of my classes. So far." Some girls walked past us giggling,

"He is so hot! Let's go see!" They headed in the direction of the lunch tables.

"What are they talking about?"

"I'm sure it's not important."

"I'll just go see…" I stood up to follow the girls.

There was a group of people surrounding a table. At the table sat a group of teens. One of them was Tsukiyomi. He looked up at me,

"Hey, Amu." Everyone turned to look at me. Or stare daggers at me is more like it. I made my way through the crowd. Please don't kill me. I, finally, made it over to the table. The bond girl across the table looked at me with disgust. Do I have something on my face? The boy with brown hair and green eyes pated her head,

"Utau, don't be mean." She looked at him with big eyes,

"Kukai, the witch wants to kill Ikuto!" What? Am I the witch in that sentence? Tsukiyomi grabbed my hand and was somehow able to get away from everyone. I heard a song in the distance,

(A.n. - WE DO NOT OWN EITHER! XD)

"_Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you. As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone."_

"Tsukiyomi, where are we going?"

"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto," He stopped and turned around,

"So, Amu, what were you doing back there?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I was just walking around."

"_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. I can't help myself."_

"That happens all the time." A wind blew, blowing my hair around. Ugh. Now I can't see. The wind stopped and I parted my hair out of my face. Where'd Ikuto go? I felt warm breath against my neck. What's he doing?

"Ikuto…?" He raped his arms around my waist and licked my neck.

"_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling so I've got some things to say to you. I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name. It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change. Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same."_

"Ikuto…!?" I tried to struggle. What's gotten into him!? Something sharp presses against my neck. I heard a twig snap and Nagehiko appeared,

"Amu!" Ikuto snapped out of whatever was going on and back away from me,

"Darn." And he was gone again.

"Are you okay, Amu?!"

"Y-yeah…" What was that?

"You're bleeding." I instinctively touched my neck. The scarlet liquid was coming out of two small puncture wounds. How did that happen?

"Amu, you should stay away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"_Cause I help it if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. I can't help myself."_

"What's wrong with Ikuto?"

"It's…complicated."

"_They're dimming the street lights; you're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now so come on and come pull me near. Shine, shine, shine."_

Where did Ikuto go anyways? Suki ran up to us,

"What's taking so lo-…" She looked at us then at the tree. What's in the tree? I looked up just in time to see Ikuto before he ran off.

"_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you?"_

I took a last look at Nagehiko before running in the direction Ikuto had just gone. Why am I following him? It's not like I even know him.

"_I can't help it if you look like an Angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you. Can't help it if there's no one else I can't help myself."_

I thought I saw him a little way ahead before I went tumbling head over heal after tripping over a tree root.

"Ugh…" I looked up to see the blond from before. What I thought had been a tree root was actually her foot. Why the heck did she trip me?

"Utau, I told you not to do anything to her." The boy she had called Kukai appeared beside her.

"_I can't help it if you look like an Angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you can't help if there's no one else. Mm I can't help myself."_

"I smell blood nya." Two more blue haired teens came up next to them.

"Yoru, I think it's the girl." Yoru sniffed the air,

"Yeah, Miki. It smells good nya." The four jumped down with ease and surrounded me.

"Would a quick snack be okay?"

"It couldn't hurt…"

"We shouldn't…"

"But it smells _so _good!"

"Just a _little _nya? Please!" What are they talking about? A snack? Am I carrying a cookie or something? They all whirled around to look at the owner of the quiet footsteps,

"Leave. Amu. Alone."

TBC…

Suki: whoo! XD

Yuuki: -not talking to me- hmph!

Yoru: Please review nya!

Suki: Yeah! I'll give you Yoru if you review! XD

Yoru: WHAT NYA!?

Miki: my Yoru!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Skipping Class

Suki: Yo!

Miki: It's a miracle

Yuuki: you actually made it past the first chapter!

Yoru: this is cause for celebration nya!

Suki: I'll get the champagne! XD

Yuuki: ^-^' uh…how 'bout juice instead?

Suki: oh, right! Ikuto and Amu stole all the good stuff! XD

Yuuki: ^-^' sure…

Yoru: that would explain a lot nya

Yuuki: Okay! Bri, Suki, and I have made this chapter extra long! Why? Cause we were bored! Extra bored!

Miki: On with the story!

Chapter 2: Skipping Class

"_Leave. Amu. Alone."_

The voice didn't come closer and the footsteps stopped. Who is that?

"Oh you know this girl? We we-weren't going to d-do anything nya!"

"The witch deserves it!"

"You should stop calling her that, Utau…"

"Kukai is right…for once…"

"Go back to the school." The four flinched at the rough voice. "Y-yes!" They stumbled off and disappeared in the direction of the main building. The voice came closer, "You should stay away, Amu. It's not safe."

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…what were you doing?"

"Making sure you didn't get hurt."

"No, I mean before." He didn't answer and stayed in the shadows of the trees. He doesn't seem dangerous. I got up and walked closer. With every step I took forward, he stepped back.

"Amu! We finally found you!" I noticed Nagehiko and the others coming up the path. There was a blond boy coming over with them. Tadase Hotori. Another friend. I thought he's moved during the summer. The five of them made a circle around me. Wha'?

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Hey, Kiddy king? Whatcha doing back here?" They stared, more like glared, at each other. I looked at each of the faces around me in turn. How did they find me? I looked back at Ikuto to see him retreating further into the shadows. I'll see him later. We do have the same dorm. We stayed like that for another five minutes before they all turned to look at me.

"How did-"

"Secret."

"But I didn't even say-"

"Secret."

"How are you-"

"Secret."

"Matt, let her talk."

"But _I _hear her loud and clear." They stared at each other for a while before he huffed, "Fine." Weirdo. I received a sightless glare. Tadase said distractedly, "Target found…" Target? Almost forgot, "Tadase, I thought you moved during summer vacation?" He looked desperately at the others. Suki answered for him, "He wanted to finish school here! Cause educanationonated peoples have better jobs!" He smiled, "Yep, that's right. In a way." I was about to say something when the bell rang. Darn. I'll have to wait for later.

We ran to our classes. I have…biology this period. Ugh. I HATE it! And not just because I suck at it. I sat down in the back corner to get peace and quiet. Or at least not be called on. I looked around the room. Awh. I don't know anyone in here. Ikuto walked in. oh. I guess I know _someone_! I pated the seat next to me when he noticed me. I want some answers. He walked over but hesitated before sitting down next to me. "Hey, Amu…"

"Ikuto, wh-" The teacher walked in and started class. This is why the back is perfect. I just have to whisper. "Ikuto."

"We're going to get in trouble…"

"Just tell me why Tadase called you a target and I'll leave you alone." He looked at me with wide innocent eyes,

"Target? I know nothing."

"Uh huh." I said disbelievingly. He's not getting off easy. No matter if he looks like an angel. I shall resist! He looked down for a second before looking back up at me through his eyelashes,

"Amu, you're being so nosy. It's making me uncomfortable. So uncute." He puffed out his lips. My breath caught. What was I thinking about again?

"U-uh…" A smirk tugged at his lips. Those lips. Those rosy, soft-looking lips. The lights suddenly turned off and a film about some animal bear thing came on. He tensed and looked away, sliding his seat as far away as the small table would allow. I saw his hands clench in the dim room. Wait. He never answered me! I tapped his shoulder and he turned slowly to me, "What?"

"You…you…I was…that is…uh…" I, on impulse, reached my hand out and stroked his cheek. Cold. Icy cold. He flinched at my touch but didn't do anything to remove my hand. We stayed like that for a little while. Why is his skin so cold? It's not even winter yet and it's so warm in the room. The lights came on and I jumped back.

I reached the dorm and fumbled around for my key. Where did I put that thing? I finally found it in my pocket and opened the door. Once inside, I locked the door and headed to the bedroom. What to do what to do…? I plopped down onto the bed. So boring. Where's Ikuto? Classes are all over by now. So weird. I sat up and looked around. Nothing looked much different than earlier. So he hadn't come back here today. I walked over to his bed and picked up his bag that had been sitting there all day. I wonder what's in here. I pated the little pocket and a case fell out. What's this? I put the bag down and picked up the small black case. There were red markings on it. I opened it and shook it until some of the contents fell into my hand. They were little red pill looking things. Medicine? No way. Ikuto's a pill-popper?!!!! I sniffed it. It doesn't smell like it. Weird.

Well let's face it. I'm a weirdo magnet. I sighed. Oh crap! What if he comes back and sees me?! I tried to shove the case back in his bag, but in my hurry, it all spilled on the floor. Crap. I kneeled down to pick them up. I accidently squished one of them too hard and the stuff inside spilled out. It was powdery red stuff. A smell of something like rust and salt came from it. What kind of drug is this?!

"What are you doing?" Ikuto rushed over and scooped everything up quickly. Oh-oh. I bowed my head, "Sorry! I didn't mean to go through your stuff!" Don't kill me. Don't kill me, please.

"Did you…find something…odd?"

"Odd? You mean you being a pill-popper? Gah! No! I didn't mean that! You're a drug addict that's all! I-I mean-"

"Never mind." The relief was evident in his voice and on his face. Relief of what? Oh crap. I'm going to go all detective soon. There was a knock on the door, "Go to sleep. Curfew is at 10." I looked at the clock. No way. It was 9:50. Is it just me or does time move faster in this place?

"Time flies by quickly…" I looked at his face. He looks so guarded. Like he has to have a shield up all the time. He sat on his bed, "You really need to get a camera." I felt my face heat up and he snickered. Grrr…

"Shut up…"

"Ya know…you're kinda cute." He smiled and I thought my nose would start bleeding. Or my heart would stop beating. Either one. I touched his lips with my finger again. They're cold but so warm at the same time. He stared at me and mumbled, "What are you doing?" I noticed how the two teeth were pointier than normal. I touched them and he flinched. They're so sharp. He grabbed my hand,

"Amu, stop that."

"S-sorry!" I scrambled over to my bag and took out a text book to hide my face and pretend to do 'homework'. Even though we don't have any tonight. Darn. Paper cut. I put the stuff down and almost screamed as Ikuto's face was suddenly right in front of mine. "Blood."

"Yeah, it's a paper cut. No biggie." He stared at my finger. He edged closer to it then stopped and back up towards the door, "I-I'm going to get some fresh air." And with that, he was gone. How the heck does he do that? Isn't it past curfew? Why do we have curfew anyways? I sighed and went into the bathroom. After putting a band aid on the small cut, I decided to take a shower then go to sleep. There's always tomorrow.

"_Where am I?" My voice echoed in the large empty space. Everything was black yet there was nothing. It was pitch black yet I could see everything and nothing._

"_Hello? Anybody there?" I looked around the empty void. Nothing._

"_Amu." The angelic voice called to me from behind. I turned around with relief,_

"_Ikuto!" He smiled._

"_Amu."_

"_Do you know where we are-…" I stared in horror as the angelic smile and face turned into one of a creature that only belonged in nightmares,_

"_Yes, I do know. We're at your end." He suddenly appeared behind me and licked my neck,_

"_You taste like strawberries." He bit down and I felt frozen as blood spilled. I want to scream. Scream. Why can't I scream? Scream. Amu, scream! I felt something cold shaking my shoulders. Like ice._

"Amu! Amu, are you alright? Amu!" I bolted up in my bed. I felt myself shaking. Wh-what was that?!

"Amu, it's alright. It was just a dream." Dream? No, not a _dream_! A nightmare! Tadase pulled my hair away from my neck, "You're bleeding." Nagehiko handed him a napkin, "Here, clean it first." Tadase nodded and wiped the blood off. How did that happen? It was just a nightmare, right?! I looked across at Ikuto's bed. Empty. Suki climbed out from under it, "All clear here! Oh! Morning sleepy head!"

"M-morning…" Yuuki came out of the bathroom,

"Not there either. Where's I-….oh she's awake. G' morning!" I nodded. How did they get in? Matt walked in the bedroom from the main room, "Clear oh and the door was open." I looked at Nagehiko to see him sitting on this floor with his eyes closed, concentrating on something. I wonder what he's doing. Yuuki sat on the other bed with Suki,

" Amu, you hungry?" I realized that I was a bit hungry, "A bit."

"Want…pancakes?"

"You don't have to…"

"It's fine."

"We don't have any mix or anything edible though…" She shrugged and went out the room. A couple minutes later, she came back with a plate of pancakes with syrup. Yum~ She put the plate on my lap and I began to eat some. Soon after, a relaxing feeling spread through the room and Nagehiko stood up, "You feel better?" I nodded, to keep from talking with my mouth full. See! I can be polite! Tadase put a gauge patch on my neck and smiled his princely smile," All done, Amu-chan."

"Thanks!"

"Class is starting soon. But Nikaidou-sensei will be late today. We have time." Suki said, then lay back on the bed. Tadase looked over at Matt who nodded, "Got it, chief." He turned around and walked out. How the heck does he know where the door is? Nagehiko looked around one last time before looking at me, "We'll step out into the other room so you can get changed."

"HURRY!" Nagehiko, Tadase, Yuuki, and I were being literally dragged to class by Suki. How she does this I shall never know.

"Slow down!!!"

"I know! I know! I'm not slowing down!" That's not what we said…

When we got to class, we were shoved into our desks and seconds later Nikaidou-sensei walked in. I looked around the class. Come to think of it…Ikuto's in our first hour class too. He's not here. I looked across the room to where he sat yesterday. Nikaidou-sensei started to take roll,

"Yuiki Yaya?"

"Here! Don't forget Duckie-chans this time!" He sweet dropped and said,

"Duckie-chans…?"

"Quack!" Yaya pulled out the rubber duck from her cake bag. Everyone in the room sweet dropped this time. Nikaidou-sensei continued, "Okay! Uh…Hinamori Amu?"

"Here…"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" No answer.

"Skipping on the second say…" He sighed and continued through the names.

"Fujisaki Nagehiko."

"Here, Nikaidou-sensei."

"Kawatta Yuuki."

"Here…"

"Hoshina Utau."

"Hm…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Hm…" He sighed again, probably wishing he had a different class.

"Hanashi Suki?"

"Here!!!"

"Souma Kukai?" No answer.

"Is he skipping too? Sigh. So, Koumori Matt?" No answer either.

"He skipped as well? What about Hotori Tadase?" No answer. That's weird. I peeked at where he was sitting moments before. Gone. Nikaidou-sensei sat back and rubbed his forehead, "I'm going to need a therapist at the end of this…" Abandoning taking attendance, he started the lesson. I looked around the class. The only ones missing were Ikuto, Tadase, Matt and Kukai. Where did those four go? Are they seriously skipping on the second day?

We were in the middle of class when Suki got up and ran out the door. Nikaidou-sensei looked at the door then sighed and continued with what we were doing. This day just got interesting. I put my head on the day and closed my eyes. Just to snap them open again as the images from the nightmare flashed behind my eyelids.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Nagehiko sat diagonally in front of me. "I'm fine…" No, I'm not fine. Every time I close my eyes, that stupid dream comes up! And now I'm worried about why everyone is skipping class!

"And that ends the lesson. You can go." The bell rang and everyone poured out the room. I have math next. Let's see. In math I know Nagehiko is in that class with me and…I think that Hoshina Utau and Yoru something are with us too…

We got to the class room to find that it was free period since the teacher got sick. We sat in the back again. What to do…I looked around the room. Yoru wasn't there and Utau was looking anxious. Nagehiko tapped my shoulder, "Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you have something on your mind…It helps if you tell someone."

"It's nothing."

In the middle of the hour, Nagehiko got up and walked out. That's it. I got up and followed him. Where are they all going off to? He looked over his shoulder once and I thought he had seen me but he continued walking. Phew. I followed him out the school door and towards the cafeteria. Where are we going? Once we got there, he walked around the building twice. What the heck is he doing? Nagehiko looked around before running back towards the main building. Oh, a thing about him you should know, he runs like the wind!!!! I tried to keep up. You're not going to lose me that easy! We ran around the building once again. That's when I tripped, "GAH!" I all but did a face plant on the ground. I groaned, "Uhhn…" I got onto my elbows and knees and looked up to see Nagehiko looking down at me with his hands on his hips, "Following me?"

"Ehehe…sorta…" He sighed and held out his hand, "C'mon, let's go back to class."

"But weren't you going somewhere? Don't tell me you came out here just to walk in circles around the building!"

"No, it's fine." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Why is everyone skipping class though?"

"I hadn't noticed." His voice is too innocent. Liar.

We got to class just as it ended. Okay. Next I have Art. Ugh. I can't draw for my life. And to make it worse, I don't know anybody in the class. Except that Miki girl. But I don't know her personally. Nagehiko waved as we headed down the hall that separated out classes. Stupid hall. I sat in the back again. Just get it over with.

"You're Hinamori Amu, right?" I looked at the girl next to me. Oh, it's Miki.

"Yeah." Why is she talking to me?

"So, you know Ikuto?"

"Yeah."

"How?" No don't we ask a lot of questions!

"We share a dorm."

"Oh…" She got out a sketch book and started to draw. I peeked every now and then. Eventually it started to look like a person. A boy, to be exact. To be even more exact, it was Yoru. "You like drawing Yoru?"

"A little…"

"A _little_?" She nodded. I took the book and began to flip through the pages. "H-hey!" Almost all of them were Yoru.

"You were right. You only draw him a _little_." I laughed a bit as her pale skin took on a blush. I handed back the book. She resumed drawing with a shaky hand. I looked around. How odd. Of all the people in here, Miki's skin stands out. It's so pale. Wait a sec. Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Yoru, Miki…they all have such pale skin. And it's so cold… And earlier…when Nagehiko woke me up…that cold icy feeling on my shoulders. And when he asked me if I was feeling better. He didn't ask. It was as if he _knew _I would feel more relaxed. And Suki always seems to know what'll happen next. Well, not always. But it is annoying when she spoils a book or movie.

"Amu, what are you thinking about?" I looked over at Miki,

"Oh nothing."

"But you were day dreaming the whole class. It's time to go." I looked around. There were barely any people left in the room. Was it really that long? I followed her out the room. Once we were out, I looked at my schedule again. I can never memorize this thing. I have English class next. Ugh. School is terrible. "I guess I'll see you later, Miki!"

"Yep!" There was a slight wind and then Yuuki and Matt were standing between the two of us, "Are you alright, Amu?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Miki sighed and walked away, "Bye, Amu." When she was out of sight the two relaxed. What the heck!? "Guys, that was mean! What's wrong with you guys and surrounding me?!" Yuuki looked over at Matt and he nodded before grabbing my arm with a cold hand, "We have English next. Let's go." And that's how I was dragged to my next class. I saw Yuuki and a girl with silver hair walk in the opposite direction.

We sat in the back. Okay. At least it's the back. This still sucks. Does nobody care that I was dragged here and my wrist is probably dented for life? Nope. Nobody cares. The teacher person, being scared of anything to do with teenagers, said it was a free study period. Ah~ that's good. I can relax. Urk. No. now I have time to think. That's always bad. What was I thinking about in art before Miki interrupted? Uh…oh yeah. The pale and cold skin. Who do I know with that kind of pale skin that's icy cold. Okay. Ikuto has pale skin. And it's always cold. And-…okay. What the heck? Who put an ice pack on my wrist? I looked at it. Huh? There's nothing there…why does it feel so cold…? Wasn't this where Ma-

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" I looked up. "I should say the same to you." He pointed to his eyes, "Can't."

"Then how did you know I wasn't studying?" No response. "Are you ignoring me?" He still didn't answer. "You are ignoring me!"

Class was finally over and it was lunch time. I gathered up my books. This is new. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"Cause."  
"Cause why?"

"Cause I am. Now hurry up. We'll be late. Besides, Tadase is waiting outside."

"How do you know?"

"I hear him." I listened. I don't hear anything. "But I don-"

"He's wondering where you are." Whatever. I got the last of my books and followed him out. Outside the door was Tadase. He was right…

"Hello, Amu."

"Hey, Tadase." We all walked to the regular place for lunch. Next is biology. I sat back and ate my sandwich. I noticed that Nagehiko and Suki were missing. Where'd they go? I don't think they were here when we got here either…

At biology, Ikuto didn't show up. I sighed. And I was looking forward to it too. WHA!? I was looking forward to it!? Bad Amu! Bad! No thinking that! We were watching a video on the rainforest. Since the lights were off, I decided it would be okay to take a quick snooze. Wrong. As soon as I closed my eyes, images from my dream played along the back of my eyelids. I snapped them open and decided to watch the film instead.

After that is Music. Ikuto is in this class too. Maybe he'll be here! I raced to class and sat in the back. Okay. He's not here yet. I looked around casually. Oh, Hoshina Utau is here though. She glared at me and sat in the front. What's her problem? This time, I tried to pay attention. I really did. But it's so boring. Why should I care where the A is on a scale? So I failed in paying attention. I'll probably fail the test too. But who cares? Not me.

The moment of truth. The time of say where somebody gets hurt. The time that I wish I could run away from. The class of all things evil and retched. AKA. The Physical Education class. Known as Gym or Phys ED. Scary class of doom. I walked in the doors to the place where the evil begins. The girl's locker room. (A.n.- Suki: this sucks! It won't let me use different font! DX)

"Hey, Amu!" I walked over to Yuuki and Suki. There was another girl with them. Oh. It's the same girl from before. I recognized the silver hair and crimson eyes. (A.n.- Suki: You're welcome! XD)

"This is Keiko Hayasaka. We have most of the same classes."

"Hi, Keiko."

"Hey." We were putting on the gym uniforms when somebody decided to drop in. literally. Okay. So I was all dressed and was sitting on the bench while the others were putting on their uniforms for gym. Really, I don't get the purpose of this uniform thing. Yuuki was having some difficulties with the shirt. It got stuck on something and she couldn't get her head through because of this. She didn't notice that it was caught on something and that was the reason. Suki looked up, "Yuuki, you're not going to get it on like that!" She and Keiko sat next to me as we watched. That's when they dropped in. "Idiot, you're not going to be able to get it over your head like that." Off the top of the lockers jumped in Matt who was dragging Tadase along with him. He let go of the poor blond boy and helped the struggling Yuuki get the shirt on. Thank god I have my clothing on! Tadase bowed with his hands over his eyes, "Gomen, gomen! I didn't see anything!" Yuuki started to hit Matt's head, "Baka, baka! Why are you guys in _here_?! It's the _girl's _locker room!"

"It's not like I can see anything."

"That's getting old!" He stood up and grabbed Tadase's arm before jumping back onto the lockers. Seconds later, the coach walked over, " I thought I head boy voices."

"No, no guys here!"

We walked out into the actual gym then outside to the field. I looked around. Ikuto's supposed to be here. "Boo."

"GAH!" I whirled around to see the angelic Ikuto with a smirk on his face, "Nice to see you too, Amu."

"Why weren't you here all day!?"

"Aww! Amu-koi worried about me~" I felt my face flush. I felt a dark aura behind me, "Koi?!" I turned around to see Utau with flames in her eyes. Ehe… Kukai pated her head, "Utau, we'll never make any friends if you scare them all away~" She looked up at him all chibi-like, "B-but…" Ikuto whispered in my ear, "Your friends are looking for you." He nodded his head towards where Tadase and the others were. Why don't they get along?

"Okay. I'll see ya soon, Ikuto." I walked over to the group. They were sitting on the last step of the bleachers. I sat next to Nagehiko, "Hey, guys."

"Hey!" The whistle was blown and everyone stood on the track. Everyone stood. I sighed and went to join them. One of the teachers told Matt to stay on the bleachers. Somebody's also going to go to the nurse. I stood in between Yuuki and Tadase. One of them most likely. Anybody in a hundred miles. The whistle was blown again, "Start jogging! Move it!" We had to do laps around the track for three minutes. And it was probably a bit over a quarter of a mile long. Who's gonna be my first victim? And just like that, I tripped over pretty much nothing and knocked into Yuuki. We went tumbling down the hill that was next to the field. (a.n.- Suki: I'm basing the field and stuff off of our school and this actually happened before! The part where Yuuki and I went tumbling down the hill. XD Yuuki: -.-')

We got to the bottom and rolled onto the road. I groaned. Ow. I'm going to be washing grass out of every part of my body and cloths for a week…or a month…

"Are you okay, Amu?!" I opened my eyes to see Ikuto leaning over me. I don't remember seeing him fall. I nodded. He helped me sit up and we looked up as we heard a car coming. It was so close. If I had reached out my hand, I could have touched it. I heard someone scream our names from the track. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to death. It didn't come. I opened them just as the car came rushing by. Huh?

"Amu! Amu, are you okay?! Amu!" I looked into the worried eyes of Ikuto.

"Y-yeah, I think so…Oh crap! Where's Yuuki?!" He helped me up and we limped over, or I limped over, to the road. There was no one there. I looked around. Don't tell me the car dragged the body away! I went over to the small lake that was across the road and dipped my hand in. I'm going to wash this cut then go see what I can do. I jumped back as two heads emerged from the water. By this time, the class had already surrounded me and we all watched as Matt and Yuuki swam over to us. (A.n.- Yuuki: hey! I don't remember that part! Suki: I added it when you weren't looking! XD)

"Is everyone alright?!" The panicky teachers made their way through the students. I realized the male coach was the one who had made Matt stay on the bleachers before. Said person stared as the two pulled themselves out from the water.

"How's that for a blind guy, sensei?" Come to think of it,

"How did you two get here in time? I didn't see you two fall with us." The two boys stiffened.

TBC…

Suki: awh now she's mad at me! DX

Yuuki: -.-#

Yoru: I thought we were celebrating! Nya!

Miki: please review!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Vampire

Yuuki: -happy tears- I'm so proud! You've made it so far!

Suki: XD Yoru! Disclaimer please!

Yoru: they do not own Shugo Chara! Nya!

Suki: to the story! And thank you Bri for helping me with the X thingy! XD

Chapter 3: Vampire

"_How did you two make it in time? I didn't see you two fall with us." The two stiffened._

"You should go see the nurse first!" Nagehiko and Suki rushed forward through the crowd and led us to the nurse. They're in on this big secret too. I saw Ikuto following more slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amu, are you okay? You hurt?"

"I'm fine…ouch!" I winced as the nurse touched a gash on my arm. I was stuck here for the rest of the day. So were Yuuki, Ikuto, and Matt. Everyone else had had to leave. I _would _be in my cozy bed. Sleeping. But _nooo_, now I'm stuck here! I looked over at the bed where Ikuto lay. If it wasn't for the constant looking around, I would think he was dead. He could be so still. As if he wasn't breathing. He suddenly smirked and called over to the nurse,

"Could you put the radio on? It's too quiet."

"O-of course! What station would you like?" He thought for a moment, "Anything. Whatever's on." She nodded and hurried over to the small radio on her desk. Yuuki suddenly called out, "I like the quiet! Please don't put on the music!" The nurse looked up, "O-of course!" Ikuto opened one eye, "But it's too quiet."

"I like the quiet!"

"I hate the quiet."

"But my ears will hurt if it gets too loud!"

"The quiet is so painful." The nurse looked back and forth between the two. Then she stopped and stared at Ikuto. I thought I saw his eyes glow for a split second. I'm losing it. I have officially gone crazy. I probably suffered from head trauma.

"We'll listen to the radio." He smirked as both Yuuki and Matt glared at him. What the heck is wrong with these people? The nurse, that I still don't know the name of, flipped on the radio. The song started to play.

"_How can I decode what's right when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight…all the time. How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides? But you won't take away my pride, no, not this time…not this time!"_

I know this song! It's…it's…it's…Decode by…by…Paramore! Whoo! I remembered! Ikuto started to hum quietly to the song. He knows this song too?

"_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. How did we get here? Well, I think I know."_

I saw Matt cover his ears and Yuuki sigh then lay back. Do they not like music or something? I started to sing along too, quietly, of course, with Ikuto.

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue…just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see…what kind of man that you are. If you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out…on my own…I'm screaming I love you so. On my own. My thoughts you can't decode."_

The nurse, which I have no idea of what her name might be, looked up and watched as we continued.

"_How did we get here? I used to know you so well, yeah. How did we get here? Well, I think I know…Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves…How did we get here? I used to know you so well, yeah. How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well. I think I know I think I know…"_

I looked over at Ikuto to see him looking distractedly out the window, watching a bird. He was no longer aware of the song or anybody else in the room. I continued anyways. There's only a bit more left to the song.

"_There is something I see in you…It might kill me…I want it to be true…"_

At the end of the song, the nurse person clapped and turned off the radio, "Okay, you've had your song now the others can have their quiet!" Matt uncovered his ears, "Finally!" I glanced back at Ikuto. He was still watching the bird. It's just a pigeon. What's so interesting about that? The nurse got up, "I need to go to a meeting. Will you guys be okay?" We nodded. She grabbed her bag and headed out, "Good. It'll be quick."

"Bye…" She left and everyone sat up except me.

"Tsukiyomi, you're not planning anything by this, are you?" Ikuto jumped up and headed to the window. He held out his hand and the bird landed on his finger. I sat up and watched as he touched its wing. Blood. The bird was covered in blood. Oh my god! Poor thing! The two backed as far away as the room would allow from the bird and Ikuto. "What's wrong? You scared of a little blood?" He teased. I looked from him to the other two. The door opened and Suki and Tadase came in.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Do you have to say my name every single time you see me?" Ikuto mused. Tadase looked at me,

"Amu-chan, would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes?"

"You think you only need a few minutes, kiddy king? You're very confident." I looked at the two as they glared at each other. What's going on...?

"Last time I checked, you're outnumbered, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Well check again."

"What do you mean? Nobody else is in this room!"

"Yeah, you're right. But, your little army might be a little hungry now." He held up the bleeding bird. Do these guys eat birds? I heard of people eating like ducks or something…but this is a pigeon we're talking about here… Tadase stared at the bird for a second before slowly turning around to look at the others. He muttered, "Why does it always work out this way?"

"The cat will always catch the mouse king."

"Next time, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Next time." He turned around and walked past the three teens kneeling on the ground with their hands over their mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're FREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Suki ran ahead and out the door. We were let out of the school and now we were supposed to go and rest in our dorms. But Suki had other plans…

"Okay! Where do you guys want to go first? We have the whole day ahead of us!" I sighed. After Tadase left, the nurse person, which I forgot to ask for a name, came in and made them stay there. Trust me. You do not want to be in the same room as Ikuto, Yuuki, Matt, and Suki at the same time. Or anytime for that matter. Too bad Ikuto left…

"How about we go home? I'm tired." Nagehiko had been a loud to skip today too. No idea how he convinced the teachers to let him off though.

"You were not the one who had to be isolated in a room of nothing!"

"But I was stuck in a room with you all day. And that's much worse."

"That's-…true…But! I haven't eaten in forever!" I just realized something.

"How come you guys never eat? I mean at lunch and stuff." They never do. Yuuki pointed to the school gates, "Uh…we're there!" Always avoiding questions too. I sighed and ran to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV changexxxx

I sighed as I watched them walk away. That Hinamori Amu. She's messing with my mind. "Ikuto nya…" I turned around to see Yoru, Miki, Utau and Kukai standing in the doorway of my dorm. "What?"

"Nya…well you see…"

"Why did you save that Hinamori girl?!"

"Utau, calm down. Come on. Deep breath. In and out."

"B-but…Kukai! She's not one of us! It's wrong!" Miki proceeded to drag Utau out of the room, "You guys handle this. We'll be outside." Yoru looked nervously around before running after them, "Wait for me nya!" Kukai sat on one of the beds. Darn. It had to be him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV changexxxx

"Please!!!" Nagehiko and I watched as the two girls tried to convince Matt to pay for them. Suki shook him roughly, "Please, please, please! I'll give you…Yuuki!"

"Yeah! She'll give you-…Hey! You will not!" (A.n. - _Suki: _XD _Yuuki: _Why do you love to torture me so? _Matt: _I think I might take that offer _Suki: _XD Yay!)

We sweat dropped. We're probably gonna get kicked out soon. With all the noise they're making. And the crowd that has surrounded us…

"Amu, let's go…they'll catch up…" We backed away slowly till we were out of the shop. "Where do you want to go in the mean time?"

"You hungry? It's been a while since you've eaten."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." There just so happened to be a pizza place around the corner, so we went there. Nagehiko bought a slice and set it down on the table in front of me, "There you go, Amu!"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't like pizza." He smiled and sat down across from me. I bit into the pizza slice, watching as Nagehiko looked around every now and then. Eventually he settled for watching a group of kids playing on the sidewalk. They looked to be about in middle school. So the school must have let out already. Time really does pass by quickly. One of them fell and scraped his knee. Ouch. I could see the blood from here. That must have hurt.

"Poor kid. Do you thing-" Nagehiko jumped over the table and ran off. That was weird. I finished eating quickly and ran after him. Only tripping twice. Whoo! New record!

"Wait up!" He stopped and I almost ran into him. But I luckily didn't. We were now far, far away from the group of kids. He was breathing heavily. For him, not normal. "Nagehiko…?" He looked up at me after a moment and smiled while running a hand through his hair, "Sorry about that! Um, let's go find the others! Kay?" Without another word, he ran again in the direction of the shop we had left Suki, Matt and Yuuki at. I sighed and followed. Why is everyone acting so weird lately? No, not lately. They've always been like this. I just never thought about it before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got to my dorm after the long day with Nagehiko, Suki, Matt and Yuuki. Such a long day. But now. I took out my laptop and plugged it in. I have time to do some research. Ikuto wasn't here yet. And the only reason I was home at all is because the others said that they had something they needed to do tonight. It was a full moon. I wonder what that means.

"This computer sucks!" I poked the screen repeatedly, in hope that it would load faster. When it finally did, which was in like the next century, I went online and then went to Google. Ah~ the beauty of the internet. That is…

"If this thing would load faster!" I poked the screen again. Grrr… Okay! It finally loaded and I clicked the big red X on the ads. Annoying things. So, when I was done that, I typed in everything that I only knew them to have and not anyone else. Them being Ikuto, Utau, Miki, Yoru, Kukai, Nagehiko, Matt, Suki and Yuuki. Tadase seems to know something but besides that, he has none of the other things like pale, icy skin. Okay. First, the skin thing. They're all extremely athletic. Hm…they never eat _food_, as far as I can tell. They act weird around blood. Fast. I finished up the list and hit search.

"I hate you…great! Now I'm talking to myself!" I sighed and waited for it to load. Da de dum. After a few minutes, it loaded and I scrolled down the screen. What the heck does a rabbit have to do with this? Anyways, there was one that caught my attention. Vampire. No way. I shut down the computer. There's no way. That's just a bunch of superstition. There was a knock on the door before it opened,

"You should learn to lock this thing, Amu."

"Hey, Suki, whatcha doing here?" She looked around, "Ikuto's not here?"

"No. You're looking for him?" She shook her head, "No, it's a good thing he's not here. Anyways!" She sat down next to me, "What do you think of him? Ne ne, Amu, do you _like _him?!" I could already tell there was a blush on my face. Stupid blush. I blame my parents.

"N-no! We're barely even friends!" She sighed, "I knew it! I don't get why Tadase and Nagi-kun didn't trust me on this! It's so _obvious_!" What?!

"Listen, Amu, stay away from Ikuto…He's not…like us. He's…different. He's a…a _vampire_." I laughed nervously, "A _vampire_? Suki, have you been watching too many horror movies lately?" She looked at me, "I'm serious." She held up a picture, "We took this the other day. I stared at the picture. Ikuto. With long fangs. Holding a limp body. Covered in _blood_. No way.

"There's no way…somebody could easily do this with a computer and digital jumbo. Like in movies and what not!"

"Amu, tell me, why would we make something like this up? It's true. But, the point is, stay away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's not safe. Tadase said-…I mean…we're worried about you. It's for your own good."

"Who is 'we'?" She stood up suddenly, "I can't tell you everything, Amu. Just that you had best stay away from Tsukiyomi. I have to go now. They're waiting." And with that, she left. Soon after, Ikuto came in.

"Hey, Amu…" He stumbled over to the bed and yawned as he stretched before letting himself fall onto the sheets.

"Ikuto…?"

"Hm?" I walked over to him and crawled up until our foreheads were touching and I was able to pin down his wrists. He looked up, "What is it? Don't tell me you're so into me you wanna rape me."

"Pervert. No, I'm not going to try and rape you."

"Awh. What fun is that? Fine then. Can I rape you instead?"

"No, pervert!" He smirked, "You keep saying 'pervert, pervert'! do you know what a _real _pervert does?"

"A-a real pervert?" His smirk widened, "They pin someone down on a bed and think about them _all _day. Naughty, naughty thoughts, Amu-_hentai_." If you're ever stuck in Antarctica and need a heater, just call me. He chuckled. I decided to change the subject.

"Ikuto, can you answer a couple of my questions?"

"Depends on what those questions are." I took a deep breath and looked at him with the most serious face I could make, "What are you?" He stared at me for a moment. I thought I saw something like fear flash through his eyes. But I couldn't be sure.

"Amu, do you think I'm an alien or something? Cause, last time I checked, I'm not green or from the planet Mars."

"Not an alien but…a _vampire_…" He's not going to escape without answering. There was silence. Absolute silence. Nothing. He looked away, "This is stupid. I'm human. There's no such thing as va-" I let go of his wrists, which he could have easily done himself, and moved his face to look at mine again, "If there's no such thing. Then look at me when you say it. Or I won't believe you." He sighed, "I'm not gonna be able to get away from this, am I?" I shook my head, "Am I right or not?" He sighed again,

"Yes, Hinamori Amu, you're right."

TBC…

Suki: Whoo! XD

Yoru: -hiding behind Miki- you're not going to give me away to the reviewers again nya?

Suki: no! XD

Yoru: -comes out- Please review nya!

Suki: so I can give you Miki! XD

Yoru: NYA?!

Miki: AHHH! –runs away-

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	4. Blood

Suki: I'm bored so I'm writing!

Yuuki: but I need the computer for this stupid homework thingy!

Suki: too bad! XD Somebody do the disclaimer!

Suu: They do NOT own Shugo chara! Or anything else desu!

Suki: to the story! XD

Chapter 4: Blood

"_Yes, Hinamori Amu, you're right."_

I stared at him. Okay, more like gaped at him. This either means that I'm sleeping right now and this is all a dream or everyone is playing a joke on me. Or possibly this is the biggest discovery I have ever made right next to figuring out how to use the TV remote. Long story. Don't ask.

"Did ya get that camera yet?" It took my mind a while to register that he had spoken.

"B-but-"

"Amu-hentai, your knee has probably permanently dented my stomach. How am I going to explain that?" Again, if you need a heater, call me. I jumped up and stumbled over to my bed. I almost made it, but then tripped and pushed a vase over a table. The glass on the floor cut my hands. Ow… I groaned. Great, I'm in a room with a 'vampire' and my arms are covered in blood. I sat up and almost screamed at the closeness of Ikuto's face.

"Blood." Is it just me or has this happened before? "Ikuto-"

"Just a little wouldn't hurt…" I heard him mumbling before he grabbed my hand and brought my finger close to his lips. I froze. What's it like to be bitten? Does it hurt? What happens after? I watched as the space between us began to ebb away. What does blood taste like for him? His eyes looked darker. And beyond reason.

"Get away from Amu-chan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Two figures whooshed by, taking Ikuto with them. Tadase rushed over from his place by the door and quickly wrapped my hand in a cloth. He let out a breath and looked up at me, "Do you know about…us?" Us? I shook my head, "What do you have to do with any of this?"

"I mean do you know what Tsukiyomi Ikuto is?"

"Yeah." So Tadase knew all along. He stood up, "Okay, guys, she knows."

"I could have told you _that_." Matt said as he rolled his eyes. Yuuki and Nagehiko were on either side of Ikuto and restraining him while he struggle in their grip. Tadase raised a gun thingy to Ikuto's forehead, "It's over, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He stopped struggling and returned to his normal sanity, "It's only just begun, Kiddy King." The door burst open and two more blurs rushed by. Utau and Yoru stood in front of Ikuto,

"Put it down!"

"Stay back, Vampires, if you know what's good for you!" Them too?!

"Utau, Yoru, you heard him. Stand back." A voice called from the doorway. "But, Kukai-"

"I said, stand back!" The two glanced worriedly at Ikuto then moved hesitantly away. I watched in horror as Tadase tightened his grip on the trigger. Kukai snapped his fingers and Yuuki and Nagehiko got up and started dancing in the way of Tadase's gun.

"Wh-what the heck!?" I stared as Yoru high-fived Kukai while they laughed. Why are they dancing in front of a gun? It's not the best place to be. In the line of fire.

"Move out of the way, Idiots!" Tadase yelled while they just continued, "We can't! literally!"

"Fine. Have it your way." He pulled the trigger and the laughing stopped. I felt light headed as the blood splattered around. I acted without thinking. The last thing I saw was Ikuto hurling himself at Tadase. Then everything went black.

TBC…

Suki: short chapter!

Amu: I chose a bad time to come here

Ikuto: Tadase you…you monster! Murderer!

Tadase: -gets attacked by Ikuto with pillows- AH!

Suki: XD don't worry, Tadase! You'll live!

Yoru and Miki: -hiding behind the couch- you won't give us away this time, right?

Suki: Of course! XD

Yoru: please review nya!

Miki: or we'll _find _you!

Yoru: =0.0= Miki's a stalker nya!? How come I never knew this nya!?

Suki: XD

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	5. Lunatics

Suki: Whoo! Let's get this party started! XD

Amu: yes, my death is cause for celebration

Ikuto: -not understanding sarcasm in Amu's voice- no it's not! Amu, don't go into the light! I love youuuuuu

Everyone else: -rolls eyes-

Suki: XD Ran! Disclaimer please!

Ran: they do NOT own Shugo Chara! In any way! Liquid! Mass! Weight! Grams! Fi-

Keiski: we GET it, subject! Now bow down to your king!

Yuuki: Keiski, now what did we say about being mean like that~

Suki: XD to the story!

Chapter 5: Lunatics

"_Fine. Have it your way." He pulled the trigger and the laughing stopped. I felt light headed as the blood splattered around. I acted without thinking. The last thing I saw was Ikuto hurling himself at Tadase. Then everything went black._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt rage soar through me as Amu fell to the ground with blood splattering everywhere. That idiot! Tadase just stared at her form. That little brat!

"Tadase! What were you thinking!?" He just continued staring. After slapping the idiotic kiddy king to his idiotic senses, I picked Amu up and raced over to the only place I could think of to help with all the blood loss. Aruto will be able to help. hopefully.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she okay?" I groaned and tried to open my eyes. I heard more whispers, "Look! I think she's alive!"

"Quiet down."

"Amu, Amu, can you hear me?" I know that angelic voice. I tried to collect my thoughts but then decided it would be better to concentrate on remembering how to breathe. After a minute I had how to breathe down, and tried to make out a word. Okay. I tried to say the first word that came to mind. "Ikuftu…" That was the closest I came too. I heard chuckling and more whispering.

"I think she'll be fine."

"Thanks, Dad." I heard even more whispers and then light footsteps quickly disappearing. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes to see concerned sapphire eyes looking down at me. The concern in them was replaced with anger. "Amu, you idiot! Why did you do that!? It was a freaking _gun_! Did you think the bullet wouldn't hurt you!? You could've _died_!"

"Ikuto?" My voice was raspy from my throat being so dry. "I'm-"

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" Cold lips presses down against mine and I heard gasps. One of them might have been mine but I don't think so. He pulled away and my slow mind tried to process this. Okay. Uh…20 seconds later I figured out what had just happened and my face heated up so much that we could have had a barbeque over it. We stared at each other. What the heck…? A certain blond took us out of our daze,

"I.k.u.!" Utau jumped on him, "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! How could you!? She's _human_! And you have me!" She was pulled away by Kukai, "Utau, you're going to get him real mad one of these days and then die. And if you die then I'll bring you back to life to kill you again for your stupidity." Ikuto got off the floor and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm the one who's going to die one of these days. Or whatever it is that we do…" He looked over at me and cleared his throat before helping me up,

"So, I guess we should go back now."

"G-go back to what?"

"The dorm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto put me down on my bed. I sighed, "I could have walked."

"But we have to be extra careful not to re-open that wound." I sighed again and carefully sat up. I tried not to think of the kiss but it was hard not to. Besides, when I didn't, I thought about the blood and pain. I touched my lips with my finger. It wasn't like I thought it would be. His lips are so cold. Yet it felt so warm. Better than I imagined. Not that I imagined it! I looked up as the door opened.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Nagehiko, Keiko, Suki, Yuuki, Matt, and Tadase came in. Ikuto got up and locked himself in the bathroom. Always trying to keep away.

"I'm fine." Tadase stepped forward and bowed down, "I'm so sorry, Amu-chan! I didn't mean to hurt _you_!" Something snapped. It was me.

"Oh so you were okay with hurting someone else?! That's low!" He looked up at me in shock. Yeah, I just yelled at the prince. Sue me! No, wait, don't. I don't exactly have a lot of money. So I take that back. The sue me part.

"A-Amu-chan, y-you don't understand!"

"Oh, no! I understand perfectly!" You catching my bluff there? Cause I don't understand much actually. "You were about to shoot Ikuto! Then those two got in your way and you were going to shoot them too! And they were on _your _side!" I felt tears threatening to spill. See, when I get real, real mad, I start to cry. My tear-ducts are like connected to my anger emotion apparently. And you don't even wanna know what happens when I'm sad!

"Amu-chan, maybe you don't know as much as we thought! You've got it all wrong here!"

"You're the wrong one here! You don't go around killing people! And after that Ikuto was the one who tried to help me! And Ikuto was the one who carried me back here and to wherever it was we were! Plus, you guys kept like the world's biggest secret and didn't tell me! How are you in on this anyways?! Are you werewolves or something!? Witches!? Warlocks?! Vampires!? And why do you guys hate Ikuto and everyone so much!? Why is he dangerous?! Doesn't seem that way to me! So far, you guys seem more dangerous than him!" I breathed heavily as I finished me long rant.

They all stared at me. For once, even Suki and Keiko were silent. And that's not an everyday thing, people. Trust me on that one. Nagehiko, as always, recovered from my little outburst first,

"Amu, would it help if we told you the whole story?" I nodded. No freaking duh! I was going to say that out loud but that might hurt my chances on getting the whole truth, so I kept my mouth shut. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. The room suddenly felt so relaxed. I gotta find out what's up with that too. Another time though. Matt and Yuuki got up and opened both the bathroom door and door to the room. Ikuto fell out the bathroom door as Yuuki opened it and Kukai, Utau, Miki and Yoru fell into the room as Matt opened the other door, "You guys think too loud."

"Ne?! That was you nya!?" Yoru got up and pointed and accusing finger at him. So many questions…I think I'll settle for, "How did you guys get in here? And…were you _eavesdropping _on us?!" They got up and brushed themselves off. Tadase raised his gun at them, "What are you doing here, Vampires?!" They raised their hands in the universal gesture for 'we come in peace and put down the gun cause we don't wanna die and it scares us but we're going to be tough guys and not say that out loud.'

"We wanted to check on Ikuto." Ikuto got up, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall. Kukai rolled his eyes. Utau ran up to him and started her usual rant, "Ikuto! Why didn't you show up last time!? You're going to starve yourself! I was surprised you were even able to deal with all that blood around!"

That brought up yet another question. What do they eat? Well, blood, I guess. But there's not a lot of disappearing humans around here.

"We don't 'eat' human blood, Amu. We're kinda like…'vegetarians'." I looked over at Matt. Okay, I'm not waiting to ask anymore. I barely opened my mouth before he answered, "I can read your mind. Jeez I thought even _you _could have figured that out by _now_." Yuuki went over and pulled his ear, "Are you insulting her!? And don't just blurt things out like that!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! Let go of my ear though!"

"Make me."

"I'm not going to do that, but I could! Ow!" She rolled her eyes and let go. Ikuto sat down next to me and Tadase sat on my other side.

"Amu-chan, we'll tell you the whole story. But you have to keep this a secret."

"I figured that out already."

"Kiddy king, why don't you start our little story?" Tadase glared at him, "Yes, I was going to, Vampire." I tapped my foot impatiently. "Today please." It's just so annoying. He sighed and started his little 'story',

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and all of them are vampires, as you know. Well, like in some animal species," At this he was glared at, "they have different clans. Some of them are loners. They don't have a specific group, they live alone. If a vampire is considered a threat, the council will send in a hunter or tracker. The hunter or tracker or whatever is usually human, like myself. One or two of the clans are allies of us and join our hunts. Our friends here, Nagehiko, Keiko, Suki, Matt and Yuuki are all of one or the other of those clans." Ikuto interrupted,

"And just because our certain group doesn't back them up, they think we're savages and that's why Kiddy king is out to kill me."

"Even though it's the whole group he's supposed to be after nya!"

"_As I was saying_, recently there was a vampire attack in this area. The Tsukiyomi Clan was blamed responsible and my team was sent to keep them from doing anymore damage." He was interrupted by Ikuto again,

"And I still can't believe Tadase-chan would try and hurt his Onii-tan!" He said in mock hurt. Tadase blushed for whatever reason and continued, occasionally stuttering,

"S-so I was o-only going to temporally paralyze I-Ikuto-ne-san-…I mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto! A-and bring him back to the council! Th-that bullet wouldn't do much to a vampire even though it could be fatal to a human. That w-way the Tsukiyomi Clan would have to l-listen to us…" He was interrupted yet again, by Miki this time,

"Even though that attack had nothing to do with us! We haven't even had any human blood in forever it feels like!" Utau glared over at the supposed 'vampire hunters',

"It was probably some loner! I can't believe you guys think it's _us_! You're failures to our kind! You morons!" Keiko jumped up from her seat on the bed,

"Why don't you come over here and face us like a man!?"

"Cause I'm not a _man_! You guys are failures to the female kind too!"

"You're a failure to your mom!" Suki, being as helpful as always, jumped up next to Keiko. You could almost see electricity pass between the three, "Don't you bring my momma into this!"

"I already did!"

"Well your momma is a big hairy werewolf! Take _that_!" Utau…

"Yours is a slutty leprechaun! How's that!?" They exist too?

"Oh no you di-n't!"

"Oh yes we di-id!" Everyone else sweat dropped. Ikuto continued on,

"So uh…what else is there to know? We're vampires and that's pretty much it. Sometimes some of us have extras. Like that blind kid and the mind reading thingy." He received a sightless glare. Oh, "Ikuto, what about you? Do you have any?"

"Not really…"

"I can talk to cats nya! That's so awesome right nya?!"

"Sure…" Yeah, that'll come in handy when you want to know the best places to hunt for catnip! Uh-huh…  
"So why do you guys call yourselves 'vegetarians'? Do you know suck blood or something?"

"They are bloodsuckers but," Tadase was glared at yet again, "they don't drink human blood. And those allied with the council don't drink real blood at all. They receive tablets that, when soaked in water, are like artificial blood. Some of the other clans use the tablets too. These guys hunt animals though. I don't know if they use the tablets. " I remembered the pill looking things I found in Ikuto's bag. Are those the blood tablets?

"Do you guys have any real enemies? Like not within yourselves?"

"Kinda…other clans or rogues. Loners sometimes too."

"What's the difference between a rouge and loner?"

"Loners are loners and never ever pair up with anyone else. They'd kill themselves before trusting anyone. And rouges usually travel in a group of two or three." I didn't see much of a difference but who the heck cares? It's not like I'll run into any, right? Oh what about that attack they were talking about? If they said it wasn't them after all, who was it? A loner maybe? My mind whirled around as the answers aroused more questions than they answered. I was about o say something else when everyone, with the exception of me and Tadase, jumped up. Seconds later, a piercing scream filled the night. Tadase was up and issuing orders. Bossy much?

"This might be another attack! Secure the area and don't let anyone off or on the campus!" My so called friends nodded and headed out the door. Ikuto looked at the others,

"Let's help the Kiddy king. Maybe we can clear our name." He said in a joking tone, but there was still a bit of an edge to his voice. They nodded and left the room talking about how much fun this was going to be. I followed them. They were in no hurry so it was easy to keep pace with the 'Tsukiyomi clan'. Is this the whole clan or just part? I remember in that place Ikuto took me there was a bunch of people. And he had called that man 'Dad'. So many more questions. I heard another scream. Hm…I don't recognize the voice…well it could be because people don't scream in fear a lot. At least not a lot around me cause I'm not _that _scary. Unless everyone's lying to me.

"Amu, why are you following us?" I came out of my thoughts to see beautiful sapphire eyes right there. I kept my scream from coming out, "Will you _quit_ that!?"

"Quit what? Breathing? Cause I could, ya know. It's just a habit from when I was…nevermind…but you shouldn't come. If this loner is a lunatic you could get hurt or die…or worse." What's worse than death? I noticed where we were for the first time. We were in the woods that surrounded the school. The south woods to be more exact. He poked my shoulder and I yelped.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about that." Stupid bullet wound. It started stinging madly. Darn. I think that was his plan from the beginning seeing as the satisfaction spread through his face, "Go back, rest, get better. You shouldn't be out here like that." I huffed in frustration. There's gotta be some excuse…

"Ikuto! Watch out nya!" Ikuto scooped me up and moved out of the way just as something…or someone whizzed by. Bingo. Now I can't go back~ Wait, that might be a bad thing. The creature looked at us with a tilted head and a wild look in his eyes and everything about him really. He licked his lips and laughed with a voice of someone who might've went crazy from isolation. He might need a trip to the funny farm…He smiled in a sick way to reveal sharp pointed teeth covered in blood. When he spoke it sent shivers down my back, scary,

"Kitty-man has snack!" Kitty-man? I would have laughed if it wasn't for me probably being the snack in that statement. Ikuto growled,

"Stay back, lunatic." A lady, looking in the same shape as the lunatic, stood next to him holding the limp form of a girl. The girl wasn't dead, just unconscious. The others came to form a protective circle around me and Ikuto. Another guy, looking to be the most sane of the group, came to stand in front of the two scary weirdos.

"We're just passing through and we haven't eaten in a long time. After eating our fill, we'll leave your hunting grounds." Tadase held up his gun,

"You will leave immediately and leave the girl or we will dispose of you!" The man stared at the gun for a second before back up at him, "You with the council? That's stupid. And you have a big gang of idiots behind you, too." Utau started fuming,

"We're not _all _with him! But this is our grounds! Leave mister before I unleash my wrath on you! And I do have a wrath, you know!" He laughed and his group joined him,

"What kind of wrath would you have, girlie?" He's done it.

"You #%$*%!!!" He was attacked with a bat and skateboard provided by Kukai. As he and Utau did that, Ikuto started to sneak me away. Is this a good thing or bad? Do I want to stay? Nah. I think I'd freak out if I saw those guys again. I'll probably have a nightmare tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I closed my eyes and drifted into a unpleasant sleep.

_I was running through the forest. What am I looking for? Am I walking in circles? I swear I saw that tree before. Suddenly the trees thinned out and I was standing in a meadow._

"_Where am I?" My voice echoed in the silence. There was rustling behind me and I whirled around to see sapphire eyes. Phew. It's just Ikuto._

"_Amu." The angelic voice repeated my name a couple times, as if scolding me._

"_Ikuto!"_

"_Amu." He smiled. This seems familiar._

"_Do you know where this is-…" His beautiful features changed until they were close to what the lunatics had looked like. I stared in horror. He laughed in the same wild tone they had._

"_I do know. We're at your end." He suddenly appeared behind me and licked my neck, "Yum. Strawberries." He bit down and the blood spilled. I realized this was almost the same as the dream I had, it seemed like ages now, the other night. I felt the urge to scream but nothing came. Another voice entered our bloody meadow. Tadase?_

"Amu-chan, wake up!"

_I'm dreaming? I realized that Ikuto had disappeared and I no longer had the blood being sucked out of me. Cold, invisible hands shook my shoulders, _

"Amu, wake up, you need to wake up." My eyes shot open and I screamed. Usually it was sapphire eyes that would suddenly appear, this time they were ruby. Tadase. His eyes were frantic and he kept looking around.

"Amu-chan, good you're awake! Come! We have to get out of here!" I was suddenly aware of the blazing heat. What's going on?

"Darn! You're bleeding!" He quickly put a cloth or something around my neck and pulled me up. Thank god I fell asleep with my normal cloths on. He helped me get outside and I realized why he was in such a hurry.

The school was engulfed in flames.

TBC…

Suki: whoo! I have NO idea where I'm going with this! It just randomly popped into my head! XD

Yuuki: I'm sort of happy with this chapter!

Suki: why? Is cause I'm so awesome!? –eyes sparkle-

Yuuki: sure…but the MAIN reason is! I got to hurt Matt! Wahahahaha!

Matt: -walks in the room- what the heck are you doing?

Yuuki: -runs over and pulls his ear- wahahahahahahaha!

Matt: ow! What did I do!?

Suki: and she calls ME crazy! XD

Suu: please review desu!

Ran: go, go! Go reviewers! Go, go! If you review then I'll give you catnip from Yoru's 'secret' storage!

Yoru: NYA!? No! it's MY catnip!

Suki: XD

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!!!!!


	6. Flames and a Utau clone

Suki: Whoo! 6th chapter! XD

Yoru: My catnip disappeared! Nya!

Ikuto, Yuuki, and Ran: -look up with mouths full of catnip- ne?

Yuuki: is that what this is? My bad…

Ikuto: we should run

Ran: why?

Ikuto: you don't want to mess with Yoru and his catnip

Ran and Yuuki: 0.0 RUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! –Them and Ikuto run away from Yoru-

Yoru: get back here you little catnip thieves! Nyaaaaaaaaaa! –Chases them-

Suki: XD Miki! Disclaimer please!

Miki: they thankfully don't own Shugo chara! That would be a total nightmare if they did

Suki: to the story! XD

Chapter 6: Flames and…a Utau clone!?

"_Darn! You're bleeding!" He quickly put a cloth or something around my neck and pulled me up. Thank god I fell asleep with my normal cloths on. He helped me get outside and I realized why he was in such a hurry. __The school was engulfed in flames._

"This way!" Nagehiko called us over from about 10 feet away. We ran over to him. Ugh. My shoulder and neck hurt. Why do I always wake up with a bloody neck? Wait. "Where's Ikuto!?"

"Way ahead of us!" I looked around and finally saw him helping some of the students get out. The night air was hot and the flames were blowing around in the wind. How did this start? Where are those lunatics? Did they start this? What's going on? Questions raced around my mind, making me dizzy. There was a scream and everyone looked up to see a few girls on the top floor of one of the dorm buildings! The flames were right there. They could die! I then recognized one of them as Utau. How did she get up there…She started yelling and waving her arms around,

"IKUTOOOOOOO! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Even from far away I could see Ikuto roll his eyes. Utau…when will you ever learn…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"IKUTOOOOOOO! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Utau…why are you up there…? I rolled me eyes. One of these days she's going to kill herself. I looked around before running into the building. She's still my sister so I have no choice. Stupid sibling. I heard another scream and Utau yelled again,

"IKUTO! HURRY UUUUUUUUUUUP! I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!" You should have thought of that before, idiot. I opened the door to where the girls were.

"Utau! You and your friends follow me. You guys are idiots, you know!?" They turned around and smirked. What the…

"Kitty-man no have snack!?"

"Kitty-man _is _snack!" Crap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw Ikuto enter the room. I hope they'll be safe… I sighed, "Utau…"

"What?" Tadase and I turned around to see Utau standing next to us.

"UTAU?!!!!?!!" She covered her ears, "Thank you! Now I need a hearing aid!" If that's Utau then…Who the heck is Ikuto saving?! I looked back up but the people were no longer in the room.

"Ikuto!" Can he hear me? I tried again anyways, "IKUTO!!!" He probably can't hear me anyways. Stupid, stupid!

"Utau! If you're here then who the heck was up there!? Ikuto went up to try and get to YOU! But if you're not up there then who the heck was it?!" Her eyes widened and grew all sparkly, "Ikuto went to save ME! I'm so happy!" She went chibi and floated away.

"What the heck?!" I winced as my shoulder started stinging again. By this time, almost everybody was off campus. Some of the adults had seen the three girls and were calling the police probably. Though they were on their way already. Tadase started pushing me forward, to the exit,

"We have to hurry, Amu-chan! You don't want to get caught in the fire!"

"But what about Ikuto!? And those girls!?"

"They'll be okay." Nagehiko ran over to us and helped me, "Amu, you okay?"  
"Yeah! Just dandy! Not!" I know it's not his fault that this is happening, or it might be, but I'm just worried about Ikuto…huh? I'm worried about Ikuto that much? Okay, who wrote this script? Get my agent on the phone!

"Amu, who are you talking to?"

"Ehe…nobody!" When we got to the entrance, Miki and Yoru were there. "What are you guys waiting for!? Get out of here!" They looked at me like there was a perfectly good reason they were here and it should be obvious,

"We're waiting for Ikuto!"

"I'm not leaving my own brother nya!" Oh, he's his brother? Okay. But still. I was about to say something when the silent night was filled with laughter. I recognized the voices of the lunatics we'd run into earlier. They're still here? Suki ran over to us,

"Hey! Hurry it up people! Unless you want to be barbeque!" Yuuki, Kukai, and Matt ran up to us.

"There's still people on campus!" They zoomed by. They're fast. Kukai being the fastest though. Reminds me of a cheetah. Tadase pushed me against Nagehiko and ran after them, not as fast though.

"Tadase! Where are you going!?"

"Something smells fishy here!"

"That might be me nya!"

"Not that kind of fish, Vampire!"

"I'm just pointing it out nya!" Tadase rolled his eyes then continued on his way.

"Tadase!" But he was already at the building. I was able to get away from Nagehiko and ran, painfully, after the group.

"Amu! Don't be an idiot!" I ignored him. His voice drowned out by the cackling flames and heat. I thought my skin might melt off. But I'm going to find Ikuto and the idiots. And find the Utau clone. I trudged up the steps. Then I heard more laughter.

"Kitty-man snack! Yum!"

TBC…

Suki: whoo! XD another chapie!

Yoru: -still chasing Ikuto, Yuuki and Ran- GET BACK HERE NYA!!!!!!

Yuuki: AHHHHH

Ran: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Ikuto: HELP US!

Suki: XD advice for you! NEVER EVER touch Yoru's catnip! XD

Ran: -still running- PLEASE REVIEW! AHHH!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	7. Trapped

Suki: Gah! I hate school! DX

Yuuki: that's cause report cards are coming out and you probably failed some classes

Suki: thank you for telling the world! DX

Yuuki: well Yoru almost killed us! All for catnip!

Yoru: don't you bring my catnip into this! Nya!

Suki: somebody! Disclaimer!

-Crickets-

Suki: where's everybody go?

Yuuki and Yoru: -last one here- uh…we…gotta…go do…something! Nya! –Run away-

Suki: fine! I don't own Shugo Chara! Or anything! I don't want to own my report card either! Somebody take it! DX

-Crickets-

Suki: Yo, crickets! Take this! –Throws the envelope at the little guys- to the story!

Chapter 7: Trapped

"_Amu! Don't be an idiot!" I ignored him. His voice drowned out by the cackling flames and heat. I thought my skin might melt off. But I'm going to find Ikuto and the idiots. And find the Utau clone. I trudged up the steps. Then I heard more laughter. "Kitty-man snack! Yum!"_

I heard a groan. I tried to run faster. Stupid gun wound thing! I was a few steps from the doorway when I saw Kukai trying to dodge the lunatic from before. So the female and the sane person are here too? I went past them into the room, trying to stay clear of the two. Mistake. Two heads looked up to see me as I entered. The other two of the lunatic group. I felt frozen in fear or whatever it was. Fear, shock, horror whatever. You pick.

"Amu…get out of here…" I stared at the angelic face. This time, covered in blood. He was on the floor at the feet of the two freaking lunatics. There was blood dripping out of their mouths and I can pretty much guess who's it was. And let me tell you, it wasn't the prettiest sight to see. Wait a minute,

"Where are those girls?! Did you hurt them!? You lunatics!" Those are the names we call them so whatever. I'm just putting down the facts. They ignored my questions and one of them took a step towards me, the same wild look as before played in her eyes,

"Kitty-man snack. Girl main course." Is that supposed to be a compliment? Cause I don't feel all that flattered.

"It's not a compliment! Move it, Amu!" I moved just as Yuuki and Matt ran by and grabbed the crazy lady.

"Amu, what he means is, get out of here! Do you _want _to be eaten!?" Let's see. The door is covered with flames. That's one option. Get burned badly. Option two is stay here and hopefully live to get out of the fire and away from the funny farm vampires. Choices, choices. So very appealing both of them. Oh and, if we live, I'm never letting Ikuto live down the kitty-man thing. That reminds me. Where's Tadase?

"Tadase came in here?!" I looked up at him, "Yup. Isn't he here by now? He came in way before I did." I can be so calm during a life threatening situation. Wah~ I'm right at home.

"I want eat! I want eat!" The girl started thrashing around in their grip. Eventually, she got away and launched herself at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself. If she's gonna kill me, make it quick. Please. Nothing happened. At all. Just a small wind. Okay. What the heck? I opened one eye. Then the other. I heard something and looked down to where everyone else was staring. The female lunatic had her teeth down on Ikuto's neck. He was fighting for breath and I felt once again frozen. Wasn't this what I was trying to _stop _from happening? And it's my fault. He looked at me from the corner of his eye,

"Get out of here!" His voice cracked and didn't sound as commanding as he had intended. I stayed where I was. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to move. I was trapped in the building anyways. With all the fire. I could hear the far off sirens. There was loud footsteps and Tadase appeared in the doorway,

"Amu-chan, what are you doing here-…I-Ikuto?" His voice went up and octave as he said the name. I didn't trust myself to talk yet. I was still staring as the girl drained the angel of blood. Why isn't anyone moving? Why isn't anyone helping? I looked around. Kukai and the other guy were still in their own battle outside the room. The most sane looking of the group was watching with a smug expression. Tadase's face was almost as pale as Ikuto's usually was. Yuuki and Matt were covering their mouths, trying not to breath in the scent of blood. And I was still frozen. Nobody to help. I looked back at Ikuto. He was paler than usual. No a good thing. I looked back at the other guy and found I could sort of speak, though my voice was small and squeaked,

"Stop her." He shook his head,

"Him or you."

"Just stop her!"

"If I do that, she'll be angry. We haven't eaten in so long. We'll do a trade. Him for you."

"Take me whatever! Just stop her!" What the heck am I saying!? Okay, seriously! Who wrote this!? I demand my lawyer on the phone! And agent! Helloooo! He smirked, not as good looking as Ikuto I must say! Ikuto wins by a landslide! He walked over to the girl,

"Kate, leave him be." She slapped his hand away and looked up for a second,

"Kitty-man yum! I want eat!" And she continued her feast. Ikuto groaned again, "Ow…" Maybe I won't tease him about the kitty-man thing. I shuddered. If anyone even makes it outta here. The guy person grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to Kate.

"Look. Trade him for this girlie." She looked up and sniffed.

"Strawberry." Do I really smell that much like strawberries? I gotta change my shampoo or something. Tadase pulled out his gun with quivering hands,

"S-stay away from them, Vampires!" Okay, if you ever want to threaten someone, don't say it in a whimpering voice. Cause they won't feel all that threatened. Ikuto looked over at him,

"Tadase, get Amu and everyone out of here already. Don't tell me your actually worried about little ol' me." He smirked. But it wasn't the same. He looked so vulnerable.

"Why would I worry about _you_!? Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I will leave you here and," We noticed how relief spread across his face, "you…that's what you're trying to do…"

"Do what?"

"You're trying to get us to leave you!"

"No. I'm trying to make sure you get Amu out of here safe. Now get yourselves out of here before I come and kick your butts outta here myself-"

"That's enough, cat boy." The person put his foot against Ikuto's throat.

"Ikuto!" I was pushed over to Tadase. But he didn't move.

"Jack, I want eat! Girlie! Kitty-man! Someone!" Does she not have a big vocab? Cause I think even my little sister Ami did when she was like two years old or younger. Jack, apparently that was his name, looked around,

"Okay, okay. We'll eat but first." He dipped his hand into a small puddle that was forming around Ikuto and his boot still on the angel's neck. He walked over to the two teens that were still trying not to breath for whatever reason.

"Bird and fox, eh?" Jack held up his hand and let the blood drip in front of their faces. They stared. What is he doing? Ikuto scrambled up. He walked over to us, panting,

"Let's get out of here…Ow…" I remembered the cloth around my neck. Hmm…I must have something. But Tadase beat me to it. He grabbed a cloth, similar to mine, from his bag and tied it around Ikuto's neck. Ikuto didn't say anything about it. I heard a whimper and looked towards the four other vampires. Kate watched what Jake was doing with curiosity. He was just letting the blood drip from his hand in front of the two. What's the big deal? They took a step back.

"Stay back!"

"Why? Don't you want to have some? It's quite delicious. I'm sure you haven't had any ever. Unless you've broken the rule. Aren't you curious what it tastes like? A little taste. Go on. If it's not enough, there's plenty of worthless humans around here. If you don't like it, which I doubt, you could simply stop." I still don't get it. What is he trying to do? Ikuto put a hand over his mouth,

"You see how those two are like crazy?" I nodded.

"He's trying to get more people for his group. I better get out of here. You guys too. If they do drink that blood, it's not going to be pretty. Especially if they really never did have any before." He shoved us out of the room and we made our way out. What's so special about his blood? Even if it is his.

"Where's Kukai?"

"Oi! Over here!" Kukai was waving to us from his place over by the stairs. He was standing with one foot on the chest of the knocked out lunatic.

"Stop playing around! In case you haven't noticed, this building is on fire!" He looked around,

"Whoa! It IS on fire! When'd that happen!?" We sweat dropped. Wow. We heard a crash behind us. Ikuto grabbed Tadase's arm and slung him over onto his back. Then scooped me up bridal style.

"Hold on tight you two." With all that blood loss, can he hold us up? He barely made it this far on his own. Kukai stayed close behind. There was another crash as we reached the bottom of the first set of stairs. Only four more floors to go! Oh joy! Ugh…

"Ikuto, I could help…"

"I'm fine."

"But you don't have to carry them both…"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Kukai, I said I'm _fine_. I don't need your help." He sighed and looked around. Ikuto can be so stubborn. There was another crash followed by a scream and laughing. Ikuto quickened the pace. The fire seemed to avoid this part of the stairs. But I could see the next floor was going to be hot. We could be French fries in seconds. Even Ikuto's ice cold skin was warm. I realized Tadase had, for once, not complained or said anything about this. I looked up at him. He had his eyes shut tight and I could see him quivering. I'm positive it wasn't from being cold.

"Tadase?" He looked at me,

"Y-yes, Amu-chan?"

"Uh…nevermind." There was another crash, louder this time, followed be more laughing. I heard the Kate lady's voice,

"Fly! Birdie fly!" Kukai took Tadase off Ikuto's back.

"We can't get past the next floor. We're going to have to jump!" He opened the window slowly and looked down, "Whoa. That's high." Thanks. I feel so much better now! There was another crash that sounded like it might have been in the room right next to us. Kukai slung Tadase over his shoulder and jumped out. Ikuto followed with me still in his arms. I closed my eyes. Okay! Amu, think happy thoughts! You're not going to die! You're…you're a bird! Yeah! A bird! You're flying! Weeee! Not helping! The wind rushed by as gravity worked it's wonders and we were pulled down to the ground. There was a scream again. What the heck is going on up there? The wind stopped and I slowly opened my eyes,

"I-Ikuto? Is i-it over?" He put me down and nodded, "Yeah. We just have to get off campus…then…we…can go…get…" He swayed a bit.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?"

"Just dizzy."

"You can run but you can't hide!" The voice filled the silence of the school. It was completely empty except for us. The adults must have given up on us. At least everyone is safe. Well, not everyone. We started on our way to the exit to the school. The flames were dying down but most of the trees were burned. The school was ruined. Cackling laughter sounded again,

"Come here! I like birdie and fox!" Okay, first kitty-man, then girlie, now birdie and fox? What the heck? We got to the gates to find they were locked.

"Darn. Electric fence. We can't get over."

"So let me get this straight. We're stuck here with the fire and three sick bloodsucking lunatics!?"

"Yup."

"Just the four of us?! Oh and those two!?"

"Yu-"

"We're here too nya!" Yoru and Miki jumped down from their place in a low tree. Utau jumped down and hugged Kukai,

"I thought you wouldn't come out! Wahhhhhhhhhh! You scared meeeeee!" She looked over at Ikuto and ran over to him,

"What happened!? Ikuto-ne-san! Are you okay!?" But he didn't answer. His eyes were distant. Nagehiko jumped down and looked at him. Then he looked at Tadase,

"Should I…?" He nodded and Nagehiko closed his eyes. Seconds later, Ikuto swayed again. Yoru and Kukai were the closest and caught him. They lay him down against one of the trees where he dozed off. I sat down too and looked around. Utau, Kukai, Yoru, Miki, Ikuto, Suki, Keiko, Nagehiko, Tadase, and me. So only Yuuki and Matt were still inside. I put my head against the tree and closed my eyes.

At some point, I fell asleep.

_I was running through the forest again. The trees thinned out and I found myself in a meadow._

"_Where am I?" My voice echoed in the eerie silence._

"_Amu." I turned around to see Ikuto. His angelic voice echoed too._

"_Ikuto!"_

"_Amu." He smiled. _

"_Do you know where we are-…" His angelic feature changed just like they had before._

"_We're at your end, Amu dear." The meadow was suddenly filled with flames. He appeared behind me and licked my neck,_

"_Just like strawberries." He bit down and the blood spilled. I gasped and for the first time noticed we had an audience. Everyone was there. All the vampires I had ever met. At least, the ones I knew were vampires. I felt the urge to scream like all the other times, but nothing happened. I heard a voice. But it didn't sound like part of my dream._

"Ikuto! Stop!" I opened my eyes. I felt something on my neck and touched it as I would always. Only, this time, I couldn't touch it. My hand only touched hair. I tried to turn my head but someone was keeping my head in place. The person backed up and wiped his mouth.

"I-Ikuto?" He looked away. Everyone was staring at him. Tadase held up his gun again,

"So that's why Amu-chan wakes up like that all the time!"

"Ikuto nya! We're not supposed to have _human_ blood nya!" I was still half asleep and the smell of blood was making my queasy.

"Ikuto! If you were so hungry I could have given you some of my blood!" Utau started her rant. He stayed silent. What's going on…? Why are they so mad at him? He finally looked up, "Sorry, Amu." Tadase walked forward,

"Sorry!? That's all you say!?"

"What more is there to say, Kiddy king?" I got up and looked around. Where'd they go?

"Where'd Nagehiko, Keiko, Suki and Kukai go?" They all looked at me. Before anyone could answer, a scream filled the air again. I looked over at the building. The fire was gone but nobody had come back yet. I forgot about whatever it was they were fighting about and ran as fast as I could over to the building. Footsteps followed me. Only one pair. I turned around but it was really all of them that were following. I could only hear Tadase's footsteps though. I kept walking. They made no move to stop me. So it must be okay…Or maybe they just figured I would go anyway. I probably would. I got to the burned entrance and stepped inside.

"Wolfies, big kitty and monkey! I want eat!" So they were still at it. Did those guys go in too?

"Yo! Watch it!" I followed the voices. It was on the first floor. Not that the whole building was even standing anymore. It smelled bad and burnt. It almost hurt to breath. "Girlie blood!" The crazed lady appeared suddenly in front of me making me stumble backwards.

"Amu!" Ikuto and Tadase positioned themselves between her and me. I rubbed my neck where it was still aching. Oh. That's where the blood was coming from. Wait a sec! Was Ikuto actually drinking _my _blood!? I don't know if I should get all floaty like Utau or be scared like…like…like I dunno! Something! Anyone with common sense! Kate person sniffed the air,

"Kitty-man still here. Girlie too. Mmm~" Okay…scary~…

"Taste that, dirtbag!" We all looked in the direction of the noise just in time to see the other crazy guy, which still has not been named, smash into the burnt wall. Ouch. That gotta hurt. I can guess who did that… Kukai, Keiko, and Suki appeared in the doorway and slapped high-fives. What do ya know! I was right! If it were anything else, I would be surprised. With this, not so much. The only thing that I didn't expect was that the two groups were actually working together. With the whole 'the Tsukiyomi Clan is a threat' and 'we didn't do anything! The council is stupid' and add that with all the hostility…

"Duck!"

"Duck!?"

"No! I mean get down!" Before I could do anything, Ikuto pushed me out of the way before Kate person whooshed by. Ohhhhhhhhh! I get it now! "If you want to day dream, don't do it in a room of lunatics!"

"Are you included in that sentence?"

"I mean pay attention! God! You're out of it!"

"Out of what!?" I am so confused!

"Nevermind! Jeez!"

"You are so annoying!"

"I'm the annoying one?! You were about to di-…" He fell to his knees and grasped at his neck. The others rushed over.

"Ikuto!"

TBC…

Suki: heheh it's fun making them suffer! Bwahahahaha! Uh…

-crickets-

Suki: I'm all alone…this sucks

-crickets-

Suki: my cricket buddies are still here!

Crickets: …-bounce away-

Suki: nuuuuuuuuuu! Cricket buddies! Come back! Please review! –chases crickets-

Nobody: ARIGATOU!!!


	8. Traitors

Suki: oh my god! I'm almost at the double digits with this story! XD

Yuuki: let's see if you make it that far…

Suki: hey! I've made it this far! I shall go on!

Miki: they do not own Shugo Chara!

Suki: to the story! XD

Chapter 8: traitors

"_I'm the annoying one?! You were about to di-…" He fell to his knees and grasped at his neck. The others rushed over. "Ikuto!"_

Tadase pulled out his trusty old gun, as always. He started shooting everything like he'd gone crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikuto! Ikuto, Ikuto! Wake up!" I shook his shoulder. After Ikuto fell unconscious, Tadase had been able to shoot the one lunatic, who we shall never know his name, and the other two had run off. We were still trapped on campus though. And, to make it worse, most of us had gotten hurt. Some just scratches, others…not so lucky. But Ikuto was the only one who hadn't wakened up yet and I was starting to panic. Utau had gone crazy and was now running in circles around the school.

"That's not going to help, Amu nya…"

"Amu, we should let him sleep. Maybe he just needs to rest."

"Amu-chan, you don't have to cry. Knowing him, when he wakes up, Tsukiyomi Ikuto will be back to his annoying self…" I'm crying? I touched my cheek and it was wet. When did I start crying over Ikuto? Damn. This is turning into such a cheesy story…somebody rewrite this!

"Amu, what the heck are you talking about?"

"She didn't say anything!"

"I heard her."

"Stop being such a butt head!"

"What? It's true. I heard her."

"Guys! You're not helping!" They looked up at Nagehiko and said at the same time, "He/she started it."

I blocked out the fighting and focused on Ikuto. I shook his shoulder again, "Ikuto, wake up. C'mon. Please, wake up. For me." Nothing happened. I moved so that his head would rest on my lap. I stroked his hair,

"Ikuto, hey, when are you going to wake up? When you do," If he does, "Then we can find a way out of here. Everyone's worried…get up…you're making me sound like a cheesy person…" I looked up when Kukai snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Matt and Yuuki ran off to join Utau in her laps around the school.

"HEYYYY!" I sighed and looked back down at Ikuto. No use in trying to figure it out. Tadase sat down next to me, "How is he, Amu-chan?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…I hope he wakes up soon…"

"Don't worry. He's been through much worse than this."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He stayed silent. I thought so…He looked worriedly back at Ikuto, who had not moved at all. "Do you think he'd feel better if he had something to eat?"

"I don't know! I only found out about all this like yesterday or something!"

"I know…Well, it's worth a shot." He took out a small pocket knife. All eyes fell on him. He looked up, "I'm not going to do anything to him." Some of them turned away but Kukai, Miki, and Nagehiko kept their eyes on him. Tadase took the knife and cut a small cut on his wrist. He moved his hand so that it was over Ikuto's mouth and the blood started to drip in. He stroked the angel's neck lightly to make him swallow. That went on for a little while before Nagehiko, with his hand over his mouth, told Tadase to cover the cut. The blond boy obeyed as we watched Ikuto. Nothing. Not even a twitch. He's not dead, right?

"We can't die twice, you know?"

"Keep out of her mind, Koumori!" (A.n. - _Suki: _that's the last name I chose for matt remember!)

"Since when do I do what you say?"

"I'm in charge of this, remember?!" The two glared at each other. He answered with narrowed eyes, "Don't underestimate me…Whatever, _'Boss'_." and stalked away after briefly looking at Ikuto. I was about to say something when Ikuto suddenly groaned, "Wha' da hew…" He kept his eyes closed and sat up, "Ow…" Tadase and I watched as he opened one eye and then the other.

"Ikuto-ne-san…?" The angel rubbed his eyes again, ignoring Tadase, "Why is it so foggy?" Foggy? "It's not foggy…it's just a little dark from it being night…" He looked up at me, "Amu? Why are you so blurry? And why is my neck killing me?" He touched his neck and then retreated back to rubbing his eyes. I grabbed his arm, "Ikuto, don't do that! You're going to kill your vision!"

"But they're itchy…" Nagehiko walked over, "Tadase, do you think that he…" That seemed to make the princely boy angry, "He wouldn't! Would he?"

"You did upset him so…maybe to get back at you…"

"Are you two going to keep doing that or are you going to tell us what the heck is wrong with Ikuto nya?!"

"Yoru, there's not need to get angry. They didn't do anything."

"They're keeping something secret and it has something to do with Ikuto, Kukai nya!" Nagehiko and Tadase continued their conversation without showing if they had heard Yoru or not. "What exactly did you say?"

"Just to leave us alone from now on and…"

"And…?"

"And not to do anything to Amu-chan or Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

"OMFG! TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT NYA!" They ignored him again. "And what if that Jake character was able to…"

"Even with that he wouldn't risk it alone. We out number him. He's not a complete idiot."

"But we don't know their abilities. It's still possible."

"Okay, let's say the vampire was able to do this. He wasn't the only one to be there and…"

"Then she would have-…Where's Utau?!" The two stood up and directed the question at Kukai. He pointed at the building, "Still running!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING TALKNG ABOUT NYA!" Yoru was again ignored and the two looked around at the faces. Tadase's face paled a bit, "Quick. Who had any contact with those lunatics alone?"

"Me, Kukai, Suki and Keiko went in after those two." They glanced around. I took my eyes off of Ikuto for a second to see what was making them so panicky. There were a couple people missing. Utau was still running and every now and then we'd see her pass by. So we know where she is. The only one's missing were Matt, Yuuki, and Utau. (A.n. - _Yuuki: _are you turning us evil? _Suki: _Maybe…don't give me that look! It was Bri'sidea! And it won't be just YOU! XD) But we already knew where Utau was so that's okay…

"I HATE YOU GUYS NYA! YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NYA!" Poor Yoru was ignored yet again. Ikuto, Kukai, and Yoru jumped up and looked over in the direction of the school, "Utau…"

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong nya! I can sense it! Nya! Ikuto nya! What are we going to do nya?!" Yoru started to hyperventilate. And I thought I freaked out…

"Yoru-"

"What if she gets hurt nya!? Or worse! What if she dies nya!?"

"Yoru…"

"What if we never see our sister again!? Mom and Dad are going to kill us nya! Then revive us! Then kill us again nya! And the cycle goes on nya!"

"Yoru-…"

"What if-"

"SHUT UP, YORU!" He stopped pacing and quieted down. Ikuto rubbed his eyes one more time before sighing, "Okay. So we know something's going to happen. But what exactly?" Nobody answered. He sighed again, "Okay, so we don't know." He says okay a lot…

"How about we just go and find her?"

"That'll work…if we're not too late nya!"

"No spazzing on us anymore, Yoru!" He opened his mouth to say something but a scream interrupted before he could say anything. Everyone ran in the direction of the sound, leaving me and Tadase behind. When we caught up I stood next to Ikuto. Utau was screaming all right. In happiness. What the heck? She ran up to us and clung on to Ikuto's neck. He winced and tried to remove her arms, "Utau? What are you doing? That hurts. Quit it-"

"Kitty-man came back!" Her form changed till it looked like the lunatic named Kate. They just keep coming back. Miki and Yoru were able to pull her off. She stepped back and started jumping up and down, "Kitty-man listen to me! Or else!"

"Or else what?!" Five figures appeared next to her. The one that still had no name answered, "We might not let your sister live." Oh Utau, Utau, Utau. You're as much as a trouble magnet as I am…Sheesh…

"Utau nya! What are you doing over there nya?!" I realized who the other figures were. The three lunatics had seemed to add three more to their group. Utau, Matt, and Yuuki stood over there. They didn't seem to be restrained by anything. What are those three doing over there? They all looked bored and anxious. Like they were waiting for something they'd been promised. Something more exciting. The unnamed lunatic pushed his glasses up,

"Should we start the next phase?" He seemed saner than before. The sun started to rise. Don't vampires rot in the sun? Or is that just a myth?

"They rise with the moon. We rise with the sun."

"What did I say about doing that?!"  
"Sorry, Tadase, but I don't listen to you anymore."

"You can't go against the council and clans-"

"Screw the council. Screw the clans."

"Now, now. No need to be like that. Seeing as there are only you two humans left here, and with our increased numbers, we'll need more of a hunting ground."

"You stay away from the town!"

"We weren't planning on going to town. We have all we need right here." The three original lunatics licked their lips, "You guys will do fine to fill us. And two of you have such tasty blood. Kairi, are the perimeters secure?"

"It should be set in about 2 minutes."

"You hear that? You have two minutes. I suggest you run, kiddies." Ikuto growled but grabbed my hand and started to run. I wasn't sure if everyone was following because I only heard Tadase but I didn't look back. "Ikuto, is your sight better?"

"No. But we're bound to find the fence any direction, right?"

"I guess…" I heard a gunshot. Most likely Tadase's. I sneaked a peak behind me to see everyone following close behind. We neared the gate.

"How are we going to get over?!"

"What if we never make it nya!? What if we die here!? I don't want to die! I'm too young! Nya!"

"Yoru, stop-"

"What if those creeps try and eat us!? Nya! I wanna get outta here nya!" Miki took out her sketchbook and hit his head with it, "Yoru!" He looked up at her with teary chibi eyes, "Miki nya!" Tadase looked at his watch, "We only have thirty seconds left." Do we have enough time? I don't want to die.

TBC…

Suki: I just love making them suffer so! XDDDDDDD

Yuuki: 0-0…I'm…evil…?

Suki: no! I just put that in as extra! You'll turn away from the dark side soon! XD

Utau: IKUTO SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!

Ikuto: WTF! The Utau clone has come to life!

Utau: I'm not a clone! Don't you recognize your own sister!?

Ikuto: what have you done to the real Utau you ugly creature!?

Amu: haha~ Utau's ugly~

Ikuto: there's a Amu clone too?!

Amu: I'm not a clone either!

Ikuto: how could you people do this to me?! Amu! I'll save you!

Yoru: review please nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	9. Bait

Suki: I'm going to die of boredom!

Yoru: They do not own Shugo Chara! Nya!

Suki: to the story! XD

Chapter 9: Bait

"_What if those creeps try and eat us!? Nya! I wanna get outta here nya!" Miki took out her sketchbook and hit his head with it, "Yoru!" He looked up at her with teary chibi eyes, "Miki nya!" Tadase looked at his watch, "We only have thirty seconds left." Do we have enough time? I don't want to die._

I watched as they looked up and down the fence. This is hopeless…I tried to distract myself by looking at Ikuto. He was rubbing his eyes again. "Ikuto, you should stop that. You really are going to kill your vision that way." I grabbed his hand, "Don't be difficult about it either."

"But it's _so itchy_!" He pulled his hand away and clawed at his eyes. "And they won't stop being itchy till you stop that!"

"Jeez and I thought my _mom_ was annoying." He smirked and I pouted, "You are so mean, Ikuto!"

"That's what I'm here for."

"If you two are done flirting, can we go now?" Our heads shot up and we yelled at Miki in unison, "We are NOT flirting!"

"Suuure, that's what they all say."

"People, let's go! Today would be nice!" We went over to where the others were, "You found a way to get out?"

"No, but we have an idea."

"And what would that idea be?"

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna need…bait." I stared at Kukai. Am I the bait in that?

TBC…

Suki: it's short but who cares!?

Yuuki: I do

Suki: somebody beside her! XD

Yoru: review please nya!

Suki: hey are we the only ones that fanfiction won't work for? It's so evil! we couldn't log on! DX

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	10. Plans

Suki: I have some BIG news people! So listen up! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Yuuki: oh boy she's got something 'important' to say

Suki: I'm not going to do this story anymore! This is the last chapter I'm doing!

Yuuki: what? You're just stopping?

Suki: no silly! You'll do it!

Yoru: they don't own Shugo Chara nya!

Yuuki: I'm not doing it!

Suki: but I already told Bri you would

Miki: to the story!

Yuuki: help me!

Chapter 10: Plans

"_We're gonna need…bait." I stared at Kukai. Am I the bait in that?_

"You are not using Amu as bait!" Ikuto stood defensively in front of me. "But nya-"

"No."

"Ikuto, she won't get hurt. Promise."

"Like hell I'll risk her life on your promise!" The voice of the Kairi person boomed over the loud speakers of the school that somehow survived. Don't ask how. Cause they just did.

"Your time's coming to a close." Everyone looked back to Ikuto.

"Please she won't get hurt!"

"This is childish!"

"Don't you trust us?!"

"We don't have time left!" I took a breath and then yelled above them,

"Hey! I'm still here if you've forgotten!" They looked at me and Nagehiko smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Amu, we should ask you, huh?"

"I'm speaking the obvious when I say, no freaking _duh_!"

"Okay, then are you going to go along with the plan and be the bait?"

"If you're sure this will get us out and no one will get seriously hurt or die."

"I'm pretty sure on that."

"Pretty sure isn't good enough! No, we're not putting her in any danger at all!"

"Ikuto, I can choose for myself." He growled and crossed his arms, "Whatever." I sighed and looked away from the angel's face,

"Okay, I'll go with it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe they're going to put Amu out there! Those idiots! Do they not have an ounce of common sense in them!? They started shuffling about to do whatever it is they were planning on doing and I leaned back against a tree.

"Hey," Amu came up next to me; well I'm pretty sure it was Amu,

"Why are you so against this anyways?"

"This is just stupid…We could probably take them." My eyes were itching again but I ignored it. Nothing's gonna make it go away.

"Do you seriously believe that?" She put her warm hand against my cheek,

"Don't be an idiot, idiot."

"Amu, you have no idea what you just put yourself up to."

"But if we don't try, we'll never know." I sighed and leaned against her hand,

"But if you get hurt then I couldn't live with myself..."

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask…have you ever gone to a meadow in the middle of a forest? With a small river nearby…and it's pretty and isolated."

"Yeah, there's always bound to be some. Why?"

"Just curious…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I noticed a white haze clouding Ikuto's sapphire eyes. I wonder what's going on…

"Amu," Miki put her hand on my shoulder, "It's ready." I sighed and tried to pull my hand away from the angel's face, but he held onto it,

"Amu, please, don't do it. Whatever Kukai planned it's bound to be trouble. I mean it _is_ Kukai's idea. It's too risky." I managed to pull away and stood up,

"I'll be fine, okay?" I followed Miki and looked over my shoulder once. The all too perfect angel was walking slowly behind us. Sorry, Ikuto. But if Kukai's plan doesn't work, I've got my own.

TBC…

Suki: and with that I say GOOD BYE! –Runs away-

Yuuki: GET BACK HERE TRAITOR! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!?

Yoru: review please nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	11. Fox, Bird, and a Meadow

Yuuki: Ugh…sorry if this sucks but I don't exactly know what was supposed to happen and SOMEONE didn't tell me before about this

Miki: they don't own Shugo Chara! yada yada

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 11: Fox, Bird, and a Meadow

"_I'll be fine, okay?" I followed Miki and looked over my shoulder once. The all too perfect angel was walking slowly behind us. Sorry, Ikuto. But if Kukai's plan doesn't work, I've got my own._

"Okey dokey! How is this going to work?"

"Well all you have to do is stand there and look…how do I put this nicely…delicious."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause, if it is, it's not working."

"You'll be fine! Just don't move! No matter what!"

"Kay…" I walked over to stand in front of the school gates as instructed and waited. Everyone else went to hide. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. I started to have second thoughts on how full-proof this thing was. My mind wandered. Maybe that Kairi kid is an alien. That would explain the green hair. I started to get sleepy. That's weird. I looked over at where Nagehiko was hiding. But he shook his head and mouthed, "Not me." Who else could it be? A voice sounded. But I found it was in my head.

_**You want to go to sleep.**_

My eyelids suddenly felt too heavy. I yawned. Why am I suddenly so tired? Like I've been hiking non-stop for days.

_**Go to sleep, Amu. You're tired.**_

I felt like I wanted to listen to the voice. Just rest. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

_**Only for a bit. Nothing's gonna happen.**_

Nothing will happen. My knees started to shake and then buckled.

_**There, just catch a few Z's. Dream sweet dreams, Amu dear. They'll be your last.**_

I put my head against the ground and curled up. Soon, I was fast asleep. I dreamed. But not the sweet dreams the voice had promised. They were confusing.

"_Hello?" I was walking along the river that always sounded when I had the dream in the meadow. But I was walking in a different part. Something flew by my face._

"_Gah!" I stumbled back and managed to keep from falling in the water. A bird sat on one of the rocks. I held out my hand, "Hey, birdie. Aren't you pretty." It was blue with a black pattern on its wings. It cocked it's head to the side. I heard shuffling behind me and I whirled around. A fox. It stood there and made its way over to the bird. Oh no._

"_Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Don't you dare harm that bird!" But it kept going and sat next to the bird. I realized, as it walked by, that it was blind. I don't know how, but that's what came to mind. It was red with a bushy tail. It's paws were black as well as his ears. It was so peaceful. I reached out my hand to touch them. But, as my fingers brushed the soft fur and feathers, the voice sounded again and I pulled away._

_**What's wrong, Amu dear?**_

"_Nothing's wrong, voice." I answered out loud._

_**Are you so sure? Wake up.**_

_I'm dreaming? Oh, I'm dreaming. I looked back at the two animals._

"_So it's a dream…" They answered and I stared in shock,_

"_Your angel is waiting. Help him. Help him help yourself. You're in trouble. Your friends, new and old, are in trouble." The bird flew off and the fox trotted after it. So this is a dream? I usually can tell if it is…The fox turned to look at me,_

"_Dreams can turn into reality, Amu."_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I looked around franticly. Where is everyone?!

"Ikuto!?" No answer.

"Tadase!?" Still no answer.

"Nagehiko?! Miki?! Yoru!? Kukai!? Anybody!?" Everything was quiet. The sun was starting to rise and the small amount of light made the empty school yard seem creepy.

_**Amu dear, go to the woods outside the school. The gates are open.**_

I stood up and looked around. The gates were open, but where was the owner of this voice? Was it really inside my head? I walked out the gates and the woods I never noticed before were there, untouched by the flames of the night fire. As I walked beneath the trees, I realized I'd been here before. The same woods from the meadow dream. I stopped walking. If it's the same as my dream. Then I don't want to find that meadow.

_**Your angel is waiting, Amu dear. Don't worry him. Hurry. Walk forward.**_

I started walking again. Why can't I _not_ listen to the voice? Wait- who's this angel? I never told anyone that I called Ikuto that. But he was never _my_ angel. The trees started to thin and a clearing came into view. I stepped into the meadow.

TBC…

Yuuki: -crosses fingers- Suki come back and see what a terrible job I'm doing at writing this then take it back

Yoru: Review please nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	12. Gun and a Guardian Angel

Yuuki: Wahhhhhhhhhh! Suki didn't come back to claim the storyyyyyy!

Suu: They still don't own Shugo Chara! Desu!

Yuuki: -sniff- o-on wi-with the story n-nya!

Chapter 12: Gun and a Guardian Angel

_**Your angel is waiting, Amu dear. Don't worry him. Hurry. Walk forward.**_

_I started walking again. Why can't I not listen to the voice? Wait- who's this angel. I never told anyone that I called Ikuto that. But he was never my angel. The trees started to thin and a clearing came into view. I stepped into the meadow._

I walked to the center then stopped and looked around. Where is everyone?

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard footsteps behind me and whirled around.

"Amu." I let out a breath of relief.

"Ikuto!" He smiled,

"Amu." I was about to run over to him when I froze. This is the same. If I ask where we are, then he says we're at my end and then…I shuddered. No. That's just a dream. Ikuto wouldn't hurt me. I looked up at him. There was something off, there was something different.

"Ikuto, where is everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Miki and Kukai and everyone."

"They're fine, Gir-…Amu." I decided to play along. This isn't Ikuto. Let's let them believe that I don't know. I'm just going to make sure it isn't him.

"Ikuto, where are they?"

"Walking."

"Ikuto, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!"

"What about your eyes?"

"A-okay! As always!" Gotcha.

"That's good. Where are we?"

"At your end, girlie." The face melted till it looked like the lunatic known as Kate. There's the magic words. She disappeared and I tried to turn so she wouldn't get to me but I wasn't as fast as them. Maybe they'll leave everyone alone now. I pictured Ikuto's face. His angelic smile. Tadase and his princely ways. Nagehiko, my best friend. Miki, even though I didn't know her for long. Suki, annoying but still a good friend. I didn't get further. The crazed vampire was about to bite down. I heard the voice again,

_**Are you going to give up, Amu dear? I never thought of you like that. Your angel will be sad.**_

Who are you, voice? At least let me know before the end. Are you a friend? An enemy? The voice hesitated before answering,

_**I don't know anymore.**_

I felt a jolt of pain as she bit down on my neck and blood spilled. I noticed the audience for the first time, like in my dream. Only some of them had smug smiles of satisfaction on their faces. But it was only those two that were the cause of all the mayhem. But everyone else, watched in shock and horror. One face was missing. Ikuto. Where's Ikuto? Did something happen to him?! Something, or someone, ran out of the forest and held up a gun I recognized as Tadase's. But the princely blond was not the one holding it up.

_**Your guardian angel will help you now, Amu dear. Close your eyes.**_

TBC…

Yuuki: wah! She still hasn't come back! –cries- take the story back already! Look! I'm doing a terrible job!

Yoru: review please! Nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	13. Voice

Yuuki: TRAITOR!

Suki: XD hello! I'm not taking it back!

Yuuki: -sniff- why?!

Amu: they don't own Shugo Chara!

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 13: Voice

_Where's Ikuto? Did something happen to him?! Something, or someone, ran out of the forest and held up a gun I recognized as Tadase's. But the princely blond was not the one holding it up._

_**Your guardian angel will help you now, Amu dear. Close your eyes.**_

I didn't close my eyes though. I watched as Ikuto tightened his hold on the trigger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxx

When I'd woken up I was tied to a tree along with the others. They had run off but I, with my stupid itchy eyes, had to go slower. I found Kiddy king's gun and thought it would come in handy. Now, I had it pointed at the lunatic that had a hold of Amu. Should I shoot? What if I miss and hit Amu? I could never live with myself if that happened…

_**Need my help, Ikuto-kun?**_

Go away, stupid voice. If I answer out loud, Aruto will send me to the funny farm. Though since I hear voices in my head, a trip there would do me some good.

_**Ha, ha, you're **_**so **_**funny. Seriously, I'm used to this. I'll help.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxx

I saw movement in the corner of my eye as someone fell to the ground. Not sure who it was because I could only see so much with my neck being held in place by a bloodsucking vampire. Ikuto moved closer and changed the way he held the gun, in a non-Ikuto way. Hey, voice, do you know what's wrong with Ikuto? No answer. Did I dream up the voice? That would explain the whole angel thing.

_**A little busy here!**_

Huh?

_**Just stop thinking dammit!**_

How am I supposed to do that?

_**You could start by not asking so many questions! Jeez, Amu, I'm trying to help Ikuto!**_

I saw Ikuto roll his eyes. Hey, you usually call me Amu dear and him my angel.

_**Oops.**_

The bullet whizzed by my ear and the pressure on my neck disappeared and was followed by the lunatic yelling bloody murder. I crumbled to the meadow floor and lay there. I felt light headed from blood loss and soon fell unconscious. I dreamed again as I always do.

_I was by the river again. The fox and bird were there. Sitting by the rock like last time._

"_Hello there, Amu."_

"_Everything will be fine, now. Back to as normal as it could possibly be." I'm in the dream again, huh? They disappeared into the woods. Where are they going? I followed them. I tried to at least. I eventually stopped, realizing I was lost._

"_Hello?" Oh wait, this is a dream. There's no one else here. _

"_Nya." I thought I heard Yoru but when I turned around, it was just a cat._

"_Hey, kitty, kitty." Does this one talk too…?_

"_Nyan." Maybe not…_

"_Hey, what's your name?" I swear I saw it smirk,_

"_Nya." I followed it into the forest._

"Amu! Amu, are you okay!?" The angelic voice brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again. The lights were too bright. My throat hurt and felt really dry. I tried to make out a word, like last time,

"Ikfufo…?" I groaned and tried to open my eyes again. When I managed that, I saw Ikuto leaning over me. Relief spread through his face,

"Amu!" I noticed that only a sleeping Tadase was in the room with us.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're fine." He sighed and rested his head against my shoulder when I sat up, "Amu, Amu, Amu…" He trailed off and I realized, after a moment, that he was asleep. I stoked his soft hair with my hand. I wonder what happened after I blacked out…I looked around. We were in the one part of the school that hadn't been affected by the fire. It was the girls' locker room. Or it _was_. The lights still worked. I watched as Ikuto slept. The face of an angel. No, better than an angel. Much better than an angel. He looked so peaceful, just laying there, sleeping. I traced his cheek down to his neck with my finger. His skin was so cold, yet so soft. I ran my finger over his nose and then traced his lips.

"Amu-chan?" I looked up quickly. Tadase was looking at me with sleepy eyes from his place in the chair in the far corner.

"Sorry, did I wake you, Tadase?"

"No, no, it was time to get up anyways." He yawned then stretched before coming to sit beside us,

"You feeling better, Amu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You lost a lot of blood, and that shoulder still looks a bit swollen…"

"Oh, well, I'm fine. I don't feel too bad…Hey, what happened anyways?"

"After you fell over in front of the gates, we all ran over to you…but those guys, who you won't have to worry about anymore, caught us."

"Oh…" I was imagining some great big fight or something…but that's kinda….boring…

_**Sorry if we're not as great as you thought, Amu dear, but we're not complete morons. At least we didn't fall asleep in the middle of it all.**_

"Shut up, voice!"

"Amu-chan, who are you talking to?"

"N-nobody!"

_**Awh, that's mean. I'm not a nobody, Amu dear.**_

Shut up! I am not going to put up with a voice in my head making fun of me!

_**I do have a name, you know.**_

No, I don't know! Who are you?!

_**Touchy, touchy! Try and find out for yourself! You can't possibly be that stupid, Amu!**_

I'm just going to ignore you! I tried to tune out the annoying voice. The door opened and Miki and everyone walked in.

"Hey, Amu, you're awake nya!" I put my fingers to my lips, "Shhhhhhhh! Ikuto's sleeping!" The angel's eyes opened and he sat up,

"Huh…?"

"Yoru, you woke him up!"

"Sorry nya!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Why are you yelling at me nya?!"

"Cause!"

"_**Calm down, Amu dear. Take a deep breath."**_

The voice rang in my head but everyone heard this time. I looked around but I couldn't find the owner of the annoying voice.

"Who was that nya?!"

_**Crap.**_

Maybe I'm not crazy! Sirens sounded outside and the voice let out a breath of relief. Nu! Stupid police people! The lights went out and the door crashed open.

"Put your hands up!"

TBC…

Yuuki: -sniff- take back the story already!

Suki: nah! XD

Yoru: review please nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	14. Punishments

Yuuki: fine! I give up! Don't take back the story!

Suki: okay! XD

Yuuki: -sniff- you're so mean!

Ran: they do not own Shugo Chara!

Suki: to the story! XD

Chapter 14: Punishments

_Maybe I'm not crazy! Sirens sounded outside and the voice let out a breath of relief. Nu! Stupid police people! The lights went out and the door crashed open._

"_Put your hands up!"_

Everyone raised their hands above their hands and stared as the police people surrounded us. Well, we've faced vampires just a little while ago, after that, police don't seem that scary. Sorry, folks, but that's how it is.

_**Amu dear, be careful with that one guy. He's not human. But I don't know if he's on our side.**_

I looked at the officer the voice had pointed out and gasped. It was like looking at an older Ikuto. So…so beautiful.

_**Please, beautiful? I will never understand girls.**_

Shut up, voice! I can admire, can't I!?

_**Sure, sure. But, really, beautiful?**_

Yes, beautiful! Like a work of art!

_**Oh, I get it. You're using weird girl talk for saying you have a crush on the angel~**_

What!? Grrr! Just go away!

_**I'm in your head, Amu dear, and you think too loud.**_

Wait a minute! Where did I hear that before…?

_**Eh?**_

Somebody told me I think too loud before…who was it again?

_**Oops again.**_

Bwahahahahahaha! I've got you now, voice! Wahahahaha!

"Amu, are you okay?" I looked over at Nagehiko and nodded, "Hehehe! Just peachy!" Yoru whispered to Miki,

"I think Amu has finally cracked nya!"

"Shhh, Yoru! She can hear you!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm boooooooooooored!" Yoru, Keiko, and Suki were running around in circles. We were at the Police station cause apparently they think we caused the fire, which is partially true. Amu sat next to me, mumbling and making faces. Weird kid. That stupid voice started laughing,

_**Wow, Ikuto-kun, just wow.**_

What?

_**Your little strawberry sure is something.**_

Whatever. Just leave me alone and let me sleep.

_**Yeah, sleep sounds good right about now. I don't think I can take another second of "OMG! Ikuto is so hot!"**_

What!? Dude, don't do that!

_**Hey! I don't think that! But your sister is sooooo annoying!**_

Utau? How do you know Utau?

_**Crap, I keep messing up today, huh?**_

I'm just going to ignore you.

_**Good luck with that.**_

I heard Yoru whispering to Miki again, "I think Ikuto's lost it to nya!"

"I can hear you, Yoru." He hid behind Kukai and Miki. Coward. I can't believe we're related. If anyone asks, I was kidnapped then held here against my will.

"Aruto nya!" Yoru squeaked. Yep, defiantly not related. I looked up to see Aruto and Souko coming through the doors. AKA, our parents. Nevermind, maybe Yoru and I are related.

_**Ikuto-kun's going to die~**_

Oh, just shut up! At least let me die in peace!

_**Oh but what's the fun in that?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikuto nya, he looks mad nya!" Yoru and I waited for our death sentence by the door way as Aruto bailed us out. Souko gave us "the look". You know. The one your parents give you. Smiling, but glaring death daggers at the same time. Usually when you get in trouble but they can't yell cause we're surrounded by a bunch of people. I watched as Amu talked with her little sister as her parents waited for someone to come with the okay that they could leave. We'll get out soon. Aruto disguised himself as a Police officer so this'll be quick.

"Ikuto nya, are we going to die?"

"They wouldn't actually kill us-"

"Let's go." And with that, we were dragged away, quite literally. All that's missing, as we passed through the last set of doors, would be funeral music. Good bye, world. I'll miss you.

_**Oh, please, you and strawberry-head are perfect for each other. Such weird thoughts.**_

Back again, are we, voice?

_**Nah. I'm just paying my respects to the soon to be dead, Ikuto-kun.**_

Ha, ha.

_**You said it first.**_

"Ikuto, do you think we could escape nya?" I was about to answer but Souko beat me to it,

"Not a chance, young man. You are beyond in trouble." Yep, we're going to die, again. Hmm…I wonder where Utau is. Is Amu in trouble too? So many questions…We reached the place of our death. Our own house. Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

"Sit." We sat. What are we, dogs? Ugh. I shuddered. I never want to be a dog. Too slobbery. Thank god we don't have any dogs here. Or, at least, not many.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" See, when someone says that, you don't answer. Unless you want to die a slower, painful, louder death. We stayed silent. They leaned in close and just stared at our eyes. Yoru, don't give us away this time. Please.

"Fine nya! We did it! It's our fault the fire started! Don't look at me like that nya!" Thanks, Yoru. Thanks a lot. Always the reliable one. My so called "loving" parents turned to look at me,

"Is it true?"

"Technically, the fire wasn't all our fault." You can't lie around here either. Unless you want to suffer from a trip to Dia's. You do not want to go there, trust me. She specializes in making "everything sparkly" and giving long, never-ending lectures. Not fun.

"What about your sister? Where is she?"

"Dunno." And here the punishment begins. I really hate you, Utau.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amu, are you okay!?" I know what a sandwich feels like.

"Yes, momma, I'm fine."

"Onee-chan, were you scared?!" Of the fire, no. Of the bloodsucking lunatic out to kill me, yes.

"A little."

"I missed you, my little sparrow!"

"I missed you, too, dad." We were in the living room and I was in the middle of the couch, being suffocated in bear hugs. I wonder what Ikuto's doing…He and Yoru had left only minutes before me. I hope they don't get in trouble. The phone rang and my dad went off to answer it while my mom and Ami went after to see who it was. I wonder what they'll do about school. I want to be able to see Ikuto again…and-

"AHH!" I screamed and clutched my head. It felt like I was going to explode! I bit my lip to try and keep from screaming again, I failed.

_**Shhh, Amu dear. The pain will go away soon. Shhh.**_

I curled up into a ball and covered my head with my hands. Ow. Tears streamed down my cheeks. What's going on!?

_**Shhh. It'll be over soon. Shhh.**_

I screamed again. Why does my head hurt so much?! This is way worse than a regular headache! It feels like there's a million tons pf elephants trying to squish my brain into juice! Ewe. That would be disgusting. The pain started to go away as a ebbed into unconsciousness.

I wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. At least not as me.

TBC…

Yuuki: hehehe I'm ruining the story

Suki: XD actually this is okay!

Yuuki: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Cries-

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	15. Imposter

Chapter 15: Imposter

_**Shhh. It'll be over soon. Shhh.**_

_I screamed again. Why does my head hurt so much?! This is way worse than a regular headache! It feels like there's a million tons pf elephants trying to squish my brain into juice! Ewe. That would be disgusting. The pain started to go away as I ebbed into unconsciousness._

_I wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. At least not as me._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a long night; he's still asleep nya." I got up and stretched. What time is it? I looked at the clock. Wow. It's already 5 in the morning. Wait a sec- I can _see_ the clock. It's not blurry. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They're not itchy anymore! There was a knock on the door.

"You're awake nya?"

"Hey, Ikuto! Did Aruto give you a hard time?"

"We got sent to Dia's for a while."

"Well, get dressed, school's starting!"

"School? How long was I asleep!?"

"Oh, about a year."

"A YEAR!?" Kukai laughed,

"No, no! I'm just messing with ya! You slept through the weekend though. Everyone's going to the school downtown instead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, over here!" We crossed the street and met up with Tadase's group.

"Yo, Kiddy King." I looked around at the faces,

"Where's Amu?"

"We're going to go get her. She probably slept in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiko rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. Three times. Then I lost count. The door finally opened in what seemed like a century later. Amu's mom answered and invited us in. We'll make it in time anyways. We have like a half hour left.

"She's up in her room!" We climbed the stairs till we got to the room with "Amu" written on the door. Miki knocked,

"Amu? We're coming in!" She opened the door and revealed Amu still sleeping. I shook her shoulder,

"Get up, sleepyhead." Her honey eyes opened slowly.

"Five more minutes."

"Not a chance. Up and at 'em." She sat up and yawned,

"What time is it?"

"Five-thirty." She plopped back onto the bed again,

"Ugh. It's too early. I'm tired." Suki grinned, "Do you want me to bring the bucket?" Amu jumped up and ran into the closet to get cloths, "No thanks!"

A little while later, Amu came downstairs to meet us. "You took your time."

"I forgot I had to wear a skirt."

"Eh?" She looked up quickly and waved her hands in front of her, "Snap! Uh…N-nothing! Let's go to school then!" She ran out the door. At human pace, of course. We quickly caught up. Amu started muttering,  
"Stupid human slowness!" What's wrong with her? Nobody answered, for once. That's weird. Hey, voice, you there? No answer. Maybe I just dreamt it up.

All the way to school, Amu kept tripping over everything and anything, even her own feet. I don't remember her being _this _clumsy.

"Amu, are you okay?" She nodded quickly, "Just fine, moron-…I mean angel-…I-I mean Ikuto-kun!" Ikuto-kun? Why the honorific?

"Amu, you don't have to add –kun to the end of my name." She scratched the back of her head, "Oops. Sorry, Ikuto!" She got up and started walking again, just to trip over nothing once again. She cursed silently,

"Dammit!" Okay, not so quietly. I was the nearest to her so I held out my hand, "Would it be easier if I carried you?"

"No, no! I _got _this!" Amu jumped up again and closed her eyes. What's she doing? She kept walking with her eyes closed and, for once, didn't trip. We neared the road and she didn't even stop.

"Amu!" She crossed and dodged the cars perfectly, without opening her eyes. I caught up,

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Are you _suicidal_!?" Amu opened her eyes and smirked,

"Nothing is like it seems, Ikuto-kun," then she kept walking. Wha'? I stood there, dumbfounded. Not every day thing, people. The pieces started to fit together. But I didn't have them all. I didn't know exactly what the big picture would be. But about one thing I was positive: That's not Amu.

TBC…


	16. Snack

Chapter 16: Snack

_Amu opened her eyes and smirked, "Nothing is like it seems, Ikuto-kun," then she kept walking. Wha'? I stood there, dumbfounded. Not every day thing, people. The pieces started to fit together. But I didn't have them all. I didn't know exactly what the big picture would be. But about one thing I was positive: That's not Amu._

All the rest of the way, I thought about this. Okay, so if that's not Amu, then where is she? Is it like the Utau clone thing? But that didn't sound like one of the lunatics…What the heck is going on anyways? And how am I going to prove that that's not Amu…?

"—weird?"

"Huh?" Kukai rolled his eyes, "Why are you acting so weird? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, there's nothing wrong. Sorry." They stopped walking and stared at me. Did I say something?

"AH! Miki, he said sorry! _Twice _nya!" It was my turn to roll my eyes. I kept walking. What am I going to do with him? We walked in the gates. Wow. The two schools could be like twins or something. Too bad we don't have dorms anymore. Now I'll have even less time to find Amu. Someone tapped my shoulder,

"Ikuto-kun."

"I thought I told you not to add –kun to that end of my name, 'Amu'." She looked at me with eyes too wide and innocent, "Why are you saying my name like that?"

"No reason." Just that you're not Amu. Her lip twitched.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Amu." I didn't say that out loud…Her eyes widened and she turned away quickly,

"H-Hey! Your eyes are black, you're hungry, eh?" When did I tell her about that? She smacked her forehead, "Nevermind! Let's go to class!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. This really is a twin school. The classes were the same, only we were taught in the same room all day. I sat behind "Amu" in the class. Ugh. I can't figure this out. She whispered,

"Stop staring at me. Or at least make that Ian guy think PG13!" She nodded towards the guy next to me before returning her gaze to Nikaidou. It might not really be Amu but…I wrote quickly on a piece of paper, tore it out, and then gave it to the idiot. (A.n. - I don't think that I can use a different font but it was going to be Blackadder ITC)

_Go to the alley behind the school after school lets out. You'll be in for a great surprise. Amu sure is something, huh? She told me to invite you for a snack. Don't forget to come. You'll miss out on the party. _

_-Ikuto_

TBC…


	17. Stupid Council

Chapter 17: Stupid Council

_Go to the alley behind the school after school lets out. You'll be in for a great surprise. Amu sure is something, huh? She told me to invite you for a snack. Don't forget to come. You'll miss out on the party. _

_-Ikuto_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched from the building above as Ikuto lay the lifeless body down behind a dumpster. Sorry, Ian kid. I turned away from the smell of the blood and walked to the other side of the roof. It's so windy here.

"Darn." I muttered and tried to keep the pink hair from blowing everywhere. How do girls live with all this hair? Jeez, Amu, cut your hair.

_**Well gee, I would do that; if I was in my own body! Voice, whoever you are, what are you going to do?!**_

That's none of your concern, Amu dear. I tuned out her voice until it was just a buzz in the background with everyone else's thoughts. So troublesome. A new buzz came into hearing. Shoot. They found me. I sighed and turned around,

"What is it?" The two girls stepped out of the shadows,

"Where have you been, mister? We've looked everywhere and I cannot- scratch that, will not take another second of Utau!"

"Well-"

"I can't take another second of her either!"

"I have a name!"

"You don't need one!"

"It's not long; even you could remember it!"

"I can remember your name! It's Yuuki!"

"Congratulations! That's the longest word you have ever remembered! A+!" Ugh. At least I can get away from them now. I jumped off the building and walked out the school's gates. Why am I even doing this again? Oh, right, stupid council.

TBC…


	18. Vampire Funny Farm

Yuuki: kay, in case you're confused, the last chapter wasn't in Amu's POV or Ikuto's! It was in "the voice's" POV!

Chapter 18: Funny farm for Vampires

"_Congratulations! That's the longest word you have ever remembered! A+!" Ugh. At least I can get away from them now. I jumped off the building and walked out the school's gates. Why am I even doing this again? Oh, right, stupid council._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear?" The next day as we walked into the classroom, everyone was whispering about the recent death of their classmate. That Ian kid. Hmph. Who cares? Amu said that he was thinking none appropriate things about her- huh. _Thinking_? How would she know what he was _thinking_?

"Ikuto nya? You've been acting weird; you okay nya?" I jumped back, "Yoru, don't just suddenly appear!" He looked at me in confusion,

"Nya? I've been standing there the whole time nya!" They all gave me the universal look for "Ikuto has finally lost it and now we have to find a funny farm for vampires. Oh joy." I shook my head to try and clear up my thoughts. All that did was make me dizzy. I swayed, "Whoa…"

"Hey there," Kukai was there in a second, "don't faint on us, kay?"

"I'm not going to faint, idiot." He sniffed the air, "Did you hunt yesterday?" Crap, I forgot about that. I need an excuse or something,

"Yeah, I went to the…um…woods."

"But it smells like…like a _human_."

"We're in a school full of them, Kukai, there's bound to be a strong scent of 'em." Nikaidou came in and everyone had to stop questioning me. Ugh. I just hope they don't tell Souko. Then I'm really done for. She's like a liar detector. No fair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks went by and then turned into months. The real Amu was nowhere to be found. I was starting to give up hope on ever seeing her blushing face again.

Three months later, we were back at the old school. The flames had given them an excuse to make a few changes. But mostly everything was the same. Back to as normal as it gets around here.

The first few classes went by slowly and boring. I sat at the lunch table staring at the tray full of untouched food. When will the bell ring?

"Ikuto-kun." I groaned and turned around, "_What_?" The strawberry had become annoying. _Very _annoying. She rolled her eyes. The reason she was annoying; she seemed to always know what everyone was thinking. Including me.

"Have you seen Tadase around?"

"Yeah. Kiddy king is having one of his little meetings."

"Oh." It was easy to see through the fake sadness. But it still got me annoyed. I don't even know _why_! But it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In biology we watched another video about whatever it is we're learning about. I slept through the whole thing.

In music, we learned about more stuff having to do about notes. Why should I care about how to play the piano? I slept through that, too.

Gym, not as easy to sleep through that. We were running laps again. Hm…is it even possible to fall asleep while running? The whistle blew in my ear. Ow. Ugh. Soccer. Okay, let's do some "math" here. Soccer + Kukai = Kukai bugging Ikuto about how great Kukai played and Ikuto didn't leading to Ikuto's misery. I can do "math" just as well as anyone, huh?

"Wake up! Tsukiyomi!" The whistle blew in my ear again and I winced. Ow. Loud much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see that?! I was all over the field!" What did I tell ya? We just got out of class and he's already bragging. Let the misery begin. That vampire funny farm keeps on seeming better and better with every second.

TBC…


	19. Who's that girl?

yuuki: to the3things () yes i did read twilight and i don't know if this is based off of it because i didn't come up with it so sorry! and to others who said something about vampire knight i have no idea what that is and again i didn't come up with this but i'll ask suki when i see her

Chapter 19: Who's that girl?

"_Did you see that?! I was all over the field!" What did I tell ya? We just got out of class and he's already bragging. Let the misery begin. That vampire funny farm keeps on seeming better and better with every second. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's Friday nya!" Whoop de doo, it's Friday.

"Yes, it is Friday, Yoru, oh great vampire calendar." He ignored me and continued on and on about his plans for the weekend. Which will be canceled anyways. Sigh. Yoru can be so forgetful. Obviously, it was Friday, and we were waiting for Nikaidou to start class.

"Let's throw a party nya!"

"We can't idiot; we have to go hunting this weekend."

"Awh man! Why nya?! Can't we last one more week!? Nya!"

"Please, if we did that, you'd wipe out the whole school's meat supply."

"It was _one_ time nya!" He stomped back to his seat and continued muttering about how unfair we were. Miki rolled her eyes before going to sit beside him. You do not want Yoru to go into a tantrum. There are apparently a lot of things you don't want to do around here, huh? Well if you want to live to see the next day, then follow these simple rules. It'll make existing easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh. The day went by faster and now I had to watch Yoru try and prove that he wasn't afraid to eat human food. We sat at the usual lunch table.

"See nya!" He ate another hamburger whole. I'm going to be sick. How do people actually _eat _that? It's just _gross_! Kukai joined in on the food contest. Ewwwwwwww. I am never going to be able to look at a cow the same way again. Or any other poor defenseless animal turned into the mystery meat of the day in a cafeteria. Ugh. It's so disgusting.

"Can we please be a little civilized?" They put on a thinking pose, as if really thinking about it.

"Hm…well seeing as civilized means to be a normal person is most ways, no, we can't. Unless you could go back in time and keep us human. But then we'd be dead by now."

"I don't want to be dead nya!"

"Yoru, your heart has not beat in 50 years; you're already dead."

"You know what I mean nya!"

"Wow, Yoru would be 65; you're old."

"Nya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slept through biology. Again; it was becoming a routine now. "Amu" bugged me the whole time but eventually I was able to fall asleep anyways. What the heck is her _problem_?

Then came music. I wasn't able to sleep through that with all the singing and music and bleckedy bleck, bleck.

"_There were places we would go, at midnight. There were secrets that nobody else would kno-o-o-w."_

At least Amu's voice is still the same. Soft as always. The song rang in my head for the rest of the day. Not good; especially with gym next.

"_There's a reason but I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why, I thought they all belonged to me."_

Soccer again. Ugh. And to make it worse, I was on the other team this time. And for that cherry on top, Kukai claimed bragging rights again. Pure torture. The hell at home. I hid behind the stands, hoping not to be noticed. It worked, for once. I watched the game progress. A certain strawberry-head caught my eye.

"_Who's that girl? Where's she from? No, she can't be the one, that you want, that has stolen my world? It's not real, it's not right. It's not day, it's not night. By the way, who's that girl? Living my li-ife? Oh no. Living my li-i-i-i-fe."_

She wasn't clumsy anymore. I don't remember her even being able to play sports. Now she's like the queen or something. More…I dunno…more graceful, I guess. She looked up at me and winked. Weird. She pouted then returned to the game in which she was kicking Kukai's butt.

"_Seems like everything's the same around me. Then I look around and everything has changed. I'm not dreaming so I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why, she's everywhere I wanna be."_

She was about to get the ball in the goal, which she miraculously got around Kukai, when she doubled over.

"Amu!" She screamed.

"_Who's that girl? Where's she from? No, she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world. It's not real, it's not right, it's not day. It's not night. By the way, who's that girl? Living my li-ife?" _

I ran over as did everyone else.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?"

"Amu-chan?!"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Someone get the nurse!" I drowned out the rest of the calls and focused on her. She was clutching her stomach on the ground but I could hear the quiet murmurings coming from her. "Amu, stop that."

"No, voice, get out!"

"Amu dear, you still don't get it. Just stop already!"

"_I'm the one who made you laugh. I made you feel, I made you sad. I'm not sorry. For what we did, for who we were. I'm not sorry. I'm not her. Who's that girl? Where's she from? No, she can't be the one that you want, the one who has stolen my world. It's not real, it's not right. It's not day, it's not night. By the way, who's that girl? Living my li-ife? Oh no. living my li-i-i-i-i-fe."_

It's like it was two different people. Two different people. That must be it. Who knows what freaky ability that creep has.

"That "creep" is right in front of you, Ikuto-kun. Don't act as if otherwise."

"Ikuto! Listen! There's this voice and-" She was cut off by another scream. Wha'? They continued their little argument and all I could do was watch and listen.

"Amu! Stop it! Dammit!"

"No, you stop!" She tried to sit up, just to fall back down. Huh?

"Amu-chan?" Tadase leaned down next to me. She didn't answer him, just continued her muttering. Who is this girl?

TBC…


	20. Clue

Chapter 20: Clue

"_Amu! Stop it! Dammit!"_

"_No, you stop!" She tried to sit up, just to fall back down. Huh? "Amu-chan?" Tadase leaned down next to me. She didn't answer him, just continued her muttering. Who is this girl?_

"Just a little longer, Amu!"

"No, voice!" She leaned over and started coughing. Voice? What kind of name is that? Unless…she hears someone in her head…Ugh. Now my head hurts. Talking about voices; voice, you there? No answer. Maybe I really did dream it up.

"That's kind of mean, Ikuto-kun. He's not an it." I looked back at the strawberry-head. Who had won out the little battle? She groaned and then leaned over again. This time, a little blood was coughed up. Oh shit. I held my breath, as did all the others of our kind. But the weirdest thing was, "Amu" actually tried to hold her breath too. But, since she was human, didn't last long before she took a deep breath. Weird. Why would _she _automatically hold her breath to _human _blood when she's a _human _too? Not to mention that it was _her own _blood.

"Is she okay?"

"Who is she talking to?"

"Everyone make room!"

"Don't suffocate her!"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"I hope she doesn't get to hurt or like die. She's too cute."

"I was hoping by the end of the year to get her in bed-"

"_What_ did you just say?" 'Amu" got up shakily and glared at the boy who had just spoken. All the whispering stopped as everyone watched. The boy shook his hands in denial,

"N-nothing! I was saying we should put you on like a nurse bed or something!" He kept glancing at me nervously. Oh. _Oh_. _Ohhhhhhhh. _They think…Amu…me…huh. I repeat, people are weird. Humans. I don't even see how I was ever one. Ugh.

"Uh-huh, really. So why 'by the end of the year' you wanted me to get there?" The corner of her lip twitched. She was trying not to laugh. What's so funny? She swayed a little as her eyes rolled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This sure seems to happen a lot around her. We were in the infirmary again. I stayed to wait for the strawberry-head to wake up. Gym is a dangerous place for her. Even if it's not really her. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Amu?" Always getting into trouble. She mumbled without opening her eyes,

"Nothing that's not appropriate."

"Not like that. Hey, why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"You didn't ask."

"Okay, then I ask, who are you and what have you done with Amu?" She smiled,

"That's more than one question."

"You never said only one question."

"I guess that's true. Fine. Amu is fine."

"Where is she?"

"Here." She pointed to her forehead.

"I…sorta…get it…but then who are you?"

"You know me. Oh and sorry for making you blind-ish that one time. Tadase got on my nerves. But that's the only clue I'm giving you. If you're smart, that's enough to figure out who I am."

TBC…


	21. Moron

Chapter 21: Moron

"_You know me. Oh and sorry for making you blind-ish that one time. Tadase got on my nerves. But that's the only clue I'm giving you. If you're smart, that's enough to figure out who I am."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPOV Changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am plenty smart but I still don't get it." I brought Ikuto's thoughts out of the ocean of buzzes in the background.

_Blind? Does she mean the time with those lunatics?_

His head spun with all the possibilities. Guess he's not as bright as I thought. You can't judge a book by its cover. In this case, a vampire by ability. When will they finally figure it out?

_Why would she disguise herself as Amu?_

"I'm not a girl, moron." His eyes widened for a second before he recomposed himself again. Idiot. With all the clues he still doesn't get it. A new buzz appeared and I focused on it.

_Stupid meeting lasted so long. What do they want to do to me? Get me fired because I left the poor girl with that angel-faced devil?_

Hm. I like this human. Soon, the nurse walked in with that fakest smile I have ever seen. It was directed at the "angel". Strange how everyone compares him to an angel. He's a vampire for the love of all things sane. One that was supposedly "vegetarian" and drank Amu's blood anyways. Poor girl had nightmares about it, too. Nightmares that eventually became reality. It's mere coincidence that that happened.

"Is there anything you need, sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Her voice turned a bit harsher as she turned to Ikuto, "And you?" He didn't even notice she had come in. Ugh. I flicked his ear and he jumped up, "Huh?!" Moron. The annoying headache returned. Her name? Amu Hinamori. What is it _now_?!

_**I want to talk to Ikuto!**_

Hmph. I'm not going to let you right now. How dumb do you think I am? Don't answer that. She mumbled something along the lines of "stupid voice won't let me talk to the angel" while grumbling other stuff. Ha. The two morons go perfectly together. Don't you think, Amu dear?

_**Shut up, voice! Isn't there someone you like?!**_

A picture flashed through my thoughts but I quickly pushed the memory away. So you admit it, Amu dear? That you like your angel?

_**Don't mess with my words!**_

But it's fun! The headache became worse as she started yelling. Ow. If you want you could be quieter and not ruin my hearing! I ignored the shrieking that only became louder every second. Not to mention painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez. I don't remember you being this clumsy." The stupid people had just let Ikuto and me out. Shoot. What to do? How am I going to get away from him? I haven't eaten for months. Even the annoying "angel's" scent is making me crazy.

"Amu, are you ignoring me?"

"I was trying to."

"I don't remember your eyes being so dark." Moron.

"It's night. They're bound to be darker."

"But they always glowed in the moonlight…" He trailed off and grew silent. If only he would stop thinking too. Then I could have peace and quiet. But that's a wish that would only happen if he died. And I don't think Amu would let my headache go away any less than now if that happened. There should be a list of all the morons in the world. It would be long. And right at the top would be the council for getting me in this mess in the first place. And then me, for letting them get me in this mess. I wonder who would come next. Oh. The person who created vampires in the first place. Then I would be dead and would never have met any of these people. Or _her _either. No. She's at the top of the moron list. And what sucks even more is that I get stuck with her granddaughter in this crazy new life. Jeez they could be twins if not for the age difference. Moron.

TBC…


	22. Return of the Amu

Yuuki: I don't feel like doing the little italic thing this time so it's just going to start in Ikuto's POV then moves on to normal POV

Suki: I SHALL HELP WITH TODAY'S CHAPTER! XD AND WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! TO THE STORY! XDD

Chapter 22: Return of the Amu

"G'night, Ikuto-kun." The strawberry-head rolled over and soon fell asleep. "Night." I sighed and drifted off to sleep soon after as well. Will I ever be able to find Amu?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up from my restless sleep and eventually gave up on going to back to sleep. I sighed and walked over to the small bathroom where someone, probably Amu, had left the light on. I turned on the water and let it soak my head for a little while before getting up and looking around for a towel. Dammit, Amu, what did you do with the towel. I sighed, "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" before walking back out to the room.

"Do you always talk to yourself- whoa!" Amu gasped.

"What?" She pointed to me, "Y-your eyes! They're bright red! Do you where contacts?!" Red? Contacts? Huh? She scrambled over to her drawer and threw the small mirror at me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikuto looked at his reflection and noticed his usual sapphire eyes were a bright crimson. "Amu" paced around the room, "What would make your eye color change? Unless…" She whirled around quickly and pointed accusingly at him, "You've had human blood and haven't had anything else!" Though this was partially true, Ikuto wondered how the strawberry-head knew anything about his kind than they've told her, already forgetting that this was not actually Amu and that she had admitted to that. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door,

"Let's go hunting! Tadase will kill me if he found out I let you feed off of a human! Hurry up, slow poke!" The angel, as many people called him, was still in a daze and followed slowly. Wondering how or even _why _the crimson irises felt familiar to him. And besides that, how did Amu suddenly know so much? And, since he finally remembered that this was not really Amu, where was the real strawberry-head? Had she been hurt? Why her in the first place? She was a _teenage human girl_. She just couldn't be that important to a stranger. Where had he heard of such an imposter before? This all seemed like de jà vu all over again.

"Shoot! C'mon, Ikuto-kun! Over here!" She tried to pull him into the shadows of the trees. Tried is the keyword there, people. As he would not budge, she gave up on that and turned to face the direction she had heard the voices.

"Utau, wait up!"

"N-…IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blond threw herself at the boy with her eyes closed, determined to steal one of her infamous kisses from her brother. But she tripped over the much annoyed strawberry-head.

"Utau, _what _in the world are you doing here?" It was obvious that she was trying to keep her voice even. (A.n. - _Suki:_ my turn to write! XD) You could almost see the vain pop as she glared at the immature girl. When it came to her brother, Utau could be quite more annoying than usual.

"I miss Ikuto-nee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She whined. The other 'girl' rolled her eyes,

"I don't see why all you girls like I-" She stiffened as someone laid their hand on her shoulder; the dark aura was one she knew well. She was in big trouble.

"You. Little. Pest. Made. Me. Chase. You. All. Over. _South America_ with _Utau_. Then. You. Just. _Disappear_!?" The crying blond had an idea to bother the both of them,

"Yeah! Shouldn't _you _be the one with Yuuki all _night_ when you could do _stuff_?!"

"Please, I could hear you and Kukai from Antarctica!"

"OMG! That was a rumor! A lie! A lie I say! A _lie_!"

"_Sure_." Utau pouted and looked at her older brother for the first time,

"Ikuto! They're being mean- AH!" She noticed his crimson irises and screamed. The strawberry-head covered her mouth with her hand,

"Shut up, idiot! You'll wake up the whole school!" She removed her hand and pointed at Ikuto,

"What _happened_!?"

"Utau, calm down. He just hasn't eaten lately."

"But they only turn red if they had human blood! Ikuto-nee-san, how could you!? Who was it!? It better not be any of my friends! I love you but we'll be on the run forever if you do this! Oh, my god! Was it _Amu_!? Is that why you're like in shock right now?!" At the mention of Amu, he came out of his daze and said hopefully,

"Amu? You've seen her? Is she alright?"

"No, no, and uh…sorta. Hurry up, Ikuto, you need to eat _something_." When he still didn't follow, the strawberry-head sighed,

"Okay, okay. I'll go get you a deer or something. Um…do you have any of those tablets left? I don't think it'd be enough, but a little deer wouldn't help much." She sighed as she realized he had gone back into his dream-like state. She sighed again and ran off. Seconds later, two figures appeared. The two remaining girls didn't look much surprised at who it was. Ikuto, on the other hand, got up and looked over as the scent came to him in the breeze,

"Amu!?"

TBC…

Suki: *-* you weren't doing these chats?!

Yuuki: no

Suki: Why!?

Yuuki: cause

Suki: DX noooooooooooooo! You only say one word at a time! Why you do that!?

Yuuki: cause

Suki: DX ahhhhhhh! She has one-word-disease! Oh! I made an outline for you!

Yuuki: cool

Suki: are you listening to me?

Yuuki: cool

Suki: Suki is…

Yuuki: mean

Suki: DX Yoru!

Yoru: -looks up- review please –continues to sleep and snore-

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	23. Guess Who's Back

Yuuki: Bri is going to write from now on! I'm so happy =^V^=

Chapter 23: Guess who's back

_Seconds later, two figures appeared. The two remaining girls didn't look much surprised at who it was. Ikuto, on the other hand, got up and looked over as the scent came to him in the breeze, "Amu!?"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy set Amu down onto the grass at the edge of the trees before backing up lightly to the shadows. Amu.

"Bring me back something, too! Ya hear!"

"I will hunt for myself!" Utau got up and skipped to the woods. Amu. I kneeled down next to her and stroked the hair away from her face, "Amu?" She sniffed and then opened one eye, "Am I dead?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" She put her hand to my cheek,

"Then how come there's an angel here?" She giggled, "You look like Ikuto, angel."

"I _am _Ikuto."

"Ha. You even sound the same! And you have the same name!" Her eyes widened, "Are you actually Ikuto!?"

"Yup."

"No! Ikuto, you _died_?! How!? Why?! Vampires can die!? AH!"

"Amu, I'm not dead, and neither are you. Though I _should _be." She sat up quickly and threw her arms around my neck,

"Ikuto!" She started to sob. Oh crap.

"H-hey! Don't cry, Amu! Please, don't cry!" She ignored me and tightened her hold.

A few minutes passed and her sobs ceased into sniffles. I sighed in relief as the waterworks were over. I thought we were going to drown. "Amu, are you okay?"

"Sniff. Yeah, I-I'm okay."

"If you lovebirds are done." I looked up at the kid who had brought Amu back before. He's…I've seen him before. He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ikuto-kun. I've brought Amu dear back and you won't thank me? I even got you some food. And what do I get in return?" He imitated my voice, "'The kid who brought Amu back.' That's my name now, eh? Oh and thanks. I _can _imitate your voice well." Weird. Utau skipped out of the woods with Yuuki right behind, "My squirrel is way better than that lousy goat!"

"It's a goat! Of course it's gonna have hoofs!"

"Yes but squirrels are so much better! I don't see how you even get through all that fur to the neck!"

"Something called using your brain! Utau, you sicken me!"

"Diddo."

"Nobody asked you! Hmph!" Utau crossed her arms and sat down on a rock. What's that smell-?

"You, you, and you! Stand up with your hands in the air!" Good ol' Tadase with his trust ol' gun come to "save the day" again.

"Crap." The three got up and glared at him.

"Why, Tadase, are you seriously going to start ordering us around again?"

"Pathetic."

"We have to run, _again_!? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?"

"Utau, stop whining! Or would you rather have your head chopped off?!" She fell silent. He started backing up, causing the girls behind him to do the same while he kept talking to Tadase,

"How mean, Tadase. Face it; you're not the king of the world. You come nothing close to it. You can't control the supernatural. Nothing is ever as it seems. Oh, and, you might need to rethink where your loyalties lay." And they disappeared into the shadows.

_**Guess who's ba-ack~**_

Why me?!

TBC…


	24. Innocence

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs. And Yuuki appoligizes for not updating for a while and hopes these last few updates make up for it seeing as they are only updated minutes in between each. Enjoy

Chapter 24: Innocence

"_How mean, Tadase. Face it; you're not the king of the world. You come nothing close to it. You can't control the supernatural. Nothing is ever as it seems. Oh, and, you might need to rethink where your loyalties lay." And they disappeared into the shadows. _

_**Guess who's ba-ack~**_

_Why me?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned and sat up to hear the soft murmur of Amu's voice, "_Waking up I see that everything is okay."_ I chuckled. So like Amu to fall right back into routine. It's defiantly her. I walked over at pressed my ear to the bathroom door where I could hear her singing besides the fall of the water.

"_The first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great." _She paused for a second then continued.

"_I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by." _

_**Yo, Ikuto-kun, let's watch a little movie I call "Amu's angel."**_

Yeah, yeah. Be quiet. "_I found a place so safe; not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear; feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling." _A series of pictures of the two of us flashed behind my eyes. What the heck!? I'm not _that _perverted!

_**I told you, these are Amu dear's thoughts. Weren't you paying attention?**_

Oh. Oh? _EH!?_

_**Yes, Ikuto-kun, Amu dear is a pervert. And you, specifically, are the target. If you get what I'm sayin'.**_

"_This innocence is brilliant I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by." _More pictures flashed by. I thought this song was about innocence!

_**Amu dear doesn't work that way.**_

I don't think I even want to know what other thoughts go on in there.

_**Trust me; you don't.**_

"_It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry." _Stop it with the pictures already! Hey, how are you getting in her head in the first place!? No way! Are you thinking this up!?

_**Ew. How could you even think that?**_

"_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant; makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliance. Please don't go away; cause I need you now. And I'll hold on to it; don't you let it pass you by." _I said to stop that! I won't be able to sleep anymore!

_**Hehehe. I have found new weapon.**_

Dude, you're really starting to scare me.

_**That's meh job.**_

Well then you're fired!

_**Awh man!**_

I shook my head to try and dislodge the thoughts that were not meant to be mine. At least she's finished up with her song. The door opened suddenly causing me to fall into the bathroom since I was leaning against the door. Oops. Honey eyes met my still crimson ones and gasped. Crap. Since it was so dark yesterday, she hadn't noticed them. The color must be really frightening to a human. Let alone Amu.

"I-Ikuto! Y-your e-eyes!"

"Uh…yes, I do have eyes."

"They're scarlet! Blood red! Like Keiko's! Only brighter! And liquidier!"

"Um…"

_**Try the contacts excuse!**_

"I wear contacts!"

"No you don't! You're a vampire, for Pete's sake! You have perfect vision!"

_**Ooh. That burns.**_

"Uh…Aruto clawed my eyes out! These are fake!"

"I'm not stupid!"

_**Could have fooled me~**_

Shut up and give me another idea!

_**Hm…okay! Repeat after me. Amu.**_

Why?

_**Just do it! Say, Amu.**_

"Amu."

_**I.**_

"I."

_**Am.**_

"am."

_**Completely.**_

"completely."

_**And utterly.**_

"and utterly."

"Oh just get on with it!"

_**In.**_

"in?"

_**Love!**_

"Love! HUH!? LOVE!?"

_**Hahahahaha!**_

"N-" She dropped t her hands and knees and crawled over to me before crashing her lips against mine.

_**Please keep your sensations to yourself! Ugh! This is when I really hate being able to read minds!**_

TBC…


	25. Stalker

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. The songs that are sometimes used are not mine either. Also the chapter starts in Ikuto's POV

Chapter 25: Stalker

"_N-" She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to me before crashing her lips against mine._

_**Please keep your sensations to yourself! Ugh! This is when I really hate being able to read minds!**_

The voice seemed miles away and the time of day escaped us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late."

"Gomen, gomen!" Amu and I walked into the class after lunch one minute late and now we have to bow down? No fair. We were dismissed to our seats in the back. I sank down into mine. Stupid biology. All we ever do is see a video then worksheet. Stupid. I had put some actual blue contacts on to hide the red earlier…after…that-

_**Ikuto, stop thinking about earlier! God, even Utau isn't this bad! No wonder you're siblings!**_

Shut up, voice.

_**I hope at least Yoru doesn't turn out like this. Unlike you, his mind is still innocent!**_

Shut up, shut up.

_**You should think about what you've done! Scratch that! You should NOT think about what you've done!**_

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

_**Ew! Too much information! Stop thinking about this, please!**_

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.

_**Shoot. Utau's coming. And brought the queen of this version of hell I live in.**_

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, and shut up.

"-Tsukiyomi?" I looked up at the almost bald teacher,

"Huh?"

"Would you care to answer the question?"

"Uh…the answer is…"

_**No.**_

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes I got it right or yes is the answer?"

"Yes you got it right." Thanks, voice. No reply? No smart remark about how I should pay attention? Nothing. Oh. Well at least I have some privacy now. The silence in my head grew on………..Okay………Voice? I'm actually kind of lonely here? How come you show up when I don't want you but when I do you're no where?

"Ikuto, you okay?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay…" Amu looked back down at the paper, stealing a few glances every now and then. Something like static filled my head and I winced. Ow. What the heck? Did someone plant a radio in my head while I wasn't looking?

_**I-Ikuto, listen.**_

The voice panted. What?

_**Grab Amu and get out. Go somewhere just not there, okay? If you find anyone else in your clan o-or Tadase's group then tell them to get out too.**_

What? Why?

_**I can't explain right now! Just go! I-**_

He broke off and the static sounded again like a microphone hitting the ground. That stopped soon after too. Okay, two options. Listen to crazy annoying voice and get away from the school from whatever danger there is. Option two, pretend nothing happened and either nothing will happen and voice was just playing a trick or face the danger head on when it gets here. I chose the first one. Cause I'm just funny that way.

"Amu, get up and go to sharpen your pencil at the thing next to the window." She looked up at me and showed me her pencil, "But I don't need to." I broke off the pencil tip, "There, now you do." She scowled and got up to the sharpener. Okay, next. I got up, too, and went to the little water fountain near where Amu was.

"Climb onto the counter."

"What?!"

"Just do it." She stared at me for a second before climbing onto the counter as asked.

"Miss Hinamori, what in the world do you think you're doing?!"

"U-uh…" I jumped up and grabbed her before jumping out the open window. Sorry, teach. She started screaming, "IKUTO! PUT ME DOWN!" I landed on the ground but she still wouldn't stop yelling.

"Amu-"

"PUT ME DOWN, BAKA!"

"We're already on the ground-"

"WE WERE ON THE FOURTH STORY!"

"Amu, relax-"

"LIKE HELL I'LL RELAX!" I sighed. Same old Amu. Someone jumped onto my back,

"Whatcha doing?"

"Backing up into a tree if you don't get off of me."

"Okay, okay! No need to hurt an innocent tree!" Suki climbed down and waited for everyone else to catch up. Oh. Well, that saves me a lot of trouble.

"Ikuto, why are you and Amu out here?"

"I WAS ABOUT TO ASK THE SAME THING BEFORE HE JUMPED OUT THE FREAKING WINDOW!"

"You don't have to yell anymore, Amu."

"Whatever!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh um something bad is supposed to happen…I guess…"

"Oh. Well, either way we're out here so let's go!"

"Where do we go exactly?"

"We go-…to…um….eto……….."

"You have no idea where, do you?"

"Not a clue!" We sweat dropped. Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Tadase caught up in that second,

"Let's go to the forest up in the mountains; that ought to be fun. I mean, if we're going to skip school then we might as well have fun."

"The mountains it is."

"I'm hungry nya!"

"You're always hungry, Yoru."

"Nya! Your point is…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm still hungry nya!"

"Are we supposed to be surprised?"

"Nya-…are you wearing contacts?" This again?

"Ikuto, why are your eyes un-Ikuto blue?" Is that a word?

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause cause."

"Cause cause why?"

"Just cause!"

"They're melting! Nya!" Sure enough, the useless things fell out. Ugh. Being a vampire sucks. The usual gasps were heard once again and accusations were made. I fell asleep sometime in the middle of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke on the ground of the camp site Kukai and Miki set up. There was humming. Who is that? And since when is a rock to soft? I looked up at Amu's face to see her watching me. Huh. "Hey, sleepy head, you're awake."

"Really? I hadn't figured _that _out." She hit my arm playfully, "Well then thank me for telling you."

"Thanks you, oh wise Amu." She giggled and watched the fire.

"Where is everyone?"

"Yoru and Miki are off um hunting with Nagehiko and Keiko. Suki and Tadase went off somewhere."

"You should have wakened me."

"But you look so tired." I sat up and listened for anything. Hm. I hear the others walking around. Tadase just fell over some rocks. The cars in the freeway. I opened my eyes again and looked at the stars that were just making themselves visible for human eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The stars are so beautiful, right, Ikuto?"

"Mm-hm." I pulled him into a hug and shivered. Why is he so cold?

"Are you cold, Ikuto?"

"No. Are you? It's getting late; you should head inside the…tent…" He trailed off and I looked at his face, which had the strangest expression on it. He looked almost…hungry.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" He touched my throat with his cold hand and leaned forward. What's he doin-

_**Amu, run!**_

Why?

_**Find Tadase! Or Nagehiko! Or even Suki! Someone!**_

Why should I? There's no danger. Ikuto jumped up and backed away from me, "Amu, go and run!" Him too?

"Why should I do that?"

"Just run!" He said it in such a way that I had no choice but to run as he instructed. Into the woods I go then. I heard his quiet footsteps following me. No, _stalking me_ would be a better description.

TBC…


	26. Never Ending Nightmare

I do not own Shugo Chara! nor any of its characters. The chapter begins in Amu's POV

Chapter 26: Never Ending Nightmare

"_Just run!" He said it in such a way that I had no choice but to run as he instructed. Into the woods I go then. I heard his quiet footsteps following me. No, stalking me would be a better description._

I ran through the trees, looking for anybody. Why am I doing this again? I, being the clumsiest person alive, tripped over a rock.

"Ow…" I rubbed my sore foot. That's going to leave a mark. I heard something between a purr and growl come from the branch above me.

_**Get up and run, idiot!**_

I got up and looked around. What is that noise?

_**It'll be the end of you if you don't run! Don't make me come over there!**_

Then tell me what or who I'm running from!

_**If it's not totally obvious! It's Ikuto, idiot!**_

Why am I running from Ikuto?

_**Have you completely forgotten what we are? He's a vampire of course and a mighty thirsty one at that.**_

Thirsty? Why doesn't he get some water or something?

_**Not water! Blood, Amu, blood! Even if he doesn't want to hurt you, which he doesn't, he won't be able to stop himself!**_

Why?

_**Amu, if you were one of us and got a whiff of yourself then you would understand how mouthwatering you are.**_

I'm mouthwatering? I still don't get it. What about like chocolate or something? That's good but I can stop myself from eating it.

_**Yeah but….okay earlier! We're gonna skip over details but remember how you couldn't really stop yourself? Well this is the same thing!**_

I blushed at what had happened earlier in the day. Okay. Now I sort of get it. But still! We eventually stopped, right?!

_**Yes, yes, but…Oh I give UP! Just run if you value your life and my sanity!**_

I started running again. What am I looking for exactly?

"Amu-chan?" I nearly ran into Tadase. Okay, fine, I did run into Tadase. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know but Ikuto…and then the voice…well they said to run and find someone."

"Voice?"

"Never mind." The sound from earlier came from the edge of the trees around the clearing now. Suki ran out of the trees behind us and crouched defensively in front of us while Tadase pulled out his gun which really started to irritate me.

"What is it?"

"Shhh!" Grrr! Why won't they tell me anything?! Ikuto stepped out of the shadows across the clearing and I realized he was the one who was making the purring noise. His hair glowed an almost silver color in the moonlight and his newly crimson eyes looked like jewels. Nothing like Keiko's or Tadase's. So beautiful. Suki started growling and moved a little closer to us. She put her hand on our shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Tadase, what is she doing?"

"Please, be quiet, Amu-chan." I crossed my arms but stayed silent. He took out a whistle and blew into it. Nothing sounded. It's either broken or one of those dog whistles. But then again, it might be a werewolf whistle for all I know. I think they said something about that before. Ikuto was only a few feet away from us now and I could almost see the blood lust in his scarlet eyes.

A small breeze passed by and with it came Nagehiko and Keiko. The three formed a small, tight circle around Tadase and me. There used to be two more in the circle. I frowned at the memory. Those days seemed years away. Would it ever go back to how it used to be? With no blood thirsty creatures after us? All this superstition is confusing me. How come I never noticed Ikuto and Miki and everyone before now? And were Nagehiko, Suki, Yuuki, and Matt all in on this before? And what about when I first meet Keiko? Tadase always seemed so normal and I never noticed that gun he always has before.

This nightmare is never going to end, is it?

TBC…


	27. Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire

I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ nor any of its characters or the song. This chapter begins in Amu's POV

Chapter 27: Sexy Vampire

_This nightmare is never going to end, is it?_

The night air was chilly and being so close to these cold beings wasn't helping.

_**Sing.**_

What? Why?

_**Let him hear your voice, Amu.**_

But-

_**No buts, Amu!**_

You sound like my mom! Fine! Ummmmmm…

_**Today please.**_

Shut up! I went around the circle and stepped closer to Ikuto, ignoring Tadase's call to come back.

"Ikuto? Hey, it's me."

_**He can't hear you.**_

"_I forgot o wear my cross tonight, I left my garlic at home. It's so dumb but it's so fun, to wander 'round the city alone."_

_**Amu, idiot, what the heck is this song?**_

"_I'm running, falling down. Chase me all around this town, and now you've finally got me. What am I to do?" _He stared at me for some time.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love; so just bite me baby and drink all my blood."_

_**Amu, this is the worst possible song you could pick!**_

"_Oh yeah. Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you so do what you want to do. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love so just bite me baby and drink all my blood." _Ikuto put his hand on my cheek.

"_Oh yeah, Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you 'Cause you need my plasma more than I do." _He blinked, "Amu?"

"_Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two? And maybe for a disco break here? We'll party all night till the sun comes up. You could say I'm raising the stakes."_

_**Just leave it to you to make him even thirstier!**_

"_I'm running falling down and now you've finally got me; what am I to do? Oh, Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love so just bite me, baby, and drink all my blood. Oh yeah."_

_**You are officially crazy.**_

"_Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you so do what you want to do. Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love so just bite me, baby, and drink all my blood." _He put his forehead against my shoulder.

"_Oh yeah, Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you; cause you need my plasma more than I do…" _I waited for somethingto happen but he didn't move. I couldtell Tadase was holding his breath as was everyone else.

_**Don't move.**_

Wow, I hadn't thought of _that_! The breeze picked up again and the next thing I knew was the clearing was full of people I had never met before.

TBC…


	28. Follow the red blood road

I don't own Shugo Chara. Starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 28: Down the red blood road

_Wow, I hadn't thought of that! The breeze picked up again and the next thing I knew was the clearing was full of people I had never met before._

Everyone tensed and came closer together. For the first time I realized Miki, Yoru, and Kukai were with us. Ikuto recovered slightly and straitened up to face the newcomers. Who are they?

_**Amu dear, put the hood of your jacket up.**_

Why?

_**I'm going to make this clear one last time. When I say something, then just do it. How many times have my ideas not worked?**_

Okay, okay, I get your point. I put the hood up as asked. Happy now?

_**Just don't talk and stay still.**_

Fine. Tadase took a few steps towards them,

"What brings you to these parts?" There were four of them. Three girls and one guy. He stood in the front and answered us,

"You haven't reported back. We were starting to think that they killed you."

"No, obviously, I'm alive so you need not to worry."

"We have another business to attend to." Tadase nodded,

"I see. But could you not hunt in these parts?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Keiski-san. Please send my regards to the council." So these guys are part of that council thing that everyone keeps on mentioning? One of the girl looked at each of our faces, skipping over mine, until she got to all of us. She was short and had blond hair. I shuddered at seeing they all had crimson eyes. That can't be natural. All these crimson eyes were so different than Keiko's or Tadase's. It was a bit frightening. The petite blond spoke with a quiet wind chime voice,

"You are missing three of your members." Oh yeah…

"Yes, they have chosen a different path than ours. They left-…I mean they left temporarily!" The four looked at each other. Huh?

_**We weren't supposed to leave. They'll think we've betrayed our clans and then bam we go on the "to be killed list" immediately.**_

Oh. Huh?! You?! Are you Utau!? Yuuki?! Matt?! Huh?!

_**Crap.**_

Who are you?! The voice didn't answer. Come back! Ugh!

_**You're giving me a headache!**_

That makes two of us! Are you Utau!?

_**I'm not a girl, idiot! God! You and Ikuto are so strange! Do I act like a girl?!**_

You're a guy?!

_**Uh…no!**_

If you're not a girl then you have to be a guy!

_**I'm a…alien!**_

I rolled my eyes. There is no such thing as an alien!

_**A few weeks ago you would have said the same thing about vampires!**_

"Forget it! Stupid voice!" I yelled in frustration. All eyes turned on me. Oh shi-…oot….

_**Shioot?**_

They watched me with bewildered eyes but after a few seconds they recovered.

"Come forth, girl." I walked over to where Tadase stood. They examined me and I fought the urge to run. Fight or flight. Neither would work in this case. What luck.

"You are a human girl." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

_**Amu you idiot! Do I have to come down there!?**_

Down?

…_**Shioot.**_

I looked up at the trees in time to see a figure jump down into the brush. A boy. All heads turned in the direction I had looked and in the next second two of the girls, Suki, and Kukai were running after the boy I had just seen. Everyone else just stared after them as they disappeared.

_**Thanks Amu! Thanks a lot! This is what I get for helping y-**_

A crash echoed out of the trees. What was that!? A minute later, the four people who had chased after the boy came back with him struggling to get out of their grip. They pushed him roughly to the ground and he groaned. I thought I heard it echo in my head. Voice? The boy kept his face in the dirt,

"Yes, Amu dear?" I've heard this voice before and not just in my head.

"You have, Amu dear, you have."

"Who are you?"

"Aw, I'm hurt. You don't remember me." Keiski interrupted my reply,

"All of you will come with us. You are to report to the council."

"_**Down the red blood road we go!"**_

TBC…


	29. Death Trap

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything

Also, some of you have said that it's a bit confusing and I apologize for that. Suki didn't leave Yuuki much to work with and then she just up and went to Florida for vacation. Yuuki didn't want to continue this so I got stuck with this story. Hopefully this chapter answers more questions then makes new ones.

Enjoy!

~Bri

Chapter 29: Death Trap

"_All of you will come with us. You are to report to the council." _

"_**Down the red blood road we go!"**_

I was slung over someone's shoulder and then everyone was racing through the forest. I closed my eyes; the wind almost hurt at this speed. I don't know how, but somehow I fell asleep along the way. As always, I had one of those dreams. Before I went into total unconsciousness, I saw the boy had just fallen asleep too.

_I was at the river again. I sighed. The fox was already waiting for me at his usual spot on a rock. The little blue bird wasn't here this time. I have such weird dreams. "Hi." Great, I'm talking to a fox from one of my dreams! He didn't say anything so I sat down on a rock near him. I am dreaming, right? "Amu, you're annoying."_

"_So I've been told."_

"_Thanks to you, we might all die now."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You don't get any of this, do you?"_

"_Well…no…I don't…" He shook his head and looked up at me, "Would you like it if I explained some?"_

"_I guess…" He rolled his eyes, "What exactly don't you get?" Everything…He sighed and curled up on the rock, "Okay. What's one thing you don't get?"_

"_Why were Ikuto's eyes itchy?"_

"_Oh, that…" He flicked his ear, "Well…that was sort of my fault…Tadase was getting on my nerves with his 'Ikuto-nee-san and Amu-chan are to be left alone! Are we clear?' and all bossy and blah, blah, blah! So it was just a little revenge to make him freak out. I made sure that Ikuto would forget all about that later on." Tadase? When did he say that? I'd figure it out later. "Okay, next question. Why-"_

"_Nah, ah, ah." The fox shook his head in disappointed way, "Now it's my turn to ask a question."_

"_Huh? What could you possibly want to know?"_

"_Well…" He shuffled his paws and looked down, "There's this…girl and…" Ohhh. Awwwwwwwwww! Fox has a crush~ He pulled his ears back, "Yeah, yeah, just listen…well you know her and…well…" It's not me, right?"_

"_Of course it's not you!"_

"_Just saying…or actually thinking…" He huffed and flicked his ear again in annoyance, "Anyways, the only one I can't hear the thoughts of is her and I was wondering I you could think of any reasons."_

"_Not really…" He sighed, "Nevermind."_

"_My turn! Why was Ikuto suddenly so thirsty? Also, how did he heal so fast? It's like nothing ever happened!"_

"_We naturally heal faster…Amu, Amu, Amu, you still don't get it, do you? You, more than most people with one exception, are the most mouthwatering human I have ever met. Add that with the way he feels about you and it takes a lot more will power than he has to not kill you. Plus he hasn't eaten anything in a while except for that kid…"_

"_Kid?"_

"_That's another story and another question when it's my turn."_

"_Oh just what is it?"_

"_Why do you call him angel?"_

"_Who? You mean Ikuto? Well, he's just so beautiful and all heavenly and angelic…"_

"_Stop drooling." I pouted and looked away. He snickered, "Your turn."_

"_Are you the voice?"_

"…_Yes. Are you going to wipe away that drool anytime soon?" I wiped my mouth, "You just used up your question. My turn now. Why and how did you take over my body?"_

"_Because the council told me to for a reason that's beyond me. And mind reading comes in handy when you're around other vampires with talents that you can easily take away from them when weak." I stared at the fox before I suddenly felt a something cold shaking my shoulders._

"_Time to get up, Amu dear."_

I opened my eyes to see golden eyes staring back at me. It took everything I had not to scream. What the heck is it with vampires and this eye closeness thing!? I backed up and realized who it was. The boy from before; Matt.

"Wow you finally remember. Well, we're locked in here anyways." I looked around to see we were in a barred cage. Wha' the heck? "Where are we?"

"Council's kinda mad at me for the 'betrayal' and at you for being human and knowing our secret." I looked around again and then jerked up into a sitting position, "Where's Ikuto and everyone!?"

"Over there." He nodded towards the door, "Some other cell. Made out of 'vampire proof' stuff."

"But you're a vampire to-"

"Blind. They think that small handicap will slow me down."

"But you don't act bli-"

"I do around them. You done yet? Or are we going to stay here all day? Angel's waitin'." I huffed and stood up, brushing off my skirt, "So how exactly are we getting outta here? It's metal!"

"Quiet down, will ya? There's a camera- don't look up. So we wouldn't get far if I just broke it- don't look up!" I looked at the ground so I wouldn't be tempted, "What's this plan of yours?"

"Take it easy. Just calm down and act scared."

"Huh!?"

"Pretend I said something threatenin' like I'd eat ya or somethin'."

"HUH!?"

"Shhh!" Where's Ikuto when I need him!? He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to get out or not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Forget it; new plan."

"What? New-" He moved closer and said a bit loudly, "Amu dear, what would your angel do if I had a quick snack?" I thought I heard something but I couldn't be sure. I gulped, "S-snack?"

"Yeah, just a little bit…" If it was Ikuto, I probably wouldn't have done what I did, but seeing as it wasn't, I screamed and kicked around wildly, trying to get out of his grip. Loud footsteps were heard and in seconds two big guard looking guys came in and pointed a gun at his head,

"Let go of the human." One said in a monotone. I, finally, was released as he stood up and faced the two menacing men,

"Don'tcha wanna give me the key to this jail-like place?" The other guy handed him a key and then grew stiff. "Thanks, nap time." He snapped his fingers and the two men crumpled to the floor.

"Now…" He picked up a gun and shot the camera, "now we can go." H-huh!?

_**Amu, if I told you the whole plan it wouldn't have worked. You're a terrible actress. Now do you wanna get out alive and see Ikuto?**_

"You did that…BECAUSE OF MY ACTING SKILLS!?" Since I wouldn't budge, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. He stopped at a door and kicked it down, "Oi, Tadase, get your butt out here!" Tadase appeared in the doorway, looking a bit scared and mad. Then we were racing down the hall way again. Another door was kicked down and soon, Nagehiko, Keiko, Suki, Miki, and Yoru were running with us. The door was kicked down again and we had to go in and get Kukai away from all the sports equipment with a lot of force and…a bunch of promises that would make us all go broke.

"Someone get the cat kid away from that cat nip!" Miki and Suki lead/dragged Yoru away from the room full of cat nip and caught up with us soon after. We got to the last room and the door was once again kicked down. Ikuto was sitting on the floor holding his head.

"You guys get him, I'll guard the door." Matt stayed at the doorway while we ran into the room. I all but threw myself at Ikuto.

"Ikuto, are you okay!? Are you hurt?! Did they hurt you!? I missed you so much! What happened!?" He stared at me blankly with fading crimson eyes. The sapphire color that I loved was just returning to replace the terrifying scarlet. I pushed some of his hair away from his face,

"Hey, are you okay? Say something." He stiffened and pulled away, grabbing his head in his hands.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay!? Ikuto, what's wrong!?"

"Amu, move it!" I was pushed aside just as Ikuto lunged at the place I had been just a second before. Nagehiko and Keiko stood in front of me, blocking the angel from my view.

_**Even after he tries to kill you, he's still an angel? I shall never understand you.**_

Good. Aren't you supposed to be keeping a look out?

_**Yeah, yeah, I am. It's not like I can actually **_**look **_**for anyone. If I hear them then I'll tell ya'll.**_

Oh, by the way, what's up with Ikuto?

_**Give me a sec…**_

I waited, watching Ikuto as he took deep breaths in an effort to calm himself.

_**He's been starving himself. It's hard to control the instinct to feed.**_

Oh. Well, that's uh…creepy…

_**You have no idea. But just to sink your teeth into that soft flesh and the **_**taste**_** is so-**_

Whoa! Too much info there!

_**Sorry, kinda got carried away ehehe…**_

Yeah…Ikuto had seemed to calm down enough and was getting up off the floor, "Sorry, Amu." I got up, too, "No, no! There's no need to be sorry!"

"Oi, guards are comin'!" Everyone headed for the door and then followed Nagehiko and Matt with Tadase and Suki in the back and Kukai and Miki on the sides. It was hard to keep pace with everyone; I wondered how Tadase managed to do so. But Yoru and Ikuto ended up pulling me along. Where are we going? The two in the front went ahead until I couldn't see them anymore. The rest of us slowed to a human paced jogging.

A few minutes later, Nagehiko and Matt came zooming back yelling, "OTHER WAY!"

"THERE'S A FREAKING BOMB OVER THERE!" We did as told and I somehow ended up holding on to Ikuto's back as they ran so fast that everything was just a blur. Again, those two ran ahead only to come running back with a bunch of guards, looking like the two from earlier, on their tails.

"THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP!"

TBC…

Again, I hoped this chapter cleared up at least some of the confusion. If there's anything else that is still unclear, then say so in your review or PM me and I'll do my best to answer your questions. All things having to do with Kyuuketsuki Neko, Yuuki sends to me so I'll be able to reply.

Thank you for putting up with all this chaos!

~Bri


	30. Screams

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter begins in Amu's POV

Also I have a question. Does anybody know who Gozen really is? Well, I don't, so just pretend he's this old guy like that Kazuomi Hoshina person and all. Thank you.

Enjoy!

~Bri

Chapter 30: Screams

"_THERE'S A FREAKING BOMB OVER THERE!" We did as told and I somehow ended up holding on to Ikuto's back as they ran so fast that everything was just a blur. Again, those two ran ahead only to come running back with a bunch of guards, looking like the two from earlier, on their tails. "THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP!"_

I closed my eyes against the wind that went past as Ikuto ran with me on his back. "Hold on." Yeah, I figured _that_ out a _long_ time ago.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and I opened my eyes to find we were standing in a big room. The windows were huge, but they were all blacked out, making the room dim. The chandeliers were high above our heads and glowed in the little light of the room, making rainbows across the paintings on the ceiling. There were angels and clouds. The big door behind us shut with a low thud. The long red carpet in front of us lead to a set of low stairs. It wasn't very high. Just two little steps up to the chairs that looked a lot like thrones from a castle. The whole room reminded me of a church or castle right out of a fairytale.

"Whoa…" I said in awe. Then, as I scanned the room again, I noticed the people there, staring at us like we were a freak show. There were so many people in the room; I wondered how I hadn't noticed them before. On the throne like chair, sat a man with his hands folded, letting his chin rest against them. I recognized the four from yesterday night, seeing as it was now morning, in the room. The three girls were among the crowd and the boy named Keiski was talking with the guy in the chair before we walked in. There were a bunch of others watching us, whispers coming from each of them, their wind chime voices too fast and quiet for human ears. I did catch some, though, thanks to my little friend the voice, oh, right, I have to get used to the idea of Matt being in my head.

"Aren't those the prisoners?"

"Look, that human child is on his back."

"Did they bring the snack as an offering to peace?"

"She smells delicious."

"The blind fool, I thought they'd have killed him by now."

"Why is the hunter here?"

"Why hasn't Gozen-dono* done anything yet?" (*Dono- god, lord, master, etc.)

"Nana-san said they'd probably kill 'em all."

"Yeah, she, Lulu-san, Rima-san, and Keiski-san were sent to check on the hunter when they learned of the betrayal."

"They killed Kairi-san."

"I heard that too."

"What's going on?"

"Where is Yuuki-san? And wasn't Utau-Kohai in the Tsukiyomi clan as well?"

"Those two are traitors, too. Haven't ya'll head 'bout that?"

"Who cares about that? I just want the girl. We could have some fun before killing her."

"Ew, you pervert."

"Shhh. Gozen-dono is about to speak." Everything fell silent again. I tightened my grip around Ikuto's neck. The man that was sitting at the top of the small set of stairs spoke in his rough voice,

"Prisoners, what is worthless scum like you doing in this room?" Ikuto growled but let Tadase do the talking as he always did. Tadase bowed slightly, for some reason this made me want to gag,

"Gozen-dono, we did not commit such a crime as you all think." This 'Gozen-dono' person did not look happy with this response and his eyes narrowed, I couldn't see his face through all the shadows, just his eyes, glowing in the same crimson as the others'. I suppressed a shudder, what was wrong with these people?

"Are you saying that you did not let the human girl know our secrets? That the patrol was lying? That that traitor and the other two did not run off with those rouges? That you are not guilty of all this? Of the fire?"

"It was not me or my group that let her know."

"Then who was it?"

"It was-…" Tadase looked down, sending a quick look in our direction. "Nobody. She figured it out on her own." One of the crowd yelled out, "He's lying!" Gozen-bozu** snapped his fingers and one of the girls from yesterday was at his side in a second. (**Bozu- the equivalent of Kid, Squirt, Moron, non-important, etc.)

"Lulu, if you would." She grinned wickedly and looked at Tadase. He tensed as she slowly raised her hand. As she pointed at him, Nagehiko and Matt jumped in front of him then crumpled to the ground, withering in pain.

_**Stupid...reflexes.**_

It was easy to hear the agony, not to mention see it on both their faces. What the heck is going on?! "Release them." He said in a bored tone and waved his hand. Lulu, almost reluctantly, lowered her hand, and the two boys on the ground let out sighs of relief before shakily getting to their feet.

"Now," Gozen continued as if nothing had happened, "are you going to answer honestly?"

"That was uncalled for!"

"I call the shots around here, little girl." Suki looked away, muttering something under her breath about getting an exploding banana over there. They moved closer, herding us together until we were all back to back in a small circle.

"Awh, Gozen-san, this is a little harsh. Show some mercy."

"There is no mercy for you."

"Well, okay, so you're just going to come and slaughter us? That's how it is?" The same person from earlier in the crowd called out,

"Least you won't have to worry 'bout being blind anymore. And you, hunter kid, won't have to worry 'bout your girlish looks." Ooh. That guy just made a huge mistake. The two said boys twitched slightly and turned their heads slightly in the direction of the voice,

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" The figure stepped out of the crowd. It was a boy with red streaks through his black hair and the same terrifying crimson eyes.

"Wow, a faggot and blind guy, I think I can take your challenge." Everyone took a step back from the center of the room where the three were. I swear I could see the electricity pass through their eyes.

"You're going to wish you died when you had the chance, Lee."

"You're going to wish that you were the obedient little kid you used to be." It was so fast; I couldn't see them clearly. But after a series of punches and kicks, they all stopped dead, dropping like rocks to the ground,

"Enough!"

"Sorry, Gozen-dono."

"Get your leg out of my stomach or we're all going to be sorry!"

"I would if I could move, faggot!"

"Bloodsucking leech!"  
"Blondie!"

"Puppet!"

"Dog!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Barbie doll!"

"Teddy bear!"

"Human!"

"Old hag!"

"Foxy blind person!"

"Now who's the faggot?!"

"You still are! Both of you! You human huggers!"

After much more name-calling and swearing, Kukai, Suki, and one of the people from the crowd went over and towed the three away from each other. I couldn't help but sweat drop at the names. Just like kindergarteners…I remembered when Ami and one of her little enemies would fight, the teachers would have to practically tape them to a chair to get them to stay away from each other. Jeez.

_**He started it.**_

He grumbled. Lil' Mathew deserves a time out.

_**Shut it.**_

Fine….

_**You're not going to let this go, are you?**_

Nope! I suppressed a giggle as I saw his expression. Wow. It's like déjà vu with Ami again. Ikuto looked back at me and mouthed, "What's so funny?" I shook my head, "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow but turned back. The Gozen person was talking again, "Guards, take them back to their prison. We'll deal with this later. For now, we go and feast. As he said this, for the first time I heard the whispers of tourists coming from the other room. It was like they were in a museum…some of the big guard looking guys surrounded us and we were pushed out the room.

_**Amu, close your eyes. Don't look back.**_

Huh? I looked back anyways. Behind us, a bunch of people, looking like tourists as I said, were walking into the room. One of them, looking a bit scared, was scanning the room, asking for directions and why they were here. Nobody paid her any attention. I felt Ikuto speed up a bit. Why are they all going in there…? Then I remembered what Gozen had said before telling us to go. _For now, we feast. _My face paled as I realized what was going on, just as the screams sounded and echoed around the building. The wind chime voices laughed in joy at the fear in the screams.

TBC…


	31. One Death?

I do not own Shugo Chara! I claim Lee though…I couldn't think of any Shugo Chara characters for his role so I just made him up. The chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 31: One death?

_Behind us, a bunch of people, looking like tourists as I said, were walking into the room. One of them, looking a bit scared, was scanning the room, asking for directions and why they were here. Nobody paid her any attention. I felt Ikuto speed up a bit. Why are they all going in there…? Then I remembered what Gozen had said before telling us to go. For now, we feast. My face paled as I realized what was going on, just as the screams sounded and echoed around the building. The wind chime voices laughed in joy at the fear in the screams. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sobbed into Ikuto's shoulder when we were all in one huge cage thing. He stroked my hair,

"Shhh. Amu, it's alright. It's going to be okay."

"But all those people! People with lives! With families! People who will have people who miss them!" Right then, I didn't care that my friends were watching me cry, that I could be next to die, that we were in great danger, or that we might never make it out alive. I hate showing myself as weak. Sure, maybe I don't have inhuman strength and can't bend metal or anything, but I still don't like feeling this kind of weakness.

_**It's okay to cry. To be weak.**_

Oh, really? I don't see you breaking down. Just leave me alone.

_**No, Ikuto told me to tell you that.**_

I looked up into the faintly sapphire eyes. Ikuto did? I sniffed and straightened up, brushing the back of my hand across my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded, looking down at the cold floor. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked, bemused.

"For being weak like this; it's not okay."

"You? Weak? What are you talking about? Hello, you're sitting in a cage, trapped with a bunch of vampires! You are _not _weak in any way."

"But you just said it was okay to be weak."

"I didn't say that." He put his head to the side, wondering what I meant. Huh?

"But he said that you told him to tell me that…Never mind." I laid my head against his shoulder again. There were whispers outside again, it was weird, being able to hear someone so far away, but I could, since I had an annoying little voice in my head.

"Do you think they got rid of them yet?"

"No, I still smell them."

"Hmm…do you think our blood tastes half as good as human blood? But those guys hunt animals…"

"Well, there's one way to find out…"

"Gozen-dono might be mad though."

"Gozen, shmozen. I'm hungry; I only got one of them."

"Okay, fine, I call the girl though."

"Awh but the faggot doesn't smell as good, Lulu!"

"Too bad, Lee, just follow me. What abilities do they have?"

"One of them doesn't even have ability. The cat. But the others do. Stay clear of the fast one."

"Huh?"

"Cheetah, deer, fox. Those three will be the main problem." Fox? Deer? Cheetah? Cat? Huh?

_**We all get an animal gene in us if we're "vegetarian" and a trait if you're a regular leech.**_

Why do you call them leeches?

_**That's what they are. Worthless leeches.**_

I ignored his ill temper and concentrated on what he was hearing again. Almost like I could read minds. But only what he let me hear.

"They'll drop like rocks then you have to go slice 'n die."

"No problem. But can we make it a slow, painful death?" Images of horrible deaths flashed in his mind but those disappeared as I was kicked out of Matt's head. Hey! I can't hear them anymore!

_**Find some other way then!**_

Why are you so mad at _me_?! What did I do?! I didn't get an answer and wasn't sure I wanted one. Okay, who could help me hear them? I couldn't think of any. But I didn't need to wait long before the door opened slowly and Lulu and Lee were at our cell in seconds.

"Hello, pets." He wiggled his fingers through the bars and what does Yoru do?-he bites down on them with all his strength. I saw blood begin to ooze from his mouth and, following after Lee's hiss, Yoru jumped back and quickly got rid of any of the blood in his mouth.

"Hello, moron."

"Having fun in there, kiddies?"

"Yeah, tons of fun-…" Matt stared blankly at him then at Tadase then back before cracking up, "Hahaha! Oh my god! Y-you l-like Tada-…" He couldn't continue; he was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Wha'? I looked at Ikuto, who just shrugged. Weird. Lulu pushed past the boy to the cage door and opened it only a slit, "Wanna play?"

"Depends on the game nya! Anything but soccer! I suck at that nya!"

"Awh, but soccer is awesome!"

"That's cause you kick butt in it, Kukai nya!"

"True…"

"We're not playing soccer, idiots." She rolled her eyes and gestured towards Lee. He came in with something behind his back and closed the door behind him, blocking our only escape. "Let's play my favorite game. You can be the prey."

"Cool nya!"

"That is not cool, Yoru!"

"What's gotten you all grumpy nya?"

"Nothing!" He stood up and gestured to the two, "Can we get this over and done with?"

"You're so eager for your death?"

"Yeah, yeah, anything's better than this. Besides, I don't plan on dying." Everyone stood up, except for me and Tadase; we hung back in the farthest end of the little cage. I watched, dreading every moment that neared the little battle they had planned out. Some of those ideas were just gruesome. I shuddered; I was never going to be able to sleep again. What would happen if others came down and outnumbered us? If we did make it out, who of us would never come out? Who would we lose? And who would die trying? Who would be willing to? I thought about Miki and Yoru, Kukai and Utau, and then Ikuto. They had been practically their own little island and I had destroyed that. What about Nagehiko and Keiko, Yuuki and Matt, Tadase, Suki. Was I going to just sit here and let some of my friends die? What would the survivors tell Utau and Yuuki when we found them? Would we find them? Would anyone live to be able to tell them?

_**Nobody's going to die, Amu dear.**_

You don't have to call me Amu dear anymore.

_**Habit. But nobody's going to die. We'll make sure of that.**_

As if to answer my fears, a bunch of the vampires from the room we were in earlier appeared in the small room. We were outnumbered. Now tell me nobody will die.

**_Fine. None of us will die, except one. But nobody's going to die in _this _stupid battle. I don't know what's got ya so worried._**

One? But I didn't get an answer. Instead, I concentrated on Ikuto. His now light sapphire eyes had only the slightest trace of crimson in it. Almost a pinkish color. Tadase reached towards his side only to grab empty air. Oh yeah, they must have taken his annoying little gun. Ironically, the one time we needed it, it wasn't there. Though it felt like forever, this only took a second or two to happen. Then one of the crowd launched himself at us. Aiming right at me.

TBC…


	32. Just Another Tragic Story

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything. This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 32: Just another Tragic Story

_Instead, I concentrated on Ikuto. His now light sapphire eyes had only the slightest trace of crimson in it. Almost a pinkish color. Tadase reached towards his side only to grab empty air. Oh yeah, they must have taken his annoying little gun. Ironically, the one time we needed it, it wasn't there. Though it felt like forever, this only took a second or two to happen. Then one of the crowd launched himself at us. Aiming right at me._

I cringed, waiting for pain. I kept my eyes opened this time, not wanting to miss a thing. Wanting to see Ikuto lastly. He pushed us out of the way so my attacker ran straight into the wall. Ouch. A bunch of metal poles clattered onto the floor. I picked two up and tossed one to Tadase. If we were going to die, then I'd fight. No matter if this wouldn't do much, it would at least slow them down.

I looked over to where the others were. It was, in a sick kind of way, kind of funny. This big battle thing looked a lot like a dance. The way everyone was so graceful. It was in a way, beautiful. Once you get passed all the blood, I mean. I turned around and I heard a whack behind me. I turned around again and there was another whack behind me. Then I realized that I had kept on hitting the vampire with the back of my stick. Wow. It's like a dog chasing its tail.

"Amu, you're not going to get very far like that nya!"

"Whack them right at the neck! Like this!" Keiko, oh so ever helpful, jumped at one of them with a roundhouse kick. I heard a loud crack as her foot met the vampire's neck and he crumpled to the ground, dead. I grimaced. EW. Great, now they want me to be a murderer. I looked at where Ikuto was then, he was just dodging everything. Ah. So I didn't _need_ to kill anyone. Just stay alive. Wait a minute. I hadn't seen Nagehiko in a little while…if he considers this a contest then…I heard laughing and slowly turned to look. He had that look on his face and was having his own little race with Kukai to catch the little vampire kid.

"I'll shred you to pieces! You'll never eat again!"

"Not if I get there first!" Nagehiko…Kukai…

"Haven't you ever learned not to play with your food?!" I looked back at Suki and Miki, they were yelling at one of the guards who was bowing and saying, "Gomen, gomen!" Weird…There was more laughter and I saw Kukai and Matt laughing and pointing at one of the vampires who was looking sheepish,

"You farted!"

"Did not!" I sweat dropped. I thought Kukai was with Nagehiko…Wow. I was worried about this…they look like their having fun…I climbed to the top of a pile of tables and surveyed the mess. It was so high. I hadn't realized this. But there was a lot of blood.

_**Never believe that the story is set. That the ending is clear. Cause it's not. Things can always change.**_

Your wise remark of the day, oh great wise vampire. I rolled my eyes and climbed back down, seeing as the fight was over. Yeah, things can change. But the ending isn't. Everything's alright. Then part of a song came into my head, _I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone? I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming. _

That was random. What the heck does that have to do with anything? I looked back at Ikuto, he was scanning the whole room as most everyone was. I ran over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…they didn't get to you, did they?" I shook my head, "'Course not." A different song came into my head then, _Hey, it's me. I feel so sorry. I'm telling you my fairytale. _

Total randomness. I yawned. "You're tired, go to sleep."

"But we're not out of here yet. They could still get us." _Nothin' but a tragic story about an actor. I'm about to fail._

I yawned again as he scooped me up. I fell asleep before I could feel embarrassed about this. Dreams as always. I don't think I can remember any time I haven't dreamt anymore.

_I was at a different part of the river, closer to my dream meadow. I looked into the clear, blue water but I didn't see my reflection. Someone singing, "Everyone knows what it takes to clear your mind set once again." But that wasn't what I saw in the water. Ikuto was talking to someone. He was in the room where the fight had just ended. Someone stood at the doorway, but I couldn't see their face. Again, I heard the singing voice echo around the area, "All alone and broken hearted, I will never love again." I wanted to go and look for whoever was singing and shut them up; I couldn't hear what the angel was saying or what was said in reply. But if I went away from the river, would I see the pictures I was seeing now again? Someone else came up into view. Tadase put the metal bar I had given him down and then backed away from the shadowed stranger._

"_Why won't the sun shine for me? Just one ray of light helps to cure me." Whatever was said, it made Keiko and Suki start accusing, and insulting no doubt, the stranger._

"_When I'm lying in my bed with all these thoughts in my head I just want you to come back again." Something else was said by the stranger and then Kukai, Yoru and Miki leaped forward to restrain Ikuto from attacking him or her. _

"_Every heart beat filled with sorrow. And every day the sky turns gray." The sky turned dark and a small wind picked up, causing more ripples through the water, making it harder to see the pictures clearly. The singing voice still rang in the air, "Few moments are left to breathe but I'm leaving. I don't want to stay." I leaned closer to the water, trying to make out what was happening. I scanned the small little video like thing, trying to find Ikuto again. _

"_Seems like the good days are gone now. My fairytale is fading black." It grew darker, as if the dream weather was purposely taunting me. I could now make out almost nothing. I saw a figure get thrown aside into what looked like a wall. But it could be Bigfoot for all I knew. _

"_I gave you my heart, you broke it. Keep it; I don't want it back." Seeing as the pictures probably wouldn't be clear anymore, I turned around and followed the sound of the singing. Wait till I find him. He's so dead! "Why won't the sun shine for me? Just one ray of light helps to cure me. When I'm lying in my bed with all these thoughts in my head I just want you to come back again." I neared my little meadow. The only other one who's usually here is that damn fox. Has to be him. "And finally I let you go. By the way, I want to know. Can you hear me calling? Would you answer me tonight? You have to understand that it's hard to be a different man. Everything that's falling down keeps crawling up again." I, being ever so clumsy even in dreams, tripped over pretty much nothing."Dammit!" I grumbled, brushing off my knees._

"_Someday why won't the sun shine for me? Just one ray of light helps to cure me. When I'm lying in my bed with all these thoughts in my head I just want you to come back again…" The singing finally stopped, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to go do some damage. Sure, the singing isn't bad, it's good. But I wanted to freaking hear what they were saying! "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I looked up to see the fox climbing down from one of the trees. Do foxes climb trees? That doesn't matter right now. "I couldn't hear Ikuto, dammit! Fox, why can't you freaking shut up?!" He scratched his ear, "Ne…I have no idea what you're talkin'' bout, Amu dear. You mean the singing? That wasn't me."_

"_You're the only other being in here!" I was going to say person but seeing as he wasn't… "You're here too. It was you."_

"_Impossible! If I wanted quiet then I would tell myself to stop and it would have! Also, I'm not a guy!"_

"_Well then it was someone else."_

"_There's nobody else here! This is my dream! You're saying others trespass too?!"_

"_This isn't _your _dream, Amu dear. This meadow is where you dream. When you leave, you're in somebody else's dream. It's all connected."_

"_What about the river? And the pictures in the water?"_

"_The river is everyone's."_

"_How come I haven't seen anyone else then!?"_

"_You have. There's me, Yu-…the bird, and that cat." Cat. I had almost completely forgotten about that. "But you're all animals!"_

"_No, we're just not human, so we come in to this 'dream land' in this form. Want proof? Follow me." He turned and ran into the trees. Great. I ran after him. Where are we going exactly? He came running back, "Actually, let's go…um…that way." He started off more slowly than before in a different direction. "Huh? Why can't we go that way?" I followed the first path he'd made. He pulled on my sleeve, "C'mon, Amu dear, other way. Not safe that way, idiot."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just cause. Doesn't matter. Let's go."I pulled away and continued along the path. "Do you like getting into danger?"_

"_No, but I hate people, or animals, that keep secrets away from me." _

"_Ne? But didn't Tadase and Ikuto and everyone lie about what they were?"_

"_But they told me! Tadase's my friend and now so is Ikuto!" I got no more complaint and continued up the path. Okay, so I couldn't be that dangerous. Besides, I'm in a dream. You always wake up right before you die. At least that's how it was for me. I looked around one of the trees into a grassy clearing to see a bat chasing the bird around. "Get back here, little brat!"_

"_Nene, you can't catch me, ol' hag!" I've never seen a yellowish brown bat with violet eyes before…She reminds me of Utau…The fox tugged on my sleeve again, "Okay, let's go now. That's enough proof."_

"_But I want to talk to them…" I ignored him and walked over to the flying animals. Hmm. He said that they're not human. So are they…vampires? It's a dream, and these guys don't have the crimson eyes. "Um excuse me-"_

"_Amu!?" They flew around my head, "It's you, right?_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Is Ikuto with you?!"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Is Ikuto with you!?"_

"_Are ya lost?"_

"_Is Ikuto with you?!"_

"_It is you, Amu, right?"_

"And _is Ikuto with you!?"_

"_Shut up, Utau!"_

"_Make me, Yuuki!" They started their chase again. Funny; I know a Utau and a Yuuki… "OH MY GOD! UTAU!? YUUKI!?" The fox came over and sat beside me, "Nice going, guys."_

"_We're not guys!"_

"_Utau, shut up!"_

"_I don't want to!"_

"_I can see that!" He sighed and shook his head, "I will never understand what goes on in a girl's head. Even if I _can_ hear her." I watched the two flying creatures chase the other around the clearing again. "Time to wake up, Amu dear."_

I opened my eyes. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I sat up and studied my surroundings. Huh. Where is everyone? "Amu-chan, are you awake?"

"Tadase, why are we whispering?"

"Because it makes me feel like I'm being watched and that makes me feel cool."

"That's weird."

"I know." I looked around again. We were in a medium sized dog crate…Why are we in a _dog _crate? And where did everyone else go? I looked back at Tadase. He was scratched up as I was sure everyone else was. "Where are we? Where's Ikuto?"

"We're still at the council's prison kinda place. Ikuto and everyone are okay. Well, alive, at least. They're somewhere in here. Miki is above us and Suki is below us. Ikuto, Kukai, and Keiko are over there somewhere." He nodded towards the other side of the room, "And Yoru is two cages away from Suki. Nagehiko and Matt are somewhere in here too. I just don't know where." He sighed and lay back against the crate wall. How did this happen? I looked over to where Tadase had said that Ikuto was, searching for the midnight blue. There were a bunch of people in here. Most of them I didn't know. But no Ikuto. Where is he? I found Kukai then Keiko. But I still couldn't find Ikuto. I pressed myself closer to the bars and searched harder until finally finding who I was looking for. Without thinking, I yelled,

"Ikuto!" All eyes turned to look at me and I backed away from all the crimson irises.

"Amu-chan, don't speak too loud."

"Sorry…" After a few minutes, I looked back out and found Ikuto again. He was already looking in my direction. I waved a little and he smiled. I wish I could talk to him…Oh! Hey, Matt, are you listening?

_**I'm trying to sleep. Go away.**_

Please, please, isn't there some way I could talk to Ikuto?

_**What am I? A cell phone? **_

I just want to make sure he's okay! Please, I want to talk to him. At least tell me some other way to speak without yelling and possible be the end of Tadase and my life!

_**Ugh. Fine. I'll be a stinkin' phone and connect ya to him. **_

Thank you, Mr. grumpy phone operator.

_**Shaddup. And here yeah go…**_

There was a buzzing noise and then I heard Ikuto's voice in my head, _"Amu?" _

"It' me." I whispered. It was hard to do that when I was so excited. _"Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry I let them catch you again. You're not hurt, right? I swear I'll kill anyone who laid a finger on you." _I smiled lightly, "I think you're going to kill them anyway."

"…_True…" _I giggled and Tadase stared at me like I had gone crazy. I shook my head and pointed over to the other side of the room. He nodded and went back to drawing circles in the dust. "So, enough about me. Are you okay?"

"_Yeah…I feel like I'm talking to you on a phone…"_

_**Awh, guys, please stop calling me a phone!**_

"I guess it's a three-way."

"_With one uninvited guest."_

_**I feel **_**so **_**loved right now.**_

"_A pretty little birdie loves you so don't worry." _Ikuto mocked. Birdie?

_**Oh yeah? Well, what about you and Amu, then? Huh?**_

"_Oh so you do like her!"_

_**No I don't, idiot. Now are you going to talk to strawberry-head or can I go to sleep now?**_

"Do you guys know when we're going to get out of here?" I didn't get an answer so maybe they had cut the line or just didn't want to answer. Either way, I didn't get the chance to talk to Ikuto or anybody again that night.

TBC…

Sorry! No time for proofreading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far even with all the confusion! Also I think maybe Suki wanted it to be like Twilight or this Vampire Knight that keeps on getting mentioned to I'm going to see if I can get it back on track!

~Bri


	33. Everyone's Thoughts

I do not Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV before switching to Tadase's. His POV starts when Amu was still asleep.

Chapter 33: Everyone's Thoughts

"_Do you guys know when we're going to get out of here?" I didn't get an answer so maybe they had cut the line or just didn't want to answer. Either way, I didn't get the chance to talk to Ikuto or anybody again that night. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I traced another line into the dust of the cage floor. I have to think of some plan. If we could just get the guards to leave the key behind…I sighed. If only Utau and Yuuki were here. They could get the key over here after Nagehiko made the guards feel like leaving…

"I can't hear Ikuto, dammit! Fox, why can't you freaking shut up?!" Amu-chan mumbled in her sleep again. I watched her twitch and say in annoyance, "You're the only other being here!" Then her words became fuzzier until I could only pick out a few, "Impossible…not a guy…trespass too…about the river…pictures in the water…cat…that way…hate…Tadase….Ikuto's….friend…stupid fox….UTAU!? YUUKI!? Eh…" I watched as her eyes slowly opened and soon she sat up and looked around.

"Amu-chan, are you awake?"

"Tadase, why are we whispering?"

"Cause then I feel watched and it makes me feel cool."

"That's weird."

"I know."

"Where are we? Where's Ikuto?" I explained where everyone was then she looked over to the other side of the huge room. Looking for Ikuto, of course. I figured that out when she yelled, "Ikuto!" I pulled her back to the shadowed part of the cage, "Amu-chan, don't speak so loud."

"Sorry…" A few minutes past then she looked back out and waved. She smiled but the frowned and looked around again. She smiled again, "Thanks…It's me…I think you're going to kill them anyways…" She giggled. Did she sneak in an invisible phone or something? She looked back at me and shook her head, pointing over to the other cages. I just nodded and continued drawing in the dust. I blocked out the rest of her conversation; I needed to go into full plan mode. What are we going to do? Amu-chan and I are going to starve or something. Ikuto-nee-san hasn't had anything in a while either…I closed my eyes and drifted off. Maybe they could help me.

_I was at the river path. I waited. And waited. And waited some more. Time passed slower in this dream world. I had plenty of time. I got up and walked to my clearing. There I saw that the others were already there. A silver wolf and a dark furred wolf sat next to the chattering monkey._

"_Hey, guys."_

"_Tadase, you're so slow even in your sleep! We were waiting here forever!"_

"_My apologies, Suki."_

"_Yeah, yeah, so why are we here?"_

"_First of all, did the other two show up?"_

"_Obviously no!" I sat down near them and sighed. Should have known. But it would have made things so much easier._

"_It's not the end of the world!"_

"_OH! I FORGOT TO BRING MY BANNANA! AHHH! KEIKO, HELP ME FIND THE SNACKS!" The two went ambling off and then Nagehiko chased after them, "Sorry, Tadase!" I sighed again and lay down. They'll come back soon enough. We need that plan…_

"_Ne, Tadase needs help?"_

"_You came!"_

"_Don't getcha hopes up. Just passing through." The three animals materialized out of the shadows. "Tadase! Tell her to stop annoying meeeeee!" Utau started whining. _

"_Shut up, Utau!" Yuuki pulled at the bat's wing. _

"_So, Tadase-chan needs a plan."_

"_Don't call me 'Tadase-chan'! I get enough from Ikuto and his 'Kiddy King'!"_

"_Thank you for yelling! Now I am both blind _and_ deaf! Anyways, you need a plan, right? Talk to Aruto for starters."_

"_We can't do that we can't even talk to each other without coming here!"_

"_Exactly. Go looking for him. You know his meadow right? I don't know why Amu's always there but he's gotta get there sometime."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Amu from the other side of the room. How are we going to get out of here? I sighed and looked around. There's no way we're getting out without someone noticing…If we got Miki to make an illusion then maybe we had a chance…or, if we had Utau, she could have gotten the key without even doing it herself…seeing the spirits eternally wandering around the Earth is just cool like that. Kind of a good/bad thing.

"Ikuto, there's a spider in my cage nya!"

"What are you? A two year old? It's just a spider."

"But it's scary! Nya! Kill it!"

"Jeez, fine." I reached over and flicked the little creature away. So Yoru's not afraid of monsters but he's afraid of little spiders. Wow. The cages had been moved around and now his was next to mine. Why? Well why does the council do anything? I don't get why they're holding us here either. If they wanted us dead, they would have done that already. What is Gozen planning?

A day passed. Then another…and another…then a few more…a week…and now a second week.

There weren't many others left anymore. They were taken, then not brought back. We were all starving and I was wondering how much longer Amu and Tadase could last. I thought I saw someone attempting to eat some of the bugs that were everywhere. One of the guards, she seems awfully suspicious, brought some food to Tadase and he split it up with Amu. So at least they were getting _some _food. The few humans who were kept in here were taken out for a few minutes every other day. Probably to run around some and fulfill human necessities like say using that thing called a _toilet_. Not all of them came back though. And every time they left I feared that Amu and the Kiddy King wouldn't come back.

"Ikuto nya, I'm hungry!"

"Good for you, Yoru."

"But Ikuto! Nya!" He whined. Why did they keep us close together? They love to annoy me. That _must _be it. "Ask Kukai for something."

"But they moved him again nya!"

"Then eat a spider."

"But they're scary nya!"

"Then eat dust mites. I don't know, Yoru. Just shut up."

"Why are you so grumpy nya!?"

"Well gee maybe it has something to do with us being stuck in a _cage _for two stinking weeks with nothing to _eat _and no way of ever getting out! Not to mention your obnoxious whining!" He didn't bother me after that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYORU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My stomach growled and I clutched it. Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I crawled up into a ball in the corner away from the spiders and from Ikuto. What are we going to _do_?! I'm starving here nya! I stared at the cracks in the wall. Are we ever going to get out of here?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched the dust float in and around the bars of all the cages. What's going to happen? I made an image of home for myself. Making illusions was my special ability. Just like drawing things for the mind of everyone. I focused on home. On the faces that were always there. Would I ever see the real deal again?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKUKAI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheer up!"

"How can you be so cheerful, Kukai?"

"Well, for starters, you could try laughing!" I reached through the bars and turned Ikuto's mouth up into a smile, "Does Mr. grouch remember how to smile?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." He pushed my hands away and turned away. I sighed and crawled over to the other side. It's so boring here. I can't wait to get home. _If _we ever get home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waited for the guard to round the corner before jumping up and knocking him unconscious.

"Nice job, Utau." Yuuki jumped down from the vent and looked around.

"Now where?"

"Um…down there." We made our way down the hall. We're coming, Kukai, Ikuto, Yoru, everyone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt waves of anxiousness flood over from everyone. Mix that with my own, and I was drowned. This is when my strange ability got annoying and overwhelming. I looked over to where Keiko was twirling her silver hair around. Then over to where Tadase and Amu were. I tried to calm them, but with all the other feelings in the air, I couldn't. How are we going to get out of here? _Are _we going to get out of here?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKEIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A.n. - Sorry if I get your POV wrong!)

I touched the cage bar and images of the people that were here before flashed by. It was like a movie. As the images were further in the past, the color faded and it was fuzzier. I grimaced at some of them. These people were half starved! We'd better get out of here soon, or we wouldn't even have a small chance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMATT'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another night passed by and everyone's thoughts got worse. It was almost impossible to send them back into the ocean of buzzes and even less possible to tell whose thoughts were whose. And with the others that were here longer than us, it was like being hit with a brick wall over and over again.

_Why are they doing this!?_

_I thought the council was on the good side!_

_SPIDER NYA!_

_So…hungry…_

_Angel…_

And you think regular headaches are bad. My head felt as if it could explode any second. And the thoughts of the passing guards didn't help. I tried for the hundredth time to reach Gozen's head. It's there, but I can't hear it. I heard someone knew.

_All these dead people…their ghosts are everywhere…I hope Ikuto and Kukai are alright. And they better not have messed with _my _little brother. UH-huh. Anyone lay a finger on Yoru and they're gonna have to talk to _me_!_

Little brother…? Utau. Okay, so if Utau is here then she and Yuuki must be somewhere nearby. Maybe we did have a chance. A chance for only a few to escape.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched the possible futures change and shift with everyone's decisions and thoughts. The one with us escaping was blurry and faint. It wasn't happening. There was the smallest possibility but luck wasn't exactly on our side. The one with only a few of us was only the slightest bit stronger. The one with all of us dying wasn't that much stronger. It was like Gozen was planning something else…something revolving around Ikuto. And Amu as the bait. Either way, Ikuto's future wasn't a bright one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYUUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We waited for the two guards to leave before running silently down the next hall. Utau mumbled silently to herself about killing anyone who had hurt her brothers or Kukai. Hopefully our little plan will work. If not, we're all dead. Not that we shouldn't already be. But still, we weren't going down without a fight. Corny, yes, but, whatever.

TBC…

Sorry, no time to proofread!

~Bri


	34. Vulnerable

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or the song. The little beginning part is in Yuuki's POV before switching back to Amu's

Chapter 34: Vulnerable

_We waited for the two guards to leave before running silently down the next hall. Utau mumbled silently to herself about killing anyone who had hurt her brothers or Kukai. Hopefully our little plan will work. If not, we're all dead. Not that we shouldn't already be. But still, we weren't going down without a fight. Corny, yes, but, whatever._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few cages were blocking my view of Ikuto so I settled for drawing in the dust as most others were. Tadase had been sleeping for a while now and I had begun to worry about him. I shivered. It's so cold in here. There has to be something to keep us busy before we got out of here. To keep us from going crazy. I hadn't talked to anyone except Tadase, not even that evil little voice has shown up lately. So I hadn't been able to talk to Ikuto either. It was a bit lonely. There has to be something I could do…even if it was the smallest thing…I remembered something from that last night in the little clearing before Keiski had shown up. _Let him hear your voice. _I remembered how we would play Karaoke at Tadase's house before with Nagehiko, Suki, and all our friends. _Amu-chan has a great voice! _It won't help us get out of here but… _It's okay to be weak. _But maybe I could make them feel better? Just to pass the time… _It makes us happy to hear you, Amu. _

I looked over at the friends that I could see and thought of the others that I couldn't. This sure is dumb but maybe Yoru will stop yelling spiders…

"_When I think about you and me…I get a little weak in the knees…I feel the flutter of a butterfly and sometimes I can hardly breathe…So Baby…baby" _Only a few heads turned in my direction. Most of them of strangers.

"_Hold me now…" _I was about to give up on making anyone feel better; seeing as no one I knew was paying me any attention. But then I heard someone, "_Hold me, hold me…" _I looked up, _"I can't tell if I'm lost or found…"_

"_Cause I'm livin' in a dream and I don't want to wake up, wake up."_

"_And I don't how to let you in or let you go. I'm so vulnerable. Hold me now…"_

"_Hold me."_

"_Please, baby, don't let me go."_

"_Cause I'm livin' in a dream and I don't wanna wake up."_

"_I know for sure that you're the cure. Coming down with a case of I love you more. I don't want to be vulnerable…When it comes to this book of us I think it's time now to turn the page. And I don't want to say I love you first but my heart it can hardly wait. So baby…"_

"_Baby."_

"_Hold me now."_

"_Hold me, hold me."_

"_I can't tell if I'm lost or found."_

"_Cause I'm livin' in a dream and I don't want to wake up, wake up."_

"_And I don't know how to let you in or let you go. I'm so vulnerable. Hold me now."_

"_Hold me."_

"_Please baby don't let me down."_

"_Cause I'm lovin' in a dream and I don't want to wake up."_

"_I know for sure that you're the cure. Coming down with a case of I love you more. I don't want to be vulnerable…"_

"…_I don't want to see you hurt…Don't you worry baby girl…Take my hand, understand…I'm afraid…To tell you the very worse that you want to hear me say…"_

"_When you say it here tonight, will you mean it for life? Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me…So I won't be…vulnerable?"_

"_Cause I'm lovin' in a dream and I don't want to wake up, wake up."_

"_And I don't know how to let you in or let you go. I'm so vulnerable. Hold me now."_

"_Hold me."_

"_Please baby don't let me down."_

"_Cause I'm livin' in a dream and I don't want to wake up."_

"_I know for sure that you're the cure. Coming down with a case of I love you more… I don't want to be vulnerable…" _I tried to find the source of the voice but couldn't. I looked back at Tadase who was watching me.

"Do you know who that was?"

"That was you, Amu-chan. Why?"

"No, no! The other voice!"

"Other voice? Amu-chan, I only heard you."

"EH!? B-but there was-…and then the singing-…a-and…AHH! THIS PLACE IS MAKING ME GO CRAZY!" But I really did hear someone…just like in that dream…I should have never messed with the supernatural…

"Amu-chan, maybe you should rest?"

"No! If I sleep then that singing starts and that damn fox annoys me! I used to like my meadow…"

"Meadow?"

"Yeah, I used to dream I was in a meadow…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, I used to dream I was in a meadow…" Could she mean Aruto's Meadow…? _I don't know why Amu's always there but he has to show up sometime. _Why would Amu be there? _How _could Amu be there?

"What did the meadow look like?" It could just be a regular dream…

"There were trees and shadows' surrounding a sunny little clearing with flowers swaying in the breeze…it was really beautiful…"

"That's um…nice…" She nodded and looked out at the others. I drew another circle in the dust. It has to be just a regular dream. Nobody can get into Aruto's Meadow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as they came back and took some others away. That's weird. I would have thought they'd have taken at least one of us by now...Not that I'd want that to happen. I just expected it. The guard that always took Tadase and Amu food hadn't come today. Maybe they'd found out and got rid of her. Now how are we going to get them some food? I don't think they want to eat spiders or rats.

"Ikuto, Yoru, did you hear that?"

"Hear what nya?"

"That thud. Like someone falling over."

"I didn't hear anything, Kukai." They had moved the cages around some more and I was stuck with Yoru-surprise, surprise? – And with Kukai. The mind reading twit hadn't been in my head lately and so I once again had my own private place to think. Hopefully.

"But-"

"Shhh; guards." Everything quieted down as the huge doors opened and a guard came in, dragging a certain blond with them. I heard Yoru not-so-quietly gasp, "Utau nya!" Huh. I would think she'd be cursing and insulting anyone who touched her, but she wasn't. She barely even struggled. A few other guards watched as Utau was put in one of the crates near mine.

"Now," The guard cleared her throat and spoke in a fake, deep voice, "Don't you go tryin' to escape, young missy. Or tryin' to _talk to someone and telling them any plans you may have. _Got it?" The strange guard turned around and marched out, closing the door behind them. Okay…

"Ikutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Utau reached across the bars. Awh man. Wasn't Yoru enough torture?

TBC…

Sorry! No time to proofread again!

~Bri


	35. Planning Escape Is Harder Than You Think

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything and this starts in Ikuto's POV

Chapter 35: Planning an Escape is Harder Than You May Think

"_Ikutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Utau reached across the bars. Awh man. Wasn't Yoru enough torture?_

Later, we were in the furthest, darkest corner of the large room. For once, all of us were relatively in the same place. Utau started whispering, "Okay, we have to-"

"Won't work."

"But I didn't even say-"

"Say by the off chance we do get out of this room, there are guards everywhere and we're way out numbered. They have abilities just like us. Besides that, Amu and Tadase can't run as fast as us, especially Amu, and we'd get weighed down if we carried them."

"Ooh I hate it when you have to make sense!" Utau crossed her arms and glared at Matt. Not that he'd be able to see that anyways.

"But I could blind some of them for a little while, or make them think there's nobody in the hall with an illusion. And Kukai could hold off a few others. We could buy a few minutes that way." Miki pointed out.

"But with one word from Keiski you would be forced to stop. That's his stupid ability. And Gozen could make you think you were on their side. Lulu and Nana would be comin' after us seconds after the guards went down, if we even made it that far. And being blind doesn't mean you'd be slowed down."

"If you're not used to it, that is." Nagehiko sat crossed-legged across from me. Suki held up her hands, "Okay, whoever keeps changing their minds, stop! You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry nya…"

"Oh and raiding the kitchen wouldn't work; they don't have one."

"Shoot nya! And my plan was perfect nya!" Yoru started sulking in the corner. He's never gonna forget this…ugh. Hopefully, after a few centuries he'll forget.

"But why haven't they gotten rid of us yet? I though at least some of us would have been um taken by now."

"Maybe it's just coincidence?"

"Yeah, and Yoru's not about to yell spiders." I mumbled. He crossed his arms and looked away, "I am not about to yell- SPIDERS NYA!" He jumped over to the other side of his cage. I picked up the spider and flicked it across somewhere.

"Yoru, I'm sure they're more afraid of you than you are of them. So shut your yap."

"But Utau! That's just what they _want_ you to think nya! They have _eight _legs nya!"

"So? You're forever 15."

"Well technically I'm 65 nya! That reminds me! We haven't celebrated my birthday in two years!"

"It's getting kind of old."

"Oh, hey, what day is it?" Amu looked around to maybe find a calendar that had sprouted up over night. _Right_.

"Isn't it like November something?"

"Ooh! It's Ikuto's birthday in….something days…let's see nya." He counted back the days, "It's…tomorrow nya? Awh shoot! I was gonna get a cake and shove it in your face nya!"

"That wouldn't have worked, Yoru. You would have been tossed off the nearest cliff." Suki pated his back as my annoying brother started whining about his plan being perfect. Do they want to make my everlasting life even more torture? Without warning, Utau screamed. Miki, being the closest, clamped her hand over her mouth, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell you something important!" She wailed again, dropping her head into her hands, "I was supposed to tell you the plan and get you guys ready to get out! We have a few seconds before Yuuki starts up the—" Utau, Suki, Nagehiko and Matt suddenly cried out and in the next second we heard an explosion. Planning an escape is way harder than you may think. Trust me on that one.

TBC…


	36. Trying to Escape Again

I don't own Shugo Chara! Or anything and this chapter starts in Ikuto's POV

Chapter 36: Trying to escape again

"_I forgot to tell you something important!" She wailed again, dropping her head into her hands, "I was supposed to tell you the plan and get you guys ready to get out! We have a few seconds before Yuuki starts up the—" Utau, Suki, Nagehiko and Matt suddenly cried out and in the next second we heard an explosion. Planning an escape is way harder than you may think. Trust me on that one._

"What was that nya!?" Yoru tried to stand up but bumped his head on the top of the cage. Idiot.

"Well, it was obviously an explosion, stupid."

"No! I dropped the key!" Utau yelled.

"YOU DROPPED THE FREAKING KEY!?" I smacked my forehead. Great. Just great. Remind me again how I'm related to these idiots?

"Here, use mine nya!" Yoru tossed her a little key. We all stared at him. He looked at us, "What nya?"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………YOU HAD A FREAKING KEY THE WHOLE TIME!?"  
"Yeah! Why are you yelling at me nya!?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe this is something you should have told us at the beginning!?"

"You never asked nya!" If anyone asks, I was kidnapped and have no idea who those two are.

So Utau unlocked her cage and started springing us out. As soon as I was out I pulled Amu onto my back and got Kukai to carry Tadase. We started for the door and then Matt yelled, "Hello! Forgettin' something?! Or, actually, someones!?" We turned around to see him, Nagehiko, and Keiko still stuck in a cage.

"Can't we just leave them nya?"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Miki ran back and unlocked their cages. As soon as their doors were open, they sprung out and ran past us. "You're welcome!" Miki muttered. Those twerps are so grateful, right? Not.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kept my arms around Ikuto's neck as he ran. They've tried to escape like….two times already. What will make this time any different? I looked at all the blurs and picked out who each one was. Tadase, Kukai, Suki, Miki, Yoru, Utau, and Keiko. Huh. Wait a sec…I feel like I'm missing something…Oh, yeah. Where'd Nagehiko and Matt go? I looked harder, trying to find the blurs that were supposed to be them, the wind making my eyes water.

"Are you crying?" I was startled from my thoughts as Ikuto spoke.

"No, it's just the wind."

"You want me to slow down?"

"No! We have to get out, right? No, no, don't mind me!" He slowed down a little anyways. Everyone stopped all of a sudden. Standing in front of us, was a bunch of those guards. They parted and Lulu and Nana stepped forward. Huh. Haven't seen blondie since she tried to kill us. I was beginning to think that she was er dead.

"Hello, prisoners." She started conversationally. The mass of vampire guards behind her were itching to come forward, but she held up a hand, telling them to stay put. Why isn't she letting them get us? "You aren't supposed to be out."

"By whose orders?" Miki stepped forward.

"Gozen-dono's, of course."

"As you said before, Gozen shmozen. We're out." Lulu gritted her teeth together and the guards took another step forward but she held them back again.

"So, Miki 'Tsukiyomi', wouldn't you like to know about your _real _parents? What about you, Kukai 'Tsukiyomi'? Wouldn't you like to know who you _really _are?"

"You wouldn't know squat about our lives let alone our parents!"

"Aruto-san and Souko-san are parents enough, butt out!" A wave of sleepiness washed over me and I yawned. Weird. With all the sleep I've been getting, how can I possibly be sleepy? I saw Tadase peacefully sleeping on Kukai's back. How come he's suddenly tired too? I yawned again and leaned my head against Ikuto. Why am I suddenly so sleepy?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu fell asleep a little while after Tadase. Strange; how could they possibly fall asleep? I made sure she wasn't going to fall off and then noticed that Lu-whatever was talking to me. "—Ikuto?"

"Uh…" She audibly clenched her teeth, "I said, wouldn't you want to return the human brat to her home? Or would you rather her stay here to die?"

TBC…


	37. Lion

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything

Chapter 37: Lion

"_Uh…" She audibly clenched her teeth, "I said, wouldn't you want to return the human brat to her home? Or would you rather her stay here to die?" _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I sat in the meadow, watching the flowers sway to and fro. How can I sleep and dream when we're trying to escape? Not that I think we have any hope of actually getting out of here…_

"_Who are you?" Startled, I looked up to see a lion crouched in the shadows. Wide-eyed, I backed away and tried to keep from screaming. Try is the keyword there, people. Staying to the shadows, he circled around the meadow, keeping away from the flowers, until he had run all the way around._

"_I asked you a question. Who are you?" He growled. I gulped and decided it was best to answer, "A-Amu Hinamori!" Why did I give him my whole name? He paused for a second then continued pacing around me, "Why are you here? Are you lost, Hinamori?" _

"_I-I'm not lost!" I didn't exactly know why I was here but I was so I am. I don't think he'd like that answer. What do I know about lions? Oh, right, nothing! What do I know about lions in this dream land? Oh, right, nothing! Except that the talking ones are vampires! Oh, wait…OH MY GOD! Can you die in a dream? I didn't want to find out._

"_W-well I'll j-just be going, then!" I got up and started backing away quickly. I got to the other side of the meadow and screamed again as the lion was right there in front of my face. I fell back into the sunlit meadow. Right, they're super fast. He sniffed the air, "Human." I gulped. Please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me! I slid back, not being able to stand up due to shaky knees. If a lion could possibly smile, this one was doing it. He chuckled silently then just full out laughed. Huh? What's so funny?_

"_Amu-san, you don't need to be so afraid. We're in a dream, remember? You're dreaming all this up." Huh? Well, yeah, I knew I was dreaming, but…I looked up at his eyes. Violet? "Utau…" I murmured. He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes, "Utau?" _

"_U-uh I-I mean uh….um…" He laughed again half-heartedly, "Maybe you should wake up, Amu-san." I stared at his sharp teeth and gulped again. Um, how do I wake up again? He moved closer until he was towering over me but still in the shadows. He started to say something but my scream drowned his words. His teeth are so close and sharp! Rustling was heard and my good old friend the fox jumped in front of the lion, keeping to the shadows too. A wolf came tumbling after him. The lion stood much taller than the two combined._

"_Do you like near-death experiences, Amu?! Jeez!" I huffed, "Well it's not like you had to come save me anyways!" He whirled around, "Well maybe I shouldn't!" I crossed my arms, as he took another step closer to me and the sunlit flowers. _"_I don't get why I bother with you, Amu!"_

"_I don't get it either!" The lion and wolf forgotten he strode into the meadow while I looked away, "Hmph!" Warm breath tickled my cheek and I looked back only to scream at the closeness of Matt's face. "Wha- who-hey!"_

"_Whoop de do, it's me. So what?" The wolf sighed and walked over. At touching the sunlight he started glittering until he took the familiar form of Nagehiko. The lion stayed in the shadows, watching us. I looked from one to the other over and over again. How come I never see these things coming? I demand a lawyer! Demand I say! Demand!_

"_Why would you want a lawyer…?"_

"_Cause I'm just that cool! I-I mean nothing!" He shook his head and looked back at the old lion that was sitting in the shadows still. _

"_Back to business, Aruto-san."_

TBC…


	38. Just Had to Ask

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything, this chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 38: Just Had To Ask

"_Cause I'm just that cool! I-I mean nothing!" He shook his head and looked back at the old lion that was sitting in the shadows still. "Back to business, Aruto-san."_

_Where have I heard that name before? Aruto…Aruto…Aruto…Arut- _

I was knocked out of my dream when I felt a sharp pain explode through my side. I saw Ikuto being picked up and thrown against the wall. I, as always, screamed. I'm gonna lose my voice with all this screaming. Miki ran over and pulled me up, "Over here!"

"But what about Iku-"

"He told me to get you and Tadase safe first! And that's what I'm going to do!" She pulled/dragged me behind some crates and barrels. Yoru, Utau and Tadase were crouched there, waiting for us. "What are we going to do nya!?" Great, everyone's going to get hurt just to get put back in cages.

"First," Matt and Nagehiko jumped over a crate and joined us. He pointed at me, "You're going to have some hope. Don't think so negatively. And secondly, Yoru, there's a spider on your head."

"SPIDER NYA!" Yoru jumped up and ran around wildly, kicking down a bunch of those guards blocking the door. "Thirdly, where are we supposed to meet Yuuki, Utau?"

"I don't appreciate you using my brother's fear of spiders to our advantage."

"Northern vent, perfect."

"I hate you."

"So I've been told." He grabbed Tadase's arm and swung him onto his back, "How can you be so heavy when you haven't eaten anything?"

"Put me down! I'm gonna be sick!" Tadase did look a little pale/green…Ignoring him, Matt stood up and ran through the door, a mere blur. Oh, no…I am not being carried by anyone! Before I could argue, Miki pulled me onto her back and ran after them with Nagehiko and Utau chasing after us.

"Put me down I said! I really am going to be sick!" Tadase yelled. I second that, Tadase ol' buddy. Ugh. I groaned. My stomach feels like it's digested it's self. We stopped after what seemed like forever and I opened my eyes to see Yuuki helping Yoru calm down from his near heart attack because of the imaginary spider.

"Hey, you two don't look so good." She stated the obvious upon seeing Tadase and me. I groaned again. At least let them catch us soon, I wanna be able to just sleep without and dreams or anything. The headache I hadn't been paying attention too was now pounding in my head as I crawled after Utau into the vent. Where are we going? If I'd been expecting an answer, I didn't get one. The order in which we were crawling was Utau, me, Tadase, Yoru, Miki, Yuuki, Matt, and finally Nagehiko. Just felt like pointing that out. And don't go all, I don't care what stinking order your guys are in cause you read it, I just said it. I bumped into Utau when she stopped and turned her head to look at us,

"You're going to go down this shoot and fall into a lake. So someone help Amu and Tadase." We nodded. Great, just great. "We'll meet up at the top of the little cliff." Yuuki added. Yay, we get to almost drown and then have to go hiking while soaking wet! Can things get any worse?

"There you are!" We heard Nagehiko yelp as the guard grabbed his ankle. Matt glared at me, "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

TBC…


	39. Falling Through Darkness

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything, this chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 39: Falling Through Darkness

"_There you are!" We heard Nagehiko yelp as the guard grabbed his ankle. Matt glared at me, "You just had to ask, didn't you?"_

"Uh guys, a little help here!" Miki turned around and pushed past the others to help Nagehiko since nobody else moved an inch towards him. The guard, being the heaviest thing ever, fell right through the venting and went plummeting down onto a rocky death. Why do they have vents hanging over the shore? I have no idea. But when Utau said lake, she meant ocean. Like the actual ocean. We were on the beach the whole time! Geez…We backed away from the gaping hole and continued on our way. Utau stopped again a little later,

"Kay, here's the shoot." The vent led down, down, down into darkness. I could hear the waves splash against shore and shuddered. How are the others going to find us? Yuuki, Tadase and Nagehiko went first. I listened for the big splash to come but it didn't. I looked at the others but they didn't look worried so they must be okay…Miki and Yoru went next. I gulped, my turn. Utau grabbed one of my arms and Matt grabbed the other. What about Ikuto and the others? Kukai, Keiko and Suki? I felt a hand on my back and then suddenly Utau and I were falling through the darkness.

TBC…

Ehehe…this one's real short, sorry about that

~Bri


	40. Help

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything, this chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 40: Help

_I gulped, my turn. Utau grabbed one of my arms and Matt grabbed the other. What about Ikuto and the others? Kukai, Keiko and Suki? I felt a hand on my back and then suddenly Utau and I were falling through the darkness._

I couldn't help it, I screamed. Hey, if you were falling through pitch black nothingness to a watery, rocky death, you would scream too. I closed my eyes tightly and held on to Utau. Then the wind stopped and I opened them to find we were standing on a few rocks. Near us, I saw Miki and Yoru making their way up a little cliff to where Yuuki, Tadase and Nagehiko were waiting. _This _was the hiking trip we had to take? It's barely qualifying as a small hill! I looked out at the waves crashing onto the rocks below us. Better not fall…Someone landed behind me and I turned around as a hand came onto my shoulder,

"Yeah cause Angel'd freak if we lost ya now, ne?"

"Shut up, Matt!" I huffed and marched my way up to where the others were. Oh! I turned around again, "Was it you?"

"Was it me for what?"

"The one that pushed me!" His eyes closed and he cocked his head to one side, "Uh…there's nobody up there, Amu. You musta imagined it…" His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically, "Amu? Amu, where'd ya go?"

"Uh…I'm right here." Weirdo, what's wrong? "But I can't _hear _you. I can't _hear _anything!"

Nagehiko and the others walked over, "What's going on? Hey…that's weird…I can't calm you down…"

"I can't talk to this cat nya!" Yoru held up the poor little cat. How it got there, we will never know.

"Maybe your um powers shut down? Like the battery ran out?" I asked. They all started to do one thing or the other, each finding they couldn't use their vampire ability things. Miki looked up at the sky, "Do you think it's cause of the new moon?" Utau looked up at the darkening sky too, "No, even though we get weaker they never disappear completely."

"You think it has anything to do with the council?"

"Probably but I don't see how." Tadase muttered. I sighed, totally confused here, will anyone explain? No? Will I even ask? Probably not. Do I even want to know? Nope, not at all. Okay. Beside me, Matt jerked up into a sitting position. Face blank and in a voice that didn't sound like him at all, "Help."

TBC…


	41. Pudding?

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 41: Pudding

"_Probably but I don't see how." Tadase muttered. I sighed, totally confused here, will anyone explain? No? Will I even ask? Probably not. Do I even want to know? Nope, not at all. Okay. Beside me, Matt jerked up into a sitting position. Face blank and in a voice that didn't sound like him at all, "Help."_

We all looked at one another then back at him.

"Help with what?" Yuuki glanced around suspiciously.

"Need help."

"Yeah, we know you need help but with what this time nya?" Yoru started making coo coo signs.

"Death. Blood. Hurt." He mumbled dreamily.

"NYA!?" Yoru jumped up, holding his breath. Matt turned his head slowly towards me, "Run, Death wants you, Amu." Then he fell forward, unconscious. Nobody said anything about it, not that we'd have a chance to, anyways. It was maybe midnight when we were led down into a little cave under the hill.

A few minutes later, Suki and Keiko limped in. "I swear I didn't see that coming. I mean, who would have thought Lulu would give me a present that was a bomb?" Suki muttered.

"Let's see. Anyone with a brain!" Keiko spat back. At least they're okay.

"Where are Ikuto and Kukai?" Tadase asked from the other side of the cave.

"They were holding their own but then we like lost power. They told us to leave and all but threw us out." I looked up at the building towering over us. Only those two against like a million?

"We can't stay around here. Let's get a move on." Utau started for the opening.

"But we can't just leave them nya!"

"Would they want us to get caught too?"

"Well, no nya…but-"

"No, no buts, Yoru. Let's go." Everyone stood up silently. Miki put a hand on my arm, "Come on. They'll be fine. Knowing those two, the guards won't stand a chance." I nodded. But it wasn't the guards that had me worried. Apparently this Gozen guy was respected and feared by all those people. You'd have to be pretty great and scary to scare a bunch of vampires.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to find a blinding light above me. I tried to roll over but couldn't move. What's going on? I blinked as a shadow blocked the light, "Kukai?"

"You're awake." I blinked again and saw Gozen's face above mine. I groaned and closed my eyes again. Hmm what was weirder? This guy or the dream I just had? With all the death and blood. Not to mention the pain and telling Amu to run so she wouldn't die too…Hmph.

"Are you listening to me, boy?" My cheek started stinging as my head jerked back. Did he just _slap _me?

"Listen here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. If you every want to see your family again, you'll do as I say and retrieve the girl known as Hinamori Amu."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed silently after the others. Nagehiko walked beside me with Matt asleep on his back. Tadase was on my other side while Yoru and Suki were supporting Kukai up in front of us. We'd found him near the water a few minutes ago. Miki and Keiko were behind me, making sure nobody followed us. Utau and Yuuki were in the front, leading the way. Ikuto still hadn't turned up. I was beginning to wonder if he ever would. My feet ached from walking so much and I never thought it was possible to be this hungry. I'd eat anything.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice mumbled, making us all jump at least 10 feet in the air. A little warning before you wake up would be nice. Matt yawned, "Shut up, Amu- Hey! Where's the ground?!" He flailed about, making Nagehiko trip.

"Ow! This is the thanks I get for carrying you!?"

"Well, sorry! There's no need for ya to get all grumpy about it." They stood up, brushing off some dirt. That didn't make much of a difference anyway.

"Be quiet guys," Yuuki walked over to him, "What did you mean by, 'Run, death wants you'?" He blinked and looked sightlessly at the sky, "I never said that. I have no idea what you're talking about. Sadly, I never met Death so I wouldn't know if he's after Amu. Hey, I just realized our ability thingies came back."

"Oh, yeah. Hey! No changing the subject!"

"Whatever. Amu, let's find out where Angel is, kay?" Don't call him Angel out loud! He grinned, closing his eyes, "Okay, I hear a guard…more guards…some more guards…guess what? More guards…oh there's a dead guard…Ha! Lee's thinking about Tadase again~ Oh, anyways…there's um I think that's Gozen…and here's Ikuto-" He made a choking sound and his eyes snapped open,

"What the-" He fell over, crashing down into a little puddle of water.

"What's wrong with you?!" Utau yelled. So much for staying quiet. I sat on a rock. Maybe they'll give me a cleaner cage and more bathroom breaks.

"Something's wrong with Ikuto's mind and it's keeping me out!"

"Are you calling my brother crazy!?"

"So what if I am!?"

"Listen here, you…you freak! Ikuto is better than you any day! So there!"

"I never said he wasn't!" (A.n.- _Yuuki:_ did he just insult himself? _Bri:_ he always does in real life _Yuuki:_ true… _Matt:_ hello, I'm right here _Yuuki:_ did you hear anything? _Bri:_ nope _Yuuki:_ thought so)

"Then what are you saying?!"

"Ugh! Do I have to spell it out for you?! I-k-u-t-o is in t-r-o-u-b-l-e! Again."

"Oh and that's another thing! Don't call him Ikuto like you're all close or any-…did you just say he's in trouble?"

"You are so much dumber than I thought."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um who?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"I really don't know who this Hinamori Amu girl is." Jeez, Amu picked the worst time possible to meet us.

"Well," Gozen went on, clearly pissed off, "then we have no use for you. But I feel like showing you mercy since you are the son of the great Aruto. I won't kill you right away."

"You're making an expectance for _moi_?"

"I'll let you see her one last time just to stir up the memory. At her funeral." I winced at the headache I was getting, "Leave Amu alone." He smirked, "So you do know the girl. You're a terrible liar when it comes to her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're going back nya?" Yoru broke the silence as always.

"If we go back, we might not be able to get out again. And there's no chance we'll be there on time." Miki kicked a pebble out into the water.

"From what I see," Suki piped up, "We have a chance to get out again!"

"Well, damn, let's just go then. Cause Angel's _so _special to everyone." Matt muttered.

"But guys," Utau whined, "Ikuto'll kill me if we get caught again!"

"Why don't we get Aruto?" Kukai asked. Tadase sat up, "By the time we come back there won't be much of a chance anymore."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Keiko snapped a twig in half, "Tadagay's right." Yuuki looked up at the sunrise, "We're wasting time by just standing here."

"Let's vote." Nagehiko let some sand fall through his fingers, "Who says we just risk it and get Ikuto ourselves?" Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. Well, my mind's made up. Either way, we're ending back up in a cage. I stood up, "I'm in." I met Nagehiko's eyes and he stood up too, "Sure."

_**You're an idiot.**_

Matt stood up too, eyes closed. Tadase reached into his pocket and pulled out his old gun, "Let's go!" Darn. I was hoping I'd never see that thing again. It can get a bit annoying. But I guess I'll deal with it. Suki jumped up, "What the hey, let's just get a move on!"

"I'm in as long as there are no cheesy speeches!" Keiko pumped a fist into the air.

"Fine, me too." Yuuki muttered. "ME TOO NYA! I mean… me too nya!" Yoru tripped over his own feet and lowered his voice. Miki stood up wordlessly.

"We're getting Aruto." Utau ran off in the direction of home. Kukai looked from us to the retreating form of Utau, "Uh…Maybe I better go with her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn werewolf!" I was in this maze thing with freaking werewolves in it. It was practically the only thing that could keep up with me, or outrun me.

"Bad dog! Shoo!" He growled. Ugh. No, this is not a werewolf after all. It's just a mutated mutt. I scrambled around another corner. Please don't be a dead end, please don't be a dead end! I rounded another corner and ran into a wall so hard that it actually knocked the breath out of me.

"Dammit." Something big and cold touched the back of my head. Ugh. What's worse? The dog breath or the teeth?

"Don't you want some better snack than me? Gozen has plenty of fat on him." He made a whining sound and sniffed. I understand. Not.

"Yeah, Gozen. You know him, right? Or what about Lulu? Bitchiness is one of her only qualities." He made another whining sound and snorted. Ew, dog snot. The dog grabbed my arm between its teeth and pulled me off the wall.

"Uh so are you going to eat me? Cause that Gozen offer is still up. Hey, I'll turn in this fox for free." Huh. No comebacks? No annoying little voice in my head? Do I actually have my own private place again? It lay down on its back and wagged its tail. Okay, so it's a _he_. I looked away, "Uh can you like stand up or like sit." He sat up and barked.

"Kay, so you understand me?" He barked again. Hmm. "Is the sky white?" His tail stopped wagging and he looked at me in disgust, barking twice. I carefully scratched his ears, "Wanna get out of here?" He barked once.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are we going to get in?" I whispered. Nagehiko and Matt looked at each other and nodded, each grabbing one of my arms. The others were crawling in through the vents. "W-what are you guys doing?"

"Amu, you're the bai-"

"You were _tricked_, right, Nagehiko? Gozen wants you." They started dragging me towards the front doors after saying something in that evil place called their minds. I remembered how they had disappeared when we were still trying to escape and how they had both been in my dream.

When we reached the room that had reminded me of a castle I finally caught on. They were going to give me to the council. As the big doors opened I started struggling even though I knew it was impossible unless I had suddenly grown stronger than someone who could probably lift ten trucks without breaking a sweat. Gozen was sitting in his big chair and Lulu was standing nearby. I didn't recognize any of the other faces that turned towards us as I was lead down the red carpet, literally. The carpet was stained with blood which made it look red.

"We brought the girl." Nagehiko and Matt said in a mono-tone, like it had been rehearsed.

"Good, good. You'll be rewarded as promised." This had been _planned_?! I managed to kick somebody cause my arms were released.

_**Amu, that hurt. How mean.**_

You wanna talk about being mean!? Hello, you just like brought me here to this vampire who like wants me dead or something! I don't even know why! But apparently my blood is just _so delicious_! How would you even _know _if you haven't ever had any!?

"Bring him in." Gozen demanded and soon, two guards brought in an even more beat up Ikuto. He was thrown beside me and, without thinking, I hugged him, "Are you okay? Amu, why are you still here? Didn't Miki get you?"

"We came back for you…" He pulled away, "Are you crazy?! What were you _thinking_? No, you _weren't _thinking!"

"If you two are done," Gozen snapped his fingers, "bring in the rest of the feast." Feast? They hadn't caught the others, had they? I heard some sounds like the ones from the other day. Tourists. The people entered with excited looks on their faces, taking pictures sometimes too. I saw a little girl run ahead with a doll in her hand and stared in horror as the familiar brown curls registered in my mind. She ran up to me, "Mamma! Mamma, I found Amu-chan! Sissy, what are you doing here?"

"Ami, why are you here?..." I couldn't make my voice above a whisper.

"Momma said this man called saying he found you! He did! He did!"

"M-Momma's here, too?"

"Yep, yep! Papa's at work though! We gonna surprise him, right, sissy? Right?" Oh, he'll be surprised all right. Surprised his whole family just suddenly died and are completely drained of blood with two mysterious marks on their necks. My mom walked towards us, "Amu-chan! Where were you!? You had us so worried! And- oh. Who's this?" She looked at Ikuto then back at me. I still hadn't let go. I was still too scared to feel embarrassed though. I looked up at Nagehiko and Matt. They wore the same horrified expressions as I did. Didn't think my family would be here too, did you? He shook his head slowly. I looked back at my mom when she touched a cut on my cheek, "What happened to you? Why did you run away just to get hurt? Does it have something to do with this boy? You know you can tell us anything, Amu-chan." Yeah, um this is Ikuto and he and his family are vampires. Oh by the way, you remember my friends? Them too. Except Tadase. Oh but now we're all going to be eaten. I can tell you all that, right? Nope.

"People!" Nagehiko yelled over the roar of the voices. Things quieted down a bit. "You better start running! Look! They're all uh…bloodsucking bats!" Things grew silent and I heard a young voice, "Daddy, is that girl crazy? Why does she have a boy's voice?"

"Idiot, they're not going to believe you like that."

"Well, do _you _have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Matt looked out at one of the people. It was a middle-aged man. "Why did my wife make me come here? This is stupid. I was going to watch the football game. Hey, that's weird. That kid- W-…N-…Hey!" The man was now staring wide-eyed at him. Matt grinned and looked at a lady on the other side of the room, "This is fascinating. Is he really speaking that man's thoughts? Or is this just some show? Oh, now he's saying what I'm thinking. Ah! He's saying what I'm thinking!" He looked back at Nagehiko, "Your turn."

"Fine. That guy is scared, that one just wet their pants and is so embarrassed and hoping nobody notices. Oh and Gozen is so mad he might pop." Nagehiko looked at each person he pointed out. They smiled at all the people that just entered, showing off their longer fang looking teeth. Nobody moved and then the young voice called out again,

"Is this some show? If not, what are you?"

"You wanna know?" They wouldn't. Why should they anyways. They just handed me to evil. Why should they try and save us now?

_**Didn't I tell you before? Your acting skills are terrible. We had to lie to you.**_

Wha'….? You did something like this...again...cause of my ACTING SKILLS!?

**_Pretty much. _**

In the next second, Nagehiko appeared near the door and held it wide open, "We're not human. That's for sure." Hey, guys, are you sure about this? If they find out then…

_**I'll just erase their memories later.**_

Whatever. I watched as Matt disappeared and appeared again next to Ikuto, "Hmm I think we're what you would call a vampire. Not sure. What do you think?"

_**Hey, would you guys mind if I convinced them by…you know.**_

…NO!

_**Fine, fine, it was just a suggestion. Jeez. A little blood would hurt anyone.**_

"_Amu,"_ I heard Ikuto's voice in my head, "_They won't run till they're convinced. As long as he doesn't get carried away or anything. And if he does then I'll personally kill him. Then revive him so you can kill him too. Kay?" _

_**Ooh. New idea. Ikuto, you do it. Just drink some of Amu's blood. You know you want to~**_

What?! Hey! No! Nobody's drinking my blood!

_**Awh you're so selfish. Ikuto, do it anyways. You want to save all those people, right? Gozen just called for more guards so we only have a few seconds.**_

"_Only if Amu says so."_

Fine, do whatever! Just stop talking about this! It's making me feel weird!

"_And if I start taking too much then kill me then to save me the trouble of doing it later."_

Ugh! Whatever already! "Tourist people!" Matt yelled as Nagehiko rejoined us, "Angel- I mean my friend here is gonna show you just what I mean!"

"_Did he just call me Angel?"_

Nice going, Matt.

_**Ehehe…nobody's perfect, ne?**_

Far from it.

"_Do I even want to know?"_

No, I don't think you do.

"_Then I'm not even going to ask."_

Ikuto stood up, pulling me up with him. Wait, guys, it doesn't hurt, does it?

_**Oh, actually, when you're full awake like you are now, a vampire's saliva is actually like…like a drug. You'll feel light-headed like you've been drinking all night.**_

But I've never drunk in my life!

_**It's not really a drug.**_

"_Amu, if you changed your mind then-"_

No, no, I'm fine. I'm just tired and feel like blah.

_**I feel like…like pudding. **_

"_What?"_

What?

_**Pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain.**_

"_Uh…"_

…Good for you…?

TBC…


	42. Running

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything. This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: bwwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm back! XD

Yuuki: -_-' great

Bri: ^-^ hello, Niki

Suki: XD okay! Now that I'm here there shall be more random adding stuffs to people and things…hehe I was just thinking about all of them cross-dressing…

Bri, Yuuki: -_-' great….just great….

Chapter 42: Running

_**Pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain. **__"Uh…" …Good for you…?_

Ikuto brushed my hair away from my neck. I gulped as fear and anticipation struck me. Okay, you guys are sure I'm not gonna like turn into a-a vampire, right?

_**The only way you'd change is if you exchanged blood.**_

And that means….?

"_We'll tell you later."_

His lips just brushed against my neck just as something, or someone, knocked into us, causing us to fly in separate directions. I looked up to see a guard coming at me. Nagehiko turned towards me and I saw my mom and Ami being surrounded by some other guard people. The tourists started screaming as the Council and its guards started closing in on them. No doubt they believed us now. I shrank back from the guard as he neared.

"You are to come with me." He reached out and grabbed my arm. Then I heard a whistle. In the next second, a huge dog came running in and threw the guard away from me before scooping me up onto its back. I screamed as I fell off. Luckily, Ikuto caught me before I hit the ground. "You okay?" I nodded, clutching his arm. The dog thing licked my cheek. I grimaced, ewwww. Ikuto laughed at my expression and scratched the dog's ear, "Amu, this is Daichi." He let me down onto the ground. "H-hi, Daichi." Okay, so this big dog thing is named Daichi and knows Ikuto somehow. Got it.

"Don't let anyone escape!" Gozen hollered and somebody started to close the doors. "C'mon!" Ikuto slung me onto Daichi's back and the two started running towards the doors. Then I remembered something important. "What about Ami and my mom?!"

"We're one step in front of ya." Nagehiko landed next to me and handed me a shaking Ami before jumping back down next to Ikuto. "Are you okay, Ami?" She stared at me with wide eyes before a big grin shot across her face, "Nagi-kun and me jumped so high! Let's do it again! Please!!!" I sweat dropped. Despite what was happening around us, Ami was still having fun. That's an 8 year old for ya.

"Amu, catch!" I looked up just as Matt dropped my mom onto Daichi near us. "IDIOT!" I managed to keep my passed out mom from falling.

_**I said catch.**_

Well, uh, excuse me for not being freakishly strong!

_**Okay, you're excused.**_

Ugh! I pulled my mother and Ami closer to me and held onto some of Daichi's fur. We made it to the other side of the door just in time. I looked back as the doors opened again so that Lulu and crew could come out and close again behind them. What about all those people?!

_**Half of them are already dead, Amu.**_

"_What he means is, by the time we get past Lulu and the guards it'll be too late. We probably wouldn't be able to get back out ourselves. And even if we did manage to do that, how would we get them out? We can't carry them all and, considering their number, other people might actually believe their story about vampires attacking them."_

_**Heeeeeey, I've got another idea~**_

"_No, you don't."_

_**Oh, c'mon. Remember the little um Amu imposter thing?**_

How could I possibly forget when someone took over my body?!

_**Anyways, get Dai to take the next turn and when he does, Amu, duck down.**_

"_Dai?"_

_Why?_

_**Ne, Daichi's too long.**_

"_It's just three more freaking letters."_

_**And just trust me.**_

Yeah, cause the worked _so _well before. I rolled my eyes but obediently pressed myself into Daichi's fur as he turned the corner. Okay, so what's this big plan of yours? I parted some of the brown fur and looked down at him. He grinned, jumping up and landing next to me, "Take off your sweater." What? Why? He tugged at my sweater, "Just cause." Hey, don't touch me! What are ya gonna do? Rape me?!

_**Don't flatter yourself. Do ya wanna get outta here? Yes? Then just give me the damn sweater.**_

Grumbling, I took off my pink and black sweater, now covered in dirt, and handed it to him. Happy? Now what? He put a cloak around my shoulders and made part of it like a hood, putting that part over my head, "Keep it like that and don't let Gozen or anybody but Ikuto see you." Matt slipped my sweater over his head and put the hood up. Coughing, he pretended to fall off of Daichi's back. What are you doing?

_**Just stay down.**_

He scrambled up and started running at human pace in the opposite direction we were going, occasionally stumbling. Broke your foot or something? He yelled in a voice that sounded just like mine, "Ikuto!" Wait a sec- do I sound like that?

_**Yep. With your, Ikuto! Oh Ikuto, save me! And that's not the half of it-**_

"_Shut up before I come over there and claw your eyes out!" _

_**I'm blind, remember? I don't **_**need**_** my eyes.**_

We turned another corner, blocking my sweater- I mean, Matt…from view. But Lulu did stop at the turn, looking first in our direction then the other before running after my sweater- I mean, Matt…

_**Jeez, make it more obvious, will ya? **_

I uh have no idea what you're talking about! So there!

_**Uh-huh. Cause that's all-**_

Uh…hello? You there? Helloooooooooooooooooo? I pulled Ami's sleeping form closer to me, making sure my mom didn't fall either. Even with them, Daichi, and Ikuto on the ground next to us, I felt strangely alone. Weird. Shouldn't a private place in my head be better? Ugh, I loved that sweater…now I'll have to burn it.

_**Thanks for the sympathy, but I'm not dead. Oh and if I was there, I'd be glaring at you. Anyways, tell Ikuto to like hurry his butt up and get you guys out of there. Cause Lulu just caught me. **_

You tell him yourself!

…_**Yeah…uh the thing with that is…**_

You…you can't hear him? Oh, my god. Is there like something wrong with him?!  
_**No, Am-**_

Is he sick?! Is he gonna die?!

_**Amu, calm down-**_

How can I calm down when Ikuto has some fatal disease!? What if he dies right now?! I never said all the things I wanted to say! All the things I wanted to do!

_**What? Like screw him? I can't picture you and him.**_

No and why would you picture it at all!?

_**It's not my fault. It's your fault for thinking about it. **_

I pulled at my hair to keep from doing anything else. Say like jumping off of Daichi, running to wherever Matt was and ripping his head off, then possibly running around like a lunatic, laughing crazily. I looked down at Ikuto, whispering, "He says to hurry up."

"Tell him I figured that out already." Okay, now _I _feel like a phone. I looked through Daichi's fur at the guards, with Lulu in the front, behind us.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu looked back down, "They're right behind us."

"I know, I know." We turned another corner. Another turn, we need another turn…

"Ikuto, they're getting closer…" Amu's voice grew uneasy. I rolled my eyes, "I know, I _know_." Daichi whimpered as a bullet whizzed by. Shoot. I risked a glance over my shoulder to see more of them. How do they _find _these people? I winced. Shoot, shoot, _shoot_. This is the worst time to get a headache.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of something – _anything – _I could do. I wish I knew magic. Then I could like pull a bunch of rabid rabbits out of a hat or something.

_**How would that help?**_

I dunno. I could cause a distraction.

_**Compensation.**_

What?

_**Compensation. Magic. If you wanted to pull a rabbit out of a hat, even that has a price. The rabbit. You need to already have one to pull it out. That's how everything works.**_

What? So now you're going to lecture me on how to pull rabbits out of hats?

_**No…but your magic thought gave me an idea.**_

I groaned. So now vampires can use magic to? What are you going to do? Make us magically disappear? You need a wand? Ami's doll has one.

_**What? Why would I need a "wand"? **_

I pictured all of my vampire friends dressed up like fairies from fairytales and stifled my laughter.

_**That's just cruel. **_

Hehe.

_**Anyways, that's not the magic I was talking about. **_

Ikuto's voice joined our conversation, "_Why are you talking about magic? Oh no…don't tell me Yoru made you watch those fairytales…!"_

_**Of course not. Wait- he still watches that?**_

"_That and Elmo."_

_**Wow, just wow. **_

"_He actually made us tape every episode. He stashes them in the basement."_

_**Hehe. What would happen if say some of them were to disappear and never be found again?**_

"_That would be great."_

Uh, hello, can we return to this episode of Yoru and Elmo _after _you tell me about this so-called non-fairytale magic?

"What magic?"

_**I didn't mean magic, Amu dear. Hey, Angel, got your ability yet?**_

"_Again with the calling me Angel? And no."_

Could you guys like have this conversation in somebody else's head? Like Nagehiko or Tadase…Daichi…anybody…You're annoying.

"Amu," Said annoying boy appeared next to me, "you're the annoying one." He jumped down next to Ikuto. Ugh. Hey- where'd Nagehiko go? He was there a second ago. I peered around Ami's head to see him falling behind. Ikuto muttered something before doubling back and snatching Nagehiko over his shoulder and returning to us. After putting him down next to us – which they both amazingly fit on Daichi – he shook the long-haired boy's shoulders, "Hey, you okay?"

"Uhhn…" His eyes struggled to focus on anything. I shifted my mom so I could have a better view, "Is he sick?" Ikuto shook his head, "No, I don't think that's it. We don't really get sick with like fevers, just weak." Matt skimmed his fingers along the exhausted teen's neck. Nagehiko winced as the other boy pulled back his hand to reveal a few little puncture wounds which, if you put them together like connect the dots, made a 'G'.

"Nagi, how did this get here?"

"I…I don't remember." His eyes drooped, like he hadn't slept for days. Oh, look, he _hadn't_. Ikuto sniffed the marks, "Maybe a few days old? It's not that bad but considering how long it's been since we last fed I'm surprised he even made it this far without passing out." I looked back and forth between everyone. Including our not so friendly pursuers. Matt felt his own neck and hissed in pain as he touched similar marks to the ones on Nagehiko. My own hand shot up to my neck, but I didn't have any strange marks on me.

"G…what starts with a G?"

"Grapes, giant, glue, great, go, ghost…" I muttered. Ikuto shifted over,

"Give, grope, grab, glomp-"

"Ikuto!" I felt my face flush for no particular reason. He smirked.

"Guys, focus. You can screw each other after we get out. Play it safe."

"W-we will do no such thing! Ugh! How did I get stuck with you two perverts?!"

"No, but seriously, guys, what starts with G and has anything to do with the council?" The three of us said at the same time after a few seconds of silence, "Gozen."

TBC…

Suki: D= I am ashamed to know you guys!

Bri, Yuuki: why?

Suki: You haven't been having these little side conversations! Shame on you! XD

Bri, Yuuki: -sweat drop- okay…

Yoru: review please nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!


	43. Tunnels

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: whoo I'm still here! :D

Bri, Yuuki: -_-' oh joy…

Chapter 43: Tunnels

"_No, but seriously, guys, what starts with G and has anything to do with the council?" The three of us said at the same time after a few seconds of silence, "Gozen."_

"Why do you think he'd do this, though?" I asked to no one in particular. "I don't know. But one thing I _do _know," Ikuto looked behind us, "Is that we better get out of here. Here, you carry Nagehiko and I'll carry Amu. Lighten Daichi's load." I looked down at my mother and sister, "What if they fall off?!" Matt pulled my sweater off and traded it back with me for the cloak. "We can use this." He started ripping it into shreds and braiding them together to look like a rope.

After tying that like a collar around Daichi's neck and securely fastening my family into it, Ikuto scooped me up bridal style before jumping down. "H-hey! I thought I was going to go on your back! Isn't this going to slow you down?!"

"This way I can keep a closer eye on you." We turned another corner, seeing another big door in front of us yet so far away. "There's the exit." The towering lime-green doors were shut and I couldn't make out any locks or anything from this distance. Just that it was a door. A really, _really _big door.

We reached the door and were able to close a different big door behind us to keep Lulu and her army of guards away from us. We ran for the exit.

Don't get too excited. The door was locked, of course. "Quick," Matt muttered, "Can any of us open locks with our minds? Speak up now." Ikuto looked at him in disgust and picked up a pin off the floor. How it got there? No one knows, no one cares. It was just there. He looked from the pin to the lock, to the pin, to the lock, before dropping the pin and picking up a pen. After about two suspenseful, terrifying moments, we heard a click sound and the door open a bit. Matt put Nagehiko down and, between him and Ikuto, opened the door wide open.

For a second I just couldn't move. It just didn't seem right. Just too easy to just walk right out.

"Oh, Ikuto-san, Amu-san, Matt-san, Nagehiko-san~" Lulu landed in front of us, "Going somewhere?" Ikuto shoved me away just as she lunged towards us. I turned around and saw the other doors open and a bunch of the guards pouring in. Great.

Nagehiko ran shakily over to me, "What's going on?"

"Just uh run!" I grabbed his arm and started for the door. I heard Daichi whimpering and turned around. He was cornered by a bunch of the guards. Oh wait- what about my mom and Ami!?

_**Leave.**_

I started running for the door again. Hey! Why am I listening to you!? I tried to turn around but couldn't. Oh no you did not just order me around, Koumori! He came up next to me, "Well, then don't listen to me. But you know, Angel won't leave till you do."

"Guys, what are you standing around for?" Ikuto came up behind us with Daichi running along, clearly freaked out. We started running for the doors again. We got through just before they shut. Wait- how am I keeping up? I looked at the others. Ikuto was hanging around Daichi, making sure that Ami and my mom wouldn't fall off then glancing at me and the others. Nagehiko kept falling back and Matt was pulling him after us. Well, we're toast. And not even the good kind. We're rotten, burnt, icky toast.

"Over there." Nagehiko nodded towards a door. It was a door leading down, down, down…

"I am _not _going down there." I scrunched up my nose at the smell coming from down in the darkness." Ikuto sniffed, "It leads to the sewers. But it's our best chance." He grabbed my arm and led us down into the darkness. Daichi had to crawl down and his fur brushed against the dirty walls. Matt locked the door behind us.

I couldn't see anything; not even my own hands. I shivered, what's down here? "Amu," Ikuto's soft voice was near my ear, "Can you see anything?"

"Nope. Nada. Why?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

"Can you see?"

"…Yeah."

"What's down here?"

"Um…well…there's uh…stuff…and um…" I felt a small wind brush by me and then a light turned on in front of me, illuminating Matt's face, "And _dead people."_ Okay, you all know what happens next. I scream. The small light coming from the flashlight allowed me to see Ikuto hitting the back of Matt's head, "Don't scare her!"

"But it's true." Matt pointed the light at the wall and I got a glimpse of something pale before Ikuto snatched it away and turned it off. I heard a _smack _sound and then a whimper, "Owww! Ikuto, that hurt!"

"That was the point, Sherlock." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I clung to Ikuto's arm, what had that pale thing been? I shivered, imagining things in corners that I knew weren't there. The dark silence suddenly suffocating and loudly terrifying.

"H-hey, you were lying when you said there were dead people down here, right?" I tried to make out anything in the pitch black but couldn't.

"Amu dear, I'm many things but I'm no liar. Of course I was telling the tru- ow!" There was another _smack _sound before Ikuto started walking faster, "Ignore him, Amu."

"Ikuto, what is your hand made of?! Bricks?! That hurt!" Matt yelled after us.

"Jeez, you're annoying." Ikuto sighed and stopped walking. Leaving me in the scary darkness with Nagehiko for a second, I heard a shuffling noise and then he returned, "Ah, that's better." He grabbed my hand and started walking again. "Huh? What's better?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon." I heard the smirk in his voice. Nagehiko sighed and Daichi made a laughing sound. Ugh. How come I'm the only one who can't freaking see in the dark?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yoru, you idiot!" Keiko shook Yoru by the shoulders, "How are we supposed to get inside now?! You just like flooded the tunnel!"

"I thought that there might be guards down there nya! Don't kill me nya!" I sighed, "They don't have anyone down there. It's like their garbage. They dump the bodies down there, Yoru; I don't think anybody alive or sort of alive is down there." Miki looked down at the water that was gradually making its way down the tunnels. Our little hill was hidden from plain view but we couldn't stand around for much longer before somebody noticed all the noise.

"Guys, let's go wait for them in the woods. You guys are hungry, right?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aruto-sama, Souko-sama, are you there?" Kukai called. The sun was rising and we were in the woods we hunted in at home. We were almost at our home but my parents would probably be hunting.

"They're not here, Utau, let's just get home. Maybe Ikuto already got out…" He trailed off as we heard something behind us. He jumped out in front of us, "You!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I don't have great vision in the dark. And I can't hear a mouse scuttling through leaves like a vampire could. But I darn well could hear something ahead that sounded like rushing water. Apparently the others heard it too, cause they stopped walking. "What's that?"

"Shhh…" Ikuto whispered. I fell silent as we waited. "Free at last!" I heard Matt's voice beside me, "Ikuto! Why the heck did you tie me to Daichi! I couldn't breathe! Do you know how weird it is to not be able to _smell _anything?"

"Shut up!" Obviously, he didn't listen. "Hey, what's that noise? It sounds like water. Is there a flood? Well, we are right by the water so that could be. But I don't see how it would get in-"

"You're worse than Yoru!"

"Maybe we should start running. That water is awfully close and Amu won't be able to breathe so she could like die. Ha, I never swam with dead people before. At least Gozen did us a favor by sucking them dry so there won't be any blood. Unless Amu bleeds. That would be bad."

The roaring of water got closer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as the water continued to flow into the tunnels while the others decided whether they should go hunting or not. There's something weird about that tunnel. Like something's going to happen.

Suddenly, I wasn't on the hill anymore, I was swirling through the water. I was in the tunnel and trying to keep my head above water. Pink hair flowed around me as I searched through the darkness for something to hold on to.

Wait a sec- I don't have pink hair.

"Suki, you okay?" I came back to the present to see the others staring at me. "Oh uh yep! Fine!" Though Amu won't be for much longer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKUKAI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You!" I shoved Utau behind me. I recognized one of those lunatics. We got rid of one of them, what was his name again? Oh, Kairi. So this guy is…something…I forget. Oh well.

"Uh you…too!" Utau yelled. Oh, yes, very creative. Nope, not really. He growled, "It's Jack, you idiots. Hey, weren't there more of you?"

"I thought we told you to stay away from us." I backed up a step.

"You guys must be starving. It looks like you haven't eaten anything in days."

"I'm warning you: stay away from us."

"Two against one? That's not fair. You'll obviously lose." He darted forward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Run!" Nagehiko yelled. Daichi started whimpering and I heard the pounding of his feet as he turned and ran the way we'd come from. Ikuto slung me onto his back and started running after them.

The roaring of the water was really loud. I could feel a bit of water on my back. I grabbed the flashlight from Ikuto's pocket and turned it on. I pointed it behind me and screamed, dropping the light and burying my face into Ikuto's shoulder. The water was right behind us. But the scary part was all the pale bodies that were being dragged along with the current.

The water caught up to us.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in a tree, watching Yoru chase a rabbit around and around and around. These trees don't have many animals in them. The council probably scared them all away. Yuuki jumped onto the branch next to mine, "Hi."

"Hey."

"You look down."

"No kidding."

"They'll get him out, you know. I've known Nagehiko and Matt long enough to know they won't come back empty handed. Plus Amu would do anything for him."

"Exactly. What if one of them gets killed? Aren't you worried at all?"

"Of course I'm worried, stupid. But I don't think they'll die."

"It's only pure luck we haven't lost anybody so far." I grumbled.

"Gozen won't let anyone kill them."

"Why would he give a second thought to death?" I rolled my eyes. Hello, he kills a million people every day. Well, not a million. But a lot. Yuuki flicked away some dirt,

"Because he's not after our deaths. He's had plenty of chances to let us die. He's after something else."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kukai shoved my away, knocking me into a tree. I barely had time to think before this Jack guy lunged towards me again. I jumped up into the tree. He ran straight into the tree. Ooh, that gotta hurt. A bird set off an alarm call and flew out of the said tree. In my distraction of the bird, he grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me down. I, of course, started kicking around until I landed one right in his eye.

"Take that, jerk!" I jumped over to where Kukai was getting up. "You okay?"

"Yeah-"

"You won't be for long!" A hand wrapped around my neck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was swept away from Ikuto. Splashing around, I tried to get back to the surface- wherever that was. When I found air again, I took gasping breaths, trying not to go back under. I felt the last X clip I had in my hair fall out. Ugh, that was the only thing I had to replace a comb. I searched blindly for something to hold onto in the pitch blackness.

I heard whimpering and searched around franticly for what sounded like Daichi. Ami, Mom, they'll drown!

"_Amu, where are you?!" _I heard Ikuto's voice in my head. Wait- how could I hear _Ikuto inside_ of my head? Don't we need Matt for that? Or maybe I'm imagining it. Where are they anyways?

"_You're not imagining it! Can you see anything?" _Black, black, black and more black. I answered my imaginary Ikuto voice. I realized the freezing water felt warm now. I yawned, I'm sleepy.

"_No, no falling asleep!" _I smiled, imaginary Ikuto voice sounded just like him.

"_I'm not imaginary! Amu, don't fall asleep." _My head went underwater again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kept running. Looking back, I saw the water take Daichi and Amu's mom and sister. "Keep running, idiot!" Matt called from ahead. I ran faster, "Where'd Ikuto go?"

"What do you mean where'd Ikuto go?! Isn't he right behind you!?"

"No, unless he's invisible."

"Then he went in the water to get Amu! We'll worry about it later, come on!" Barely able to feel my legs anymore, I tried to speed up.

The water closer now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed, looking at the bush full of berries. There's barely enough to feed a mouse. Amu's going to be hungry when she gets out. If she even gets out.

"Hey, Tadase! Look what I found!" Suki ran over excitedly, "They must have thrown out all the belongings of those people over here!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a pile of bags and clothes. I never thought I'd be so happy to see a bag of chips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKUKAI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau's scream ended choked off when the lunatic grabbed her neck. I jumped up, "Let her go!"

"But you took away Kairi. You know how hard it was to get him away from the Council? And then Kate ran off somewhere. You took away my clan, I'll take away yours."

"What _clan_? Most of them are dead by now! Let her g-"

"Kukai? Utau?" Another voice drifted to us from the trees.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Water filled my lungs painfully. But after a while I noticed it less and less. The roar of the water getting quieter and the warm feeling spreading through me. I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"_Amu, you have to swim up to the air!" _Silly, Ikuto voice, swimming is too tiring. Something cold grabbed my arm and dragged me. The warm feeling was replaced by freezing water as my head broke to the surface. Coughing up water and gasping for air, I leaned against the cold thing. "Amu, breathe. You have to remember to breathe." I took a deep breath, "I-Ikuto?" My throat felt raw and sore, my voice rough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMATT'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep running!"

"I am running!" Nagehiko panted. I felt the water at my heels. Shit, shit, shit. Where the heck is this water coming from?! I searched for the others. Daichi, _Water. Paddle, kick. Paddle, kick. Paddle, ki- squirrel! Oh. Girl. Paddle to girl. Kick._

Ugh. Dog minds, not the best place to be. Ami, _Mr. Bear! You are accused of stealing the cookie!_

Little 8 year old girls. Very scary place to be. Midori-san, _Papa, mm~  
_I changed my mind. _That's _the scariest place to be. I shuddered. "Light!" Nagi, seemingly finding that he _could _run faster, sprinted ahead. Looking at the light from his eyes, I saw a shadow block it then something cover up the opening.

We reached the door. Pounding on it, he yelled, "Open up!" Over and over and over. I sighed and turned around, facing the water i couldn't see. Oh, so _now_ Death decides to pay us a visit.

Then the water crashed over us.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadase, Yoru, and Keiko sorted through the stuff they found. Yuuki jumped down and went to help. I sighed and landed next to Suki, "You can see the future, right? Are we going to get out of here?" She bit her lip, "Well, I don't know _exactly _what's going to happen. But I don't think _all _of us will get out of here…"

"You mean somebody's gonna _die_?"

"Yes, no, well…maybe. But…it's really weird. There are these…these kinds of blind spots in my visions now. And I can't see Ikuto anymore…It's like…like he just _disappears._"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kukai? Utau?" I strained to see who it was. Suddenly, Jack let go. I turned around in time to see him run off.

"Souko-sama, what are you doing here?" Kukai pulled me over to where my mom stood. "I heard something and came to check it out. But where have you been? Do you know how worried we've been? Where are the others? You are in so much trouble!"

"But we need your help! The Council was all rawr you guys have broken a law! But we didn't do anything but they locked us up and then we tried to get out but they caught us again! And then we all got out but they still have Ikuto! We came looking for you because we know that the council will listen to Dad and not us! Cause to us they're just all rawr! We're better than you cause we're cranky old bats! And-"

"Slow down, hon." Aruto came up behind us, "What's wrong?" Kukai interrupted me before I could say anything, "The Council won't let Ikuto leave."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I coughed up more water. Ugh, it's so cold, "How are we going to get out of here?" Ikuto's hold on me tightened, "I don't know." Floating around like this is getting us nowhere. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Maybe we'll never get out of these tunnels.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The water swirled around, knocking me into wall after wall. I saw stars as my head hit against something hard. Again.

"Matt? Ikuto? Amu? Anybody?" I realized how stupid it was to yell. First, even with enhanced hearing, nobody would be able to hear me over the roaring of the water unless they were really close. Second, it was just wasting valuable oxygen.

I climbed onto a ledge near the roof of the tunnels. They were high, but the water was already close to the top.

"Stupid water." Somebody mumbled. On the other side of the ledge, Matt hauled Ami onto the partly dry concrete, "Any sign of Angel- I mean Ikuto and Amu, Nagi?" I shook my head, realized he wouldn't be able to see, and mentally slapped myself, "No, I haven't seen anybody. Unless you count the dead people."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A hair brush!" Miki held up the brush. Yuuki tried to snatch it away, "C'mon! I have longer hair!"

"So you'd take longer!"

I sighed; they're more worried about hair than finding food. Speaking of hair, mine is getting so dang long and annoying. (A.n. - _Bri: _-squeal- Tadase with long hair! _Yuuki, Suki: _Tadase lover! How dare you?! _Bri: _Don't worry! I don't like tadamu! _Yuuki, Suki: _Good! _Bri: _I like TadasexIkuto! _Yuuki, Suki: _O.O!)

"I'm hungry nya!" Yoru stared at me.

"What?"

"I never noticed how delicious you looked nya."

"Thanks…I think…" He looked over at the trees, "Deer nya!" He and Keiko ran off. Suki held up a bag, "I found clothes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel so much better!" Yuuki dropped a bag on my head, "We ate, called jumping in a river a bath, and we changed out of those rags called clothes."

"Yeah, well," Keiko glared at Yoru, "_Somebody _didn't understand that the girls take a bath first."

"Didn't bother me." Miki murmured, earning stares, "What? I'm just saying that it didn't bother me!"

The bushes rustled behind us, the moon not giving enough light to show who was there. We fell silent.

"Hello, kids."

TBC…

Yuuki, Suki: O.O

Bri: Why are you two staring at me?

Yuuki, Suki: O.O

Bri: Oh whatever. Please review!

Yuuki, Suki: O.O

Bri: How can you go so long without blinking?

Everyone: Arigatou!


	44. Blind Spots

I do not own Shugo Chara!

Yuuki: sorry it's been so long!

Suki: But stupid Microsoft doesn't like us D8

Bri: Enjoy ^-^ this starts in Tadase's POV

Chapter 44: Blind Spots

_The bushes rustled behind us, the moon not giving enough light to show who was there. We fell silent. "Hello, kids."_

Aruto-san, Souko-san, Utau and Kukai stepped out of the shadows. "Utau, I take every bad thing I've ever said about you back nya!"

"You said something bad about me?"

"Uh…no? Nya…"

"You guys made it back so fast." Miki patted the ground beside her, "Hopefully we can get them out now." Aruto-san paced around the group,

"Your group is two short."

"O-oh, they went in to get I-Ikuto." I stuttered, realizing that I was supposed to lead our group.

"What are you doing here? You are with the Council, are you not?" Souko-san asked, looking at each of us like we were all orphans she felt sorry for.

"I'm not exactly sure anymore…" I trailed off, feeling small under their gazes. "You sent the Fujisaki and Koumori boys, yes?"

"Amu went, too nya!"

"Amu? You let a _human_ go in? She's untrained. What were you thinking? She'll be killed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I held Amu's face above the rising water, making sure she didn't touch my skin. No need to make her get colder. Something touched my head. I looked up. Dammit, it's the roof. I have to find some way to get Amu out…Looking around the dim light, Amu shivering in my arms; this would be a bad way to go. Not that I could actually drown. Then I saw it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys, can you be quiet for a second?" Suki whispered.

"She wouldn't listen to us. She wanted to go after Ikuto. Besides, Amu-chan's not completely helpless." I added, defensively.

"_Guys_, I need quiet." Suki said, a bit louder.

"Sending such a small group was unwise as well. You are all young and weak compared to Council Guards. The only chance you had is in numbers." Souko-san continued.

"But we were going to split up but then Yoru flooded the way in." Keiko pointed out, for once on my side.

"SHUT UP!" Suki yelled. All heads turned towards her. Kukai clamped his hand over Utau's mouth before she could yell, "What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to tell you what I saw!" She huffed, cheeks slightly flushed, "Now, if you kiddies will listen, in the vision I was swirling through the fast water only I wasn't _me_. I'm pretty sure it was Amu who was stuck in the water. So that means-"

"They were in the tunnels." I leapt up, "She'll drown down there! What if she's already dead-"

"_Tadase." _I looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what nya? Your little rant nya?"

"_Cool, you can hear me. Awh but they can't."_

"I-Ikuto?" I heard myself pitifully squeak.

"_This is important, Tadase. Listen to me. Go to the tunnels and walk along it till you see a shaft. Stay hidden and go alone. Don't tell the others. Tell them you're going on a walk."_

"I'm going to go on a walk." I said, feeling dreamy. "Huh, why would you go on a walk now?"

"_You need some fresh air to think. Tell them."_

"I just need to get some air and think." I left in the direction of the water, making sure they didn't follow me. I heard Yuuki whisper, "Did you see his face? Didn't he look like Matt from last night? When he said Death was after Amu?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now we just have to find Ikuto and Amu." I breathed in relief, helping Daichi keep his grip on the ledge. He was too big to climb up all the way. Heck, it was a miracle Midori-san fit. We had to lay flat on our stomachs to fit, the roof still pressing down against our backs. I sighed, feeling the water lap at my leg, I pulled myself closer to the others.

"No need for that. Amu's about to fall asleep aga- whoa!" Matt slipped off the ledge and into the water, "Dammit." He clung onto Daichi's fur, "Well, this sucks. Ugh, I never thought dog would smell so mouthwatering."

"Technically, you _are _a dog." I teased, patting his head. "So are you and your little girlfriend. Wolves, aye?" He grinned, fangs flashing as he turned on the flashlight we found.

A scream erupted behind me. I turned and saw Midori-san pulling Ami against her, "W-what's going on?!" Oops, hadn't planned on them waking up.

"You're tired," Matt scolded, "You should be asleep." Her eyelids drooped, "Uhhn…" She shook her head, "What are you doing? Where are we?!"

"Sorry, Nagi, I'm tired, can't do anything about it." He sighed, handing me the light, "Unless Dai wants to become a snack." The big dog grunted, looking away in disgust.

"Didn't think so."

"Boys, answer me. _What's happening?_" Midori-san demanded, using the voice of a mother who caught her child stealing a cookie but wouldn't admit they'd done it.

"We might as well tell her."

"We already did. Back with all those tourists."

"I didn't understand that. What did you mean?" She narrowed her eyes against the darkness.

"I thought we explained it well. That we're not what you all think-"  
"We're vampires. To be blunt." He added the last part quickly, dodging away from my hand. Midori-san let out a slightly hysterical laugh, "Vampires? Teenagers these days; in my days, you didn't say those kinds of things."

"But-"

"Haha, you're right. We shouldn't say those kinds of things. Ne, Nagi? Let's just focus on getting out of here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Do you see the opening?"_ I nodded, heading towards the shaft and pulling the lid off. "T-Tadase!" Amu's voice pulled me out of my dazed state, "Oh, hey, Amu-chan." How'd I get here? Ikuto pushed Amu up and I helped her out of the narrow shaft. After she was safely out, I looked back down at Ikuto, "Okay, your turn." He shook his head, "I won't fit. Besides, I have a promise to keep."

"Ikuto," Amu grabbed his hand, "don't be an idiot." He touched her cheek then looked back at me, "_Go back to the others." _And he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come back, you idiot!" I reached after him into the water, but Tadase pulled me back. I looked at him, hot tears of anger already sliding down my cheeks, "How can you just stand there?! We have to go after him!"

"Let's get back to the others." He led me into the trees, ignoring my struggles to get away like I had no weight at all. With my other hand, I wiped at my eyes. At least I didn't have dirt everywhere now. When my vision was un-blurred from tears and water, I looked around again. How was I going to find my way back? There were so many trees; it'd be easy to get lost in here. I glared at the back of Tadase's head, "It's what you wanted from the beginning, right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning to look at me but still walking. "You wanted Ikuto and his family dead. That's what you were sent to do, huh?" He stopped walking, eyes looking dreamily around us, "I went-…I mean…Ikuto went to keep his promise. Would I- he let you talk him out of a promise?"

"Tadase…who did he make the promise to?" There's no way that he…

"Several. One to Daichi, to get him out if he helped-"

"Daichi? How would you know Daichi if Ikuto just met him? _After _we got out?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shivered, moving away from the others. How can they act so calm? Maybe a walk would be good, like Tadase had said. I moved slowly deeper into the trees, wondering when they would stop talking and take some action. They're like the kids from school; talking about doing something for hours but never making and motion as to do anything at all.

Sighing, I pulled my jacket tighter around me, deciding I'd better go back in case they actually did decide to do something. I turned around, my scream cut off by a hand.

"Haven't you heard? Little girls shouldn't go out in the woods alone. The big bad bear might get them."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it. Just stay calm." Trying to calm Midori-san is harder than you'd think. She clung onto Ami as if for dear life. Actually, it _was _for dear life.

"Oh, quiet your mind down. You're louder than the water." Matt muttered. I turned around, "Sorry." He looked up, "Not _you_. You're the only _quiet _one. But dammit who can think of tea and dolls at a time like this?!"

"Momma," Ami whispered quietly – well, quietly for an eight-year-old – to her mom, "are we going to go to sleep now? Are we going to visit grandma?"

"No, no, don't think like that, sweetie…" I tuned the rest of it out. Even little Ami thinks we're going to die. Does everyone think that? Matt groaned, "Stop thinking about stupid dolls! And you, Daichi," He glared at the dog, "I don't care about the stinking bones you never got to bury! Get a _life_! And no, that does not mean make puppies! Ugh, just stop thinking!" I rolled my eyes, well; maybe not _everyone _is concerned with death.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMATT'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I touched the ceiling, not much air left. Not that it matters. I sighed, oh yeah, _they _need air. Listening to the three shifting on the ledge, hearing their realization that they'd have to swim again, I kind of wished I could see. I could only see what the others did.

"Where do you think Amu and Ikuto are?" I jumped slightly, forgetting that Nagehiko was there. "Oh um, apparently Amu got out. Don't know about Ikuto. But I'm guessing he's with her."

"Can you find him, though? Just to make sure she's not alone?" _Make sure she won't get killed. _He didn't say the last part out loud.

"Sure, just give me a sec…" Searching for familiar minds again, I listened in on Amu's thoughts. She was with Tadase. Hm, guess Ikuto's not there. I looked around the tunnels, looking for anything alive or vampire. Since technically we're dead. The living dead. Writers are so stealing ideas from us. I mean, who came up with _zombies_? It's, like, stupid. They wouldn't be able to walk around and eat people's souls if they were all rotten. And why would vampires be afraid of _garlic_. Besides, garlic does plenty a good job of chasing away the living and dead with its smell.

I caught the slightest hint of someone. Ah, there we are. Hey, Ikuto-

"_You're tired of waiting. Take the others and start swimming."_

"Nagehiko, let's get out of here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYUUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadase and Miki aren't back yet. I looked around wearily. The others were still arguing over what to do. I whipped my head around as Suki let out a startled scream.

"What? What? Nya?" Yoru asked, impatient as always. Wide-eyed, Suki looked over at the water, "I-I was looking at the possibilities a-and then T-Tadase a-and Matt, the-they disappeared!"

"You mean they like _die_?"

"Yes, no, well, I don't know! One second I saw everyone then these two blind spots appeared where they just were! I can't see Ikuto either!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How would you know-"

"Oh, girlie, princy~" A slightly crazed voice called out from behind a tree. Tadase shoved me behind him and pulled out his gun. Uuuuuuughhhh….his gun is just so annoying! Kate – one of the lunatics, as we call them – walked calmly over to us, "I'm hungry."

"Amu, run when I say go." Tadase whispered voice no longer dreamy. I nodded, hoping that nothing would happen.

The woman took another step towards us.

"Go!" I took off into the direction we'd been heading just as the gunshots echoed and disturbed the silent woods. I stumbled blindly forward, leaves and undergrowth blocking my vision. All just a big green blur.

It was probably just minutes later, but it felt like hours, that I fell into a little clearing. "Amu nya!" I looked up, seeing a bunch of stars. Blue hair…I touched the hand that reached out towards me, "Ikuto…"

And then I mercifully knew no more.

TBC…

Suki: Uuuuuuughhhh! I want somebody to die! D8

Bri: No, nobody dies except for the guards. We agreed on that, remember?

Yuuki: oooh! Unless it's Matt! The real one though! 83

Matt: hey, I'm right here

Suki: did you hear that? It sounds like a little fox

Bri: -_-'

Matt: ugh you guys are mean, hey, why am I even here?

Yuuki: umm cause you love us?

Matt: in your dreams

Yuuki: O_O you really can read minds!

Suki, Bri: o.O huh?

Matt: ya'll heard that too, right? It wasn't just me?

Suki, Bri: o.O well…this is awkward…anyways we're not proofreading out of laziness

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	45. Drunk

I do not own Shugo Chara! Chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 45: Drunk

_It was probably just minutes later, but it felt like hours, that I fell into a little clearing. "Amu nya!" I looked up, seeing a bunch of stars. Blue hair…I touched the hand that reached out towards me, "Ikuto…"_

_And then I mercifully knew no more._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daichi barked happily and ran into the trees. I grunted, heaving Midori-san out. Wow, she's heavy. Ami danced around in the grass. I closed the shaft again, hoping nobody would notice that we'd escaped.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked, once I covered the opening with some leaves and branches. I didn't get an answer. I patted Matt's head, "You're awfully quiet." Still no answer.

"Oi, this isn't funny." And guess what, I didn't get an answer. "Fine, then, don't talk to me." I looked at the woods that stretched out in front of us, where would people be? They had to get the tourists from somewhere…

"Uhhn…" Matt groaned, "Where the heck am I? Am I dead? No, then I wouldn't have this headache." I sighed in frustration, "Could you stop whining and help me find a town? Or are you still ignoring me?"

"What are you talking about? Where's Ikuto?"

"Still in the tunnel, I guess."

"But- do you smell that? It smells like…like _blood_." He sniffed. I rolled my eyes, "You've finally cracked. Hunger has gotten to you."

"No, it's over there…" He walked towards the trees, following an invisible trail. I sighed, "Midori-san, Ami-chan, Daichi, let's go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hotori-kun, Hotori-kun, wake up!" I groaned, opening my eyes to see Amu's mom leaning above me and Ami a few paces back. "Hinamori-san?" I sat up groggily, wincing. When my vision cleared, I saw Nagehiko and Matt back by a few trees, staring at some leaves with hungry expressions. Oh, shoot. Nagehiko shook his head, "This is so weird." He plucked the leaf off and put it in his mouth, "Not bad. Tastes kind of like deer, only way better."

"Then don't eat it all! Give me some!" Matt grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth, only to spit it back out, "Ewwww, tastes leafy."

"It's a _leaf_, idiot."

"Boys, what are you doing? Don't lick blood off the ground, Koumori-kun. And Fujisaki-kun, I thought at least you wouldn't do something like eating leaves!" Hinamori-san scolded.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?!" Matt glared at the ground, "I'm not letting precious food be wasted!"

"Hinamori-san, maybe you should take Ami-chan and look for a town. We'll be along in a few seconds. Head in that direction."

After much convincing, she finally left, hopefully going to where I told her and finding the others. Why is she here anyways?

Once she was far enough away, I looked at the two others and sighed, "Okay, guys, please stop that."

"But, Tadase, we haven't eaten in days!" Matt complained, sounding like a child who wanted candy. After a few seconds I shook my head, "No way are you convincing me to be a blood donator."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Okay, fine!"

"Yay!" Matt jumped up. Nagehiko sweat dropped, "You know, we could just catch a rabbit, right?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I opened my eyes. Soft grass caressed my face and arms. I sat up, taking in my surroundings. A meadow. Oh, I must be dreaming._

"_Meow." I turned around. A black cat with sapphire eyes peered out at me from the shadows. "Hey, it's you."_

"_Meow." He walked a few paces away, and then looked back at me. "You want me to follow you?" The cat nodded, moving into the trees again. _

_I followed it, wondering who he was. We got to another meadow with a glittering pond in the middle. I ran over to the clear water, my reflection glittering with the sunlight. I looked to my side and jumped, the cat was right there. I looked back at the water. It has no reflection._

_Wait a sec- Matt said that they could walk around with human appearance in the sunlight of the dream world. So is this cat not a vampire? Well, I guess it could be a normal cat._

_The cat looked up at me, sapphire eyes glittering, "Amu-"_

"Amu!" My eyes snapped open into the waking time. I blinked sleep away, "Ikuto?" He shook his head, "I'm Yoru nya! Oh nooooooo! She doesn't know who I am nya!" I sat up, the sun was rising slowly. Kukai was putting out a fire and Utau was talking with Yuuki. Keiko and Suki were sitting with a man and woman who reminded me of Ikuto, Yoru, and Utau.

"Where's Tadase?" I asked, yawning. "Tadase nya? He went for a walk and hasn't come back yet nya. Same with Miki nya."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up." Something landed on my head. I opened my eyes. Looking at the tight space and then up at the only source of light, I realized I was in a well. Water stirred as I sat up straighter. A shadow blocked the light, "Good night, little girl. Don't worry, where you're going, your friends will join you soon enough." He put a lid over the opening, covering the only source of light away. With no light at all, I couldn't see anything.

I pulled my coat tighter around me, feeling the water soaking in. Shoot, if I don't freeze first, I'll go crazy. If I don't go crazy first, I'll starve to death. Judging by where the light had been a moment ago, there was no way I'd be able to climb.

I wish I had eaten something when I had the chance. I closed my eyes; the least I could do is warn the others. Gathering the little energy I still had, I formed an image in my mind. Making an illusion was easy, effortless. But sending it to someone far away, that was harder.

"Amu…Ikuto…"

It was only after I was starting to sink into unconsciousness I thought of myself as an idiot. Why would I send that to _Amu_? It made sense to send it to both of them when at the time. But she's probably still stuck in the tunnels and what would she be able to do? Ikuto's stuck down there too. I'm just so _stupid_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're probably dead. Let's report back to Gozen-sama." The guards continued down the hall. I let out the breath I'd been holding and ran down the next corridor.

An image of a dark, cramped space suddenly filled my vision. Cold water lapped at my sides greedily and the scent of fear and longing to get out was on my tongue.

That was weird, I thought as I returned to the current situation.

Relief washed over me when I got to the back exit. Now I just have to get out.

"Going somewhere?"

I sighed, turning around, "Hey, Lulu." Déjà vu, or is it just me?

XXXXXXNORMAL POV IN CHIBI MODE! 8DXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu: shouldn't you be running away?

Ikuto: why?

Lulu: cause I'm supposed to capture you

Ikuto: nah, you're not really that scary

Lulu: *-*# YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!

Ikuto: Oh no –mock fear- it's the bitch goddess, whatever shall I do? –Walks out the door-

XXXXXXXIKUTO'S POV EXIT CHIBI MODE! 8DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I quickly locked the door behind me and ran towards the trees. Finally, we're all out of here. I groaned. Oh, great, how am I supposed to find the others? Damn, I hadn't thought about that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, sweat dropping as Matt walked around us in a circle like a drunk, "Never better! Ya know, I never had human blood before."

"I could tell." Tadase grumbled, rubbing at his neck. I sighed, "I told you to use your wrist instead, didn't I?"

"Nagi-chan's just jealous cause he had to eat a rabbit," He poked my forehead, "Ne, Nagi-chan?"

XXXXNORMAL POV IN CHIBI MODE! 8DXXXXXXXX

Nagehiko: Chan…? –twitch-

Tadase: I am never donating blood again –keeps walking-

Matt: -runs in circles- whoooooooo!

Nagehiko: -twitch-

XXXXXNAGEHIKO'S POV EXIT CHIBI MODE! 8DXXXXXX

"Ya know," Matt grabbed some of my hair, "You and Tadase look like girls."

"Never again am I letting you have human blood." I sweat dropped. "Can we just leave him here?" Tadase whispered. "Sadly, no." Daichi made a whining noise, agreeing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing, I ate another chip. Ew these are like stale. Keiko and Yuuki were leading my mom and Ami to the town nearby. At least they're safe. Suki was probably making a ditch in the ground with her pacing and Kukai was looking for anything useful in the bags. Utau was talking with her parents and Yoru was assigned to watching me, cause they had nothing else for him to do.

"Look, people!" We fell quiet as the voice drifted in. Yuuki picked up the metal bar we found and raised it above her head, standing next to the place the strangers should be coming in.

"Hey- owwwww!" Matt crouched down, clutching at his head as the bar hit him. "Matt?! Oh, uh…um…" Yuuki hid the bar behind her back, "That wasn't me!" Nagehiko and Tadase appeared behind him, "Hi, guys."

"Nagi-chan, Tadase-chan!" Matt hid behind them.

"Chan?" We all asked. Tadase sighed, "Um I think he's drunk or something. Majorly." I sweat dropped, this is weird. Well, I thought I'd seen it all. Apparently I hadn't. A drunk vampire, that's new.

An image of somewhere dark and small filled my vision. It was wet and cold, fear of somebody precious to me getting hurt.

The image disappeared. Okay, _now _I've seen it all.

TBC…

Suki: uuuuughhh I want somebody to diiiiieeeee! D8 let's kill off Miki!

Yoru: nooooooo nyaaaaaaaaa!

Bri: No -_-

Suki: Ikuto

Bri: No -_- there would be no story if Ikuto died

Suki: Amu

Bri: -_- no, we can't kill Amu either

Suki: Matt

Bri: -_- no, cause I just figure out a part for him

Suki: Tadase

Bri: NEVER! *-*

Suki: Suki

Bri: n-…okay ;D

Suki: D8 meanie!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	46. Yoru

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything this chapter starts in Amu's POV!

Suki: This chapter goes out to you, my neko buddy! 8D Go Yoru!

Chapter 46: Yoru

_An image of somewhere dark and small filled my vision. It was wet and cold, fear of somebody precious to me getting hurt. The image disappeared. Okay, now I've seen it all. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting, making the sky a pinkish, almost red color. I looked up at the sky, the wind blowing my tangled hair around me. It looks like the sky is crying red tears, I thought, looking down.

"Amu nya? You haven't said much…" Yoru sat down next to me, childish face covered with concern. "I'm fine. Miki come back yet?" I wiped at my eyes, not wanting to make anyone else feel down. He shook his head, "No. But she'll show up soon nya."

"Yoru…Ikuto said you guys were human once, right? Then…how come you're…um…a vampire? Like, why did you guys change? Did you want something out of it? Who changed you?" The question had been on my mind for a while, but I could never find a time to ask. It seemed like something was always happening and we had to stay on red alert at all times.

"I didn't want to be what I am now," Yoru let out a humorless laugh, all childishness gone from his expression, "Probably none of us did. But everyone changed for a different reason. Some because they wanted immortality, or power. Some because they were forced. Some still don't even know how or why they changed, all memories of their past erased."

I felt a big question mark float above my head. Um, like, who are you and what have you done with Yoru? I guess even he thinks of this as a serious thing. But he didn't even add _nya_. Is he, like, catching a fever?

"So how, or why, did you change, though? You don't seem like the kind of person who'd bargain with a vampire for riches and power or whatever."

"I didn't bargain with a vampire. None of us did. We gambled with Death."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, are you back to your semi-sane self yet?" I asked, watching Matt stare out to where Amu was Yoru were. "When was I ever semi-sane?"

"Never, really. But I just felt like asking." I poured the bucket of water over the fire, putting it out.

"Ha…I finally get it." He turned around, kicking a rock, barely missing me. "Get what? How to kick a rock and nearly take my arm off?"

"No, I meant why Yoru's so childish. It's a cover, an outer façade. Like Amu from back at school. Or like Ikuto with his, 'Don't get close to me,'" He ran a hand through his hair, mimicking Ikuto's voice, "'I'm dangerous.' Of course, all the girls take it the wrong way. Thinking so pervertedly. I really don't get what they see in him."

"Okay, well, if you had said you _do _see what they see in Ikuto, I'd be a little scared." I said, poking at the wet rocks.

"That's not what I meant." He kicked another rock, hitting my arm.

"There you are!" Keiko came running over. "Matt," she pointed at him accusingly, "Are you trying to steal Nagi-kun away from me?"

"'Course not. He's all yours. Seeing as I'm clearly not wanted here, I'm gonna go." He winked, jumping off the rock and heading out of the trees, "You kids play it safe, ya hear!"

"Now who's thinking pervertedly?!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit." I looked around. It was a small clearing with a house and a few wells around. Nowhere near where the others were. "Great, I'm lost." I muttered looking into one of the wells, hoping to find something to eat.

"That's weird…" There was one well closer to the trees and it was covered. Let me re-phrase that. It was the only one covered with a _boulder_. Humans these days, always wanting to mess around. Probably locked some poor kid in there. Dead by the sounds of it. Wouldn't it be screaming for help or something?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miki?" I looked up, moonlight chasing away the darkness. Ikuto reached down, "What are you doing here?"

"I was- watch out!" He whirled around just in time to dodge the attack. I stood up, using the walls for support.

"Go join your friend!" I moved out of the way as Ikuto fell in, "Ouch…" He rubbed at his arm, looking up.

The well was covered again, stolen of the light once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Death?" Does _everyone _talk about death like it's a person? Yoru glared at the ground, "To change into a vampire, you exchange blood with one. And then _die_."

"Exchange blood?"

"They drink from you, and in return they give you some of their own blood. And then you wait until Death comes to meet you, hoping that you had enough blood that you won't actually die but just continue on as a vampire. That's why we drink blood. Because we need the life essence to make up for the lack of our own."

He pulled his knees up, "You asked how I changed, right? Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I'm listening." I sat up. He sighed,

"When I was around ten, my dad, Aruto, started disappearing for short periods of time. Then when I was 13, he didn't come back at all. Souko, my mom, didn't have a job at the time so she couldn't support all three of us and herself. It didn't help that she was always weak, medical wise. The next year, she got really sick. So sick that she couldn't even leave bed. We were right there when she disappeared. There was a knock on the bedroom door and we turned around, when we looked back, she was gone and the window was open. Utau, Ikuto, and I were afraid that they would separate us, so we ran away. We lived on the streets for half a year, then I started getting sick, too. Ikuto told Utau to get some medicine from the drug store, since they wouldn't let him in, and we hid in the alley behind the store, waiting for Utau. But she never came back. We waited for a few days, and then finally convinced ourselves that she wasn't coming back. But I was still sick and Ikuto told me to wait while he went to find another store." Yoru shuddered at a memory, pulling a sweater tighter around him, "That was when that person appeared. He told me that if I followed him that he'd find my parents for me. That everything would be better. But that I couldn't wait for my brother, because my parents would leave. So I told myself that I'd find mom and dad, then come back for Ikuto and we'd all go looking for Utau. I was so _stupid_! To trust a stranger just like that, when I knew that my parents were dead and that there was no way a complete stranger would be able to help me find them. I don't remember much of what happened next, just that it was dark and cold. When I woke up the next day, I wandered around for a bit, then this kid found me, and her parents took me to a hospital. I died the next day."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they back yet?" I asked, dropping the cloth onto Utau's head. She sighed, removing the cloth, "No…"

"What? No glare? No come back?" She looked up, glaring at me through tears, "Leave me alone, human." I raised my hands, "Hey, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you, it's all these people! They all died and now they can't leave!" She sobbed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean, you _died_?" I put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"I mean the illness that I had got a whole lot worse due to blood loss. The doctors declared me dead and the next time I woke up I was in a casket in a church. I waited till everyone left then opened my eyes and snuck out. I had to wander around for a few days, weeks, months. Hiding from people so that nobody would recognize me. It was so hard to be isolated like that without food. One time, I looked into the water and saw my reflection. That's why I stayed hidden. My eyes were the color of blood and I looked so inhuman that it was terrifying. When I was out of town, I found my parents and Utau, at first I thought I was in heaven or something, and that was why I couldn't feel my heart beat and everyone looked so appetizing. And I was sad that they were all dead. But at the same time I was happy because we could be together again and Ikuto must still be alive."

He took a deep breath, "But the truth was much worse. And it was so hard to resist drinking from the humans. And hard not to get close to Ikuto since we spent most of our time following him. But," He stood up, offering me his hand, "You'll have to ask Ikuto for the rest of the story. And Utau for more details on her own part. Let's go back to the others nya!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is what I saw…" Ikuto mumbled, shaking his head to dislodge some water. "I tried to warn you guys, it didn't work, huh?"

"It's okay; we'll get out of here. I have a plan." He closed his eyes, sitting back, "We wait."

"What kind of plan is that?!"

"The kind that'll keep us all alive."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMATT'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I listened silently as Kukai and Aruto-san tried to get Utau to stop crying. Seeing all those ghosts and spirits must have freaked her out. I checked again that everyone was still okay. Keiko and Nagehiko were…somewhere…and Suki was blabbing on about something to Tadase off in the mushroom corner. Amu and Yoru were on their way back and Souko-san was talking with Yuuki. Daichi was off in dreamland. I sighed, not even trying to find Ikuto. All that did was give me a headache. Miki, on the other hand, might not give me a headache so…

"_Yo."_

Oh, shit, I'm hearing things now.

"_Just get the others and get your ass over here."_

Wha…why do you want my ass over there? (A.n. - _Suki: _sorry, just had to put that in there! XD)

"_Keep your stupid ass and get over here!"_

But you just said-

"_You think you've found Miki and want the others to follow you."  
_"Guys, I found Miki, let's go!" Hey, don't make me talk! Now I get why Amu gets so annoyed with a voice in her head!

"_Shut up. Start walking."_

I started towards the trees. Grrr, when I find you, you are deader than dead meat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed after the others, running to keep up with their walk. "Where are we going nya?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I whispered, feeling loud among the silence of the woods.

Out of everyone, I only know Yoru's story. But why had everyone disappeared? And who was it that changed all of them?

TBC…

Suki: =D Yay, Yoru's story is revealed! And parts of the others…see if you guys can guess what happened to the others!

Yuuki: Well, I think that-

Suki: Not you! I mean those awesome reviewers! XD

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	47. Utau

I do not own Shugo Chara! This starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 47: Utau

_Out of everyone, I only know Yoru's story. But why had everyone disappeared? And who was it that changed all of them?_

"Utau, Yoru, you guys should take Tadase and Amu over there. We'll handle this, okay?" Kukai pointed over at a few boulders.

I was dragged along and then had to sit on a smaller rock next to Utau while Yoru and Tadase moved some branches around us to hide us away. "So you asked Yoru what happened. I would have thought you'd ask Ikuto." Utau twirled a stray piece of hair in her fingers, "You want to know my part?"

"If you want to tell me…" I brushed some dirt off my sleeve, feeling a bit awkward. Utau and I are not exactly friends. So I felt a bit weird about talking to her. Maybe I'd be able to understand her a bit more if I knew more about her. About what happened.

"Well, I'll start off from when Ikuto asked me to go into the store, since he couldn't. Yoru told you about that, right?"

"Yeah, he did. It was because you guys needed to get medicine."

"Well, we didn't have any money. So I got the stuff we needed and headed into the bathroom. Did you know they actually have a camera in there? I took it out and then climbed out the window. I was about to start running when this guy appeared out of nowhere. I only remember it being really dark and a cold touch. When I woke up again, it was a few days later and I couldn't find Ikuto or Yoru anywhere. I felt so weak, I couldn't get anywhere. But then I ran into this woman, and she took me in. Treating me like I was her own child and taking care of me. But then that awful day came."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A little bit higher, Ikuto!" I was standing on Ikuto's shoulders, trying to reach the boulder. "That's the highest I can go! Unless you stand on my head!" I stood on his head, reaching the rock above, "Got it!"

"I didn't mean you could stand on my head!"

"Stop moving- whoa!" I crashed down, landing tangled up in my jacket. Ikuto rubbed his arm, "Great, just great."

"Did you break your arm?"  
"Why would you think that?"

"You've been rubbing at it ever since you got here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a weekend when we got the call. She had been in a car crash over a bridge with no survivors. I was just so scared. I thought it was my fault. That everyone I loved was slipping away. I ran from the house, wanting to escape all the pain, to get rid of all the hurt. But I didn't see the car coming, and when I did it was too late." Utau wiped at her eyes,

"I woke up again on the side of the road. My heart not beating and my eyes a terrifying crimson. The thirst for blood so strong and new that I killed the first person that passed by. I didn't know what to do. But then I found Souko and she led me to my dad and a few weeks later we found Yoru. Then Kukai while we were following Ikuto. For a year though we lost his trail and ended up finding Miki. Later on we found Ikuto again. But he was so different. That's why I'm so obsessive over them, if you could call it that. I'm afraid they'll slip out of my grasp again. And that I won't be so lucky the next time we get separated. Like now, what if we'll never get things to go back to how they were? I don't want things to change."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we doing here? Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny, Matt." Suki looked suspiciously around her, as if a rock would suddenly turn into a monster, "I swear, if this is just a trick and you got us all excited about finding Miki for nothing then I'm going to throw you off a cliff and feed your remains to a pack of wolves."

"There," He continued, voice dreamy. "Are you drunk again?" He blinked, face returning to it's none dreaminess, "Uhh…hey, where are we?"

"You're the one who led us here!" Keiko threw a rock at him. He caught it, "I did?"

"Guys, does that rock look suspicious to you?" Yuuki walked over to the well with a boulder covering it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard quiet footsteps above us. "Is that…?" I stood up, making sure not to step on Ikuto again.

"What do you think is down there?" The rock moved an inch, bringing light back into the dark, wet world. Yuuki looked down, "Well, I wasn't expecting you two to be there."

"Oh shut up and get us out of here!" I yelled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then you come along," Utau pulled her knees up to her chest, "Immediately things started to change again. Ikuto was…acting different. And it was easy to figure out why."

I pointed to myself, face slightly blushing, "Me?!" She looked up, "Oh, you didn't know? I thought it was obvious that you guys like each other but that's just me, I guess. Hey, Amu, you look like you're about to faint. You okay?" She sweat dropped, poking my cheek,

"Hello. Earth to Amu. How's it like up there on the moon, Amu?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are weaker than a leaf!" I climbed over the edge of the well, landing head first on the grass. Ikuto landed gently beside me, "Yo."

"Yo? You freaking disappear and like take over my mind and all you can say is YO?!" Matt pointed at him accusingly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Run. Run for your life, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" We sweat dropped as Matt chased Ikuto with the metal bar. How the heck did that thing get here...?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I listened quietly to Utau-chan's story. Yoru flicked a twig at me, "Eavesdropper nya."

"Yeah, well, it's not like there's anything else to listen to…" I trailed off, hearing light footsteps coming our way.

Blowing away all the hard work we put into our branch cover, the two teens raced by, "Get back here and face your metal doom like a man, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!"

TBC…

Suki: I felt like ending on a funny note XD

Bri: Metal doom…? -.-'

Matt: do I talk like that?

Yuuki: the metal doom part, no. Some other parts…yes… TToT –whistle-

Suki: review please! I made Utau's story too short, I think. So I shall make the others longer! XD

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	48. Tadase?

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Tadase's POV

Chapter 48: Tadase

_Blowing away all the hard work we put into our branch cover, the two teens raced by, "Get back here and face your metal doom like a man!"_

I sighed, "Shall we follow them?"

"I guess nya…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amu, tell Ikuto to stop!" Matt whined. "You started it, idiot." Ikuto poked him with the metal bar. I sweat dropped, "Ummm…"

"Boys, boys, you shouldn't act in such a foolish manner in front of a young lady." Kukai grabbed the bar and whacked them each with it before tossing it to Aruto-san.

"Owww, what's up with the young lady talk?"

"I think I've been spending way too much time with Aruto-san…"

"I'm right here, you know."

"Ehehehehe…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A grin spread across his face, crimson eyes gleaming in the darkness. Watching from a distance away, cloak blowing out behind him like a shadow, the boy licked at his lips, "Ah, now I know what has been troubling Gozen. The prize might just be a hard catch." Standing, he turned away, "I might just join into this competition for the Tsukiyomi Child."

"Lee, you coming or not?" Lulu appeared from behind a tree, tapping her foot impatiently, "Jack and Kate are waiting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this? Sure you don't want to bale?" Matt asked, leaning closer to Ikuto. "Don't tell me you're too scared." Ikuto mocked. "Of course not and…"

"GO!" The two boys took off, racing in the direction of home. I sighed, walking next to Tadase and Miki. Even with a broken arm, Ikuto's still running that stupid race they came up with.

"And the point of this is…?" Tadase shifted the bag he was carrying. I shrugged, "Dunno. Something about revenge."

"Well, there's no point in trying to figure it out. It'll just give us a headache. Trying to mess with the supernatural is just a big old headache."

"Talking about the supernatural, how do you fit into all of this? I mean, why are you supposedly a vampire hunter?" I munched on a cookie. He let out a short laugh, "You believed that? Actually, I'm _not _a vampire hunter. I just joined in on their group because the council told me to."

"But you know about vampires, and the council." I handed him one of the cookies. "Yeah, well, I'm not a vampire, not yet, at least." I coughed, almost chocking on the cookie, "Y-yet?!" He laughed at my expression, "Don't worry; I don't plan on changing any time soon. It was just a big accident. There was a new born lose and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm one of the lucky ones, actually. Others were killed. And then Nagehiko and Matt appeared, killing the young vampire and bringing me to the council."

"The-they _killed_ it?!" I looked ahead at where Nagehiko was.

"Of course, it was their orders and they couldn't just let the new born to kill more." Tadase ate another one of the cookies. I stared in disbelief, watching him talk like this. About death like it was nothing. Yoru and Utau seemed so upset about what happened when they told me, but Tadase brushed it off as nothing at all.

"What about your parents?!"

"Oh, they know nothing. Besides, would they believe me? Your mother still doesn't believe what happened. Adults, and humans as a whole, are afraid of the truth. Afraid of the unknown. Passing things off with some complicated explanation so that they don't have to know the truth." He looked at the ground, "Humans are selfish and think they know everything. We act all big and strong, but when it comes down to it, we're weak and afraid."

"Um, Tadase, human standing right next to you feeling slightly pissed at being called weak and selfish." Miki said, running ahead to catch up with Yoru.

"Oh, sorry, Amu-chan."

"Maybe humans are selfish. Maybe we are weak. But we make things and discover mysteries. Everything has its flaws. Like cats." (A.n. - _Suki: _Okay, guys, seriously, can I write now? I am tired of your life lessons -_- _Bri: _^-^')

"Cats?"

"Yes, cats. They're big and strong animals. They're beautiful and great at what they do. While the cheetah is really fast, they can only run for a little at a time. The lion is powerful and knows how to work together to survive, but the males have to leave and find their own place."

"Okay, but the cat is also being domesticated by humans."

"But they still keep their instincts with them." (A.n. - _Suki: _I'm serious this time, hand over the keyboard -_- _Bri: _^-^' um okay)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I win!" Matt yelled. "No, it's a tie, stupid. We got here at the same time."

"Oh shut up! Hey, where are the others?" He turned back towards where we'd come from.

"Must have fallen behind, I guess." I leaned against a tree, already feeling bored. Matt yawned, "That's funny…"

"What is? How stupid you are?" I opened one eye, watching a leaf float down from the tree. He yawned again, sliding down, "I'm tired…wake…me up when…they get here…" He closed his eyes, drifting off. I rolled my eyes; a little run made him tired.

"Tsukiyomi, child," I jumped up, hearing the voice echo around the trees, "I don't appreciate you letting our snack escape. I've come to collect a new one. Don't interfere, child." I whirled around, facing the woman from before. Oh, it's that lunatic. Least she looks a little saner than back then.

"What are you talking about, crazy old hag?"

"Old- WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! LITTLE BRAT!" She lunged forward, missing.

"I think I'm Ikuto, but I guess I'll have to check up on that."

"Tsukiyomi," She warned, "I am not in the mood for childish games. I only came here to retrieve food. You won't have to die if you just leave me be."

"No, _you _won't have to die if _you_ just leave _us _be." Food? Did Tadase and Amu get here already?

"Now, Kate," Lee appeared next to her, "The Tsukiyomi Child does not know the rules of the hunter. He, after all, was raised by fools. Now, child," He looked at me, "The rules are simple. Hunt what you can, or be hunted. Watch the herd," He put his arm on my shoulder, "The weakest link, the one that gets separated from the herd," He gestured towards the sleeping Matt, "Is what you take."

"Well, then," I shrugged his arm off, "Then I protect my prey and you, as a fellow respectful hunter, back off." Kate hissed, "You stole the girl from us, this should be payment."

(A.n. - _Yuuki: _It feels so weird writing about Matt like he's food _Matt: _Yeah, well, it feels weird being _talked_ about like food _Suki: _XD)

"_I _didn't steal anything. Why don't you go eat some little deer?"

They looked at me in disgust, "Why would we eat that?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, okay, but humans are also destroying the planet. And adults aren't that worried because by the time there are the worst effects of what we're doing, they'll be dead." Tadase muttered.

"Guys nya!" Yoru whined, "Stop fighting already nya!"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'fighting gets you nowhere so shut the hell up before Keiko comes to throw you off a cliff'?" Keiko said without turning around. Tadase and I shook our heads, "No." She whirled around, "Well there should be so shut the heck up!"

"What about 'you don't inherit the Earth from your ancestors, you borrow it from your children'?" Tadase continued. Nagehiko stopped walking, turning around to face us slowly, creepy expression on his face, "Shut. Up. Before. I. Kill. You. All."

Everyone nodded quickly, falling silent. Nagehiko gets scary sometimes…very, very scary…

"Good." He kept on walking, dragging Daichi along with him. At least everyone is together and safe again. I sighed, well, sort of.

TBC…

Suki: X0X –died-

Yuuki: -_-

Bri: review please ^-^'

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	49. Matt

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Chapter 49: Matt

"_Good." He kept on walking, dragging Daichi along with him. At least everyone is together and safe again. I sighed, well, sort of._

We kept walking, following Aruto-san and Souko-san. Miki slowed down, letting me catch up, "Hey, Amu."

"Hi." She smiled slightly, "Ah, I see." I looked up, "See what?"

"You're so down cause you're worried about Ikuto."

"O-of course I'm worried about him! Aren't you?" I crossed my arms, failing at cool and spicy. I don't even get why I try that around them; I always fail anyways. She laughed, "Of course. But he's a big boy; he can take care of himself. He's only…let's see…if he was 17 when he changed…around 67, more or less."

"Yeah, he could be your grandpa nya! Oh- _I_ could be your grandpa nya…" Yoru started counting on his fingers, "I don't have enough fingers for my age!" Suki turned around, "Use your toes!"

"I still don't have enough…"

"Umm…the trees?"

"But that defeats the whole purpose nya."

"Oh…" Suki looked around. Miki rolled her eyes, pulling out a piece of paper and a broken pencil out. I sighed, the last thing I wanted to do was math. Wasn't it bad enough that we would have to make up an excuse for our disappearance? Jeez, I don't even remember what happened to get us here…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsukiyomi, do not test my patience. I told you, I'm not in the mood for games." Kate hissed. Trying to get around me, she grabbed a chunk of my hair and almost pulled my head off.

"Wait. For some reason I certainly don't get," Lulu jumped down from a tree, "You do not want to hand over the Koumori boy. So, we will do an exchange. The boy goes free and you will come into town with us to catch us a new feast."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let out a breath of relief as we neared the place Ikuto and Matt said they'd wait for us. Yuuki put her arm in front of me, stopping us from continuing.

"What?" I asked, impatient. "It's quiet." She whispered.

"Oh my god! Really? Nya!" Yoru rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, wouldn't we hear _something? _Those two can't keep from fighting for more than two seconds." She shot back at him. I ducked under her arm, running the last few steps to the small area where the trees were cleared off.

Nobody was there.

The others caught up with me, looking around. "Hey, look." Nagehiko picked up a piece of hair from the ground. (A.n. - _Yuuki: _How did he see a piece of _hair_? -.-' _Suki: _Cause he's magical! 8D _Bri, Yuuki: _-_-')

Keiko snatched it away, moving it through her fingers, eyes distant, "I'm pretty sure it's Ikuto's. They're going…that way." She pointed towards the town.

"Why would they go to town? Home is the other way nya."

"Maybe they got tired of waiting?" Utau shrugged, "We were going at human pace, you know." Miki shook her head, "Ikuto would have waited or at least left a note or something to tell us where he was."

Their conversation faded behind me. So wrapped up in what they were saying, they didn't even notice my leaving.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed, watching the people pass by. This is going to be way harder than I thought. I snuck a glance over my shoulder. Dammit, they're still following me.

People were swarming around, not paying any attention to me. What the heck am I going to do…?

"Isn't that guy cute?"

"Huh? You mean my dad?"

"No, I meant that guy over there. Tall, blue- oh he's looking over here!" A few girls were giggling behind their hands nearby. This is the same as school…

"Ikuto, we're hungry. So sometime today, please." Lee whispered as he passed by casually. Sighing for the millionth time that hour, I walked over to the girls.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I pushed past the crowd, trying to find Ikuto or Matt. They would know where the other would be, right?

"Ow!" I fell onto the concrete, "Who the hell are you to push-…" I looked over the sneering boy's shoulder. Is that… Ignoring the boy's insults, I made my way through the crowd again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not from around here, are you? Want me to show you where the fun places are?" The brunet giggled again, pressing herself against my side.

"Actually," Uh, no thanks slut, "I know this place that," you're never going to leave, "would be perfect for," your death, "fun." I kept the false smile on my face, trying to keep from throwing up. The girl was cute, but I don't think the stuff she's wearing even passes as clothes; she might as well not be wearing anything at all with her getup.

Giggling once again, "That'll work. What time?"

"How about," never, "now?"

Her little friends, just as slutty as she, made noises in between more giggling and gasping. These city girls make the girls from home seem like innocent little angels. (A.n. - _Yuuki: _hey! I'm from a city! _Suki, Matt: _Your point? _Yuuki: _D8 you're calling me a slut?! _Bri: _No, we just mean that the girls in the story that Ikuto is talking about are sluts ^-^ _Suki: _you can say the word slut and still sound like a kindergarten teacher -_-)

"Sure!" She jumped up, "By the way, I'm Amu!"

Here's some advice, when falling off a chair from surprise or whatever, make sure you don't fall on concrete. But, then again, maybe it's just me that would be dumb enough to fall on concrete.

"A-Amu?"

The girls looked over the side of the table, "Um, no. I said Mao. Are you okay…? Who's Amu…?"

"Uhh…Th-that doesn't matter. Let's go," I stood up, "…shit…"

"Let's go wha- are you sure you're okay?" She raised an eyebrow. "You know what? I just remembered I have something really important to do." I made my way back into the crowd but caught the last part of their conversation,  
"You know, the hot ones are always weird."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, wait up! Don't tell me you're deaf now, too!" I stopped walking, sighing in frustration. Where the heck did he run off to? I turned around, almost screaming, "Make some noise when you move! Now where in this hellhole did you leave Ikuto?! And what's up with the sunglasses?!" I stomped over to a side road.

"Hello, Amu, nice to see you too." Matt muttered, following me. As soon as we were away from all the noise, I turned to face him again, "Now talk!"

"I'd rather you not yell-"

"I said, talk! Or I'll attack you with garlic!" I pulled out the bag of garlic I'd found earlier. Matt grabbed the bag and tossed it away, "First of all, garlic and crosses have no effect on vampires. Second, I'm not deaf so you don't have to yell. Anyways, _I _didn't leave Ikuto anywhere. One second we're under trees, then I wake up and I'm in the middle of town with friggin' red eyes!" He pulled off the sunglasses, "So, Amu, I don't know where your precious Angel is. Now if that's all you wanted to know, I'll be going now."

"Huh? Where are you going?" I hurried to keep up. "I dunno. I just need to get away from here." He sped up.

"Why?" I started walking faster.

"Because this is where _she_ was." Matt walked faster.

"Who is 'she'?" I broke out into a slow run.

"She's…someone you don't need to know about." He turned a corner. I ran faster, "Maybe I don't _need_ to know about her. But I'm curious."

"Too curious for your own good." He muttered, entering a small shop and pulling on the glasses again. "Where are we going?"

"_You're_ staying here to wait for Ikuto. _I'm _leaving." I blocked the door so he couldn't leave again, "You wouldn't hit a human girl, would you?"

"Fine, I'll tell you about her, just stop drawing attention to yourself."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amu! Where are you?!" Yuuki yelled. We just got to the nearby town. Dammit, we should have been paying more attention.

"Amu, Ikuto says he wants to screw you!" Suki yelled. I turned around, "Ikuto wants to what now?" She shrugged, "I thought she'd get excited and hurry over. I sweat dropped, "Uh-huh…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ikutooooooooooooooooo!" Utau threw herself at me. What is it with me and concrete today?

"Utau, don't kill him please." Kukai pulled her off of me. I started to get up. "Ikuto Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yoru knocked me down again. Ugh, stupid concrete.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," I sat down on a box, "why are we in here again?" Matt handed me the flashlight, "Cause we couldn't talk out there without somebody overhearing. Besides, I'm sure they would have kicked us out by now. Seeing as we look like a bunch of runaway kids."

"Fine, fine. So who is 'she'?" I flicked on the light, keeping it low. "You mean her name? It's actually close to yours, Amu. See if you can guess."

"I am not playing a guessing game."

"Then I am not going to tell you."

"You're stalling." I glared at him through the darkness. He laughed quietly, "Okay, ya caught me. Her name was Amulet Kawatta." (A.n. - _Yuuki: _hey, isn't that supposedly my last name? _Suki: _congratulations, Einstein. XD) "Isn't that Yuuki's last name?" (A.n. - _Yuuki: _I just said that! _Suki: _XD) "She was her grandmother's grandmother's sister. Which just so happened to be friends with your grandmother's mother."

"…okay…but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nu-uh-uh," He scolded, "You only asked me to tell you who she was. Not what she has to do with me."

"Then let's play your guessing game. She was your mother?"

"Strike one."

"Sister?"

"Strike two."

"Uh……lover?"

"Strike three and you're out." He started to stand up. "Oh, c'mon! Just one more guess, please!" I pulled on his sleeve. He laughed, "Okay. One more."

"Ummmmmm…she…she…she's the one who changed you into a vampire!"

"N-…" Matt trailed off. I grinned in triumph, "I win. Now you tell me more, right?" He sighed, "Yeah, you're right. But there's not much to tell, actually. I don't remember anything before waking up as a vampire. So, no, I don't know if I was always blind or anything. Just listen to me, don't ever go near Amulet. I don't know if she was like this as a human, but she'll do whatever the council tells her to. She's the one who finds the guards for them. And she won't hesitate to kill someone like you who knows too much."

"The guy who changed Utau and Yoru…is he with the council too?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Yep. But you'll be lucky if it's him that comes to get you instead of Amulet."

The door swung open and I was shoved back. I looked out from behind the boxes then jumped up, "Ikuto!"

TBC…

Suki: Whoo! Reunited at last XD

Yuuki: -_- yeah, well, you were going to end it after Amu asked about Utau and Yoru…and the last part seems rushed…

Bri: ^-^' Um we're not going to proofread again...

Suki: XD let's celebrate! –Turns on music-

Music: I forgot to wear my cross tonight I left my garlic at home It's so dumb but it's so fun to wander 'round the city alone!

Yuuki, Matt: nuuuuuu! Turn it off! –Pretend to die-

Bri: ^-^' um review please

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	50. Kiss

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: this thing is getting long

Yuuki: well, you didn't even write half of it -_-

Bri: Yeah, we had to write most of it -_-

Suki: but I started it and I helped so XP

Chapter 50: Kiss

_He laughed humorlessly, "Yep. But you'll be lucky if it's him that comes to get you instead of Amulet." The door swung open and I was shoved back. I looked out from behind the boxes then jumped up, "Ikuto!"_

"Oh, it's you." Ikuto murmured. I ran over to him, burying my face in his chest. "Oi, what took you so long, Angel- I mean Ikuto. Dammit, I've got to stop doing that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're all together again, we're home, and safe from the Council. Now, it's time for something very important." Souko-san paused; making sure everyone was still listening. We had walked all the way back in a day and a half. The sun was beginning to set outside while we were all in the Tsukiyomi house, listening to Souko-san's speech. She took a breath, "What the heck do you kids think you were doing?! You are so beyond grounded! You'll never see the light of day again when I'm done with you! And don't even ask to go hunting! We'll catch squirrels for you and that's what you'll eat!"

Aruto-san put a hand on her shoulder, "And you'll have to spend the rest of the week with Dia-san while we clear things up with the school and parents." Yoru shot up, "But-"

"No buts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stretched out on the couch, springs cutting into my back. This is so much better than a metal cage. And if you don't think that sentence is weird, maybe you should go back and re-read it. I was in Ikuto's room, since it was the only room with extra space. Tadase was sleeping in the guest room above us. Though they never actually use that room for actual guests… Suki, Keiko, and Yuuki were staying in Miki's room while Miki herself was going to be with Utau in Utau's room. Nagehiko and Matt were in Kukai's room. Daichi was out in the woods doing whatever it is that gigantic dogs do.

I sighed, why do we need to stay here again? I mean, do _they _have to? Well, I guess since the only reason they were allowed to stay at home was because Gozen paid for the houses. Tomorrow we were leaving for this Dia person's place.

"Amu, need anything?" Ikuto sat on the end of the couch, hair dripping water. I sat up, "No, I'm alright… Hey, Ikuto, why didn't you wait for us?"

"Oh, well, something…came up. You should get some sleep; we have to get up early to get to Dia's. So," He picked me up, "You shouldn't be using this old couch."

"N-no, I don't really mind-"

"But I do." He set me down on his bed, smirking. I puffed out my cheeks, "W-what?"

"Why is your face all red, perverted kid?"

"I-I am not!" He laughed, patting my head, "Of course, of course." I huffed, crossing my arms and looking away, "I'm going to give you the silent treatment!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"…Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're terrible at the silent treatment." He snickered, watching a blush creep onto my face. "I-I didn't say _when_ it would start! Ha!" I lay back, pulling the cover over my head. The light switched off, the room quiet. After a few minutes, I looked out from beneath the blanket. Ikuto was sitting on the floor by the bed, his head resting against the pillow next to me.

"A-aren't you going to go to sleep?" I looked away from the sapphire eyes. "Your sleeping face is too adorable to miss." He murmured, hand brushing hair out of my face. I blushed not for the first nor last time that night, sticking my tongue out at him. His hand jerked away and he got up, heading out into the hall. I sat up, looking confusedly at where he had just disappeared, "Ikuto?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikuto went inside, not bothering to close the door behind him since nobody came by here anyways. It was an old barn-like building. It was far enough in the woods that any sound wouldn't reach home but close enough that it wasn't that long of a trip.

"Come out already. What do you want?" He crossed his arms, waiting for a reply but not really expecting one. "Bravo, bravo. You knew I was here." A voice taunted, clapping. "I thought we had a deal. You didn't think you could just run off with your friends, did you? The price for not finishing your part of the bargain means the price has been raised. I think your brother will do fine."

"I'll get you your stupid meal, just leave them out of it."

"With every passing day, the price rises. So I suggest you hurry, child." A grin etched across Lee's face as he left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared at the ceiling. And stared…and stared… and stared until it felt like my eyes would fall out if I stared any longer. Ikuto still wasn't back yet. I wonder where he went in the middle of the night. There was a knock on the door.

"Amu, Ikuto? You guys in there?" Miki's voice called from the door. I scrambled up and opened it, "Hey." She looked over my shoulder, I blocked her way, "Amu? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She tried to step around me, but I didn't move. She sweat dropped, "You see, when someone says that you can come in, they usually let that person in afterwards."

"Uh, I'm hungry! Let's go downstairs!" I pulled her towards the stairs. I didn't want to get Ikuto in trouble for leaving the house. Souko-san was angry enough as it was.

"Amu, where's Ikuto?" Miki asked, raising an eyebrow at my weird behavior. I chewed on my lip, "Um…in the bathroom?"

"Amu, why are you lying? Where is he?"

"I-I'm not lying! I just told you, he's in the bathroom." I crossed my arms, trying, and failing, at convincing her. She shook her head disapprovingly and going back to Ikuto's room, dragging me along behind her. When we got there, Ikuto was laying on the couch, asleep. Miki shrugged, letting it slide, and poked Ikuto's cheek, "Oi, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." He opened one eye, "Yoru's in the basement."

"How did-"

"Lucky guess."

"But I-"

"It was a lucky guess. Now you were going to go get Yoru, weren't you?"

She stood there for a few seconds, just staring at him, before turning around and leaving, giving me an uneasy glance. I barely noticed. Okay, déjà vu… Where have I head this conversation before? Somewhere…

"_How did-"_

"_Secret."_

"_But I didn't even say-"_

"_Secret."_

"_How are you-"_

"_Secret."_

"_Matt, let her talk."_

"_But _I_ can hear her loud and clear."_

It's pretty close to back then when I first started figuring things out…I walked over to Ikuto and started shaking his shoulders, "Isn't one vampire with mind reading abilities enough?! Since when could you hear what we were thinking?! Nuuuuuu, this is a disaster! I'll never be able to think around here anymore!" I let go of him and started pulling at my hair, "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!? Oh, no, what have you heard already!? This can't be happening!"

"Amu-"

"Thank god I don't have regular dreams anymore! I never thought I'd be so grateful for that meadow!"

"Amu-"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought having one mind reading weirdo would be bad enough! But now there's a mind reading weirdo _and _a mind reading, angel-looking, cat-"

Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Ikuto pushed his lips against Amu's, silencing her rant.

TBC…

Suki: 8D whoo

Bri: -yawn- why'd ya have to wake us up at 4 in the morning to finish this? T_T

Yuuki, Matt: -sleeping on the couch-

Bri: And how come you got him too? T-T

Suki: 8D cause I'm magical!

Yuuki: -dreaming or something- …the monkey did it….I didn't turn him into a banana…that was Niki…

Suki: XD

Bri: well, I'm not proofreading so yeah -_-

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	51. House Of Doom I mean Dia Nya!

I do not own Shugo Chara!

Mar: Hi :)

Yuuki: T^T nuuu you're here

Mar: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _you're _here

Yuuki: -_- I live here

Mar: so?

Yuuki: -_- you disgust me

Mar: good for you :)

Suki: Elmo

Bri: Elmo? O.o

Suki: no updates lately cause everyone decided to take a vacation at the same time -_- but there's a special something for you guys in the end ;) That Yuuki shall provide!

Yuuki: Eh!?

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 51: The House Of Doom- I Mean Dia

"_I thought having one mind reading weirdo would be bad enough! But now there's a mind reading weirdo and a mind reading, angel-looking, cat-"_

_Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Ikuto pushed his lips against Amu's, silencing her rant._

After a few seconds he pulled back, lips still brushing against hers when he spoke, "I can't read minds, Amu. I can just pick up some of what you guys are thinking." Face flushed, Amu blinked, "B-but you k-knew w-what M-Miki was going t-to ask…"

"It's _Miki_; of course she's going to ask about Yoru."

"But then-… Hey! You kissed me! Again!"

"You kissed me that one time in the bathroom."

"Th-that was just-"

"Excuses, excuses."

"B-but what if I said that wasn't me?!" Amu crossed her arms, trying to not think too hard about her lie. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Then who would it be?"

"Um…Matt was still using my body so that was him…?"

"…You're a terrible liar. I think- no, I _know_ I could tell the difference if it was Matt and not you, Amu." He rolled his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned away, trying to hide the blush on my face.

_**I am offended. I'm being used as an excuse. Besides, I would never kiss Ikuto.**_

Bet you would if you knew he was great at it.

_**No, I'm positive I wouldn't. **_

Oh you know you would!

_**Amu, I'm 100% sure I wouldn't.**_

"You so would kiss Ikuto!" I yelled, wanting to win at least once. The door opened and Tadase walked in, fully dressed, "You guys, it's time to go."

I looked out the window, the sun was rising. "…NOOOOOOOOOO!" I hadn't slept at all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here!" Suki yelled, running up to the door. Ikuto and I trailed behind the others, dark rings beneath our eyes. I dragged a bag along behind me. I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"Do you thing we could sleep once we get inside?" Ikuto whispered. "I hope so." I murmured, yawning, "Who's Dia again?"

"She's was with the council, but now she's settled down around here. Oh, and the only thing she's good at is giving lectures and making things 'sparkle'." He yawned, leaning against Daichi's paw, "Stop moving you big ball of fur, you're a terrible pillow."

Kukai punched him playfully in the arm, "So, what's gotten you all tired? Amu too rough on ya last night?"

"K-Kukai!" I huffed, face burning up. "Hey, it's completely possible. You are pretty strong." He held up his hands. "For a human, that is." Matt added. The two tripped over nothing, landing in a puddle of mud, "Hey!"

Ikuto walked past, not looking down at them.

"We were just kidding! Let us up!" Matt whined. Kukai spit out some mud, "Blech, this tastes like horse poop…" The two looked at each other, back at the "mud" then at Ikuto, "IKUTOOOOOOOOOO!" Keiko used them as a bridge to get over, "Hey, where'd Kukai and Matt go?"

"Get off of my head!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're finally here!" A girl with orange hair in two pigtails and orange eyes greeted us at the door. Dia hurried us inside, already knowing of the trouble that Gozen had cause for us. I sat on a couch in between Ikuto and Miki. Dia turned around, a smile on her face, "Don't you all look lovely- AH!" She pointed at Kukai and Matt, "What happened to you!? You look like you spent a week inside a horse's stomach!" She herded them towards the bathroom, "Showers! I shall get you new clothes!"

"I am not taking a shower with him-" They started, then cut off as she glared at them, "I said, showers!"

I blinked, okay, she officially scares me… Ikuto pated my hand. Dia closed the door behind her, coming back to us, smiling again, "Now, you got into some trouble with the Council, yes? Souko-san told me to get you naughty kids some discipline into you! Let's get at it!"

"Welcome to the house of Doom nya…" Yoru whispered. Dia looked at him, "Did you say something?"

"I mean Dia! Nya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think my face is melting nya!" Yoru complained, dragging firewood past us and into the backyard. God knows why she'd want firewood at the start of summer.

Dia had each of us doing chores, mostly outside. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. My chore was to get the weeds out of the garden, since I couldn't do most anything else. Utau was washing clothes and Miki was hanging them up to dry out in the sun.

I yawned, looking up at the roof where Ikuto and Nagehiko were. They were trying to fix a whole up there. Nagehiko had put his hair up with a rubber band, since Yoru was worried everyone was going to melt. Ikuto kept yawning and looked like he just wanted to curl up and sleep. Most of the guys were shirtless, and I had to keep reminding myself that I had to get the job done before I could go back inside, not keep staring at Ikuto.

Keiko was cleaning windows, trying to finish the outside so she could go inside. Yuuki was painting the fence, but most of the paint ended up on her and everything _but_ the fence. Suki was sweeping the steps, trying to keep close to the door where cool air was coming out. Tadase was the lucky one who got to be dusting stuff _inside _of the house.

Kukai was cutting off some of Daichi's fur, trying to keep him from suffocating in all that hair. I sighed in frustration, "You want to help out?" Matt was just lying there, looking up at the sky, "Nah, I'm good."

"I mean, get off your lazy ass and do something!" I shouted. He twirled the sunglasses in his fingers, not hiding the crimson in his eyes, "Dia won't let me do anything."

"And why would that be? Cause you'd screw up in everything?" I flicked some dirt at him. "I told you before, I act like a blind human would when I'm around the Council, and Dia is included in that." I shook my head, deciding to just let it go and get to work.

For the next hour, I pulled weeds out and got half the garden done. I sighed, this is taking forever…

"So, you and Ikuto finally together?" Matt asked out of the blue. I had almost forgotten he was even there. "No. Well, I don't know."

"How do you not know? You kissed like a bazillion times! First there was when you woke up after Tadase shot you. Then when you got out of the shower. And last night. Well, that's all I remember, so only about three times. But still."

"Are you _trying _to annoy me?"

"Amu, there is no try. Only do. Which reminds me, you also dreamed about _doing_ Ikuto before, didn't you?"

"N-no!" I looked back at the dirt, reminding myself that I shouldn't think about anything too hard so that Ikuto wouldn't hear me, "Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't actually. But it does annoy me…" He glared at me, crimson adding to the effect, "Sometimes I start wondering who really the blind one around here is." Getting up, Matt made his way into the house. After a few seconds, I continued pulling out the weeds. What's that supposed to mean…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" I stretched, following the others inside. There was still light left, but Dia said we could come in early today. I never thought weeds could be so evil. Dia handed me a turkey sandwich, "I went to town and got some for you and Hotori-kun. Eat up."

She barely finished talking before Tadase and I devoured all of the sandwiches that were on the table. "Itada- something…" Tadase murmured, yawning. "I thought you were supposed to say that before eating nya." Yoru sweat dropped.

"Okay, kids, let's get you to your rooms." Dia clapped, signaling us to follow her up the stairs. Daichi was sleeping in the backyard, seeing as he would take up most of the living room. It was weird, but little by little he was starting to shrink. Whatever Gozen had done to the poor oversized dog was going away.

"Suki, Keiko, Miki-chan, and Yuuki, you four can sleep here." She pointed the first room across from hers. "And Utau-chan, Kukai-kun, Tadase-kun and Yoru-kun can stay in the next room. Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan, Nagehiko and Matt can sleep in the last room." Our stuff was already in the room, so she'd already decided where everyone would go. Why does everyone always think I'd have no problem sleeping alone with guys?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was in the meadow, again. Not really surprising anymore. I got up and started walking around in the trees. I wonder who I'll run into this time. _

"_Oi, Hinamori! There you are!" A cheetah jumped out from behind a bush, nearly knocking into me. I took a step back. He laughed, _

"_Oh, oh, right. Big scary animal right now, huh? It's me! Kukai!" A bat landed on his shoulder, "I told you I can't fly as fast as you can run!"_

"_Sorry, sorry, Utau." He rolled his eyes. A small tiger came crashing through the bushes, "You guys are too fast nya! Slow down for once nya!" Yoru panted. Only he would add 'nya' at the end of all his sentences. "Oh, hi Amu nya! Have you seen Ikuto? I've been looking for him nya."_

"_No, I haven't seen him." I shrugged._

"_Oh…he never shows up anymore nya…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_He-"_

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Dia's voice rang out. I propped myself up on an elbow, looking around. The sun was just beginning to rise…

"Five more minutes." Ikuto groaned, pushing his face into my hair. Wait a minute…

"Ikuto, what are you doing!?" I tried to pry his arms off from around my waist. "Trying to sleep." He mumbled. I squirmed, feeling uncomfortable. His arms loosened, and I realized he must have fallen asleep again. I was able to get out of his grasp without waking him or anybody else. There were only two beds, so I had ended up with Ikuto at Matt and Nagehiko's request. Either they suddenly have a liking in sleeping with each other or they're up to something…

I looked over at them suspiciously and couldn't help a small smile. Nagehiko was half off the bed and half on with Matt's foot against his head. Matt was hanging upside down on the other side. I rolled my eyes, heading into the bathroom to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came out of the bathroom, dressed in a tank-top and jean shorts that reached mid-thigh, to see everyone still asleep. I shook Ikuto's shoulder, "Wake up, Dia's calling us for breakfast." He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. I sighed, deciding to leave him alone for a few more minutes.

"Nagehiko, it's time to get up." I shook his shoulder. He blinked, sitting up, "Good morning, Amu." He grabbed Matt's foot and pulled him off the bed, "Up and at 'em."

"I'm hibernatin'." He mumbled, entangling himself more into the sheets. "It's not winter, stupid." I rolled my eyes. Nagehiko sighed, leaning down to whisper something in his ear.

Matt shot up, "I'm up, I'm up!" I looked at Nagehiko, "What did you say?" He snickered, "Oh nothing." I sweat dropped, "Sure…"

Ikuto sat up, yawning, "You guys are too loud." I picked up the sheets from the ground, "G'morning, Ikuto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What else do we need?" Ikuto asked, balancing all of the bags in his arms. I took the list out of my pocket, "Um…we need to get some wood for the fence…" I unfolded the paper, letting it fall to it full height, "…this list is bigger than me…"

He sighed, "Think we should go leave this stuff at Dia's then come back?" I nodded, "Yeah, we still have plenty of time anyways." Today, Dia had assigned Ikuto and me to go get stuff from town.

"But let's take a break first. You're hungry, aren't you?" He asked, looking around. "I'm not that hungry-…" My stomach growled, contradicting my words. He laughed, "Of course not. How's some…pizza sound? We could bring some home for Tadase too."

"Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're home!" I called, stepping out of my shoes and balancing the bags with the pizza box. Dia looked up from her place on the couch where she was organizing some papers, "Did you get everything?"

"We're going to go back to get the rest of it." Ikuto set down his load on the table; amazingly the table didn't break under all that weight. He sighed, "Well, at least we got this stuff already-"

"IKUTO!" Matt practically flew down the stairs, then stopped in front of us, "I can't believe you!"

"Huh?"

"You freaking made a deal with L-"

Ikuto flicked his forehead, and it was so fast that if I hadn't been watching I would have missed it. One second, Matt was standing there. The next, there's a cloud of smoke then a pissed off fox glaring up at us, barking.

"Whoa! How'd you do that nya!?" Yoru leaned in from the window. Daichi – now able to lay on the three person couch if there's nobody else on it – sniffed curiously at the fox-Matt.

Yuuki scooped him up, "Wow, you're an actual fox!" He barked, and I didn't need to speak canine to know he was annoyed. She laughed, "I like you way better this way!" Keiko and Suki looked in from the door, grinning, "Who wants to play dress up?" Translation, who wants to play revenge?

"Hey, you made a deal with someone?" Kukai asked suspiciously, "Fox-boy is always ticked at one this or another," He earned a glare from said fox, "but obviously this deal isn't one you'd want to make or he wouldn't have brought it up like he did."

Utau walked in, "What's all the fuss about? Did Yoru blow something up- holy cow! Did Daichi have a pup!? I thought he was a guy!" Yuuki sweat dropped, holding the bundle of fur out to Utau, "Daichi _is _a guy. And this is Matt."

"Seriously? You turn into a bird so I can pluck off your feathers!"

"You turn into a bat so I can rip off your wings!" She snapped back. Utau grabbed fox-Matt and swung him back and forth like a purse, "How about we use your boyfriend as dinner?" (A.n. - _Yuuki: _38 you said you wouldn't tell! _Suki: _hey, I am merely stating the truth! XD)

"How about I skin yours!"

"You did not just bring Kukai into this!"

"Yes, I just did!"

"Guys…" Miki stepped between them, "Please don't kill each other…or anybody else…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"G'night, Ikuto." I murmured, stroking some hair away from his face. "G'night, Ikuto." Matt mocked, stalking past me. I sighed, closing my eyes, "Shut up."

_I opened my eyes to the strong light of the meadow. The always beautiful and blooming flowers swayed in the warm breeze. "You're awake- er…asleep." Nagehiko smiled, sitting in the shadows in the form of a wolf. I sat up, "You don't have to stay in the trees, you know."_

"_I like it better here." He said, looking at the sunlit meadow like it was some dangerous animal ready to attack at any given moment. _

_I walked over to him, shivering slightly as I passed between the imaginary line between the meadow and forest. "So, how's it going between you and Ikuto?"_

"_W-what are you talking about!?"_

"_It's completely obvious you guys like each other. And not just because I can feel emotions either. " He mused. I blushed, Utau said something like that, too…_

"_Whatever…" I looked at my feet."Well, I was just on my way to one of our little meetings. I'm sure Tadase won't mind if you tag along."_

"_Tadase's here too?"_

"_Yeah, just like you. Only…" He looked at me through the corner of his eye, "We know why he's able to walk the sleeping world."_

"_What do you mean? Don't other humans wake up here too?" I asked. He shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes. But usually someone will be sent to fuzz up their memories of this place so that it was just like any other dream and so that they can't come back. But occasionally someone would slip through."_

"_But nobody was sent to deal with my memories. Who deals with it, anyways?"_

"_Telepathics."_

"_English please."_

"_That is English- oh. Well, you could call them mind readers. And somebody _was_ sent to deal with you. They just didn't, told the council they did, end of story."_

"_Mind readers…?" I sweat dropped; does that annoying flea bag have to come up in _every _conversation? "Here, I'll show you." We stepped into a small little clearing with bright, bright light directed only to the middle where a small girl lay. I recognized Yaya Yuiki from school. She wore the elementary school uniform. Nagehiko stayed well away from the light, _

"_You know how vampires supposedly turn to dust if they go out into sunlight? Well, in the waking world, we can walk around in the day time as much as we want, but here…well, except for rare meadows like Aruto's – the one you wake up in – the light _will _cause major damage. That's why people are usually safe from us in their sleep. But if they wander around…well, let's just say they won't be waking up."_

_I gulped, "B-but I don't have my own clearing. When I first woke up here, it was in that meadow…or by a river." _

"_And that's what's so strange…and why at first we became your friends. We wanted to know more about you. Why every time you fell asleep, you appeared in somebody else's clearing. That was really the only reason."_

"_Really…" I looked back at the ground. Nagehiko looked up at me, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that! That was only at first! But it's different now. We all really like you, Amu. That was the excuse we kept telling the council, though." He shook his head, sighing, "Guess it doesn't really matter anymore." _

"_Oh, yeah, I guess you wouldn't really be welcomed back, huh?"_

"_Nagi-koooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi!" Keiko, as a wolf, tackled him, "You're late!"_

"_Hey, you brought Amu!" A monkey landed on my shoulder, "Recognize me?"_

"_Oh, hi, Suki."_

"_Ehhhh!? You know it's me!?"_

"_Well, the monkey kinda fits…so…" I scratched my cheek, following them into the clearing. Tadase was sitting in the little patch of light in the middle, watching us, "So, now everyone's here-"_

"_Nuuuuuu, I'm going to be eaten!" Yuuki yelled, laughing and flying just out of reach from Matt. "Get back here!"_

_Tadase turned to the rest of us, "Okay, well, sort of all here. Oh, hi, Amu-chan."_

"_Hi."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was walking along the river. After the little "meeting" – really they were just talking about what to do – I decided to just take a dream walk. What was I going to do? Momma and Ami were there…and after disappearing again…what would they say?_

"_Meow."_

_Yeah, right, they'd say meow. Sure, whatever you want to believe, Amu. I rolled my eyes._

"_Meow."_

_I stopped, that doesn't sound like my weird imagination saying my parents would say meow… I turned around. The black cat with sapphire eyes stood on a rock. "Meow."_

"_Oh, it's you. I haven't seen you in a while."_

"_Meow." He pointed with his tail to the trees, then walked in that direction, looking over his shoulder._

"_You want me to follow you again, huh?"_

"_Meow."_

"_Okay."_

_We ended up in that meadow again, the one with the lake in the middle that didn't show his reflection. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are we here again?"_

"_Meow." He pointed at the water with his tail._

"_Is there something wrong with the water?" He nodded, "Meow." I reached my hand out to the water, "What's wrong with it? Is it dangerous-"_

_The cat swatted at my hand, hissing. "Oh. I shouldn't touch it?"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Why do I get the feeling that means 'duh'?"_

"_Meow."_

"_Cause it is?"_

"_Meow." He nodded. I sweat dropped, what? Can I understand cats now? Well, I guess this cat might not actually be a cat. But still._

"Get your butts up!" Dia banged some pots together. I opened my eyes, yawning, this is going to be one heck of a week.

TBC…

Suki: Okay, so Yuuki has prepared something to make up for our absence! ;)

Yuuki: T^TT ….anyways…after I'm finished with all the fanfictions I have right now, I'm gonna start another one called "A Garden Of Secrets" …though I wasn't planning on saying anything -_-

Suki: XD don't look at me like that!

Yuuki: so here's a little preview… the only part I really have done...oh and they're all around six years old

_Lights Camera Action!_

"7…8…9…10! Ready or not, here I come!" A five-year-old Utau called cheerfully, running to look for her friends. Amu giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Ikuto put his hand to his lips, "Shhh. She'll find us!" She nodded, trying to keep from laughing and followed him up the stairs.

"Up here!" He pushed open the door to the roof. Amu followed him out, "Wah! Look at the view!" She smiled, letting the wind blow her hair back behind her. Ikuto smiled, lying down next to her, "Beautiful." Amu pulled her music box out of her pocket, listening to her song.

"Ikuto-kun?" She whispered, looking away from the box to look at him, "We'll always be friends, right? You'll never forget me?" He propped himself up on an elbow, "Of course. Hey, let's promise that we'll always be together, ne? I'll never abandon you." She turned around, "Forever and ever?" He nodded, "Forever and ever and ever!" Amu smiled, holding out her pinky finger, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"_**I never meant for my promise to be a lie."**_

Yuuki: and that's all…

Suki: whoo! Review please! Oh, and cause it's such a long chapter and I don't want to delay uploading this anymore, I'm not going to proofread so if you have a phobia of spelling mistakes, I'll make Yuuki give you a thousand dollar check! XD

Yuuki: WHAT!?

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	52. Deal

I do now own Shugo Chara!

Suki: I want somebody to die

Bri: what is it with you and wanting to kill people?

Yuuki: jeez, just let her make somebody die and she'll stop bugging us

Suki: 8D yeah!

Bri: -_- who?

Suki: um…Ikuto!

Bri: you can't make Ikuto die! One, he's already dead! Two, there is no story without Ikuto!

Suki: but I'm mad at him! FINALY I read the next chapter of the manga, and he's leaving right after Amu starts realizing her feelings!

Yuuki, Bri: and?

Suki: AND he stole all the milk! D8 I had to eat frosted flakes DRY!

Matt: -hides something behind his back- yeah, Iku- somethin' is real mean

Suki: SEE! Even Matt-Matt agrees!

Yuuki: but-

Bri: just let her believe…let her believe…

Chapter 52: Deal

"_Get your butts up!" Dia banged some pots together. I opened my eyes, yawning, this is going to be one heck of a week._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's only Tuesday nya!?" Yoru glared accusingly at the tree, "It feels like we've been here way longer than four days nya!" Miki rolled her eyes, "Today is the third day, Yoru." I sighed, "We're not going to catch anything if you guys don't shut up."

"You're just grumpy cause Kukai got to go with Amu to town and not you nya!" He teased. Ignoring them, I jumped into a tree. Is there nothing in this place but plants? Just then, something shot out from beside me.

I grimaced as the blood covered my fingers. Ick, my hand had just stabbed right trough the squirrel.

"I smell blood nya!" Yoru yelled, circling the tree I was currently in. I dropped the squirrel, letting it fall right on his face. "Ah! It's raining squirrels nya!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bored! Dia isn't done thinking up our assignments!" Keiko whined, fanning her face with a folded piece of paper. Utau sighed, "I wish she'd let us go hunting. I'm starving! And it's too hot to just sit here."

Yuuki put an ice cube down the back of her shirt, "That better?" She laughed, running towards the trees. "Gah! Get your feathered butt back here, stupid bird!" Utau growled, chasing after her. Suki was walking back and forth on a log, "There they go again." Tadase went inside, "Well, we could chew on ice."

"No, you could chew on ice. It'd be a pain to get rid of the water later on." Keiko reminded him.

"Oi, Nagi." Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I reached out just in time to catch a piece of paper before it hit me. "What's this?"

"Dunno." Matt waved a hand in front of his face, "That's why I gave it to you." I rolled my eyes, "I just rolled my eyes, Matt. I meant, where'd you get it from?"

"A place."

"Where is this place?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere where?"

"Somewhere in the place."

"Forget it; he's not going to tell you." Tadase muttered, leaving the door open as he came out. I nodded, flicking it back at him, "Then I won't read it." Matt held it out, "Just read it, Nagi. C'mon, you don't even have to tell me what it says."

"You'll just listen in on my thoughts." I pushed the paper back towards him. "But I can't tell you! Look, I'll say it. But it won't make a difference cause-…oh you'll see! I got it from Iku-" There was a cloud of smoke like the one from yesterday and then there was a fox sitting on my lap with an 'I-told-ya-so' look on his face.

"Okay…"

"Hey," Keiko pushed him off, "Just cause you're a little animal doesn't mean you can sit on Nagi-koi!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now all that's left is…applesauce? Why would Dia want applesauce? She doesn't even eat." I stuffed the list back into my pocket.

"Maybe she wants you guys to eat it." Kukai murmured, leaning to the side to keep the bag from falling off his head. I sighed, "Can't you carry that like a normal person?"

"Awh, that'd be no fun, Hinamori!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Of course, being normal is too boring, huh?"

"Ex-…actly…" He stopped walking. I turned around, "What's wrong?" He lowered his voice, "We're being followed. Act normal. C'mon."

"You're normal or normal, normal?" I muttered, continuing to walk uneasily. Who would be following us? "This way, Hinamori." I followed him into a small flower shop. The door was open, but there was a closed sign on it. Kukai locked the door behind us with the key that was on the desk and hurried me towards the back.

"Do you know who it is?" I whispered, crouching behind the rows of big plants. He shook his head, "Not sure exactly who it is. But they reek of the Council."

"Why would they follow us?"

"Well, your buddies are 'traitors' and we're probably number one on their list. You're just a human that got caught up in everything."

"Oh…lucky me…" I muttered, pushing a leaf out of my face, "Why are we hiding here? Couldn't they just come in the same way we did? A lock wouldn't be much help…" Kukai put a finger to his lips, "Shhh."

I heard quiet footsteps, quickly drawing nearer to our hiding place. I held my breath, pressing myself as close to the wall and plants as I could. The footsteps stopped, followed by voice too low to make out words. The voices retreated, then there was silence again. I let out a breath, relaxing against the wall. I wonder what that was about.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"G'night, Ikuto." Amu murmured, lying down next to Ikuto. "'Night." He whispered, breathing in the strawberry scent from her hair. Soon, the even breathing from the girl signaled she was asleep. As soon as he was sure she wouldn't be waking up any time soon, Ikuto got up and crept over to the door, making sure Nagehiko and Matt were also asleep, and locked the door behind him. Locking all the other doors, he made his way outside, wincing as the floorboard creaked beneath his foot.

"Mmm…" Daichi looked over the couch at him. "Shhh, Daichi. Go back to sleep." Ikuto quickly shut the main door, hoping Daichi wouldn't wake anyone. As soon as he was off the front porch, he let out a breath of relief; he'd made it out without being noticed. Wells, besides Daichi, but the big furball was probably already back in dreamland, chasing butterflies or whatever it was dogs dream about.

"Where'd I put that thing…?" He muttered, searching through his pockets, "I know I had it this morning…"

"Looking for this?"

He spun around, caught. "Oh…um no…I was just taking a walk…what's that…?" Matt nodded towards the window, "Ya forgot the window."

"I didn't-"

"I got Kukai to read it to me."

"I don't know what you're talking a-"

"You made a deal with _them_. This was tonight's meeting place." He tossed the paper at Ikuto, "And the price of not going is to give them Utau, Yoru, and me."

"Utau-"

"They were going to add her tonight."

"Well, you obviously seem to know a lot, huh?" Ikuto muttered, knowing there was no point in denying anything.

"There's just one piece of the puzzle I didn't figure out yet."

"And what would that be?"

"The lake."

"And you think I'm going to tell you?"

"No. I'm going back to sleep. But you know as well as I do that they're not going to keep their end of the bargain. They'll come anyways." He jumped. A second later, and Lulu would have caught him. Ikuto watched silently as Lee, Kate, Lulu, and Jack each came out from the trees, and he fought against the urge to help either side.

Odds against him, Matt was able to get to the door, but Lee and Lulu pulled him back, pinning his arms behind him. Once caught, he glared at where Ikuto still stood, "So that's it!? You're just going to stand there like an idiot!? What about Amu, huh?" He hissed as Kate's teeth sunk into his neck, "So, Angel, what're ya gonna tell everyone? What's going to happen to Amu? Yoru? Utau? Everyone else? Answer me!" Ikuto looked away, wishing he could just disappear. (A.n. - _Bri: _I said you can't kill anyone -_- _Suki: _XD can you blame me for trying? _Bri: _yes -_- _Yuuki: _Suki, I forbid you to kill him! 38 _Suki: _XD hey, technically, you guys only told me I couldn't kill Ikuto! _Yuuki: _38 –sniff- S-Suki! _Suki: _XD fine, I won't kill anyone…yet… _Yuuki: _Suki!)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone screamed. I woke up with a jolt. Nothing like fresh panic in the morning to get you up and running. I thought of three things at once. One, Ikuto wasn't here. Two, everyone was awake and heading downstairs. Three, what if it was that person that was following Kukai and me yesterday? Oh, then I thought of something else. Where the heck was Ikuto!?

I ran out into the hall, catching up to Tadase at the top of the stairs. "What happened? Who screamed?"

"I don't know. I just got here." He tried to push past the others. I looked down the side of the railing. Daichi was whimpering in the corner, freaked out from all the noise. Miki was at the bottom of the steps, wide-eyed and backing up. She must've been the one who screamed. I frowned, unable to see anything else. I jumped up and down like an idiot, trying to look over Kukai's head. They all shifted, making a path in the middle of the stairs. Dia ran up, "That's a lot of blood." Blood? Someone got hurt?

Ikuto followed her, covered in blood, carrying an also bloody Matt up the stairs. Dia pushed the door to our room open, "What happened to you two?" He didn't answer, just pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"Ikuto…?" He walked past without so much as glancing at me.

TBC…

Suki: Dun…duun….duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! XD

Yuuki: T^T he better not die

Suki: don't worry, I won't kill your boyfriend XD

Bri: ^-^ please review! No proofreading again though

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	53. Forget

I don't own Shugo Chara!

Suki: I is bored

Yuuki: good for you

Bri: ^-^

Chapter 53: Forget

_Ikuto followed her, covered in blood, carrying an also bloody Matt up the stairs. Dia pushed the door to our room open, "What happened to you two?" He didn't answer, just pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Ikuto…?" He walked past without so much as glancing at me._

"Get back to your rooms! Nobody's going anywhere until we figure this out!" Kukai yelled, getting Yoru and Utau into Dia's room. Nagehiko went down to get Daichi while Keiko, Suki, and Yuuki followed Kukai into the room. Yoru ran back down the stairs to help Miki. Nagehiko put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I nodded slowly, letting him lead me over to Tadase.

"Tadase-kun, make sure nobody does anything crazy from the smell of blood." Dia was saying, pulling towels out from the bathroom. Nagehiko left, knowing that Dia would want them all in her room for now.

"Amu-chan, go get a change of clothes for Ikuto-san." She said, bringing me out of my daze. I opened the closet, looking for his bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned, leaning against the wall. Tadase came in with a plate of sandwiches, "You hungry?"

"Uh-huh…" I nodded, grabbing one and taking a bite. I coughed, "W-what is this?!" He sighed, "Dia was experimenting with applesauce and hot sauce…" So that's what she wanted that for! "Where'd Ikuto go?" I asked, eating the bread that wasn't covered with stuff. "Dia told him to stay with the others in her room." He shrugged, "There's no more blood so I don't know why. Oh, you're up."

I turned around to see Matt sitting up. He looked at me then at Tadase then back.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Who are you?"

TBC…

Suki: XP tiny chapter! We ALWAYS do longish chapters! So no complaining! Arigatou! XD

Yuuki: T^T you made him forget Amu?

Suki: no! XD

Yuuki: ^-^ okay!

Suki: he forgot EVERYTHING! XD

Yuuki: D8 that's mean!

Suki: hey, I could always kill him instead XD

Bri: review please ^-^

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	54. Lies

I do not own Shugo Chara!

Suki: I am so mad! D8 You and Matt ditched me!

Yuuki: you were taking forever to pick what kind of ice cream you wanted -_-' besides, we told you we were going to wait by the fountain

Suki: D8 excuses!

Chapter 54: Lies

_I turned around to see Matt sitting up. He looked at me then at Tadase then back. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Who are you?"_

"Wha- is this some kind of joke? It's not funny!" I huffed. Matt winced, "Ow…" Dia came in, "Oh, you're awake. Are you alright?" He stared at her for a few seconds then looked back at me and Tadase, frowning, "Have we met before? I don't think I'd forget you. With the pink hair and all."

"It's _me_! _Amu_! Stop playing around!" I kept myself from running over and throwing him out the window. Dia shook her head, "I don't think he's lying. Do you really not know us? No playing games?" Matt shook his head, "I don't get why you don't believe me. I don't know you. Where am I?"

"He is _so _lying, Dia! Matt, stop fooling around!" I yelled, throwing a sandwich at him. Of course, I missed and it went out the window. "Who's 'Matt'?"

"You, stupid!"

"I thought you said I was Matt?"

"Amu-chan!" Tadase grabbed my arm to hold me back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, he doesn't remember anything?" Keiko grinned, already planning pranks she could pull with the newest development in the story. "No doing anything bad." Nagihiko scolded, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. I sighed, "Great, now we have to play babysitter." Ikuto patted my head, "There, there."

"I still don't get how though. What happened?"

"I told you, we were taking a walk when some rouges came outta nowhere and nearly ripped our necks off." He stated distractedly, as if for the millionth time. Which, come to think of it, it probably was.

"Can we talk about something else?" He sighed, dropping a little tablet into a glass of water.

"So, when are we going home nya?" Yoru was swinging upside down from a tree branch. "It's Wednesday and we're leaving Saturday." Miki poked his stomach with a stick. I noticed Kukai staring at Ikuto suspiciously.

The door slammed open. Yoru fell off, landing on Miki and everyone else jumped at least five feet in the air. Dia stomped in and pointed at Ikuto, "You!"

"Moi?"

"What are you doing out here?! You should be resting!" She put a hand on her hip, "Don't make me call Souko-sama." He sighed, standing up, "Fine."

I watched him go inside, wondering if I would be allowed in too. Dia closed the door behind her. I guess not.

"So you like him?"

Everyone jumped another ten feet in the air. I turned around, "E-eh!? When'd you get here?!" Matt shrugged, "I got bored. Blondie forgot to close the window like she was told to." He nodded towards Utau. Utau slammed her drink on the table, "Can a girl not enjoy a crapy blood tablet in peace anymore?!" He ignored her, "So? Do you?" I felt my face flush, "W-why are you so nosy!?" He tilted his head to the side, "So you do."

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Eh? But it's obvious."

"Oh, whatever!" I marched into the house, "I'm going inside!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt guilt clawing at me as I stared up at the ceiling. Well, it's not like I could've let him tell everyone…and at least I didn't let them kill him… I sighed, rolling over. The room used to smell like dust. Then it started smelling like Amu. Now it just reeks of blood. _"You know as well as I do they're not going to keep their end of the bargain." _I bit my lip. No duh they're not. But at least everyone's safe for a little while longer. _"So what's going to happen to Amu? Yoru? Utau? Everyone else? Answer me!" _I shook my head, sitting up. Sometimes it feels like the whole universe is against me.

"Hey." I whispered, hearing the door open. Amu closed it behind her. "Hey yourself." She paused,

"Ikuto…what really happened?" She asked, voice so soft that I barely heard it. "Huh?"

"I saw Kukai staring at you…he doesn't believe you're story…and it doesn't explain why Matt doesn't remember anything but you do." She sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you lying? You've been acting strange lately…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as his eyes became guarded, "Kukai?" I nodded, "But don't be mad at him cause he didn't say anything. And your situation wouldn't really look that good if Kukai got hurt…or me…"

He looked out the window, "I would never hurt you."

"Cause you love her?"

I fell off the side of the bed, "T-that's the third time today!" Matt shrugged, "It's too easy. Anyways, Pigtails wants everyone to come downstairs. Cat ears too."

"Pigtails? You mean Dia?" Ikuto muttered. I sighed, "Why couldn't he forget how to be annoying? No, instead he forgets everything else, including names!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to find the rouges and chase them away. And until they're gone, everyone has to be in groups of at least three at all times." Dia paced back and forth in front of us. She looked up at where Tadase and I sat on the couch, "And you'll have to have some way of defending yourself in case you _are _attacked. So Ikuto-san and Miki-san will be in charge of making sure everyone is in shape in case anything happens. Alright?"

We nodded. Not that it would really matter since she would make us do it even if we argued. I didn't think the stay at this place could get any worse. I was so wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head where it had just hit the ground. Tadase looked down at me worriedly, "I'm so sorry, Amu-chan! Are you okay?" I heard Yoru laughing, followed by a smack and his whining, "Miki! That hurt nya!"

I stood up, "I'm okay." Ikuto handed me another ice pack, "You should take a break. I don't know how much more your head can take of hitting the floor." I sighed, sitting down with the ice pack against my head. That's about the millionth time I fell. A mouse would have a better chance of surviving in a fight than I would.

"Because mice are small?"

I spun around, immediately regretting it when my head started throbbing. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what? Breathing? Cause I could."

"Oh shut up." I muttered, turning away. Matt sat next to me, "But you're a lot like a mouse."

"Thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better." I rolled my eyes. He pointed at where Tadase and Yoru were, "Well, watch…um…human person."

"Tadase."

"Tad-whatever. It's easier to keep from being hit if you're small. And they'll probably get cocky cause you're human or less experienced, maybe even outnumbered. So watch for an opening and then ya got 'em."

"What if you're outnumbered and there _is _no opening? What then?" Ikuto sat down on my other side.

"There's bound to be an opening at some point."

"But if it's one to four and they've sunk their teeth into your neck, there is no opening."

"That's the perfect time. They think you're beaten so they let down their guard."

"So then tell me this. Say there's a possible traitor watching this from the sidelines, it's four to one, you're losing, it's late at night, everyone else is asleep, and they have their teeth in your neck. Why wouldn't you take this so-called 'perfect opening'?"

"Hmmm…it depends on who this 'traitor' is, I guess. Who would it be?"

"Me."

"Then I wouldn't take it."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Don't remember. I just know I wouldn't take it."

"Idiot."

I looked back and forth between the two until my head started feeling like a tennis ball. I'm getting dizzy.

"Eh? Why are you asking me this anyways?"

"Why wouldn't you take it!?"

"I told you, I don't remember!"

"Well, why do you think you wouldn't!?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then try and remember!"

"Because…because…Ikuto is Ikuto! So I wouldn't! I don't know!"

"W-"

"Oi!" Kukai pulled on Ikuto's shoulder, "What's wrong?" Ikuto shrugged him off and stalked into the house. Kukai looked at me, "What's with him?" I sighed, getting up to follow him, "Dunno. I'll find out though."

"What's with her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikuto?" I poked his cheek, "Ikuuuuuttooooo." I pouted, "Hey! Say something!"

"Something." He mumbled against the pillow. "You know what I mean!" I hit his head with another pillow, "What was all that about?" He sat up, "I hate lying."

"Then don't lie." Kukai closed the door behind him. "I said I hated lying. That doesn't mean I'll stop." Ikuto glared at the floor.

TBC…

Suki: No proofreading cause I don't really like this chapter…I liked the other one! But Bri and Mia DESTROYED it! We'll never know what happened after Dia ran out yelling they were under attack from pickles and Yoru falling off the roof and an amuto make out session XP

Yuuki: have you decided on how the ending's gonna be?

Suki: …pft of course…maybe…sorta…kinda…okay no! D8 but you guys won't let me kill anybody so the ending I want won't happen!

Yuuki: what? Does everyone die? Getting picked off one by one?

Suki: …D8….your boyfriend gave you his mind reading ability, didn't he!?

Yuuki: T.T…do I even wanna know?

Suki: D8………………

Bri: no ^-^

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	55. Kukai

I do now own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: this chapter is dedicated to pickles

Yuuki: -_-' pickles?

Chapter 55: Kukai

"_Then don't lie." Kukai closed the door behind him. "I said I hated lying. That doesn't mean I'll stop." Ikuto glared at the floor. _

"But there's no point. You admit that you didn't tell us the truth." I whispered, putting my hand on his."That also doesn't mean that I won't tell you." He sighed, "Okay, truth is, _I'm _the one who made him forget. Well, not completely. Mostly it was that girl. What was her name? Kate?" Kukai frowned, "That lunatic?"

Guess lunatics kinda suck as their group name.

"Yeah, her. And there was that other lunatic. John? James? Jane? Jake? Jack? Whatever. He was there too. Lulu and Lee too." He sighed, "Well, I kinda made a deal with them…they'd leave us alone as long as I got them a 'feast'."

(A.n. - _Suki: _meh…you guys know about the deal so I shall be lazy and not make Ikuto explain it cause word is being a butt boob right now _Bri: _but if you don't get something feel free to ask ^-^)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so there _are _no rouges?" Kukai asked, leaning against the little desk in the corner. Ikuto nodded, "No rouges."

"Snap, how are we going to tell Dia? She went through all the trouble to make sure we were safe…"

"We only have three more days after today, why do we have to tell her?" He mumbled. I shrugged, "There's no reason we shouldn't tell her either." Kukai scratched his head, "On second thought, I'm with Ikuto. I don't wanna tell her…"

"It's just Dia, what's the worst she could do?" I rolled my eyes. They sighed, "Many things."

"So what're we going to do? Just pretend this never happened? We have to at least tell the others. Or Aruto-san and Souko-san." I felt Ikuto's hand go stiff under mine. "Oh, right…" Kukai nodded, "And we have to figure out a way to fix this mess. I don't know about you, but I don't find joy in being somebody's dinner."

The door swung open and Yoru ran in, "There you are nya! Dia says to get back outside nya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so tired, I could sleep on the floor." I let myself fall back, landing on the not-so-soft bed. Nagehiko sighed, turning off the light, "We're leaving Saturday, so just tomorrow and Friday are left." I sat up, "Don't lock the door yet, we have to wait for Ikuto and Matt."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Ikuto's downstairs…and I have no idea where Matt is. Probably with Dia or something." I pulled the cover back and lay down, drifting off.

_Guess what. I get sent to the meadow _again_. Sighing, I stayed down, enjoying the feeling of the flowers brushing against me in the slight breeze. _

"_Oi, Hinamori."_

_I rolled over, not opening my eyes, "Go away, I want sleep."_

"_You are sleeping."_

"_You know what I mean, Kukai!" I sat up, pouting, "Now what do you want?"_

"_Want to help me find Ikuto?" He stood up, "I can never find him, so maybe if you're with me, he'll show up."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Aren't you guys-"_

"_WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" I kicked his leg. _

"_I was gonna say best friends…but together works too! Anyways, are you coming or not?" He started walking towards the trees, not even noticing that I'd kicked him._

"_But how am _I _supposed to help!? For all I know, he could be that tree!" I pointed to a random tree. He rolled his eyes, "Of course he's not a tree. Trees are the spirits of dead people and animals."_

"_G-ghosts?!" I jumped up and ran after him just as he reached the shadows, "N-nobody ever mentioned anything about g-g-GHOSTS!" Kukai's skin started to sparkle and then the cheetah laughed._

"_W-what's so funny!?"_

"_You're afraid of ghosts, and now the trees of this forest, but not of us vampires."_

"_You guys are COMPLETELY different from GHOSTS!" I hit his head._

"_Nu-uh. We're both dead~" He laughed again. I crossed my arms, "Whatever!" He stopped, "Oh no!" I looked around, panicking, backing up, "What!?" _

"_Behind you!" _

_I spun around, screaming._

"_It's a tree!" He laughed. I jumped onto his back, hitting him with a branch I had found on the ground, "That was mean!"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The cat's head snapped up from the lake, ears twitching. "Amu?" The scream he heard was followed by laughing and a clearly flushed strawberry-head yelling in annoyance and embarrassment. The little black cat rolled his eyes, sighing, "Is she trying to give me a heart attack or something?" His eyes wandered back towards the water, watching it lap at the shore's dead grass._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hmph!" I walked ahead, trying my best to hide the blush on my face. Kukai continued laughing, burying his face into the fur on his shoulder to try and keep quiet, clearly failing. I sighed, wanting to talk about something – anything- to distract me from what I had learned about the trees in this place. _

"_So…how did you meet Ikuto and the others?" I slowed down, keeping pace with him. Kukai stopped laughed, but kept a forced smile on his face, "Eto…I got hit by a train." _

"_A- a _train_!?"_

"_Yeah. My brother dared me to jump onto the tracks…and I did…but then the train came out of nowhere." He laughed nervously, hitting his head with a shaking paw, "Dumb me, huh?"_

"_But you must have survived, at least a little, to have changed!"_

"_Nope, I died. Eto…the night before, I had a dream, though now I'm not sure if it really was just a dream, about this guy coming and…well, you know."_

"_Y-you got RAPED!?" _

_He stared at me in confusion, "Uh, no."_

"_Oh…" I let out a breath, somehow this making me feel better. Then I looked back at him, "But why would your brother ask you to do something so dangerous!?" He shrugged, "It's my fault for doing it. I don't blame him. Anyways, I woke up and it was really dark. It took me a while to figure out I was buried and then a few days to get out. When I was wandering around, I ran into Aruto-san. A year later, Souko-san joined us, then Utau. Yoru and Miki followed a few years after. We were following Ikuto around, but I never got to actually meet him until he was dead."_

"_Kukai…"_

_He looked up at me with that forced smile, eyes pleading, "I'm gonna go and see if Utau's had any luck in finding Ikuto, kay?" He ran off without another word._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes, sitting up when I didn't see Ikuto next to me. "Ikuto?" I called sleepily. No answer. I looked over at the other bed where Nagehiko laid. I slipped out of bed, wincing at the creaks the floorboards made when I put my weight on them.

"Amu…?" He propped himself up on an elbow, "Where're you going? It's only…" He looked at the clock, "Four in the morning." Kukai walked in, eyes wide with panic, "Have you guys seen Utau or Yoru?" I remembered something Ikuto had said yesterday, _"They were going to take Yoru, Utau, and Matt if I didn't hurry or if I told someone."_

Kukai had apparently been thinking the same thing, cause he turned around and ran down the stairs, not caring whether he made noise loud enough to wake anybody up. I turned towards Nagehiko, who was pulling on his shoes, while walking towards me, "Tell me on the way, Amu." I nodded, following him downstairs. Daichi whimpered, ears pulled back. He was now slightly bigger than the average German Shepherd. I put my fingers to my lips, "Shhh, Daichi. Go back to sleep." He put his head under his paws.

"Amu, let's go." Nagehiko ripped the paper out of the notebook and scribbled something on it before tossing it onto the table. We ran outside to see Kukai spinning around, sniffing the air. He stopped when he saw us, "I smell blood."

TBC…

Suki: Sorry for late update but as I said, word is being a butt boob! D8 it took forever to just type one letter!

Yuuki: it had a virus T^T

Bri: ^-^ review please, we promise to get back to the normal updates soon

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	56. Kidnapped

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: …I can't believe it…I heard somewhere that chapter 44 of Shugo Chara! Is supposed to be the LAST one! –Crying in corner-

Bri: ^-^

Yuuki: That means no more Tadase

Bri: …NO! –Cries with Suki-

Yuuki: -.-'

Chapter 56: Kidnapped

"_Amu, let's go." Nagehiko ripped the paper out of the notebook and scribbled something on it before tossing it onto the table. We ran outside to see Kukai spinning around, sniffing the air. He stopped when he saw us, "I smell blood."_

Nagehiko sniffed, "Yeah, I smell it, too." I smelled the air, nothing. Dammit, I wanna be a vampire! I've got to remember to ask Ikuto about that later… Nagehiko pointed at the path leading to the woods, "That way."

"I have an idea!" I ran into the little shed, not bothering to turn on the light. I came back out with a bike. It was light blue with a black design on it. (A.n. - _Suki: _Yuuki's bike looks like that! XD) Kukai shook his head, "You won't be able to keep up. You should stay here and make sure nobody follows us." I glared at him, "I'm coming, and that's that. If I get left behind, I'll find my own way back." He opened his mouth to argue, but Nagehiko interrupted, "We're wasting time by arguing! Let's just go!"

So they started running down the path, me following behind on the bike. I brushed my hand against a tree. It was easier than I had thought to keep up since we were going downhill. I grimaced as I looked closer at the trail ahead, it'd be a miracle if I didn't go flying off and break a dozen bones. The "road" was made of dirt, rocks, potholes, more rocks, did I mention it was full of rocks? Yeah, so it was pretty much the bumpiest ride of my life. I don't recommend it. I groaned, feeling the rain start to fall against my face heavily.

The two stopped and I ended up skidding to a halt mere centimeters from turning them into road kill. "What's wrong?" I panted, trying to keep from falling over. Kukai turned around slowly, the edge of his lip twitching, "Eto…" Nagehiko sighed, "We're lost."

"No we're not! We…just don't know where we are!"

"Right, we're just lost."

I looked around, "But you said you smelled blood, so can't we just follow the trail?" Nagehiko put a hand to his hip, reminding me of the lady who used to drop Tadase off at my house when he'd come over to play, I never had learned who she was, "It suddenly disappeared, we can't even follow it back to the house cause it's completely gone." Kukai leaned back against a tree, "The rain washed away what was left, and there wasn't much to begin with." I got off the bike, not wanting to accidently slip and go rolling down the path,

"So what are we going to do? Wait here till someone finds us?" He shook his head, "Nagehiko can sense what someone's feeling right? So we just have to wait for him to find them." I looked back at him, so see him sitting cross-legged on the ground, concentrating on something only he would be able to see.

I sighed, plopping down onto the already soaked ground. Just when things get better, something else happens to totally ruin everything.

I looked up at the dark sky, which was hard with the rain falling into my eyes. I wonder if anybody had noticed of our absence yet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is terrible! Almost the whole of the Tsukiyomi clan has been kidnapped!" Dia was running back and forth in front of us, too panicked to think of anything useful.

"Let me at 'em! I'll make them wish they were never hatched!" I turned around to see Yuuki and Suki trying to keep Keiko from running out and doing something stupid. Yuuki pulled on her arm, "I'm sure Nagehiko's fine! Amu, Matt, Ikuto, Yoru, Utau and Kukai too! Man, that's a lot of people…" Daichi nudged my leg, whimpering. I looked down and took the crumbled note from his mouth, "What's this?"

_Amu, Kukai and I went out looking for them so don't worry. Daichi should give this to you, Tadase._

_~Nagehiko_

Miki read it over my shoulder, "Haven't they learned by now that they can't do everything on their own?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, and I could hear the roar of an engine beneath the cold surface I was lying on. I scrunched up my nose, the damp and musty air smelling terrible. Someone nudged my leg, "Utau, wake up."

I opened my eyes, looking around to find Ikuto tied up on the floor behind me, eyes as guarded as always. I tried to move my hands and realized they were tied up with something that I couldn't budge and that dug into my skin. "What's going on?"

"This is my fault, I'm sorry." He started jabbing his foot into an unconscious Yoru's side, "Hey, wake up." Our brother rolled over, "Five more minutes, mom nya…"

The car hit a bump, making me bump my head against the wall. "Damn…" I muttered, trying again to get the surprisingly strong ropes off while not hitting anybody. Ikuto managed to get onto his knees, only to fall over again when we hit another bump, "This is starting to piss me off." He mumbled, trying to get his face away from Yoru's foot. "Oi, wake up already, Yoru." He grimaced and then bit the younger boy's bare foot.

"NYAAAHH!" Yoru bolted up into a sitting position, then fell over onto my stomach. Why is it so freaking cramped in here!?

"Get off me, Y-…" I noticed his hair was matted and sticky with blood, like his head had been hit with something really hard, "What the…" I looked at Ikuto and saw the gash that ran down his arm and then felt something wet running down the back of my neck. I looked up and saw an arm hanging off the side of a bench.

I used the wall to get onto my knees and then slowly rose to my feet, immediately falling onto the bench that stuck out of the wall. Matt was lying there, asleep, not tied up and not hurt anymore than he was originally. I looked over at Ikuto, "Hey, look who I found."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNAGEHIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were surprisingly not many animals hiding in the trees. I soon found a slightly panicked and frightened someone slowly heading further and further away that I recognized as Yoru. Utau and Matt were then easily found, and apparently Ikuto was with them, though I could feel nothing indicating he was actually there. I opened my eyes, "Found them."

"Really?!" Amu's head shot up, anxious to get going. I nodded, "They took a turn that's only five minutes from here. And they're slowing down so they're probably nearing the other side of town." Kukai got up, "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYUUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone has to stick together, no getting separated at all!" Dia was ranting on and on about the importance of not straying off. Next to me, Tadase sighed, clenching a piece of paper in his hand. A note that he hasn't shown us. I wonder what it says…I shrugged it off. If it was important he would tell the rest of us.

Keiko was walking in circles around the couch. In between damning someone's mom and sending everyone to hell, she sat down. Suki was sitting on the floor with Daichi, trying to teach him how to play poker. Miki was sitting at the bottom of the steps, drawing something. I sighed, leaning back, why do we always end up getting separated? It's like a bad joke being said over and over again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYORU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Utau tried to untie Ikuto's hands, which was hard since she couldn't see what she was doing with her back to him.

"Why don't you try using your teeth nya?"

She grimaced, "I already tried that. My mouth hurts like hell…Oh, this is impossible!" Ikuto sighed, "At least we managed to get our feet free from that rope." Utau whimpered, "But it hurts to stand! Dammit, what kind of rope is this!?"

I was sitting on the cold floor, the dim light somehow making us look even paler than normal. He looked back over at me, "Any luck?"

"Luck in what nya?"

He sighed again, "You were supposed to be waking somebody up, remember?"

"Oh nya…I forgot…eheheheh…."

"I'll do it." Utau slid over to the bench and slowly –and painfully- managed to sit up on the bench, "Oi, wake up!" She kicked Matt off, letting him fall onto the pile of buckets with a crash. He yelped, jumping up and then tripping over another bucket, "Gah!"

"G'morning." Ikuto muttered. Matt stood up, "What the- where are we!?"

"In the land of unicorns and rainbows nya! Where do you think we are nya!?" I felt the car start slowing down, the noises and smells of town disappearing. Something bumped into my hand, I looked down and felt a smile spread across my face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit!"

I jumped, startled by Kukai's sudden outburst. I turned around to see a fist shaped dent in the street light he was standing next to. Nagehiko backed away, putting a hand to his head, "Hey, calm down, you're giving me a headache."

"How _can _I calm down!? By the time we get there, it'll be too late! How do we keep losing their trail?! We've been going in circles for hours!" He gestured towards the rising sun, "Do you think those freaks will wait for us to get there before sinking their teeth into their necks!?" I felt the phone Dia had given to me vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up, who's this? I answered, "Mushi mushi?"

"_Amu, nya!"_

"Yoru?" I asked, making Kukai and Nagehiko look at me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I win!" I laid down the cards, grinning in triumph as Daichi rolled his eyes and padded away. I picked the cards up and put them on the table where I'd found them earlier. Miki pated the stairs next to her.

"What's up?" I sat down, watching Daichi get up and leave before I made him play poker again. Miki sighed, "What's…going to happen?" I shrugged, "Amu will get a brain and stop running off to rescue Ikuto only for him to have to save her doesn't seem very possible."

"Ha ha, very funny. You know what I mean."

"Well, I'm not sure…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Where are you now?" _Nagehiko's voice came through the phone. We were all crowded around the phone Dia had given to Yoru, the only one that hadn't been taken away. We didn't want to risk it being discovered by putting it on speaker.

"We don't know. There aren't any windows. But it doesn't sound like town anymore." I pressed closer to hear the answer. Amu's voice answered me, "_So you're not in town? But you're all okay, right?"_

"Yeah, we're fine, Amu nya." Yoru absentmindedly touched the back of his head, where his hair was matted with blood. "_Are you in any of the woods surrounding town?" _Kukai asked. I took a breath, trying to keep my voice from breaking, at the same time drawing in the scents from outside, "Yeah, on the side where that bread shop is." Ikuto winced, "We'll call you again when we can. Someone's coming." For the first time, I noticed we had come to a complete stop. Matt looked at the door, "They sound…familiar…"

"_Be careful."_ Amu whispered, before the line went dead and we hurried to get the phone back into Yoru's pocket. The door opened, light streaming in. I blinked, trying to see past the lights that danced in front of my eyes. After being in the dark so long, it almost hurt.

Ikuto pushed us against the far wall, crouching in front of us, "What?" The figure reached out and in one motion slapped him so hard it echoed in my ears. "Do not speak without permission."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKUKAI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Amu clutch the phone to her chest as if it were her own life. I bit back the urge to call them again, knowing that if the phone rang and somebody heard, we would have no communication with them. Nagehiko jumped down from the roof, landing beside me, "Okay, the shop isn't too far from here. It's at most a twenty minute walk," He grinned, "For a human."

"Okay, so five minutes to get there, and then what?" I looked in the direction he had pointed out. Amu held up the phone, "Should we wait for them to call again?" Nagehiko shook his head, "We should keep heading up the road, since they were in a car. And we don't know when they'll call again." I heard the silent, _if they will_, in his words. Amu nodded, "Okay."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKEIKO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tic-Tac-Toe! Give me three in a row!" Suki chanted, trying to play with Daichi again since everyone else refused to do so. I reached the top of the stairs. Okay, Utau and Yoru sleep in the second room with Kukai and Tadase… I opened the door and closed it behind me silently. Now, where to start?

"Which bed is Yoru's…?" I looked at the one that had all the sheets in a heap on it. I nodded, "Defiantly Yoru." I touched it, seeing the morning's events flash past my eyes like watching a movie.

_Everyone was sleeping; Yoru woke up when someone picked him up, yell of warning cut off when they hit the back of his head with something._

I walked over to the bed Utau used, to find the same thing happened to her.

I sighed, well, this didn't help. I couldn't see who it was that took them, and they didn't speak. I opened the door, letting my hand trail against the wall as I made my way back downstairs. I stopped.

_Ikuto was coming up the stairs. He was about to go in the room when he heard Yoru's cut off yell. He flung the door open, disappearing inside._

I blinked, "Why wouldn't he go to see what happened with Yoru…?"

I went inside the room, touching the window.

_Amu and Nagehiko were asleep. A figure with a hood hiding his face turned as Ikuto came in. He grinned, letting him see the knocked out Yoru in his arms, "Times up." Someone appeared in the door way and managed to get a knife into Ikuto's arm, then dropped a bag over his head, "Gotcha." They jumped out the window._

Okay, now we're getting somewhere. I peeked into the hallway. Everyone was still downstairs. Grinning, I jumped out the window, landing on the ground. I touched the grass where they should have landed, already knowing the time I should be looking at.

_The kidnappers, that's what I was going to use to refer to them until I found out who they really were, stood there, Ikuto and Yoru at their feet, unconscious. Someone dropped Utau next to them, just as the person who had gotten Yoru came around the back of the house, Matt hanging limp over his shoulder, "We got everyone now?" The two nodded, "She should be bringing the car any second now". A car came up the path, Lulu was driving it. Soon, they were gone._

I ran over to the path, pressing my hand into the dirt.

_The car passed by slowly, not wanting to make noise to wake anybody up. Ikuto, Utau, and Yoru were being tied up by Lee, he was the one who had taken Yoru and Matt out of the house. In the passenger seat, Jack, the one who had knocked out Ikuto, was breaking the cell phones Dia had given to us into at least a million pieces. Kate, Utau's captor, was in the back seat, watching Lulu drive with a childish fascination. _

I stood up and leaned against a tree.

_Amu's hand brushed again the trunk, she was riding a bike, following Kukai and Nagehiko on the path the car had taken earlier._

I walked back to the house, I guess I have at least something I could tell them. But, if I did, Dia would get somebody to stop Amu and them…and then how would we find Ikuto, Utau, Yoru, and Matt? I climbed in the window, I guess I could keep this a secret. But if they're not back by tomorrow, they're toast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you speak, you're dead. If you run, you're dead. If you disobey, you're dead. If you do anything to make me believe you'll try to escape, you're dead. If you so much as breathe without permission, you're dead." Lee said, pointing to a small house, "One of you goes inside, now."

Ikuto eyed the entrance, then looked back at the four of them. I could only guess on what he was thinking. I knew we were evenly numbered, four to four. But we were tied up, tired from lack of sleep, and hungry. Not to mention that Yoru wouldn't be able to move to quickly without getting dizzy and Matt wasn't too bright on the fighting skills lately, with the whole loss of memories.

I was about to stand up as told, when Ikuto pushed me back, "No." Lee slapped him again, a little harder, "I told you not to speak."

"I told you I needed another day." Slap. "Do not speak."

"I will speak, if I want to." Slap. "You are lucky I am in a good mood today, or you would already be dead."

"I could take you on with my hands tied behind my back." Slap. "Get moving."

I nudged his arm when I saw the blood start dripping from his mouth, "Just listen to him, Ikuto, please!" I thought I would get slapped, too, but I didn't.

We figured out it must've been an ice cream truck or something, except all the paint had peeled away, that had carried us here. So it would hurt if I simply pushed him off. I gulped, about to stand up again before Ikuto pushed me back down. Matt sniffed, "What the heck is in there…?" Lee reached forwards, probably about to slap him, before Ikuto bit down on his hand. I froze, staring at the hand now hanging from my brother's mouth. Lee screeched, "You bit my hand off!" Ikuto smirked, dropping the snow-white hand and licking the blood from his mouth, "Thanks for the meal." Yoru started shaking, "How…?"

"I got tired of being slapped." He muttered, pressing us further into the wall. I grimaced, watching the hand twitch, trying to find its way back to its body. Lulu lunged forward, aiming for Ikuto's throat, who just watched as she neared. At the last second, Yoru pushed with his feet against the wall, making everyone fall forward, so she narrowly missed. I fell out, rolling under the truck unnoticed. I took a second to catch my breath, a mistake. Somebody grabbed my foot and pulled me out, "Where do you think you're going?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This sucks!" Kukai kicked the car, making it clang. Nagehiko sighed, "They must have ditched the truck." I climbed into the back, looking around for any clues. There was blood…some buckets and rope. But nothing to say that Ikuto and the others were actually here.

I sighed, sitting on the bench. How are we supposed to find them? They hadn't called again; was it already too late? I shook my head, standing back up, I can't think like that. If I do, then it really will be too late.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Dia continue to pace, mumbling to herself. Tadase sat on the couch, eyes unfocused, lost in thought. Suki had finally convinced Yuuki to play cards with her, and Daichi was watching. Keiko was sitting on the top of the stairs, keeping a secret away from us.

What's taking them so long?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were in a basement, sitting in the dark and cold. Yoru was next to me, trying to escape what was happening by sleeping, but sleep refused to come. Matt was on my other side, strangely still. For a while I had thought he was dead until the door opened and he looked up. Ikuto had come down the steps, still tied and looking defeated. He sat on the other side of the room, staring emotionlessly at the ground. The door closed and took light with it.

I didn't get what they were waiting for. They had us. They could kill us and do as they please. But they didn't. Once again I found myself wondering if I was afraid to die. I didn't want to, that was for sure. But at the same time, I didn't want to continue like this. Always on alert, killing innocent animals and sometimes even people if I slipped up. I didn't want to harm anybody. But I didn't want to die, either.

And again, was I afraid of Death? In the silent darkness, I wondered how many others had greeted Death here, and who would be the first of us to follow them.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Yoru whispered, not adding his usual nya. I sighed. Beside me, Matt stood up and started for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "That girl…she has something that's mine." He turned around, eyes expressionless, "And I intend to get it back."

"Are you kidding? If you go up there, you're dead!" Yoru whispered. Matt shrugged, "I'm going to die if I stay down here anyways." I looked at Ikuto, "Ikuto, tell him he's crazy!" He didn't even look up; he just kept staring at the floor as if all the answers could be found there if he looked hard enough. Yoru got up and nudged his arm, "Ikuto…?" He ignored him.

"Ikuto, hey, Ikuto…Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" He went into his 'Ikuto' rant, "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto! Ikuto-"

"What?" He snapped, glaring at our brother. Yoru fell back, surprised. Ikuto never snapped at us, not even when we annoyed him so much it would make anybody else go insane. The door opened, everyone looked up. A very pissed off Lee was standing there. And since Matt had already been climbing up the stairs, only stopping when Yoru had started ranting, he was still there, doing the best deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression I had ever seen, except the ones by actual deer.

"Now, now, are you trying to escape? Remember, I said if you even make me think you are trying to escape, you're dead."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, look at this!" Kukai waved us over, ducking behind a bush. I parted some leaves apart to have a better look. It was a small house, looking like nobody had used it in years. There weren't any other houses around, and you'd have to be looking for it to notice it. A perfect place to hide.

Nagehiko nodded, "They're in there alright." I jumped up, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Kukai pulled me back down, "Shhh, we can't just barge in. So," He looked back at Nagehiko, "Where are they, exactly?"

"Basement." He pointed at the back of the house, "There might be another way in through the back. Wanna go have a look?"

TBC…

Suki: This took 8 pages in word… XuX –died-

Bri: Review please ^-^

Yuuki: 3,952 words…. XuX –Dies-

Everyone: Arigatou!


	57. Mission Accomplished

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: Dude, we're almost at 60 chapters… D8…

Yuuki: I never thought you'd actually get past the first chapter…

Bri: ^-^

Suki: it's all because I can't think of another way to end it! D8 you won't let me kill anyone!

Yuuki: -_- you can't kill Ikuto

Suki: What if I killed Ikuto AND Amu?

Yuuki: There'd be no story

Suki: But if it's the end, there is no more story anyways!

Yuuki: N-…true…but still, no -_-

Chapter 57: Mission Accomplished

"_Basement." He pointed at the back of the house, "There might be another way in through the back. Wanna go have a look?"_

We crept over to the back of the house, making sure nobody was watching us through the windows.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Amu-chan went after Nii-chan, then she'd have to have some sort of plan on how to save them, right? She wouldn't go rushing into trouble without thinking first…Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she would! Amu-chan never thinks anything through!

One of these days it's going to get her seriously hurt…or worse… I shook my head. No, no, can't think about that. Kukai-san and Nagehiko-kun are with her. They'll make sure she's okay. And Utau-chan can take care of herself. Yoru-san…well, he'll think of something. Er, not think of it, exactly. Just go on impulse. Matt-kun…well, even if he can't remember much, he'll be fine.

I groaned, sliding back. I've had enough of the supernatural to last a life time. After this, I just hope things can return to as normal as they can. I frowned, oh, right. I guess I can never quite get rid of this completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shivered, burying my face into Yoru's messy hair. Ikuto was still sitting exactly where he had been before, watching the floor with empty eyes. On my other side, Matt was shaking, putting his hands over his head. I felt a chill go up my spine.

**Utau's flashback**

"_Now, now, are you trying to escape? Remember, I said if you even make me think you are trying to escape, you're dead." His now reattached arm lashed out. Matt backed up, but since he was on the stairs, he fell, rolling down to the bottom. Yoru and I stared helplessly as Lee and Lulu walked forward. He grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling Matt's head up to expose his neck, "I should kill you, like I said." His teeth were centimeters away, "Or, I could keep you alive enough to feel pain." He looked at us through the corner of his eye, "I need you all alive. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." Dragging Matt along by his hair, he walked over to us, "It sad, actually. That I won't be the one to finish you off." He let go of his hair, but put his foot over his neck, and traced a circle over Yoru's cheek, "Tiger, eh? More like a lost little kitten."_

_Lee looked back at me, a sick smile on his face, "And look at what we've got here. My pretty little lady all for me." I felt like barfing, but managed to keep from it. I looked over his shoulder. Ikuto had looked over at where we were, but his eyes were unfocused, like he couldn't really understand what was going on. _

_Lulu tapped her foot impatiently, "Lee, sometime today please. We have to go." He sighed, heading back up the stairs, "Later, my pets, later."_

**End- Utau's Flashback**

Hopefully later means never. I scrunched up my nose, that guy's sick. I'm not his 'pretty little lady'. There is no way I'd ever belong to that freak. I'd rather commit suicide. Yoru was sleeping, thankfully. I sighed, breaking the everlasting silence at last, "What are we going to do?" Ikuto didn't pay any attention, he continued in his staring. Matt shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. I sighed again, closing my eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I frowned, feeling along the bricks. There's no door, and no secret passage like in the movies. Movies, I have come to the decision, are total rip offs.

Kukai tapped my shoulder, pointing up. I looked up to see a window only a few inches higher than Kukai's head. He kneeled down and I climbed onto this shoulders. After a few moments of trying to keep our balance, I managed to grab a hold of to window sill and slide it open. I climbed in.

I found myself in a bare room with white walls. There was absolutely nothing but dust in the room. Nagehiko climbed in then pulled Kukai up. I pointed towards the door. Kukai stared at it, eyes becoming blank. I looked at Nagehiko, who started waving his hand in front of the taller boy's face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting on the floor, now also playing the ridiculous card games with Suki and Yuuki. Daichi was dozing off and Dia was still pacing back and forth. Tadase was staring blankly at the TV, not really watching it while Keiko was having a staring contest with a poster she'd found. (A.n. - _Suki: _that's what I do when I'm bored XD but it's fuuuun!)

Suddenly, Suki dropped her cards, screaming. Dia jumped, as did everyone else. I blinked, "What happened?" Yuuki sighed, "Okay, okay, you can go again." She shook her head, "No, no. Not the game! I-it's…Kukai just disappeared!"

"You mean like what happened with Tadase, Ikuto and Matt?" Keiko asked. Tadase looked at her, "What happened with me, Ikuto and Matt?"

"When Ikuto, Amu, Nagehiko, Daichi, Matt, Ami, and Hinamori-san were stuck in the tunnels, you two suddenly became blind spots in my visions." Suki explained, looking at the floor in concentration, "And now the same thing's happening with Kukai." She frowned, "No matter how hard I try, I can't see him! At all!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's better." I stretched my arms, rubbing my wrists where the rope had dug in. Yoru clenched and unclenched his hand once the rope fell away. Matt held them up, "What should we do with this?" I pointed towards the stairs, "We can hide them beneath the steps." He nodded, throwing them under instead of going over and placing them down. I looked over at Ikuto, who, you're not going to believe this, was _still_ staring at the floor. Yeah…Well, he was starting to creep me out. We'd untied his hand already, but I'm not sure he even noticed. Yoru frowned, "What time do you think it is?" I looked up at the window, "Around four." I called it a window, but really it was just a hole. A hole the size of a quarter. I could barely fit two fingers through it.

"Can we call them yet?" Yoru whispered. I looked around, "Do you think they have camera down here? Or something to hear us?" Matt shook his head, "The door can only be opened from the outside and there are no windows, there's no need for any cameras."

Yoru handed me the phone and I dialed Amu's number.

Ring, ring, ring.

"_Yoru?" _Amu whispered. "Hey, it's me." I pushed a button that started glowing and Amu's face filled the screen. She smiled, "_Oh, so that's what that button's for. Nice ear, Utau."_ I put the phone out so that she could see all of us, "Ya got a bat in the cave." Her hand went up to her nose. I smirked, "Just kidding." Her face flushed, as I knew it would from watching her and Ikuto.

"_Yeah, anyways. Are you guys okay?" _She pointed at us, "_Where's Ikuto?" _I sighed, pointing the phone's camera to the other side of the room where Ikuto was, "Oi, your girlfriend wants to talk to you." Guess what! He…didn't answer. Surprise, surprise? I turned the phone around again, "He's been like that for a while now."

"_Why? What happened?" _She asked worriedly. Yoru shrugged, "He's not talking so there's no way for us to know." Amu stared at him, "_Utau…who's that?" _I rolled my eyes, "Yoru."

"_But he didn't even nya ONCE!" _This fact seemed to truly horrify her. Matt moved so he could be seen in the corner of the screen, "Hey, strawberry-head."

"_Hey, annoying-fox-boy."_

"Okay, make up your mind! First you said I was Matt, then Stupid, then Matt again, now Annoying-fox-boy!?"

Yoru sweat dropped, "Should I even ask?" I shook my head, "Leave it be. Leave it be." Amu sighed, "_Anyways, you're in_ _the basement?"_ I nodded. She looked away from the camera for a second, then looked back, "_Eto…can you show me Ikuto's face again?" _I turned the phone towards Ikuto again, then back at us, "There. Why?"

"_Well, you see, Kukai is…kinda acting strangely…" _The image blurred as she moved it and then we could see Nagehiko waving his hands in front of a dazed Kukai.

"_Kuuuuukaiiiiii…" _

"What's up with him?" Yoru asked, leaning closer to the screen. Amu sighed, "_I'm not sure."_

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Gotta go." I whispered, shutting the phone off and stuffing it in my pocket. We returned to how we were before, trying not to show to hope we had in getting out. I combed my fingers through Yoru's hair absentmindedly, trying to think of what could possibly be wrong with Ikuto and Kukai. As the door opened, I remembered the time that the phone had said. It was almost 6:30. Even if it was still light out, I wondered what it would be like later, with not light at all, unless the moon decided to not be covered by clouds.

The door opened, Kate came in carrying a black bag. The air was suddenly thick with tension as I scrunched up my nose, recognizing the smell coming from the bag. She spilled the contents of the bag out then left quickly, "You can have leftovers."

I stared at the mangled up body. The man was dead, and fat. He still had some blood left in him, and his eyes stared glassily at nothing, seeing nothing. Yoru had unconsciously been leaning forward, I put my arm in front of him, "They could have poisoned it."

"Should someone try it…?" He whispered, licking at his lips. We hadn't eaten all day. I eyed the ugly scene in front of me, "I'm not sure we should…"

"Ah, hell with it!" Matt stood up, "I'm hungry, and we'll need the strength if we're gonna get out of here." I shook my head in disapproval, "But if it is poisoned, wouldn't we be even weaker than we were before?" He frowned, looking at the slowly drying blood then back at me, "When the choice is so obvious that is raises suspicion, we keep double guessing ourselves and don't get anywhere. I don't like the idea of eating something long dead, but it's the only food we're getting."

"I rather eat a squirrel." I muttered. He let out a breath of frustration, "Do you _see _any squirrels around here? Why don't you eat that spider, then?" Beside me, Yoru froze, "S-s-s-spi-s-spi-s-s-SPIDER!?" He jumped, looking around franticly. I glared and then realized it had no effect, "Matt, I'm glaring at you."

"Get him to quiet down before-"

The door swung open. I grabbed Yoru's and Matt's arms, pulling them down so it looked like we were about to eat the dead man. Lulu looked around, glaring, "Quiet down. We have two very important guests arriving shortly." We looked up at her innocently. She rolled her eyes and came down the stairs, stopping right in front of us, "You should know them, even if you don't know much about them. Oh, you…I guess you wouldn't know them at all. Kate, come down here for a second." The other vampire came down, sliding down the railing and landing softly in front of me, "Yes?"

"Our little prisoner wants something of you. You can give it to him." She waved, "Ja ne." Then went back up the steps, leaving the door open. Kate licked her lips, "Gladly."

She lunged forward, quick as a snake, sinking her teeth into Matt's neck while I pushed Yoru out of the way, not quick enough to get them both away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to leave." Kukai whispered, staring directly ahead with empty eyes. "Are you kidding?! When we're so close!?" Nagehiko hissed. "Shhh, someone's gonna find us!" I pulled on his sleeve, "C'mon! We've come so far."

He looked down at me, green eyes flashing blue, "Amu…" He pulled me into a hug, "If you get hurt…I…" I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Ikuto, stop using Kukai like a puppet." He backed up, "I-I'm not-"

I raised an eyebrow, "You're not what?" He sighed, "Okay, fine. You caught me." The green faded into a sapphire color, "But I couldn't think of another way to talk to you." I pointed to the phone, "Like everybody else." He shook his head, "You should leave while you still can. Two certain somebodys are coming soon and you won't want to meet them. If they see you, you're either lunch or a new vampire."

"Who's coming?" Nagehiko, who had remained silent so far, didn't seem to find anything strange in Ikuto using Kukai to communicate with us. Or, at least, he didn't show it.

"Someone…with the Council…but at the same time not…There's going to be a lot of people here for a part…I should probably leave before anybody notices what I'm doing. And you should, too." Kukai- or, actually, Ikuto- leaned forward and kissed my cheek, before collapsing to the floor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were all crowded around Suki, including Daichi and Dia. She gave a surprised little gasp, falling back, "He's back! I can see him again!" Keiko raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you weren't imagining it all?" She nodded, "I'm positive!"

Yuuki poked her own cheek, "I think, somebody's messing with your channel. Like how a thunderstorm messes up the satellite signals for a TV." I nodded, "Maybe this happens when we're near something-"

"Or someone." Miki added. Dia looked at her, "What do you mean?" Miki looked back at Suki, "You said that it began with Ikuto, right?" She nodded.

"It was around the time he was in the tunnels. But nobody else who was in there had the same thing going on with them. And then it was Tadase, when he went off for a 'walk'. A while after, Matt a little before they got out of the flooded tunnels. Now Kukai? He's with Nagehiko and Amu, and this didn't happen to them. But now, you can see all three of them, just not Ikuto."

Suki nodded again, "What are you getting at? Ikuto's doing this?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to focus to the dim light. I heard Utau scream, I could smell blood, but it wasn't hers. All my senses were messed up, I couldn't think of a reason for her scream, if she wasn't the one hurt.

Utau and Yoru were huddled in a corner, eyes wide. I looked at the stairs, there was a man with limbs twisted at impossible angles. I soon realized he was dead. A flash of movement; Kate was leaning over something- someone- teeth dug deep into their skin. The person –Matt – wasn't moving, eyes unfocused, watching something the rest of us couldn't see. Though I was pretty sure he couldn't actually _see _it either.

I wondered if I should help. He had wanted to remember, right?

A few seconds after, Kate had gotten up and left, licking blood off her fingers. Utau and Yoru crawled over to the mess, careful to not get distracted by the fresh blood, "K-Koumori?" He reached out, then pulled his hand back when the boy rolled over and coughed up some more blood. He sat up, wincing, "Well, déjà vu. Oi, sleeping beauty, are you done being Mr. Dark And Scary?"

"Shut up." I muttered, ignoring the headache I always got nowadays. "Ikuto…" He whispered. Then I found Yoru and Utau with their arms around me, sobbing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kukai blinked, "Wha' happenin'?" I sighed, "You fell and cracked your head pretty hard on the floor. You were out for a while. Nagehiko went back to town. He should be here soon."

He sat up, looking at the sky, "Awh man, it's late. Around 9?" I nodded, "Normally the dark would help us. But with all those people…"

"Hey, you're awake." Nagehiko appeared from behind a tree, carrying a few bags. "You went shopping?" I asked, gratefully eating the salad he offered me. "Well, we can't go to a party looking like this, now can we?"

"Party?" Kukai and I asked at the same time. He nodded, "Remember what Ikuto said? They're having a party. I looked into it, anybody can come, with or without an invitation. And people are going to be wearing masks so we could sneak in to find them…" He dumped the stuff out of the bag. I held up a dress. It was black with little frills coming from the bottom and it cut just above my knees. It had straps and there was a black jacket that ended at my waist, too. I eyed the heels that came with it and decided to keep the boots I had on. They were grayish, and a bit dirty, but it would be easier to run in them. The two boys turned away, looking at the house, while I ducked behind two trees that had thick bushes surrounding them to put on the new clothes.

I managed to find a comb in the bag and straighten out my hair, keeping it down and taking out the X-clips.

When I came out, my old clothes tucked away in one of the bags and in a bush to maybe be picked up later and my phone was in the jacket pocket, Kukai had just come back, wearing a tuxedo and covering his face with his hands, "Ugh, I'm afraid to look. I look stupid, right?" I shook my head, "Nah, you look great." I heard a growl come from behind me, "Kukai, did you do this on purpose?" I turned around, and couldn't help but let out a gasp. Nagehiko had a blue top on with a jacket similar to mine over it, and jean skirt that was slightly frilled at the bottom. I could almost see the vein pop on his head, "I did ask you to hand me the other pair of clothes, didn't I? This was supposed to be Amu's other choice."

"Oh, I didn't notice." Kukai had a case of the mustn't-laugh-snickers. I pulled the comb out again, "Eto…I think that raccoon as stolen the rest of the clothes, you could just go as a girl, couldn't you?" I laughed nervously, watching the raccoon scamper away with the bag before Nagehiko could chase him. Like me, he had kept the sneakers on.

I put his hair up into a bun, using my phone charm with the pink string that had yellow flowers on both ends, leaving a few strands to frame his face so that nobody would recognize him.

So, Kukai escaped with only getting the heels nobody used thrown at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dia had taken up pacing again. Daichi was sleeping on the couch with Keiko. Yuuki and Tadase were trying to watch TV, but no actually watching. Suki was staring at the TV from the floor, clearly watching something completely different. I sat on the stairs, drawing whatever came to mind. Right now, a flower. A rose, to be exact. One of the only things I remember of my mother was that she liked growing roses in the garden.

I sighed, when was this nightmare going to end, Mom?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling slightly embarrassed about crying in front of them. Yoru had fallen asleep, holding tightly onto Ikuto even in sleep. Matt was still sitting at the bottom of the steps, trying to fall into the escape of sleep, but too hurt to actually do so.

I took a breath, then looked up at Ikuto face, "I…I'm sorry…" He shook his head, putting an arm around my shoulder, "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's okay to cry."

"Aw, sibling love always did amuse me."

Everyone looked up; Lee was sitting at the top of the steps, clapping. Yoru stirred, blinked and hid slightly behind Ikuto's arm. Lee smirked in his sick way, "Now there's going to be a party tonight, and you need to be on your best behavior, kiddies. But we seem to be missing the entertainment. You'll do." He turned his attention to all the blood, "You sure made a mess of things. Here, we don't want to stain the carpets." He tossed a roll of bandages to Matt, who didn't even try to catch them, only watched them roll out of his reach.

Lee shrugged, "Suit yourself. But I'm warning you, if you do get blood anywhere away from the stage, you'll regret it." With that, he turned and left.

Ikuto sighed and ripped his sleeve off, kneeling down in front of the confused Matt, who was still staring at the roll of bandages. "We don't want to get killed over a little stain. Hey, Utau, can you bring that over here?" He nodded towards said bandages. I nodded, picking them up.

So, after using the ripped sleeve as a napkin and getting most of the blood off, I helped wrap the bandages around Matt's neck, where the bite marks were clearly seen. Yoru pulled his hood over his head, shivering.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kukai had found a top hat in the drive way and put it on instead of the mask Nagehiko wanted him to wear for revenge. Where he got a cheetah mask, I shall never know. But he looked ridiculous in both of them. We also found another hat for me. It looked like the one Miki always wore, except that it had no spade and it was black. Black, black, black. I'm going to go depressed if I have to wear anymore black. Nagehiko managed to find some sunglasses. I found one and another for Kukai, too.

So, now we were set. It was around 9:30 when we entered the house. The outside wasn't very nice, it looked abandoned and a bit like a haunted house. But on the inside, it seemed much bigger and very pretty. There were chandeliers and even one of those spiral staircases at the end of the room. A lot of people were already there, dancing. The tables where food usually was, held glasses of water with a pile of the tablets in a basket. There was some music playing, but I didn't recognize the song or language. The guard at the entrance of the room blocked our way inside, "Are you waiting for someone, young lady? This is for couples-…" He trailed off.

Kukai put his arms around our waists, putting on an expression of someone who was slightly drunk, "Hey, these are my girls, keep your hands to yourself, buddy." The guard rolled his eyes and let us pass. Once we were in, Nagehiko looked up at him, "What's up with the fake British accent?" Kukai shrugged, "I thought maybe somebody would recognize my voice."

"So what now?" I whispered, feeling out of place with all the beautiful people dancing or simply standing around me. "Now we dance." I turned around to find some guy bowing to me, holding out his hand. I laughed nervously, "Eto…" Would he notice if my hand was warm, not cold like theirs? Kukai pointed a bottle of some alcohol smelling blood tablet thing at him, "Oi, what do ya think yu're doin'?" The guy stood up straight looking him up and down then shrugged, "Whatever."

Once he was gone, I let out a breath, turning to look at the two, "Maybe-…where'd Nagehiko go?" Kukai turned around, "He was right-…here…Na-…koi…" He grabbed my arm and pulled us away from the stares we were getting, "Maybe we should use fake names?" I asked. He nodded, "You can be Ichigo." I sweat dropped, "Oh, very creative. Who are you?" He scratched his head, "Hmm…Kai? It'll be easy to remember, it's the last part of my name. And I guess Nagehiko can be Na…where is he- she." Once again, I got pulled away from the stares of the people around us.

"Kukai! Amu!" Someone hissed from behind us.

I turned around and found Nagehiko crouching behind a couch, waving at us to come. I knelt down next to him, "Why'd you disappear?" He pointed at some guys that looked like they were searching for something, "Those guys tried to kidnap me!" Kukai snickered, "See, you _do _look good." And earned being hit with the bottle he was still carrying around.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark out, and Dia was getting for frantic with every passing second that they didn't return. Miki had retreated to her room, Yuuki being sent so that she wouldn't be alone in case something happened. Suki was once again trying to teach Daichi the rules of Go Fish. Keiko was staring blankly at the TV, obviously not watching it.

I sighed, trying to fall asleep. Maybe they were already on their way back. Yeah, right. And maybe the sun is a big cheese ball.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You basterd!" I screamed, the only thing keeping me from jumping forward was Ikuto's hold on my arm. Behind us Yoru whimpered, clutching his arm to his chest, "Utau, stop, I'm fine-"

"This jerk just freaking shattered your arm!" Said jerk stepped forward, pulling my hair up so I had to look at his disgusting face, "Such a foul mouth you have for such a pretty face."

"Go to hell!" I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain. "Been there, done that." He let go, "Now, I suggest you don't disobey me from now on." Lee pated his pocket, where Yoru's phone was now placed, and disappeared behind the door that separated us from getting away.

"Well, at least he'll leave us alone for a while now." Matt muttered. I snatched my hand away from Ikuto, going over to where Yoru was, "That didn't sound like a clean break; let me see your arm." He held it out, flinching when I touched it. Ikuto knelt down next to me, biting his own wrist, until a steady flow of blood was streaming out, and held it against Yoru's mouth, "Drink."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now turn your attention to the stage."

I walked back towards the back of the crowd where the guys and I had agreed to meet at. We'd been looking around, trying to find a way into the basement. "Any luck?" I whispered. They shook their heads. Kukai sighed, "These people," –glare at the people staring- "Are nosy. We can't say anything without it being recorded. Right, Na-chan?" Nagehiko sat down on the ground, "Well, I think we should search again while everyone's distracted by whatever's up on the stage. We shouldn't give up yet." I nodded, "Nage-…Na-chan…has the right idea. We can get into the places we're not supposed to be if no one's paying attention. Kai-kun can see if anyone's talking about them." He nodded. We were just about to leave, when something caught my eye.

"We have captured the three infamous Tsukiyomi children." I spun around, eyes wide and Ikuto was pushed onto the stage with glass surrounding it. It was almost like looking at the animals in a zoo, was my first thought. My second was, oh my god, Ikuto! Behind him, Utau was just being shoved up next to him, followed by Yoru.

"And for one of our special guests today," Lulu's voice announced, and I finally spotted her standing on top of the glass roof – it almost looked like she was floating- gesturing to someone from the front row, "From the Fujisaki Clan, your own creation, Koumori."

Matt stumbled clumsily up, almost knocking into Yoru, who I now noticed was clutching his right arm. I ignored the other names being said, ignored the frightened humans staring wide-eyed at my friends, and ignored the cheers from the crowd of people around me.

Kukai put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going forward, which I had been, unconsciously. Nagehiko leaned against a pole for support, "Oh, damn…I didn't know _those two _would be here…I thought Ikuto was just kidding…" I would have asked who he meant, but I couldn't tear my gaze from all the cuts and bruises, that even I could see from this distance, all over them.

Utau suddenly screamed, shutting her eyes and covering her ears with her hands while falling to her knees. Yoru knelt down next to her, eyes scared and understanding.

Nagehiko sighed, "Well, there goes all our careful planning. But if we cause a distraction, I know they could get out, they just need the time to break the glass and run." Kukai grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, "Ichigo, go and wait near the door, I've got an idea." I nodded, slowly pushing my way towards the front entrance. Once there, I stood up on a chair so I could see what was happening while not being noticed.

Kukai had his drunk expression on again, and he was waving the top hat around in the air, "Are you making fun of me?! This cost me _a lot _of money! You think _you _can pull it off?!" He was yelling at some random guy, but the distraction did what it was supposed to do. Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on and not paying any attention towards the stage. Kukai plopped the hat on Nagehiko's head, who could actually pull it off, "Hold onto that, babe." Oh, he was going to get punched later…

"You worthless piece of scum doesn't even deserve to see my face." He was yelling again, waving his hands around while the man just stared at him like he was crazy. "Look, man, I wasn't even talking about your hat. I was just saying to my buddy that I'd look better with-"

"With _MY _girl!?" Kukai looked mad, but I could see the twinkle in his eye that said he was enjoying himself, "Are you trying to start a fight with me, blondie!? Cause I'm gonna stuff your buddy's face up your ass! Keep your hands away from MY Na-chan!"He waved his arms around even more. The guy sneered, stepped forward and smacked Nagehiko's butt, "Oh! What now!?"

Well, now he might lose a limb or two.

Kukai stared at him with a oh-you're-going-to-really-die-now face, "Oh, no, you di-idn't."

Nagehiko kicked the guy between the legs, "Did you just touch me!? Bakayarou!" So after the poor guy was beaten to near death, Kukai managed to pull him away. "Don't cause a scene, love! We don't want to seem like idiots!" Half the people around him sweat dropped, including me. You're the one acting like an idiot, idiot...

I looked back at the stage, there was a hole in the glass, and Ikuto, Utau, Yoru, and Matt were nowhere to be seen. I jumped down, waiting for Kukai and Nagehiko to get here. When they did, he was still mumbling stuff about never dressing up like a girl again. Kukai gave me a thumbs up, "Mission accomplished."

TBC…

Suki: -sitting in corner- hmph!

Yuuki: -.-'

Bri: ^-^ sorry, no proofreading again

Suki: Oh, I see how it is! You get to put some Yaoi in there, but when I want somebody to die, it's a NO!

Bri: Review please ^-^

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	58. Taxi

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: I'm bored, so I shall dedicate this chapter to the letter I and the color blue

Bri: ^-^

Yuuki: Why do I even hang out with you? -.-'

Suki: Cause your boyfriend is trapped in the basement

Yuuki: that's just in your story, and they got out, remember? XP

Suki: no, I mean in real life XD I locked Matt, Eric, and Mitchy down there! XDDD Anywho~ my new hobby is teasing Nagehiko! And I thought that Utau's story was kind of abused by us…so I shall add some more of it in THIS chapter!

Chapter 58: Taxi

_I looked back at the stage, there was a hole in the glass, and Ikuto, Utau, Yoru, and Matt were nowhere to be seen. I jumped down, waiting for Kukai and Nagehiko to get here. When they did, he was still mumbling stuff about never dressing up like a girl again. Kukai gave me a thumbs up, "Mission accomplished." _

"Let's go then." We headed back to the door. The guard stood in front of us, "Nobody is to leave until the Prisoners are caught again." Kukai poked his chest, once again acting drunk, "Look, buddy, I told you before, keep your hands to yourself. We only came here to see what was going on and if something fun was going to happen. Now," He put one arm around my shoulders, the other to tilt Nagehiko's head up and lick his neck, "We want to go home for some different kind of fun." We tried to go past again, but the guard wouldn't budge.

Kukai sighed, "You're starting to piss me off. Move or I'll move you." He didn't move. I gulped; he wasn't actually going to try and fight this guy, was he? He sighed again, "Okay, have it your way." He stepped forward, only for the guard to reach out and push him, sending him flying back a few inches from hitting somebody.

The sunglasses fell off, breaking when they hit the floor and revealing startled green eyes. The guard acted immediately, pinning his arms behind him and pushing his face into the floor. Then I remembered the purpose of the glasses. It was to hide the fact that our eyes weren't the crimson color of everyone else's.

There was a blur, too fast for me to see. But the next thing I knew, the guard was lying, unconscious or possibly dead, on the other side of the room. Ikuto held a knife up to Lulu's throat, "Let us leave, or she dies." Everyone backed off a bit, the room tight with tension and confusion. Kukai got to his feet, backing up into us so that we were forced to leave. Once outside, we ran back towards the trees where we found Utau, Yoru, and Matt waiting.

"Oi, Nagi, when were you planning on telling me you were a girl? Ow!" Matt rubbed his head where Nagehiko had just hit him, "I see you're back to normal."

"And you have missed me dearly, darling. As I did you." He clasped his hands together, sighing in pretend bliss, also earning another punch, "Urusai, baka." We sweat dropped.

I smiled, turning around at the sound of familiar soft footsteps, "Ikuto!" Ikuto stood right behind me, and I was so used to him suddenly appearing that it didn't make me jump or scream like it had before. "Amu-…" He clutched me to him in a hug, shoulders shaking slightly, "You're an idiot, you know that?" I hugged him back, snuggling my face into his chest, "Yeah, but I'm _your _idiot." I felt his fingers comb through my hair – the hat had fallen off – and his lips press against my forehead, "I changed my mind. _I'm_ the idiot. I'm the idiot because I'm in love with _the _Hinamori Amu."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone sleeps in the living room tonight." Dia ordered, handing out some blankets and pillows to us. Miki sighed, letting the pillow fall to the floor and then lying down on it, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. Daichi curled up next to her. Suki jumped onto the couch, falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Keiko and Yuuki somehow managed to both fit onto the other one while Dia settled down into the padded rocking chair in the corner. I sat down, leaning my head against the side of the couch.

The others are fine. I just had to keep telling myself that and go to sleep. Maybe they just had to spend the night somewhere and would be here in the morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO! You'll never take me alive!" Nagehiko kept his iron grip on the streetlight, Kukai and Utau trying to get him to let go by pulling on his feet. "We'll never ask anything of you again! You just have to keep up the act from the party!" Kukai gave another tug. The two sighed while Nagehiko wrapped himself around the streetlight's pole as if for dear life. I sweat dropped. Matt grinned, leaning his face dangerously close to the other boy's, "Ne, Nagi, you and Kukai put up quite a convincing show at that party. Was it really just an act on your part? Or maybe you were pretending he was someone else. Someone, say, m-"

"Of course not, baka!" He once again hit his head, letting go of the pole in the process. Kukai and Utau took the chance to pull him away, dragging him over to the entrance of the hotel.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

We hadn't had a chance to change into our regular clothes, meaning Nagehiko was still dressed as a girl, except that his hair was now down and the phone charm was now back on my phone. And it was late, and dark, so we were going to spend the night here, and continue home once the sun was up. Why didn't Lulu and Lee follow us or something? We have no idea. But, if I've learned anything from the past few months – it was amazing that all of this could have happened over only a few months while it felt like forever – is that we haven't seen the last of them or the council. I was still wondering who these "special guests" were. But everyone refused to reveal their identities to me. So basically, we didn't have a lot of money. There was a hotel with a discount next to free right there.

But Nagehiko wasn't happy with the rules of the discount.

It was for couples only. Meaning two people who would _prove_ they at least would love each other for that night they spent there. When we walked to the register – Yoru hiding in one of the suitcases we'd found – we asked for the discount. The person behind the desk said they needed proof because before us there had been a few folks who were just trying to find a cheap place to stay. The same thing we were doing. But I bet we have a better reason than the other people had.

**Amu's Flashback**

"_What kind of proof?" Kukai rolled his eyes at us. Beside me, Ikuto shifted the rather heavy suitcase to his other arm. Yoru was curled up in the thing and it was heavy enough without him inside._

_The lady pushed her glasses up, "A kiss." The guy next to her leaned forward, eyes clearly gleaming with excitement, "C'mon, man. This job is so boring. I wanna see some tongue action! Something not for little brats to see!"_

_Nagehiko gulped, "Eto…what about…a hug?" The guy shook his head, rolling his eyes, "What are you? Five? An innocent little hug won't do!" Beside him, Matt reached out to hold him back a second too late, seeing as Nagehiko had already bolted out the door._

**End- Amu's Flashback**

Utau patted the infamous top hat that sat on Kukai's head. I grabbed Ikuto's hand as we went back inside. Kukai had one arm around Nagehiko's waist and the other over his mouth, "Sorry about that, he- she's a little shy." The girl pushed up her glasses again, "That's okay. Continue."

_**Oi, wanna be able to hear what everyone's saying, Amu dear?**_

I jumped slightly, startled at the sudden come back of the voice. Yeah, sure, I nodded. Everything seemed louder suddenly. I could hear the breathing coming from the people around me and the rustling of clothes from upstairs. Kukai whispered something that I normally wouldn't be able to have picked up.

"C'mon, just pretend. After this, I'll even sleep in the bathroom and leave the rest of the room all to you. Or would you rather sleep on the street?"

"Yes, I would _much _rather sleep on the streets!"

Utau shot a quick glance at them, lips moving so fast I couldn't see it, but I did hear her words. "If you want, I'll kiss Kukai and you can kiss Matt." Matt grinned, "Yeah, you can kiss me, Nagi-koi."

"I'm going to kill you!"

I tilted my head to the side, wondering how many times conversations had gone on around me without me knowing. Kukai pushed him another step towards the counter, "C'mon. It's just a little kiss. It doesn't mean anything." Matt nodded, "Yeah, just a little kiss. It's not like you're gonna have se-"

"Please, let me keep what little is left of my dignity! I already acted like your slut at the party! I even let you take some of my blood to convince that weirdo!" Nagehiko pleaded. I poked my cheek. I must have been looking for Ikuto at the time.

Utau sighed, "Okay, I'll kiss Kukai, Amu can kiss Koumori, and you can kiss Ikuto." Nagehiko glared at her, face slightly flushed, "How is that any different?!" She put her hands on her hips, "Those are your three options. Kukai, Matt, or Ikuto."

"I would have thought Amu would be the one complaining about a stupid kiss." Kukai sighed. "I can hear you." I muttered. His eyes widened for a second and then he looked away, "Warn me next time!"

"Um, excuse me? Is there something wrong?" The guy from the register raised an eyebrow impatiently, "I don't care who kisses who, but I want to see something sometime today! If not, get the hell out of here. I'll give you till the count of three. One…Two…Three…Okay, now, leave-"

Utau leaned up, crashing her lips against Kukai's. I flushed and looked at the wall. Ikuto pulled his hand away from mine for a second, shifting Yoru's wait to his other arm. He had stayed silent the whole time and I looked up now to study his face. I felt a small smile come onto my face. He looks just like your classic big brother who wants to protect his little sister – because that's pretty much who he was at that moment. But at least he didn't go up and punch Kukai. He wouldn't do that anyways, I think, seeing as the two were friends.

Utau pulled away, smirking at the flushed face of the lady behind the counter, "Is that satisfying enough?" I heard Kukai murmur, "Very satisfying. Very satisfying indeed."

Matt snickered, "Just pretend I'm some chick you picked up off the beach, Nagi." Nagehiko let out a huffy sigh, "I wouldn't go around kissing some random girl."

"Okay, then pretend I'm some really hot girl that you've had a crush on since you were two years old."

"That was more than fifty years ago; I don't remember anybody from when I was two years old. I bet nobody remembers who they liked at two years old besides their parents."

"Okay, okay. We'll improvise." Matt grabbed the top hat from Kukai's head, twirling it in front of his and Nagehiko's face while pretending to kiss him. If anybody looked close enough, it would be easy to tell that the two weren't even touching at all. But the two behind the desk were clearly not looking too closely. Their faces burned bright red. Hey, they could be stop signs! Talking about being stop signs, Nagehiko could join them! Heck, I would probably be their leader. Seeing as a sudden realization came over me. I was going to have to kiss Ikuto!? I stared up at him, wide-eyed, _and _I was getting _excited_!? This must be a dream. I pinched my cheek. Ow…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed, rolling over. It was late, and I still couldn't fall asleep. Tadase, Yuuki, and Keiko were asleep. Next to me, Daichi snored softly. I sat up, "What're you going?" Suki was staring at the phone, she jumped slightly when I spoke, "O-oh. Eto…somebody's supposed to call…I was just waiting for it to ring…

"Where's Dia?"

"She's getting some hot chocolate for Tadase."

"How long have you been awake?"

"…a few hours…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blinked a few times before fully opening my eyes. "Mm…Ikuto?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Quiet voices were coming from the other side of the door.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Utau whispered. Ikuto sighed, "What difference does it make?"

"We could have gotten killed, idiot!" She yelled, quickly lowering her voice, "Or worse."

"But we didn't nya. Let's just drop it-"

"No! He can't just keep secrets from us like that! Especially if it _involves _us!" She was clearly having trouble with the whispering concept. I yawned, laying back down and closing my eyes. How did I get here…?

"Utau," Kukai was trying to be reason in the argument, "He told Amu and me about it, and we were going to tell you guys about it. Well, I was. I'm not sure if Amu would have."

"Oh, thanks, Kukai. And after you said you wouldn't tell anyone either." Ikuto said in mock hurt. I heard Matt sigh, "Guys…"

"Why are you all okay with him lying to us!? Yoru's arm is practically paralyzed! It'll take weeks to heal! And Matt could have died of blood loss or something! Not to mention if somebody had found out Amu was human! She'd be ripped to shreds!"

"Utau nya, I know it was wrong of him. But we can't change anything by fighting nya." Yoru whispered. Matt sighed again, "Guys, seriously…"

Kukai's voice again, "Let's just get some sleep. Everyone's tired and hungry. You're not thinking straight. Just calm down, Utau."

I heard a _slap _sound and then the door flung open. I saw Ikuto leaning against the wall, eyes surprised, Yoru was sitting next to him on the floor, looking slightly sad. Nagehiko was sitting on the table, now back in his regular clothes, he had his head down, bangs covering his eyes, and was hugging his sides. Matt was in a chair on the other side of the table with an I-was-trying-to-tell-you-that-was-going-to-happen look. Kukai was looking the other way, hand over his eyes. Then Utau slammed it shut behind her again. I sat up quickly, no longer tired. "Utau?" She took a few breaths before looking up, "Y-yeah?"

"Did he just slap you?" I slipped off the bed, going over to sit beside her. She shook her head, "No." Just to make sure that I wouldn't have to send some big guy with vampire-proof guns after Kukai, I looked at her face to see no hand mark or anything. Finally satisfied that he hadn't hurt her, I started to get up, but a hand on my sleeve made me stay down. Utau sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Remember I told you that when our parents disappeared we had to live on the street for a while?" I nodded, confused on why she'd bring this up when it makes her so upset.

"Well, I thought that we had rotten luck. That out of all the people in the world, we'd be the ones who lost our parents at the start of a time when everyone was getting sick. But I still thought we'd live through it somehow. Then when Yoru got sick, I thought it'd be better to just die. But Ikuto didn't let me do anything stupid like that. So when I went to get the medicine, I was thinking, hey, wouldn't it be easy to just drink this all like those weird people Dad always told us not to go near and die? But I didn't want Yoru to keep suffering, or leave Ikuto alone, so I didn't, obviously. I remember one thing besides the man when I found him outside the window. That it was ironic that when I decided to live, somebody would come to kill me."

"Utau, I don't think this is going to help your mood. Maybe we should talk about it later…?" I pated her back. She shook her head, "I'm sick and tired of lies. Lies, lies, lies! That's all we ever do! Lie! I want to tell _someone _the truth. And I want the truth to be heard _now _for once."

"You didn't lie to me." I reminded her. Utau sighed, dropping her head onto her knees, covering her face with her arms, "Yes I did. I lied to everyone about what happened. It wasn't an accident that killed me. When I was on the side of the road, I heard the sound of the car. And then I saw it. I looked around, nobody else was there. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep. I thought that without the medicine that Ikuto said he needed, Yoru would be dead either then or soon. And that Ikuto had probably thought I was dead and would have gone ahead already. I remember that for the first time in my life, I felt hate towards my brothers and family. Everyone had left me behind and I was sick of being abandoned. So at the last second, when the car was about to pass by, I jumped in front of it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Kukai left, saying he needed fresh air or something. Yeah, fresh air, that would be nice right now. Except that the air is full of smog outside, and in here, it was full of both unhappiness and horny neighbors. I kicked the wall, "Oi, quiet down!" These walls should be soundproof or something…

I turned around, in time to see Nagehiko fall off the table, doubling over, groaning. I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Matt sighed, tipping his chair back, and shaking his head, "Being in here is torture. And you guys are defiantly _not _helping."

"Meaning…?"

"Okay, let me put it into simple words," He pointed to the walls, "Everyone here is here because of the discount. Which is for _couples_. So all those fuck buddies plus Utau and Amu's little trip to the past plus Kukai's shock and guilt plus your weirdness lately equals hell, hell, hell. The worst headache in the world over and over again, hitting you like a wave of bricks and boulders. The only one who's not contributing to this is Yoru, who's asleep. Well, at least he's not a part of _my _headache. He's got to be feeling _something_."

I crossed my arms, "And how am I supposed to help not give you guys this headache?" He stood up, "While nobody is listening, I'll ask you this. You didn't tell Kukai and Amu about the lake."

"That's not a question and doesn't have anything to do with your headache."

"Does it?"

"No, it doesn't." I narrowed my eyes. Matt took another step, "Oh, really? If it's of no importance, then what's wrong with that place? When the council first captured us, that time when everyone seemed to forget how to use their abilities, it was because of you, wasn't it? When you found that lake?"

"How did _you_ find it?"

"I heard Amu thinking about it then followed you there." His hand shot up to his mouth, "What the-"

"What happened there?"

"I heard voices- no, I heard thoughts coming from it. Dammit, what am I saying?!"

"Who's voice?"

"Lees, yours, and somebody else's." He backed up, "Stop it."

"What happened then?"

"You left. Then Amu came, following a black cat." He shook his head, "Stop it!"

"Forget."

"Wha-…" He put a hand out to steady himself on the table but missed and collapsed to the floor. I leaned back against the wall, letting myself slide down until I was sitting on the floor. What…did I just do…? No, the question is _how _and _why _did I do that?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the bed where I'd woken up, watching Utau sleep on the other bed in the room. After a few minutes, I got up and opened the door. Ikuto was flipping through the channels, lost in thought. I saw Yoru through the open door in the other room in the suite. There were three bedrooms with two beds in each, a bathroom, and the main room with a miniature kitchen in the corner. I looked in the other room to see Nagehiko clutching the sheets around his head while on the other bed it looked like somebody had just thrown Matt on there like a rag doll or something. I sighed, not finding Kukai anywhere.

I went back over to Ikuto and sat next to him on the couch. He turned off the TV, "Hey." I leaned against his shoulder, "Hey yourself." We sat in silence for a little while. Despite the chaos that was bound to happen on the trip home, and the thought of Utau committing suicide, I felt a sort of calm take over the room and momentarily wondered if somehow Nagehiko had been toying with our emotions even though he was asleep. I looked around the room. I don't remember this, but I must have gone through the room to get to the bedroom where I had woken up. I chewed on my lip, a habit I had started without noticing, what had happened after I realized I had to kiss Ikuto…? I felt my face heat up. Oh, yeah, I had to kiss Ikuto…But I don't remember kissing him…

"You fainted in the lobby from exhaustion, I carried you up here." Ikuto murmured, as if reading my mind. Which, I remembered, he could do now, sort of. "Oh…" I felt disappointment and embarrassment wash over me. Disappointed that I hadn't got that kiss – wow, a few months ago, I would never have thought those words possible – and embarrassed that I had fainted right there in front of the others and had to be carried up. I looked out the window to see the sky slowly becoming lighter. I must have been asleep for a few hours.

"When you fell, you had me really worried." He said, voice barely audible. I realized, with a bit of disappointment, that I could no longer hear the smallest of sounds.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" He looked at me in surprise, "I'm the one who should be apologizing for putting you in danger and then not thinking of how tired you must be."

"No, I should have said something."

"I should have asked."

"There's no way you could have known."

"I can almost hear your every thought."

"But I wasn't thinking of it so there's still no way you could have known."

"I should have asked Nagehiko."

"He was caught up in his fake kiss."

"Or Matt." His eyes flashed for a second.

"Also caught up in teasing Nagehiko about the fake kiss." I shrugged it off, I must be more tired than I thought, seeing things.

"Then I should have asked everyone if they were okay, including you."

"But-"

"URUZAI!" A pillow was thrown at Ikuto's face. I turned around to see Nagehiko in the doorway of the room, dark rings under his pained looking eyes, his breathing ragged, "Enough with the apologizing for everything! God!" He spun around, stomping to the bed, and plopping down, pulling the covers over his head. I sweat dropped, turning back towards Ikuto, "Someone's not a morning person." Ikuto pulled the pillow from his face and looked at the design on it. It was shaped like an open mouth with red lips that looked like it was about to bite into something and had writing along the edges. He read them aloud, "I'll suck something from you but it's not your blood, baby…"

We stared at the pillow for a few second then looked back at the doorway where seconds ago Nagehiko had stood, then looked back at each other.

And laughed like complete idiots.

We leaned against each other, laughing until our sides hurt and then gasping for air. In a way, it was pretty sad. That something as stupid as a pillow's writing could make us laugh so hard. But it felt good. And after all the tension and messed up feelings coming from being kidnapped and such, it felt really good. We laughed for a good half hour, and then I finally leaned back against the couch with a blissful sigh. I breathed hard and then noticed Ikuto had stopped laughing, too. I took another breath then looked up at him.

He was watching me with those sapphire eyes that seemed to sparkle, a small smile on his lips. I smiled back, "What?" He shook his head, smile widening, "I was just…oh, nevermind." I grabbed his hand, jumping up and down slightly, knowing I probably looked more childish than normal but too curious to really care, "Tell me, tell me!" Okay, now I sounded like a kid asking for ice cream or something. I remembered taking Ami for ice cream in the park with Tadase during the summer last year, watching her fascination as the man scooped the ice cream into a cone like it was some sort of special secret skill, but I refused to sour the mood.

He shook his head again, "No, no, it's not important." He stood up, the pillow falling off his lap and onto the floor, the side with the writing facing us. We stared at it again. Then fell into another laughing fit. Ikuto fell back onto the couch again, hugging his sides with his head thrown back, laughing. I wiped at my eyes, laughing so hard I felt tears stream down my face.

"S-stupid…pillow!" I got out, gasping for breath as I laughed. The moment was shattered when someone walked out of the bedroom, went up to us glaring, and slapped Ikuto across the face. Slapping seems to have spread around lately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dia hung the phone up and turned to us, smiling brightly. "Well?" Keiko asked, impatient as always. Dia hugged the nearest person – me- really hard, "They're okay!"

Kukai had called, using a payphone. He sounded slightly upset and asked me to pass the phone to Dia. But I guess anybody would be a bit gloomy after staying up all day without eating.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was suddenly silent. Ikuto seemed surprised, not that he'd been slapped, but that the laughing moment had come to an abrupt end. I stared in shock, "What was that for!?" Matt continued his glaring, "Basterd." Ikuto looked up at him, "For what?"

"You made me forget, that's what!"

"Forget what?" Ikuto asked, wearing his no-expression expression. Matt bit his lip, "I…don't know…But you still did it!"

"How do you know I made you forget something if you don't even know what that something is? How do you know you ever knew?"

I felt my head swim, ugh, I hated these kinds of tests. Nikaidou-sensei used to say questions sort of like this… Golden eyes widened in confusion, "I…" Ikuto stared up at him, "Yes?" He shook his head, "Stop it, stop it, stop it! You're trying to make me forget again!"

"You can't forget something you already forgot. Or, better, you can't forget something you never even knew."

I wiped at the remaining tears from my face, "What are you two talking about?" Ikuto tilted his head to the side, "Something that doesn't exist but exists." I stared at him. Oka-ay…

Matt growled in frustration, "Bakayarou!" At the same time, the door opened and Kukai strode in, "I called Dia to let them know we were okay." He looked around, confused, "Did I miss something…?" The other door opened and Utau walked into the room, looking half-asleep, "Ohayo…" I looked at the clock on the wall. 7 in the morning. I guess we were laughing longer than I'd thought. Nagehiko came in from the other room, sighing, "You guys are just cruel." Yoru stalked into the room, eyes still closed, "You guys are loud…nya…."

Then everyone was suddenly alert, trying to understand what was going on. I realized it must look like I was crying and started rubbing at my face with my sleeve. Utau looked at the red blood that was rushing up to Ikuto's face, not looking quite like a hand but you could guess on what happened there. I saw Yoru looking at Matt's pissed off/confused expression then down at the pillow on the floor, "I'll suck something from you but it's not your blood, baby…nya…" His face flushed.

Kukai dropped a McDonalds bag in my lap, giving the two a cautious glance, "Guys, chill." Nagehiko brushed his fingers against their faces, "No need to start a fight or anything, calm down." I looked at their faces, wondering what they were talking about. They didn't look like they were about to jump up and bite each other's heads off…

I felt a calming atmosphere suddenly spread around the room, and everyone visibly relaxed. That is, except for Ikuto. I didn't really notice a change there. Finally, he sighed, standing up, "We should leave so we don't have to pay another day here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dia sighed, staring out the window. Tadase pated her shoulder as he passed, going into the kitchen for some food. Keiko and Yuuki were staring at the TV, not noticing that they were watching someone choke a chipmunk with plastic for the sheer joy of it. I grimaced; people do the most disgusting things for entertainment and money. Suki was sleeping on the couch and Daichi was running up and down the stairs out of boredom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed, rubbing my sore feet. We had been walking for forever! Okay, two hours, but still. We kept getting lost in the winding streets of the town. We were taking a break while Utau tried to convince the guys to use a map. Yoru sat next to me, watching as the cars zoomed by. Matt sat on my other side, staring into space, refusing to talk.

"What is it with men and asking for directions!?" Utau was yelling now. "What is it with women and needing to use a map?" Kukai muttered. Ikuto sighed, "We're wasting time by arguing again…" Utau stomped over to the side of the street and whistled. A car stopped in front of her, the window rolling down, "Need a cab?" She stuck her tongue out at the boys then looked back at the man, "I need directions to get to Miss Diamond's house, do you know how to get there?" His eyes widened barely, like he remembered something, then he looked over her shoulder at us, "Of course, but you won't all be able to fit in here." Utau waved me over so I went to stand beside her. She pointed at me, "Can you take us? They don't want to ask for directions so THEY CAN WALK!" She stuck her tongue out at them again. Kukai rolled his eyes.

The man driving grinned, "Sure. Get in, ladies." I shivered; something about the way he grinned made me want to walk with the guys. Besides, since when are there any taxis in this town? Utau opened the door and got in, I followed, not wanting to leave her alone. Before the door closed, Nagehiko kept it from shutting by using his foot, "Wait a minute, sir." The guy's grin got bigger, "Yes, honey?" Uh-oh… Kukai sighed, "Here we go again…" But instead of punching the man to near death, he smiled, "I'd like a ride, too." He got in next to me, shooting a look at the others before shutting the door. I thought I heard him say something, but it was too soft for me to make out the words. Utau glanced at him, also saying something I couldn't hear and wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so close to them and hadn't recently figured out they said things without me knowing.

The car began to move and I looked through the back window to see Ikuto and Yoru had disappeared while Kukai walked slowly along the side walk behind us, diving into the crowds then appearing again. I looked at the other side of the road and, as I had expected, Matt was walking along behind us. I turned back around. Hmmm…if they don't want us to ride in the car, then why didn't they just say so? Utau would forgive them eventually if we had to drag her away.

_**Amu, do you think you could act sexy?**_

I jumped, hit my head on the roof, then settled back into the seat. W-what?! I heard him sigh in my mind,

_**I need you to flirt.**_

I'm _not _flirting with you! Why should I?! I crossed my arms, ignoring the weird look Utau gave me.

_**Not with me. With the guy driving. Please? For Ikuto?**_

Oh, don't you play the Ikuto card on me, mister!

_**We could do this the easy way, or I could take a little trip back into your body.**_

Uh-uh! Don't you come near my head! I covered my ears with my hands, like it could possibly stop any unwanted guests from wandering into my mind and take me back to that weird floating sensation. Last time, it was like I was in one of those dreams where you can see what's happening, but you can't move or speak or do anything. Just watch whatever's happening to you but powerless to change anything. I shivered. That was terrible.

_**And exactly why I don't want to do it. If I could even remember how…So just put your arms around his neck and say some stuff. You're terrible at acting but that guy's not the brightest crayon in the box so it shouldn't be much of a problem.**_

You insult me then expect me to do as you ask!? I huffed, sinking further into my seat. I won't do it unless you tell me why. Why don't you just ask Utau?

_**I…can't…ask Utau, that is. I can't **_**send **_**thoughts to anyone but you. I used to be able to send some to Ikuto…**_

Okay, so, _I'm _the only one who has to be stuck with the tortures of having a voice in my head?

_**Pretty much…**_

I pressed myself even further into the seat, still, why do I need to do that? Do you find joy in watching my embarrassment?

_**Yes, actually, I do- I mean, just do it. You have to get close enough to see every detail of his neck.**_

Why? You want to find out if he'd make a yummy snack? I scrunched up my nose, making little chipmunk noises while Utau and Nagehiko both gave me slightly worried glances, like they were about ready to lug me off to a loony bin.

_**No, we're looking for a mark. Please, just hurry.**_

At the mention of 'mark', I remembered the G that we'd found on Nagehiko's and Matt's neck. I'd completely forgotten about it so I hadn't found out if anyone else had one on them or what it meant. I sighed, sliding out of the seat belt, angry at myself for letting curiosity win me over. Okay, what, exactly, am I supposed to say?

…_**Eto…what you think a guy would like to hear from a very sexy lady?**_

What!? I consider myself average, thank you very much! And tell me _something_! At least to start me off, then I'll think of something!

_**Um…but I don't really know…don't give me that face! It's not like I flirt with guys!**_

I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow, you were doing just fine with that when we had to get Nagehiko to come into the hotel.

…

I glanced out the window to see him sitting a bit ahead of us, depressions and gloominess around him. I sweat dropped, hello, Matt? Earth to Matt. Come in Matt. How's it like up there on the gloomy moon?

…_**I got it! Pretend he's Ikuto!**_

I continued sweat dropping as he got over it and was back to his annoying and upbeat self. I glanced out the window and couldn't help thinking he looked like a happy puppy who had just found a bone in the backyard. I allowed a small smile that quickly disappeared when I registered his words. I'm not pretending some half-bald guy with a zit the size of Mt. Everest on his forehead is Ikuto!

…_**Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…**_

He whined. I looked out the window. He must've heard my comparing him to a puppy cause he was staring at me with a pouty puppy-dog expression who was begging for forgiveness and/or a treat after being spanked. I sighed, rolling my eyes, fine. Curse my weakness to the puppy-dog pout. I remembered how Ami would always use that against me and how Tadase laughed every time I gave in. Okay, now what, exactly, am I supposed to say? I leaned back again, trying to ignore the glances Utau and Nagehiko were giving me. I've seen plenty of flirting back at school. I rolled my eyes at the irony of the fact that I should be grateful of the annoying bitches.

And so, that is how I ended up with my arms around the guy driving, pressed against him as far as the car would allow and trying to think of something to say into his ear. Ugh…I thought maybe I'd think of something if I just started…but…

Utau was giving me a what-the-heck!?-has-Amu-gone-mad!?-she-better-not-be-cheating-on-my-brother-cause-even-though-i-hate-his-guts-right-now-i-still-love-him! look and Nagehiko was just staring, clueless. I focused on my current situation. Okay, say something with an over confident and perverted sense in it….Ah! But I'm not over confident OR perverted! (well, there's a debate over the second one…)

_**You think too much- just go with the flow.**_

"Hey…uh…h-ho-…" I tried not to gag, sorry, but I just don't think this guy would be called hot by a teenager. At least, not by me. I kept myself from sighing with little success. It sounded like I just said 'heya, heh-haw' to him… I can't do it! Okay!? It's just not in my character!

_**Fine, fine, you're close enough! Just hurry and look at his neck before he shrugs you off!**_

I brushed away the tiny bits of hair away from his neck. Wait a sec- he's gonna shrug me off!? Am I that bad!?

_**Focus!**_

Right, right. I looked down, finding nothing. There's nothing here!

_**What? There has to be!**_

I looked at the other side of his neck, brushing my fingers along to make sure I didn't miss anything and felt him shudder when I touched a little bump. I looked underneath my finger. At the base of his neck – I realized I was leaning further over him – and right along a big vein, there were a few marks. It didn't make a G, but it must've been what they were looking for because it was the only thing I'd found that wasn't normal. But looking back at the mark, I scrunched up my nose. It kinda looks like…

_**What the heck?! Is she raping them now!? He has a fucking vampire hickey!**_

She? Who's she? I ignored that 'vampire hickey' comment and leaned back into my seat, also ignoring the stares I got from the other three in the car.

_**Ask to get out. **_**Now**_**, Amu.**_

I cleared my throat, "We'll get off here, thank you." Utau shot me a surprised look. I pleaded with my eyes for her to keep quiet. The man grimaced, "Afraid I can't do that, young lady." I raised an eyebrow, "And why's that?" He coughed nervously, "Orders." I heard the click indicating Nagehiko had unbuckled his seat belt, "Who's orders?" Sensing something was wrong, Utau slipped out of her own seat belt. The man coughed again, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "My…boss…" Utau slid forward, "Who is your boss?"

He took another turn, going faster now that traffic was moving, "I can't tell you." Nagehiko reached a hand towards him, slowly inching its way closer to his face, "Do tell." The man gulped audibly, "I-I…."

"Yes?" An inch away. I wondered what had the guy scared; nothing happened if Nagehiko touched you. Or maybe the guy knew what they were and of their abilities and thought that maybe something _would _happen if he was touched. And Nagehiko was probably adding to his fear by toying with the things that frightened him.

His hand was just about to touch him when the man floored it, making the car go faster than I'd thought possible for the old piece of junk and jolting us back into our seats. "I'm not supposed to speak to you." He murmured, still clearly afraid but more afraid of whoever gave him the instructions. I remembered the others and looked out the window. Kukai was quickly falling behind, not being able to run faster with all the people around. On the other side of the road, Matt was even further behind, feeling along the wall and trying to go faster but kept bumping into people. I noticed that there was a bike following after, Yoru riding with one hand. But he had to keep weaving around the cars and was way behind already. I still couldn't spot Ikuto.

But I still had the psychic link to communicate, right?! Silence. …right!? Uh, hello? Hola? Mushi mushi? Bonjour? Ni hao? Guten tag? I frowned, nothing. Oh, so _now _you chose to not answer! BAKA! Whenever I need you, you're not there! I crossed my arms, and you just made me say that I ever needed you, too! No fair…At least no one's listening…I have my own head again…I can _think _again…I grinned, somehow this making everything seem a lot less bad.

I wonder where Ikuto is…Ikuto…I felt my face flush. _I changed my mind. I'm the idiot. I'm the idiot because I'm in love with the Hinamori Amu. _I hadn't answered…we'd held hands and he had hugged me, but I hadn't actually said anything…Even though we'd kissed a few times before, I still felt weird about the thought of actually kissing Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It was just…strange…

This is my brain: O

Well, not _really _my brain. But you all get my point, right?

This is my brain when thinking about/near/talking to/doing or talking about anything having to do with/arguing with Ikuto:

Look, it's so tiny, there's not even a sign small enough on the keyboard for it!

_**Nah, you're brain's always like that.**_

I jumped, startled. And where were you just a few seconds ago?

_**Talking to you, but you couldn't hear me. Oh, thanks, I need you too, Amu dear~**_

I flushed, shut up…The car stopped and I looked out the window. I had to lean over Utau and Nagehiko leaned over me since the other window was too dirty to look out of.

We were outside of an old church that was missing most of its roof and the right wall. Its doors and windows hung off the hinges and the graveyard ran all around it and into the trees. Or, actually, the trees were scattered in the graveyard and had grown over some of the tomb stones.

The door unlocked and we climbed out, standing awkwardly. I looked around but couldn't see Kukai, Matt, or Yoru anymore. Did they fall behind again? I wondered why we didn't just bolt right then, we could outrun this guy, easy. Even I could do that and not be caught. But Nagehiko kept a firm hand on my shoulder, keeping me there. A figure stepped out from the church door.

TBC…

Suki: This is _**IMPORTANT**_! So you there! Don't you dare click off this screen yet! Okay, it's not THAT important! But seriously, it'll only take a few seconds of your life to read! I am holding a CONTEST! Why? Well, why do I do anything? big mystery in life, I know. So, anyways, I want YOU to DRAW! If you're reading this then DO it! It'll be fun! Okay, even if you say "bleh! I can't draw! Blah!" Practice makes perfect, right!? Okay, so those of you who WILL do it you're probably wondering WHAT THE HECK DO WE DRAW!? BOOB BUTTS, YOU BOOB BUTT!? Well, of course…NOT! You draw…the KYUUKETSUKI NEKO CAST! Meaning Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Yoru, Miki, Suki, Yuuki, Matt, Tadase, Keiko and Nagehiko! You can even draw Daichi, Aruto and Souko or even Dia if you want! But seeing as there are already a lot of people you don't have to…well, you never had to draw any of them but whatever! Just get it done by September 5th and then send me a link, an e-mail, or something so we can see! So the prize would be an appearance in the story! Though I'm sorry to say it's too late in the story to add a completely new character into the main section, SORRY! But-…I'll make Matt say it, cause I just love his little accent that comes out sometimes! (When he's half asleep) It's ADORABLE! So, Matt! Get over here! –Drags him over- now say this! –Writes on paper-

Matt: -half asleep- Niki has a lil' spoiler for ya'll

Suki: -happy tears- have I ever said that I just love your mom? THANK YOU, CATIE, FOR HAVING THIS CHILD AND GIVING HIM YOUR FAMILY'S ACCENT! Anyways, yes, I have a spoiler for you! Ikuto shall KILL somebody! (I'm not mentioning why) by drinking their blood! And the "figure that stepped out of the church door" has a human (besides half-bald Mt. Everest zit man) and you can be that human…the third person shall appear whenever I feel like! But hey, you could do it for fun! And if you win, you win! PLEASE do it! I wanna know what you think we all look like! (Yes, that's really the whole point of this contest XP I wanna see what you think Suki, Yuuki, Matt and Daichi look like!) That reminds me, you can also draw, like, Amulet or the guy who turned Utau, Yoru, and them into vamps. I'm not sure what they look like yet, I have a picture in my head but I keep changing it since they haven't actually made an appearance… officially…

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	59. Bloody Murder

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: PEOPLE, JOIN MY CONTEST! I have even made Yuuki go through the trouble of putting the stuff I said in the last chapter onto her page!

Yuuki: -_- oh, poor you

Suki: YES! D8 …okay, not really XD

Bri: ^-^

Chapter 59: Bloody Murder

_The door unlocked and we climbed out, standing awkwardly. I looked around but couldn't see Kukai, Matt, or Yoru anymore. Did they fall behind again? I wondered why we didn't just bolt right then, we could outrun this guy, easy. Even I could do that without being caught. But Nagehiko kept a firm hand on my shoulder, keeping me there. A figure stepped out from the church door._

I knew this person was probably bad news. There was no 'probably' about it. But I couldn't help but admire how pretty she was. She had long wavyish hair that cascaded down her shoulders and ended in a few curly locks at her waist. It was black as night. Like a raven's wing, it seemed to have blue and purple highlights in it where the sun shone on her. Her cheekbones were high and her pale face was round, giving her a young and almost childlike appearance. I shuddered, her pure scarlet eyes resting on me. She was wearing tight fitting black jeans and a white tank top with a short-cut black jacket over it. She also had on knee-high boots that were a lighter black than the rest but not quite gray and a white and black scarf around her neck.

Next to me, Nagehiko was practically bristling with hatred and Utau was showing clear dislike but mostly fear towards the woman. I noticed the man who had driven us here was bowing down. She looked out at the trees, "You can come out now." Her wind-chime voice sounded so beautiful but in a terrifying way. Kukai, Yoru, and Matt stepped out next to me. My eyes widened. It was like they just materialized out of the shadows!

The woman looked down at us and then back at the trees, "I know you're there. You are good, child, but not _that _good." This time, I gasped out loud as suddenly Ikuto was standing next to me. I never knew they were _that _good at hiding! I looked at Ikuto's face, but he had that no-expression expression on again. I looked back up at the doorway, but she wasn't there anymore. The others hadn't moved. They were still looking at the church but were focusing their senses everywhere else.

I felt icy breath on my cheek that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, "A human child?" Ikuto's hand shot out, so fast it was only a blur. But he pulled his hand back, a few strands of hand slipping out of his fingers. The woman was suddenly in front of him, face right up against his, "You are fast. I do highly regret not Changing you myself." She was gone again. I looked around uneasily, where was she going to show up next….? One second I was looked at the trees, the next she was right there. I swallowed back the urge to scream. She laughed, "What an amusing child. You like diving in the supernatural, do you? You should never have. The world of Darkness is not for petty humans to walk in." She disappeared again.

This time, she appeared in front of the still bowing driver. She tapped his head, "You may rise, pet." He stood up, eyes shining with desire and a bit of fear, "I-I brought them, just as you asked." She smirked, "Yes, yes you did, pet." She traced a vein in his neck with a delicate finger, making the man shiver, "But another time. Tonight, I want a different snack. You are dismissed." She disappeared again, leaving him in disappointment as he got into the car and drove away. I remembered something from when we found first bumped into Mamma and Ami while we were stuck at the council. If bit when fully awake, it was like trying a drug and getting high. At least, that's how it felt towards a human. Not that I'd ever been awake and bitten by anyone. So was this guy addicted to vampire bites or something? I gasped when I was pulled out of my thoughts by the woman appearing right in front of my face, "Child, did you ever imagine what our world is like? Exciting, isn't it?" She once again disappeared. Next to me, Ikuto spun around, a second to slow to catch her again.

"Of course, you'll never survive. It's actually quite amazing for such a weak kid to have made it this long." Her voice seemed to echo off the trees, and I couldn't see her, not even a blur of motion. I started wondering why we didn't run. She was fast, but wouldn't it be better that some of us made it, and not none at all? We could come back with help. Not that I wanted to risk anybody's life, but still…

"_Hair that flows and eyes blood red, the one that would stoop so low just to chop off your head_. Guess the rumors are true, huh?" Utau muttered, shooting glances in every direction without turning her head. Next to her, Yoru whined, "Thanks oh so much for reminding me of that nya!"

"_The raven's wing takes flight, as the moon is covered by dark clouds, you're lured into the night, and your young heart pounds. _It's all very true." Nagehiko said- no, _spat_ out the words like acid. Yoru kept his mouth shut this time.

"What lovely things are said of me." The childlike wind chime voice laughed. She was then in front of Utau, examining her with judging eyes, "You are Utau Tsukiyomi, yes? What a waste that you're of that retched family, you're gift is quite amusing. You wanted death, and now you can see it all around you. Tell me, do the Wandering Spirits continue to greet you?" She vanished before she had a chance to answer. "I do wonder what our human girl would be like as one of us."

Suddenly everyone was moving closer together, making a circle around me so that I was pressed against their backs so hard I could hardly breathe.

"_The laughter rings, as you step into the shadows, and your blood sings, as she says nothing else matters. _Is the next part." Matt muttered. I stared at Ikuto's back – not that I could really see anything else –wondering what the rhymes meant. Were they talking about this girl?

"You stay away from A-" Yoru squeaked in surprise as Matt's hand clamped over his mouth, "Not another word." Next to him, Utau quickly glared at him, "Don't hurt my brother for no reason!" He glared back, just as fiercely, "I never said I didn't have a reason!"

"Do you always bicker amongst yourselves? That's why clans are dumb. Our kind does not need groups of others around them. We are solitary hunters." She twirled around our little vamp-made wall, "And we certainly do _not _hang around humans. They're merely toys that are disposed of once they get old or broken." I buried my face further into Ikuto's back, trying not to yell out something I'd regret.

"She's not our toy nya! She our friend! Am-" Once again, Matt put his hand over Yoru's mouth, "Shut up!" Utau shot him another glare, "Stop that! You do not want to piss me off right now!" The woman laughed again, dancing around, "Your friend, you say? That may be true – at first. It's like giving a little kid a puppy. They say they'll take care of it, but once they get over their first sense of nobility and find out the work in store for them, they grow tired and neglect or simply forget the dog." I remembered my earlier Matt-puppy-dog comparison and then Daichi. Maybe it's not like an actual puppy, but they haven't been neglected or forgotten.

"_It's cold, it's dark, released from the temporary hold, but she has already left the mark. _Right?" Kukai shudered. The woman stopped in front of Ikuto, "It's sad, really. But I was only expecting four of you. I have an extra space. But I'll have to release two of you." She sighed. I knew what they were going to say, and I tried to beat them to it. Stupid, stupid, STUPID human slowness! Almost in perfect synch Ikuto, Nagehiko, and Kukai said, "Hinamori and Utau." While Utau said, "Yoru and Hinamori." A second or two later I said, "Ikuto and Nagehiko." We all said it automatically, it seemed, everyone except me saying it at the same time. Utau glared at Kukai then at Ikuto and Nagehiko, "You guys are sexist pigs!"

"You guys are…are…speciest pigs!"I accused, earning a questioning glance. Yeah, Amu's crazy. We all know this people! I thought back to my choices. I hadn't really thought over who'd I pick. Because I knew they were already way ahead of me. Picking Ikuto had just seemed natural and Nagehiko had been a friend for a long time. Lately, I had seen another side of all my friends, the one they had had to keep secret all that time, so I hadn't been able to talk to him like we used to do.

I sighed, remembering the good old days when life was so simple. The first day of school was one of the most routine, in my opinion. I would bump into Nagehiko on my way then Suki would jump on him, yelling stuff about not waiting and funerals. Then we'd hear the usual Suki babble (The Suki Station! All Suki- All The Time!) and get to school where we'd meet up with Tadase at the gate. Once there, we'd hear something above the usual chatting and have to stop to avoid getting run over. Yuuki and Matt would zoom by and she'd run into the pole. (Before now, I'd always wonder how they didn't get themselves killed – him from running so fast without being able to see and her from running into the pole head on at over a million miles an hour or something.) Then Yuuki would make some comment on Matt being blind and then blush at one of Suki's comments on their friendship, true or not. Nagehiko and I would sneak off while Tadase was staring in amusement or cluelessness at the three and laugh our heads off. Okay, so it wasn't just the _first _day of school. More like every school day.

Keiko hadn't "transferred" into the school yet (I was pretty sure she just came back with a new last name and into a lower grade) but they'd known her apparently and now that I think about it, I'd seen her around sometimes. Ikuto, Utau, Yoru, Kukai, and Miki were popular and I was positive I'd seen them walking in the halls or in class – but I never gave them a second thought. I wonder what started up my curiosity.

I wiped at my eyes, realizing I had almost started crying. I missed home, I was just homesick, I guess. I hadn't been paying attention before, but now I realized they were debating over who should leave while the woman just examined her nails in a bored manner.

"Yoru, you arm is broken! Don't be stupid!" Utau was yelling now. Apparently everyone had forgotten the whispering concept. I covered my ears, barely able to hear myself think with all the fighting. Nagehiko groaned, "Shut up…" As they only got louder, I heard Matt sigh and then yelled, "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

For once, they listened. He sighed again, turning to look at me, "Why don't we ask who wants to leave? So, who wants to leave?" Nobody said anything. He nodded, "Thought so. Then who's injured badly?" Utau glared at Yoru till he raised his left hand, "No fair…"

"So Yoru leaves. Who's the second least injured?" He looked around. Everyone looked at Kukai, Nagehiko, or Ikuto.

"Kukai leaves then." Matt crossed his arms, "Objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Kukai muttered something I couldn't hear and Ikuto spoke for the first time in a while, "It makes sense. Because once we're locked up, she could go after you guys again and use the rest of us for black mailing you into staying put. Right?"

"Right." He sighed, "Fine, I'll go." The woman continued looking at her nails, "Sometime today, children." Ikuto turned to look at her again, "Yoru and Kukai will leave." The two gave everyone one last look before running off. There were now five of us and one of her. Why not just run before we get separated?

She gestured towards the church, "Go in, go in." Ikuto pushed me towards Utau and then walked behind us, going backwards after us. Next to me, Nagehiko started muttering, "_Wake up into the world of darkness, nothing but bloodlust. Fighting the instinct is useless, killing is a must. _Who came up with this anyways?" Matt pushed the door out of the way so we could get in, "_My mind is gone, I'm spinning around, and in this life, in blood we'll drown. _I don't even remember where I heard it." The lady laughed, "Are you sure you didn't make it yourselves?" She opened a door that was on the floor, leading down, "Hurry, hurry now." What is it with these guys and locking us in dark, cold basements? There were no stairs so Utau jumped in and I followed after her. She moved out of the way but I still sort of fell on her, "Oof! Why'd you stop suddenly?!"

"I can't go forward. There's a wall here." She looked back up. I looked at the wall then turned around to see Nagehiko, Matt, and Ikuto already inside. It was barely big enough to fit all of us and we were squished against each other and the walls. The door closed on top of us with a sound of finality. In the dark, closed in on all sides, I started feeling claustrophobic.

"_I'm losing myself, what's happening? I'm gone from life itself, and I don't know where I'm going. _Yeah, I don't remember either." Utau murmured. I couldn't see anything and everything suddenly seemed frightening. I held onto the closest person I could. I wasn't sure who it was; Utau was on my other side so it wasn't her. But whoever it was, they hugged me back.

"It's me, Amu." Ikuto rubbed my back, "We'll get out of here, I promise." I hugged him tighter, then pulled Utau into the group hug. I felt around till I felt someone else and pulled them into the hug too. Matt let out a surprised sound and then I found Nagehiko and pulled him into the group hug. So there we were, in our little group hug. Despite the fact that we were being squished even more, I felt better. Utau yelped, "Oi, who just touched my butt?!" I felt Nagehiko's hair go flying like he was shaking his head really fast, "I swear that wasn't me!" I tilted my head to the side, "Not me." She yelped again, "Koumori!"

"Eh!? I'm over here! I'd have to reach past Nagi to touch you!" His voice came from in between Nagehiko and Ikuto, not anywhere near her. Ikuto sighed, "Guys, who was it?" Silence. Utau yelped once again, "Seriously! I'm gonna kill whoever that is!" I remembered the phone in my pocket and took it out, letting the soft glow of the light fall on her, "There's no one there, Utau." She grabbed the phone from me and pointed it behind her, and screamed like bloody murder.

TBC…

Suki: WHOO! This one is only four pages! and NO, we did not proofread!

Yuuki: I swear I heard that poem thing before…

Suki: …I didn't steal it from your room or anything! blah!

Bri: ^-^ isn't that what you were writing out of boredom for a Kyuuketsuki Neko mini comic side story thing?

Yuuki: oh yeah…WHY'D YOU FRIGGIN USE IT!? YOU CHANGED SOME OF THE WORDS TOO!?

Suki: D8 Bri, you meanie!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	60. Nagehiko

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: -grins evilly- Oi, Matt! Get your lazy butt over here!

Matt: -hides behind Bri- if this is about your radio...

Suki: no, i need-...what in fudge monkey's name did you do to my radio?! D8

Matt: ...nothing...

Bri: ^-^ he tripped over Eric and it fell out the window

Matt: oh thank you

Suki: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –chases Matt around with broom-

Yuuki: -_-' Suki…

Chapter 60: Nagehiko

_Utau yelped once again, "Seriously! I'm gonna kill whoever that is!" I remembered the phone in my pocket and took it out, letting the soft glow of the light fall on her, "There's no one there, Utau." She grabbed the phone from me and pointed it behind her, and screamed like bloody murder._

I jumped, which was very hard and painful in such a small and crowded room, "W-what!?" I couldn't see anything, and thought maybe it was too dark for my not-vampire-sensitive eyes to see. Utau dropped the phone and Nagehiko caught it a second before it hit the ground, handing it to me, "Should we return to the dark so you can't see them?" He was looking in my direction, but the question wasn't for me. Utau shook her head, shivering, "I'd rather be able to see them than imagine even worse things hiding in the dark, but we need to save the battery." I looked down at the phone, seeing the little battery signaling that it was only half charged. Should I shut it off? I looked back up to see her pressing even closer to us and glancing everywhere. But she seems really spooked… I handed the phone back, "We should keep it on. Kukai and Yoru'll tell them where we are so there's no need to call."

Utau gave me a small smile, taking the phone, "Thanks, Amu." Matt sighed, "Yeah, we may not need to call, but what if she moves us? Then we _will _need some way of communicating." I frowned, "Oh, I hadn't thought of that…" Ikuto pated my hand, "I don't think she'll move us. There's no point."

"If it's _her _then there doesn't need to be a reason to do anything." He crossed his arm, turning away. Then I remembered something, "Who is she anyways?" They all stared blankly at me. I lifted an eyebrow, "You guys sang this poem thing about her, of course you're gonna know her name!" More staring before Matt pointed at me, "Ba-aka, and after all the hints we dropped, too." Now it was my turn to stare. Okay, I know her name? Eto…I chewed my lip and then forced myself to stop, bad habit, bad! Anywho, who could it possibly be? He sighed, "You really are stupid…" I puffed out my cheeks, "Oi! I am not stupid! I just don't know who she is!" Ikuto patted my hand again, "You'll figure it out."

"Why can't you just tell me!?"

"Cause it's really easy!" Matt looked at Nagehiko, "Right?" Nagehiko waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not going to judge whether it's easy or not." Utau sighed, "Well, I'm not sure Amu would know much so add that with the fact that she's Amu…the chances are pretty small…" I nodded, "Thank you! Wait- Hey!" I huffed, "Meanie…" Matt stared at me again, "But I told her about her! Just a little bit though." He added the last part when Ikuto started glaring at him. Okay, so I heard of her…I stared up at the little battery sign on the phone, like it held all the answers in the world. Then I looked back up, "Oh…." They sighed like they were saying thank-goodness!-I-thought-she-was-a-complete-idiot-for-a-second-there to themselves. I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, I got nothing." They did the anime faint-fall thing.

"Eh!? Even Yoru isn't this dense!" Utau jumped up, apparently forgetting about the things she saw. Nagehiko sighed, looking up, "I think she left anyways." Ikuto pated my head, messing up my hair, "Well, kiddo, you get one last try." I scratched my cheek, "Eto…Matt's twin?" I got more staring. Matt pointed at me again, "How is _she _my twin!?"

"Well, you both have black hair…"

"A lot of people have black hair! She's decades older than me! Over a century older! Besides, I don't have a twin. I think…And even if I did, they'd be dead or really old by now." He crossed his arms, "And don't compare me to that witch."

"EH!? She's a witch!? They exist!?" I got more stares before Ikuto pated my hand again, sweat dropping, "Uh, no. She's not a witch and as far as I know, the ones who call themselves witches aren't what you're thinking of. They don't dress in all black, melt at the touch of water, are ugly and green, or ride brooms."

"Oh…" I sighed, "Is it just me, or am I dumber than usual? Don't you dare answer that." I glared at the two boys who just waved their hands in front of their faces, acting innocent and oblivious. Utau shut the phone off, taking away the light, "We should save the rest of the battery." I nodded, putting it in my pocket, "Okay. Anyways, now can you tell me who she is?" My eyes had adjusted to the darkness – I couldn't see as well as them though – and I could see the outlines of everything in the room, just not the details. Nagehiko looked off to the side, "Her name is Amulet."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I stopped running, bending over to put my hands on my knees, coughing. Suki stopped beside me, not even out of breath, "That dog is more trouble than finding a pebble in a stack of hay!"

"I…thought it…was…a needle…in a hay…stack…" I panted, holding my neck. She shrugged, "Whatever. Anyways, I never thought a dog could be so fast as to outrun us."

"Us?" I straightened up, turning around to see the house not even visible in the distance. I fumbled around in my pocket till I found my watch. It's only been a minute or so. "How…did I keep up with you…?" I coughed, putting the watch away.

"You haven't been bitten recently, have you?"

"No…I don't think so…" I felt around my throat just to make sure. Nope, nothing there. "What day is it?" I coughed.

"It's Friday, why?"

"I meant the month." I swallowed back another cough.

"Eto…It's July…June…or maybe it's August…" Suki trailed off as Keiko and Miki caught up. "Damn, you're getting faster! I ran into a tree because of you! And you didn't even eat today!" So it's been about seven years…

I'm faster than normal and I'm not eating crap. I groaned, now I'm thinking of food as crap. Did I die? I scratched my cheek, I don't think I did….Wouldn't I remember if I died? Hey, I'm not breathing hard anymore. Wait- I'm not breathing at all. I stared at the ground, holding my breath. A minute passed…and another…and another…Five minutes…Six…Seven…Ten…Twelve…I started coughing again.

Oh, shoot. Maybe I _did _die. But that's not possible…I would be going on a killing spree…and I wouldn't have woken up yet…I was in my patch of sunlight in the meadow last night so there's no way…

"Tadase? Hellooooo, Tadase?" Keiko waved her hands in my face. I shook my head, probably nothing, just wait and see what happens.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-Amulet?" I asked in disbelief. But she was so pretty…Well, she was saying stuff about killing us and things like that but still…When Matt had told me about her I kinda got the picture of an old lady with wrinkly and ugly skin, a pointy hat, gray hair, black eyes, and a black dress…I poked my cheek, eheheheh…kinda like the witches from Halloween…

Nagehiko nodded, "So you know of her. The great Amulet has even reached your ears." I started slightly at his tone. When he said her name it was like acid dripping off his tongue. That was the only thing I could think of to describe it. I was about to ask what the connection between the two were when Utau gave a happy gasp, a soft light turning on right after. She was holding a ring of keys with a small pocket light. The dim blue glow drawing everyone even closer to it.

"You couldn't have thought of that earlier? _Before _using up the phone's battery?" Matt muttered.

"At least I have _something_ useful! Unlike your sour attitude!" She snapped and he fell silent. Ikuto sighed, "Quit fighting…" I looked back at Nagehiko, "Is Amulet the one who…um…changed you in a vampire?" They stared at me for a few seconds before he finally nodded, "Yes."

"What happened? What was it like before you Changed?"

"I'm sorry, Amu, but I don't remember much about my life _before _waking up as I am now. Only a few glimpses of the past, I guess." He laughed without humor, "Only of time spent with her. She made sure that's all I remembered. My parents weren't there most of the time, I don't know why. So they left me with her while they were away. I liked her. Kind of like a sister. She made me take naps all the time, and I always woke up with a sore neck. Then she'd make me drink this juice. It was red and like putting a penny in my mouth." He shivered, "I found that strange but didn't say anything in fear of my parents leaving me with someone else. That's pretty much all I remember."

I frowned, having the urge to go hug and comfort him. We were friends after all. And friends should help each other with pain, right? Ah, but I was _way _too curious for my own good. Or for anybody else's, for that matter.

"How did you…you know…die?"

He looked away, answering much too quickly, "I don't remember." Matt patted his back, looking up at me with sightless eyes, "Her ability is to erase memories, though she can do more than just that." I opened my mouth to say that it was obvious Nagehiko was lying when my head started to pound with a headache.

_**That's **_**all**_**, Amu. Back off.**_

I sighed, "Sorry."

Ikuto ruffled up my hair, "Now that that's taken care of. What do ya say we get out of here?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got ya!" Keiko dragged Daichi into the house. Suki was scolding him, "You never ever try and run away again, okay? If humans got a hold of you, you'd be a lab rat for sure. You've stopped shrinking and you're still bigger than a wolf." Tadase was sitting in a chair on the porch, staring at the sandwich on the table in front of him. I sighed, leaning back against the wall as he started coughing.

"Hey, guys nya!"

I turned around and immediately ran over to help. Yoru was soaked, limping on one foot, right hand hanging uselessly at his side. I helped him over to the porch steps, "What happened to you!? Where are the others!?"

He grimaced as I checked over all the cuts and bruises, "I…kinda fell out of a tree…and down a hill…then into the creek nya…and when Kukai tried to catch me, we both fell down another hill…into more trees…and back into the creek…But nevermind that! You've got to help Kukai nya!" Tadase hopped over the railing, landing softly beside him, "Where is he?"

"We caught up with Yuuki, and she told me to go on ahead nya. They were by the little creek nya."

He nodded, heading in the direction Yoru had just come from. I looked up, "Wait, somebody should go with you!" But of course, nobody ever listens to me.

Suki ran back out the door, looking around franticly. Yoru and I looked up, "What?"

"Where the hell did Tadase go!?"

I nodded in the direction the blond had just left. She stared in horror, "Oh, god…I'm not sure if now or later b-but he's going to _die_ if he goes off alone! He was in this room and there was blood everywhere! You could barely see the floor!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean? This rock is surrounded by metal, more rock, metal, rock, metal, rock, wood, some more rocks, cement, then trees and plants!" Matt banged on the wall, "We can't get out! And I am not diggin' a hole to China!" I was about to point out that it was impossible to actually dig a hole to China, but then figured that if he hadn't figured that out by now, he never would. Ikuto shook his head, smirking, "Amulet got cocky. Just cause she's dangerous and has lived way longer than us – not to mention the amount of killing she's done – doesn't mean she's flawless." Nagehiko shook his head, "She may not be here but there's bound to be a few guards around to hold us up until she gets back. I feel them." Utau sighed, "Yeah."

"There's always gonna be a chink in the armor." Matt murmured, like he just realized something. He looked up, laughing, "Oh, my god! I feel like such an idiot!" I bit back the urge to yell, that's cause you are an idiot, idiot!

_**Shut it.**_

I shrugged, what do you mean? I didn't say anything…I thought it…but I didn't say it…Anyways, what's this amazing idiotic thing you've over-looked, oh great Hole-to-China-believer?

"The roof…" Nagehiko breathed, joining said great Hole-to-China-Believer in laughing. I looked up. The roof…? It's solid rock…

Utau reached up and touched along the edges of the door that had let us in, "She might have put something on top of it, you know? And it's locked."

"That won't be a problem." Matt grinned, "Ikuto, may you do the honors of freeing us?"

"Why I'd be happy to." Ikuto smirked and pushed against the door above us. And then it opened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYUUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is hopeless!" Kukai winced as he sat down on a rock. I looked behind us. Wow, it took us eight minutes to walk five steps. I pulled on his arm, "C'mon! We're wasting time!" He shook his head, "Ugh, my arm is broken and I broke at least a dozen toes."

"You don't have a dozen toes!" I rolled my eyes. Kukai frowned, "Oh, right. Well, my head is killing me and I think I have a branch digging into my back." I scratched my cheek, "Eto…More like the half the tree…"

"What!? Help me pull it out!"

"But you'll get blood everywhere."

"Ugh." He winced and let go of the branch he'd been tugging on, "Yeah, okay, fine. What's that?" I took a deep breath, "A…cat?" Kukai shook his head, "Footsteps are too big…"

"A…really big cat? Kinda smells like Aruto-san…but younger…fresh…it also smells like it's sick…."

We looked at each other, "Lion cub?" But there _are _no lions around here. The bushes started to rustle and I was about to run off – Kukai was a big boy, he could take care of himself till I got the others- when Tadase's head poked out from behind all the green.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau and I stared at the opening in the ceiling. No way… She jumped onto Ikuto's back, "BAKA! Stop keeping stuff from us! And you said that _I'd _end up getting us killed!" Nagehiko jumped out, backing away to let Utau get out. Matt got out next, reaching a hand towards me when I failed at getting out, "Need some help?"

"Dammit! You guys make it seem so easy!" I took the offered hand and squeaked as I was lifted almost effortlessly out of the little room. Ikuto pushed the door shut and looked around, "Guards are terrible, they've fallen asleep. Amulet's not around."

"It's bad luck to say her name." Nagehiko muttered, already walking towards the trees. I raised an eyebrow, "What's with him?" Matt sighed, running to catch up. Utau stood next to me, "What's with them?" Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Pfft, girls." We looked back at him, "What was that?!" He continued walking, "Nothing, nothing."

"Oh, _sure_." We huffed, marching after them in synch.

I was about to get under the trees when I was forced to stop walking when something sharp pressed against my neck, a voice hissing, "Now, now, it's not good for pets to run away."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh…" I fidgeted with a stand of my hair, feeling awkward under their gazes. Kukai and Yuuki were staring, and it was starting to get really creepy. Finally, they muttered, "Did you die?"

"No." I sweat dropped, "Do I look dead to you?" They nodded. I coughed, "Um, I think I'd remember if I'd died…" I think…Kukai lifted an eyebrow, finally ending the staring, "You getting sick? That cough doesn't sound too good." Yuuki nodded, broken out of the staring spell as well, "Oh, yeah. You've been like that all day." I shrugged, "It's nothing. Let's get you back home, though." I nodded towards all the branches that were stuck in Kukai's back, "Or do you plan on becoming a tree?"

"Of course! That's always been my dream! Kukai the Tree Man!" He gave us a thumbs up and winced, "Just help me get up."

Somehow, we managed to get going and made it back to Dia-san's house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gulped, feeling the girl's sharp nails dig into my skin. Did she replace her nails with daggers or something!? The others froze, staring back at us. The woman- I mean, Amulet, shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you children should know better."

"Let Amu go…" Utau whispered, staring with wide eyes. Amulet spun me around to face her, "Amu?"

"Y-yes." I was too scared to figure out if I should tell her my name or not. Her eyes narrowed, "So that's why they called you Hinamori earlier…Hinamori…I knew your grandmother…"

"You knew Obaa-san?" My grandmother had died a few years ago, Ami and I used to go to her house a lot and visit her. Ami always mentioned how she was sleeping in the sky now.

_**In the tunnels Ami-san said something about that. Amu, don't say anything about your sister or parents. Do not tell her about your family. She'll-**_

I looked up at crimson eyes. Amulet nodded, almost sadly, "She was a kind woman. The first human I ever thought of as anything other than food." I stared at the red pools that we her eyes, "Ami, my little sister, and I used to beg her to tell us stories…" I felt lightheaded.

"You have a younger sister? Do you have any other siblings?"

"I only have Ami."

"Oh, you don't have parents, then?"

"I mean, I only have one sister. My mother and father are back at home…" I trailed off. Home sounded good. A cold hand pated my head, "Checkmate, Amu dear." I blinked. Amu dear?

_**-idiot! Moron! Can you HEAR ME YET!? Amu has an Ikuto stalking obsession and she had a dream about him being naked! But she **_**still **_**can't hear-…me…**_

I was about to run over and kill him, when I remembered the knife-sharp nails digging into my neck. Wait a minute- what were we talking about a second ago?

Ikuto was taking slow steps towards us, hands up, "No need to do anything hasty, Amulet-sama." She grinned, "Compliments will get you nowhere, Tsukiyomi Child." The pressure disappeared from my throat and I was about to make a run for it when I felt a piercing pain go through my stomach. And boy did I scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTADASE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really don't see" –cough, cough, cough- "what you're all worried" –cough, cough, cough- "about. I'm fine. I'm" –cough, cough, cough- "just getting a cold or" –cough, cough, cough- "something. That's all." And ended with a bunch more coughing.

I was standing in the doorway, trying to stop coughing so I could convince Dia I was alright. Yuuki and I had just gotten Kukai through the door when we were bombarded with questions. Most of them summed up as "What the HELL do you think you were doing?!"

Kukai groaned, lying on his stomach on his bed, "Can we accuse later? Despite what I said, I really don't wanna be Kukai the Tree Man." Dia gave me one last look and turned back to him, testing the twigs, splinters, and branches that were buried in his skin. We'd already managed to cut his shirt off and it was much worse than it had looked before.

"Okay, we're gonna have to pull out the big ones first. It's gonna hurt, hun, I'm not going to lie to you. Would you like to hold someone's hand?" Kukai mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not a kid, you know' and rested his head against his crossed arms. Dia sighed and grabbed hold of the tree branch.

A scent hit me. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. I covered my mouth with my hand and turned away. Miki gave me a questioning glance, "You okay?" I nodded, quickly heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the wall, coughing. Ugh, why is the room spinning?

There was knocking on the door and Miki's voice barely registered in my mind, "Tadase? Tadase, are you okay? Hey, Tadase?" I vaguely remembered something from a book I'd read in the Council library.

…_human will not make it through the Change…_

…_own blood cells attack the…_

…_human dies permanently…_

…_might've not taken enough blood…_

…_seven or so years…_

I pulled back my hand. _Blood_. I doubled over, not able to go open the door that had locked on its own.

"Hey, open the door!" Other voices.

I tried to get up, but fell into another fit of coughing.

TBC…

Suki: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I've DONE IT! Bwahahahahahaha! And I won't even PROOFREAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuuki, Bri: I thought we agreed you wouldn't kill anyone -_- that includes Tadase

Suki: D8 whatever! You don't even know what's gonna happen! Anywho~ I've figured out a way to end it! WHOO!

Yuuki: hurray

Bri: ^-^

Suki: now where is Matt? I needed him to say something! –Runs off then comes back with Matt- say THIS! –Writes on paper- with an ACCENT! Not the Spanish one! The one from your mom's side!

Yuuki: why are you suddenly obsessed with accents?

Suki: cause I AM! 8D

Matt: -sigh- ya'll join Niki's contest cause Bri's leavin' us, folks, there, now bye

-Matt and Yuuki run away-

Bri: ^-^ review please –Runs away too-

Suki: D8 get back hereeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	61. Sing For Me

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything! This chapter starts in Tadase's POV

Suki, Yuuki: -crying- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Matt, Lizy: -covering ears-

Suki: -sniff- Matt, Liz, you heartless creatures! How are you not crying!? Even I'M crying up a storm here!

Lizy: girl, you just keep crying up that storm, but I'm not into the whole emotional jumbo

Matt: I never thought I'd say this, but I agree

Lizy: oh, great, now we're agreeing? This is tragic

Matt: very

Yuuki: 3'8 Bri's moved to Florida and all you're doing is sitting there! You ARE heartless!

Suki: on September 10th, our Bri left us! D8

Chapter 61: Sing For Me Farewell

_I tried to get up, but fell into another fit of coughing. _

This is not my day…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUTAU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We reacted instantly. On instinct. It was strange, but one thought filled my head. Attack attacker. Okay, so we didn't exactly go all animal on Amulet. But that did sum up what I felt I should be doing.

Everyone did lurch forward, but then we froze. Like somebody had pressed pause on the remote. Amulet had a wicked and sick smile on her face as she licked some blood off her fingers. Amu lay crumbled at her feet, a hand-sized hole now in her torso. I fell to my knees, grasping at a tree, feeling disgusted with myself. Yeah, first thought was attack attacker. But my second thought had been eating frenzy. What am I? A shark?

Next to me, Nagehiko had frozen still watching as a pool of blood formed around Amu. Her scream echoed in my ears and had my head ringing. Think straight, Utau! Matt had frozen as well and Ikuto was staring like he couldn't believe this was happening. Of course, then somebody decides to press the play button again or something.

"Get her away from here!" Ikuto glanced at me before pushing Amulet away before she could harm our little Amu anymore.

Nagehiko, Matt, and I crouched over Amu. Could we pick her up? Nagehiko picked her up slowly, "We have no choice, if we leave her here much longer she'll die no matter what." Matt wrapped his jacket around her, "We'll have to hurry and get her to Dia's." We nodded, "Let's go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Try pushing it!" Keiko directed. Yuuki and I pushed on the door.

"Try pulling it!" Keiko directed once again. Yuuki and I pulled on the door.

"Okay, do a double suicide body slam!" Keiko yelled. We turned around, "Is this funny to you!?" She scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I got carried away." (A.n.- _Suki: _I've got to keep SOME humor in it, right!?)

"Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

We jumped back just as Suki zoomed by, kicking the door open, "What now, door?! What now!?" Yuuki threw a tissue box at her head, "Oi, you could've squished Tadase with the door-"

We quieted as a familiar scent hit us in waves. Yuuki moved the door away. "Wow, that's a lot of blood. Can a human body even hold this much?" Keiko muttered. Suki screamed, "Oh my god! The blood MOVES!" A little red bundle was shaking as it coughed. I rushed over, "Hey, Tadase!"

He looked up at us, blood dripping from his mouth and pink stained tears gushing down his face. Yoru limped in, "What's going on nya?" Everyone fell silent - except for Tadase who continued to cough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It felt as though I were floating. I was lying somewhere soft, a warm breeze passing by and the grass – I think it was grass, anyways – was gently brushing against my cheek. Everything was warm and I didn't open my eyes, I simply enjoyed the feeling and drifted in and out of sleep._

_Someone kept murmuring stuff about how it's going to be okay and not to worry, to just hang on. Whoever it was, they were dumb. Obviously, everything was already fine. I ignored the dumb voices and listened to the quiet song that played on the breeze._

"_Sing for me farewell_

_That sweet sound_

_Of the past days_

_Of my memories."_

_I smiled, I know that voice…who was it? I was about to open my eyes, when the grass blew against my closed eyelids, telling me to keep them shut. I shrugged. It didn't matter._

"_The life of the loved_

_Beloveds of my heart_

_Oh be happy, you're my soul_

_Sing slowly…Sing softly…"_

_I sighed, I know this voice…The song was slow and a bit sad sounding, but the violins together with the voice sounded nice._

"_Strengthen your lyre and sing_

_The hymn of Death_

_The sky opens to us_

_Then we'll fly into the Sun's rays."_

_What a nice song…Everything felt peaceful and warm. The only word I found was nice._

"_The life of the loved_

_Beloveds of my heart_

_Oh be happy, you're my soul."_

_The song was coming to an end, and I wanted to open my eyes. Just to see the person's face…_

"_Sing farewell…Sing goodbye…"_

_I opened my eyes. I was in a little patch of warm light, everything around me was dark, cold and scary. But there was no one else there. I sat up, looking around, dazed. I tried to see out into the dark, but couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes again, why did the song have to go away? I opened them again and this time saw sapphire eyes in the gloom. A black cat sat, looking at me in sadness. I tried to speak, to ask it what's wrong. But I found I couldn't say anything._

_Frustrated, I opened my mouth again, but nothing came out. I wanted to ask why the cat was so sad. The cat wrapped its tail around its paws and bowed, closing sad eyes and disappearing into the nothingness, "Sing for me…" The music stopped._

_It was quiet and lonely. I didn't like it __was passing quickly and quietly. I wondered about all that was happening. But decided it really didn't matter. Nothing mattered at all._

"_Of course things matter!"_

_I sat up, wanting to do it fast but finding that hard. I opened my eyes slowly. In the darkness, someone was getting closer to the warm light I was in. They stopped right at the edge, "Of course things matter…" It repeated more slowly. Furious golden eyes blinked as the fox bristled, "Of course things matter…" This time, I found I could talk, "Even if you repeat it over and over again, nothing will change. Nothing matters". My voice was soft, and lifeless. I was annoyed with these dumb voices that took away the song and interrupted my warm sleep. But I couldn't show it at all. I couldn't put my emotion into words or express them on my face. So I decided I wouldn't try to talk again. It was easier in my mind anyways .The eyes changed from furious to a sort of sadness, but not like the Black Cat's._

"_Of course things matter….of course _you _matter…" The fox looked down at its paws where they were so close to the light, but still in shadows, "Have you forgotten? What about your family? Do they not matter? What about your friends? Your life? What about Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Or your parents?"_

_I blinked. I really should know who this 'Ikuto' is. The fox sighed, "I thought you would remember at least him…where is that damn cat when we need him?" Cat… "Fine, we'll do this the long way." It say down, "First, I'm not an it, so stop that." It, it's an it. "I'm not an it." It says it's not an it but it is an it. "Really, I'm not an it." If it's not an it then what is it? "It's me." It just admitted that it is an it. It sweat dropped, "Fine, call me it, whatever. Just listen." It finally accepts that it's an it so I shall listen to what it has to say._

"_Midori Hinamori." It says. I stared at it. "Tsug-…wait, what's your dad's name? Um…Papa." It says again. I stare at it again. "Ami Hinamori." It's an idiot. "Nagehiko Fujisaki." It is listing weird things. "Miki Tsukiyomi." It already said 'Tsukiyomi' before. When it told me about 'Ikuto'. "Keiko Hayasaka. Yoru Tsukiyomi. Suki Hanashi. Yuuki Kawatta." It said 'Tsukiyomi' again. "Utau Tsukiyomi. Kukai Tsukiyomi." It has said 'Tsukiyomi' twice again. "Matt Koumori. Um…Yuu Nikaidou. Aruto Tsukiyomi. Souko Tsukiyomi. Amu Hinamori." It said 'Tsukiyomi' twice more and 'Hinamori' many times too. "Oh, I forgot. Tadase Hotori." is dying. Its eyes widened in alarm, "What?" Tadase Hotori is dying._

"_What? How?" It stands up. I stare at it, sleepily, Tadase Hotori is dying. Why is it so dumb? I've repeated this three times now. All the dumb voices are dumb. That's why they're dumb voices. I miss the song. And the black cat was less rude than it. It talks too much and doesn't make sense. "What cat- ouch!" It had taken a step forward, into the light. I stared, a little less dazed as the fur burned where it had been bathed in sunlight. Why had it burned?_

"_Because I'm not like you. I can't come into the light just like you can't come into the shadows." It licked at the paw, wincing, "Not that you'd want to come into the shadows." Would I burn if I went out of the light? Is that what it meant? I looked at my hand where it was sitting just inside of the warm sun's glow. I reached out but just as my finger was about to leave the light, it pushed my hand back in, its paws burning where it had reached inside. Wait, it burned because shadows disappear into the light and the sun was mad because it tried to come into my light. So the darkness will be mad if I go into the shadows because light disappears into the shadows. _

"_Well, that's one way of looking at it." It said. I wasn't looking at it, I was looking at the shadows and light, so that's not a way of looking at it. It rolled its eyes, "Whatever." I looked back at the small line that divided light and dark. Light isn't always good. Light can burn like light did to it. It looked up at me. I reached a hand towards it, but light can burn away the outside and reveal what's inside. I thought I saw something sapphire flash in the dark behind it, watching, but I had a hard time thinking of more than one thing at a time so I focused on the shadows._

"_Oh yeah? Well, the shadows don't do much good at all." It muttered, staring wearily at my hand. Darkness can bring treasures that will run away from light and reveal a whole other world or being. Shadows hold mysteries waiting to be solved. It reached its paw out and I felt its soft fur against my palm. I watched as the fur burned softly, taking a new shape the further into the light it went. The paw was a hand. Then it pulled back, backing into the shadows as all the fur returned, "I'm not the one who should be here." And it disappeared._

_I frowned as loneliness returned. Why was everyone leaving me? I closed my eyes, well, it doesn't matter anyways, right?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Breathe, honey, breathe." Dia whispered in a motherish voice. I was helping her get Tadase out of the bathroom so Yuuki and Keiko could clean it up while we helped him. Suki held the door to the side as we somehow got out of there, making slow progress towards the bedroom. Yoru limped ahead, holding the other door open. Kukai was asleep downstairs (how he did that with the strong smell of blood everywhere I have no idea). Speaking of which, Dia had managed to get all the branches and splinters out, if you're wondering.

"Almost there." I murmured as we reached the bedroom. As we shuffled in, I noticed that Tadase's hand was cold. Maybe colder than mine. Oh, wow, this was smart. Shouldn't we keep him warm instead of surrounding him with a bunch of walking ice cubes? But he wasn't shivering…

As we set the blond down, I heard some banging on the door. I'd barely registered the noise when a crash shook the small house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I groaned, opening my eyes to the harsh light of the sun. When was the last time I hurt this bad? Hearing something, I sat up. "Took you long enough."

When the world stopped spinning, I sat up straighter, looking around. There were trees around and an abandoned old church behind me…Oh, yeah, Amulet was there…"Where's-"

"'You are free to leave, I look forward to playing a game with you again', that's what she said after she knocked you out." Matt stood up, keeping his hand behind him, "So, let's go _before _she changes her mind." Uh-huh. I narrowed my eyes, I bet that's not all she said…

"What's with your hand?" I stood up, trying to chase away the dizziness. He turned away, "Nothing. Let's get home."

"_Sure_ it's nothing?" I caught up. He sighed, "Positive."

"You lie." I muttered. He shook his head, "I don't." I rolled my eyes, "Yup, you do."

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yeah."

"Amu was right, you are impossible."

"Amu said-…Wait- where's Amu?"

"In Death's arms if you don't hurry."

"And on the way you'll tell me what happened to your hand."

"And on the way you'll tell me about the lake."

"Lake?" I muttered. He shrugged, "I have no idea why I said that."

"So you don't know about the lake?"

"What lake?"

"No lake."

"Okay…did you bang your head too hard?"

"No, oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you something."

"Huh?" He looked up. I grabbed his arm, "You're a terrible liar." There were a bunch of burns across his hand, going up past the wrist. Matt pulled his hand back, "Like you're any better."

"I live a lie."

"Why are we arguing anyways? Tadase and Amu are dying while we're acting like a bunch of fools." I sigh, "Yeah, fools…Oh, I give up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the heck happened?" I finished patching Amu's wound up and started washing the blood away from my hands. Are we running a hospital now? On the other bed, Kukai was trying to sleep by putting a pillow on his head and Tadase was sitting in the bathroom again, barfing his guts up while Dia stroked his forehead. Yoru was rocking back and forth on the rocking chair in the corner, holding his arm against his chest.

"We kinda ran into Amulet…" Utau sighed, leaning her head against the end of Kukai's bed, "Her hand went right through Amu…" She shuddered. I looked up at where Nagehiko leaned silently against the door frame, "You okay?" He nodded slowly. I sighed, "Fine, don't tell me."

Suki and Keiko were taking Daichi for a short walk while Yuuki was watching TV in the living room. I stuffed the bandages into the drawer, I just hope nobody else gets hurt. Yoru looks up, "Do you think Ikuto and Matt are on their way yet nya?" Utau shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Okay…" He returned to his quiet rocking, looking down at the floor. I got up and sat next to him, closing my eyes as the soft rocking motion and the comfort of being near Yoru lulled me to sleep.

Only for the door downstairs to slam open again.

I jump up and rush down the stairs as Matt and Ikuto walk in. Well, Ikuto walks in. Matt sorta stomps in, "Somebody help me kill this basterd!" Yuuki looks up, muttering, "Hi, guys, how you doing? Oh I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Would a simple hello be too much to ask?" Ikuto raised a hand, "Hello."

"_Thank _you. See, Ikuto has at least _some _gentleman in him." She switches off the TV and sits up. Ikuto shakes his head, "Nope, I'm a basterd, apparently."

"You _are_! I cannot believe you did that! Well, I can believe it but that's what's so hard to believe." Matt points accusingly. I point at their feet, "Could you take off your shoes before entering? I just got finished vacuuming."

"Who cares about a little dirt!" He kicks off his shoes anyways and then heads up the stairs. I look back at Ikuto, "What's with him?" He sighs, "Do all girls say that?" And follows him up the stairs. Yuuki and I look at each other, "Huh?"

We get up and go upstairs just as the two walk – stomp, in Matt's case – into the room with all our sickly in there. The two stop, taking in the scene in front of them.

Tadase drags himself in, leaning against Dia since he could hardly support himself, and makes it to the empty bed before collapsing.

The scene…not looking to good….Or smelling very good…Well, to a human. It smelled like blood, and even though most of it was sick, it made me want to snap a soft white neck. Going hunting sounds good… maybe even going down to town…one little human wouldn't be missed…I slapped myself, ugh, get a grip, Miki! Humans are not food…they are…but not really… Besides, it's not like they think about the cow when they eat a burger.

Ikuto stumbles over to Amu, touching her forehead. I knew what it would feel like. Cold, deathly cold.

TBC…

Miki: review please

Yuuki, Suki: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Continue crying-

Matt: isn't this the part where you say something you think is funny or important?

Suki: -sniff- fine! Oooh, Miki has MURDEROUS THOUGHTS! D8 don't you dare come and try to kill ME, miss!

Miki: -holds up hands- you write it

Suki: and i moved the date of the contest thing...c'mon people! i'm gonna have to kill my brain cells thinking up oc's if you don't just DRAW A PICTURE! besides that...i don't really like this chapter...the first one without Bri's help...

Yuuki, Suki: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lizy: I am SO billing you for the hearing aid I now require!

Yuuki: 3'8 I'm sorry, Lizy, Bri won't be able to help you with your homework anymore, she told me to tell you that if she didn't get the chance to see you

Lizy: …

Matt: oh no

Lizy: …WAHHHHHHH! DON'T LEAVE US, BRI! –Cries- I NEED YOUUUUUUUUU! COME BACK!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	62. Two Deaths?

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything else! This chapter starts in Miki's POV

Suki: D8

Elmo: hi!

Suki: D8

Yuuki, Matt: -walk in- hey-…

Elmo: how you doing?

Ikuto, Amu: what the heck…?

Suki: D8…Elmo…has taken over…the world…

Yuuki, Matt, Ikuto, Amu: O.o eh?

Elmo: it's true

Chapter 62: Two Deaths?

_Ikuto stumbles over to Amu, touching her forehead. I knew what it would feel like. Cold, deathly cold._

Because she was close to that. Maybe another day or two left. But she lost too much blood and hasn't showed the slightest sign of consciousness. Maybe if they'd treated her right away…Well, what they could've done, they didn't. So there's no point in thinking about it now.

We'll just have to hope for the best. The best being that our Amu doesn't suffer in her last moments.

Of course, there _is _a solution…one that could either save her or kill her quicker. But none of us had ever even thought of doing this… Aruto-san wouldn't make it here in time, even if he ran at top speed. And Dia's too busy mothering over Tadase and Kukai. Besides, she wouldn't want to do it anyways. She'd just call Aruto-san. And he still wouldn't make it in time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amu…?" I brush a strand of hair away from her forehead, not getting a reaction. I gulped, forcing the words to leave my mouth, "She's…not…dead, is she?" Miki shook her head, "No…not yet, at least. She doesn't have enough blood and the tissue got infected. The blood is slowly multiplying, but it's sick."

"What about a blood transfusion?" Matt asks. She shakes her head again, "We can't just go buy blood at the local store. And we don't have the authorization to get some anyways. We could break in and steal it. But what's the point? By the time we get back she'll be dead, even if we run at top speed." He puts a hand on my shoulder, "That's not the type of blood transfusion I was talking about." I tear my gaze away from Amu to glare at him, "No."

"There's no other choice."

"We are _not _going to Change her."

"Would it be better for her to die then?"

"Nobody here knows how to do it anyways." I look away.

"Maybe not. But we have the general idea. Ikuto, she wanted you to do it. She thought about it. You know she did. You just ignored it."

Utau lifts her head up, "What? She wanted to become one of _us_? That's _stupid_! Look at Tadase!" I look at the blond for the first time since we got here. He lay limply on the bed, coughing weakly.

"And there's help for him, too." Matt gave my shoulder a final squeeze before letting go, "You change her in the next 24 hours or _I will_. She'll hate me for it but it's better to have that than not have her at all."

"So she'd hate you and not me, is that what you're saying?"

"Amu wants _you _to do it is what I'm saying, basterd." He slices open his burnt wrist with a nail, holding it above Tadase's mouth, "That little trip to little Miss Death certainly came at a convenient time." The blood dripped for a few seconds before he turned to leave, licking at the remaining drops, "Don't forget, 24 hours. Oh," He paused in the doorway, "and if you _really _want her dead, dead dead, not vampire dead, then simply kill her yourself before the day is over." I look back at the strawberry head, "Nobody's going to die."

"I was wrong," He continued, like I hadn't said anything, "There won't be one death, there shall be two." And he left as Daichi trotted in and put his head in my lap, whimpering. I sighed, patting his head. Well, I'll just make sure to add to your list then…

TBC…

Elmo: review please! And don't forget to join that CONTEST! We changed the deadline!

Matt: wait a sec…isn't that Li-

Yuuki, Ikuto, Amu: D8 …………..

Elmo, Suki: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Elmo: -takes off head- surprise!

Suki: XD you should've seen your faces

Matt: -izy

Lizy: XD

Suki: XD Anywho~ Matt, say this! –Writes on paper-

Matt: -sigh- Join Niki's contest or you'll regret it. Done.

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	63. Dividing

We do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything! This chapter starts in Ikuto's POV

Suki: C'mon people! Join my friggin contest! D8 we wanna see those pictures! It could be like a goodbye present for Bri!

Yuuki: I HAVE A SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!

Ikuto: good for you

Suki: which song? 8D

Yuuki: Unforgivable Sinner by Lene Marlin cause I kept on watching this Ikuto tribute over and over and OVER

Suki: …KARAOKE! –Turns it on- LET'S SING FOR NO REASON!

Yuuki: I'll pass…

Suki: Kinda lose your sense of time cause the days don't matter no more~

Matt, Lizy, Yuuki: -covering ears- why me?

Suki: YOU GUYS SING TOO OR I'LL GET PICKLES TO EAT YOU! 8D

Yuuki, Lizy, Matt: But you can't hear those words~ And now she's up there~ Sings like an angel~ Unforgivable sinner~

Suki: you guys skipped like HALF the SONG! D8

Chapter 63: Dividing

"_I was wrong," He continued, like I hadn't said anything, "There won't be one death, there shall be two." And he left as Daichi trotted in and put his head in my lap, whimpering. I sighed, patting his head. Well, I'll just make sure to add to your list then…_

What a wonderful day this is turning out to be, huh?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess this means we're not going home yet." I muttered, taking a sip from the glass in front of me. Utau shrugged, sitting on the other side of the table, "Yoru's leg is just sprained so it should only take a day or so. Kukai, knowing him, is gonna be up and about by the end of the day. Tadase seems to be getting better. And…yeah…" I nodded, "Yeah…Do you think…possibly…?" She shook her head, "Uh-uh. Don't even get your hopes up. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't care. I've just accepted that either way, Death will be paying this house a visit." I slumped back into the chair, "I know."

I looked up as Nagehiko passed by, still refusing to talk to us. He sat down next to Keiko and Yuuki and they started chatting softly to each other. I looked back at Utau, lifting an eyebrow, "Did I do something?" She shrugged again, "Who knows. I'm not sure why, but I don't feel like talking to them either." Suki came down the stairs and I watched silently as she looked from one table to the other. She sighed, sitting down with the others.

I rested my head on the table, "I guess the clans are forming again, huh?" Utau twirled a straw around, "Really."

"You don't seem upset." I muttered. She stopped twirling the straw, "I told you, it's not that I don't care. I've just accepted that things are how they are and there's nothing we can do to change it. If it's supposed to be like this, no matter what, it'll be like this." I shook my head, sadly, "I think it's because of Amu. She _was _the reason we had to get involved with each other as allies in the first place. But now…" Daichi trotted down and put his nose against my arm. I scratched his ear, "I guess you're pretty confused right now, huh?" He whimpered, licking my cheek. I smiled, "You gonna stay with us?" He barked once, tail wagging.

"You're a strange dog, you know that?" I pat his head as he pushed back a chair, climbing up onto it. Utau pointed her straw at him, "Are you _sure _he's not a werewolf?" Daichi snorted, looking annoyed. I giggled quietly, "I don't think so. Besides, Ikuto said he was like a lab rat over there."

"Or a shape-shifter. He _could _be a shape-shaper and he just doesn't know it." Utau chewed on the straw, "I dated one once. I broke up with him once I found out that he kept spying on me by disguising himself as a fly." I poked her hand, "What about Kukai?"

"No, no, it was when we got stuck in Middle School while they were all in High School, remember?" She pouted, "I cannot believe you would accuse me of cheating. I barely even knew Kukai then. I barely even knew _you_!" I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure." She leaned back in her chair, smiling, "Ah, talking boys again, are we? We haven't done this in a while." I smiled back, "Maybe the clans aren't so bad after all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYUUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…" Suki muttered, sitting down across from me. Keiko sighed, "Yeah…" Silence. Awkward silence. I fidgeted in my seat, looking up when Daichi climbed onto the chair next to Miki. Nagehiko stayed silent, staring into the glass in front of him.  
"Something wrong with the blood tablet?" I murmured. He shook his head slowly. Keiko pouted, "Nagi, you're creeping us out. If you go angst again I might just kill somebody."

"Oi, Nagi, she's right. Don't even think about it." Matt flicked his forehead, sitting down next to me. Nagehiko looked up, rubbing his forehead. Suki poked his shoulder hard, "Don't you dare." I sat up straighter, "He doesn't dare or think what?" He looked away, "It was just a thought."

"And that thought has an almost 100% chance of happening." Suki crossed her arms, "He wanted to go back and find Amulet." Matt shook his head disapprovingly, "Do you think she'll actually let you remember anything? This is all a game to her and we're pawns." Nagehiko looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. Matt flinched, "Uh….well…." I sighed, looking back at the other table where Miki and Utau were laughing while Daichi looked back and forth between the two. Looking back at our pathetic little table, there was a big difference. Maybe the clans aren't such a good idea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go check on the guys." Utau stood up, still chewing on the straw as we climbed up the steps, Daichi following. Kukai looked up as we came in, "You guys seem happy." Utau hit his arm playfully, "And do you have a problem with that?" He pouted, much like she had been doing moments again, "I might as well be chained to this bed; Dia doesn't let us go anywhere!" She smirked, "Hmm…you chained to a bed…interesting…" Yoru threw his pillow at her, "Please! Just please with that nya! You know, there are innocent ears in this room nya!" Kukai caught the pillow and sent it sailing across the room towards me, "Innocent? You sure about that?" I caught the pillow, smiling, "Yes, what does he mean?" I tossed it back at Yoru. He caught it with his good hand, shaking his head, "Utau, you're contagious nya."

I sat on the rocking chair in the corner, "Is that a bad thing?" He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. We laughed. I stopped, looking around, "Wait, where's Ikuto?"

They stopped laughing to. I didn't think he'd leave Amu's side… Kukai sighed, "He said he wanted fresh air. He's probably walking around town."

I frowned. He didn't believe that Ikuto had just gone for a walk. I didn't believe Ikuto just went for a walk. Nobody believed Ikuto just went for a walk. But what could he be doing?

I looked at the other side of the room. Mistake. I winced as I saw Amu's pale body lying there. She wasn't dead yet. But maybe the remaining 18 hours won't be enough. I looked away, just to see a very similar scene on Tadase's bed. When Utau said he was getting better, she meant that the blood Matt gave him was helping ease away the pain. He wouldn't feel anything with his last breath. The chance of him surviving the transformation was thin.

I got up, "Well, Utau and I'll go look for him. We need to get some supplies for the trip home anyways. You guys rest." Kukai pouted, kicking his legs up and down like a kid, "Awh, but I wanted to go do something fun! Shopping and looking for Ikuto is not fun!" Utau got up, shoving the pillow into his face, "Well, you're not doing either. You're staying here to _rest_." He sighed, "Hai…"

We left, leaving the door open a crack. I smiled, "Do you think they'll actually stay and rest?" She smiled back, "Not a chance."

TBC…

Suki: …this chat is lonely without Bri…

Yuuki: yeah…

Ikuto: not really –gets hit by pillow-

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	64. First Death

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Miki's POV

Suki: high school sucks! D8 dude, we had to go to this assembly! We didn't even get to miss class! We had it during LUNCH! I get it! We can't wear revealing clothing! You don't have to take an hour to stress that! D8

Yuuki: and we got stuck sitting next to Lily's crew T^T

Suki: D8 that BITCH! She's stopped (long and scary story) and now her little group of followers are up to 100% bitching at us! D8

Chapter 64: First Death

_We left, leaving the door open a crack. I smiled, "Do you think they'll actually stay and rest?" She smiled back, "Not a chance."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Footsteps sounded behind me as I moved further into the alleyway.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I'm being followed. So be it.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Rustle.

There are four of them. Three males, one unlucky young girl not even in her teens yet. Three of them have guns. I felt a smirk grow on my face. What fun.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I came to the end of the path, a high wall preventing me from going any further. I turned around.

The footsteps stopped as the four stood in front of me. The girl was being held by a short kid with a plump face and an ugly sneer on his face. She hiccupped, trying not to cry. I noticed the bruises covering her face.

"Hey, rich kid, cough up the cash." The tallest one steps forward, holding his hand out. I smell alcohol on his breath even above the stench coming from the cigarette in his mouth. I never cared much for these types. I sighed inwardly, I bet his blood isn't that good…

"I said, cough up the cash, kid." He took out the gun and jabbed it at my shoulder. Kid? Hmm…I guess he _is _half a head taller and probably in his early twenties…

"I'm not rich. I'm broke." I stated simply, voice flat. He moved the gun from my shoulder to my neck, "Yeah, right. Look, brat, it's easy to tell you're rich. Besides that, everyone here _knows_ you. You're one of the rich brats that stay up at that private house. Now cough of the cash, or I might need to use this." I frowned, "I don't like being called a rich brat." Backing up, I let myself disappear from their view and pulled the girl away, leading her away from the confused kid.

Once out in the open, I let her go, "Run on and find your parents, girl." She nodded quickly, sniffling, "T-thank you!" and she ran off. I watched the brown pig-tails of her hair bounce up and down as she quickly dialed something in a cell phone. I forced myself to breathe deeply as the girl's honey eyes fell on me one last time before she turned the corner.

Not in the mood to deal with the idiots, I turned away and headed back to Dia's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMIKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are we going to pay for this?" I felt the edge of my lip twitch as I smiled nervously, watching the pile of clothes grow. Utau pated her pocket, "Dad gave me this for emergencies. I found it in my bag earlier." I held up a fuzzy white sweater, "And you need this for what emergency?" She smirked, "Oh, that's not for me. _That's _for _you_." She gestured toward the jeans and simple blue shirt I was wearing, "If that's not an emergency, I don't know what is."

"Hey, this is _very _comfortable, thank you!" I crossed my arms defensively. She sighed, "I guess you don't want the clothes then…" I snatched the sweater away before she put it back, "I didn't say I didn't want it…"

We were in some random store in town, Yoru and Kukai were experimenting on whether or not they could get brain-freeze that'd actually freeze their brains. Utau held up another shirt, "Do you think we should be heading home? It's getting dark." I shrugged, "Let's wait for the guys to finish, then we'll get home."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt a vein pop on my forehead, watching Matt pace back and forth. I clenched my fist, watching Nagehiko deciding on a new plan on how to get away from us long enough to get to Amulet. I tried focusing on the TV, only to be further annoyed with Keiko's constant changing of the channel. I felt a headache coming on as Yuuki threw the tennis ball at the wall and caught it, repeating this over and over again.

Dia had gone outside to tend to her garden while Utau, Miki, Kukai, and Yoru had gone into town. Ikuto was somewhere. And Tadase and Amu were still upstairs, asleep.

Okay, think of something else. Anything else, just think about it _now_, _before _I go crazy. Closing my eyes, I let myself switch through all our possibilities.

There was the chance Tadase would make it. If he did, in our distraction, Nagehiko would sneak away and get himself killed. I scrunched my nose up at the manner in which this happens.

There was also the possibility that Tadase would _not _survive. If this happens, again in our distraction, Nagehiko sneaks away. But Matt catches up to him in time and holds him up long enough for the rest of us to catch up.

Ah, the choices. We lose either way. There were other possibilities, of course. Other things that could happen to throw off the order of things. Such as Amu miraculously living even one second longer than what has been given to her. Or something about a little girl with brown hair tied in pig-tails…

I shuddered, opening my eyes to try and keep the image away. A car…way too fast… somebody's body left mangled and disfigured in the middle of the road…Ikuto _laughing_…. I shook my head, he wouldn't do that to her. It's probably my imagination…probably…

I noticed Matt, Keiko, and Yuuki playing cards and sat closer, keeping an eye on Nagehiko in case he tried to sneak off, and watched the three play.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I snuck past the others and up the stairs without being noticed, closing the door silently behind me. I watched Amu's shallow breathing.

"Nii-chan…" Tadase's soft whisper broke my gaze. I kneeled beside him, "Need something?" He shook his head, and I noticed his movements were weaker than before. Everything else forgotten for the moment, I focused on his face. Was it just me, or was he even paler than before?

"Why…?" He whispered again. I moved the hair away from his face, "Why what?" He frowned, "You know what." I sighed, "She won't make it anyways."

"You're afraid, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyways, "No." He closed his eyes for a second, "You're afraid something will go wrong and that everyone will blame you." I was about to protest, but shrugged instead, "I _don't_ have anybody to blame but myself." Tadase sighed, "Not everything's your fault. But I'll hate you forever if you kill yourself." My head shot up, "I'm not suicidal."

"You answered too fast, liar." He muttered, taking my hand and putting it against his cheek, "But you'll do anything no matter what I say, so I won't bother." I tried to pull my hand back, "Hey, you'll get cold." He held on tighter, closing his eyes, "You're not cold. You're warm." I watched in dismay as I failed to get away.

"Don't forget," He murmured, pulling me into an awkward hug, "you're still our Ikuto-nii-chan." I relaxed, breathing in the familiar scent, "You still smell like at a little kid."

"I can't tell, is that a compliment?" He muttered. I chuckled, "Maybe…maybe not…" The blond took a shuddering breath before going completely still and limp. I pulled back slightly, startled, "Hey, Tadase-…?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt a chill go up my spine. Nagehiko let out a soft sigh. Yuuki and Keiko played their cards in boredom. Matt threw down the King of Hearts card, "One down…"

TBC…

Suki: woot! Sorry if the end is kinda…blah…but I couldn't resist putting cards in it! XP

Yuuki: what game are they playing anyways?

Suki: …I dunno… War? Doubt it? Liar? GO FISH!? Ooh, poker! 8D nah, just kidding 8D it's a game I made up, using rules from a bunch of different card games and some of my own (why? I dunno….)

Yuuki: seems like something you would do

Suki: yes, yes it does….oh, and Tadase fans (we are few, but we are still here!) no flaming PLEASE! Just continue reading! Tadase pops up even if he's umm…."dead" wink, wink, nudge, nudge –cough, cough-

Yuuki: by the way, for _Garden of Promises, _which will be coming out as soon as I finish with all my current fics, I was thinking of pairing Nagehiko with Tadase…I don't know….while I was writing the second chapter a shonen-ai scene between the two suddenly popped into my head and I actually started typing it out until I figured out what I was doing… but if people here think that it's not a good idea (be open-minded please) then I'll get rid of it… though I might get a notebook out and write what would have happened for my own yaoi fangirl needs…

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	65. Memory Block

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything! This chapter starts in Suki's POV

Suki: yeah…so….

Yuuki: on with the story

Suki: yes! What she said!

Chapter 65: Memory Block

_I felt a chill go up my spine. Nagehiko let out a soft sigh. Yuuki and Keiko played their cards in boredom. Matt threw down the King of Hearts card, "One down…"_

I raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. If it's important I'll find out about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gently tucked the blanket around Tadase, backing up. I looked back at Amu to make sure at least _she _was still breathing. Though I could hear the soft thud of her heartbeat even clearer now that there was no other in the area. I looked at the clock. One hour left. Time sure does fly by. I looked out the window as Miki, Utau, Kukai, and Yoru came up the path, laughing and talking about random things even though it was dark out.

I noticed the many bags they were carrying, indicating Utau had found the credit card. I shrugged, sitting at the edge of Amu's bed. I shuddered, and if things go on as they are now, it'll be her _deathbed._

Would the brat really do it? Would Matt actually have the guts to follow up on his threat? _I rather have her hate me than not have her at all._ I brought my legs up against me chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. That's like putting a jar of candy in front of a child and not letting them have any.

It's cruel.

I watched the rise and fall of the strawberry-head's chest, each breath becoming harder and harder to obtain and the harder it was for me to see.

I pulled back sharply, realizing I'd been leaning forward. I gulped, realizing exactly where I'd been leaning towards. Her throat.

I didn't want her to die. But I didn't want her to suffer under this cursed lie we "live" under. _…not have her at all…. _I felt my lip quivering as I got up. I'm going to regret this…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chill went up my spine as Nagehiko let out another sigh. Keiko grimaced as she saw the cards in the others' hands quickly reducing. Yuuki sighed, gesturing towards the neat pile of cards and Matt took one, laying it down on the second, messier pile, "Second down…and I win." The red Joker card stared up at us.

I twirled a strand of my hair in my fingers, nodding towards the stairs, "You're not going? The 24 hours just ended." He shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "What kind of person do you think I am?" Yuuki shuffled the cards, "The vampire kind?" Matt took the pile from her, picking a card at random, "If Ikuto hadn't done that, I would have lost. I won because I didn't have to do anything." He showed us the Queen of Spades card, "Now I'll go find our Queen and convince him revenge brings nothing." Our gazes snapped over to where Nagehiko had been just moments ago.

"Damn!" I jumped up. I'd let my guard down for a second…I turned back to look at the others and started. The deck of cards rained on Keiko, Yuuki, and I.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIKUTO'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leaned back, wiping my mouth off. Supporting Amu's head up, I made a cut on my wrist and held it to her mouth. Now how to make her drink…

Honey eyes opened slightly as some dripped onto her tongue. But they were unfocused as Amu's mouth latched onto the cut, drinking hungrily at the scarlet liquid. After about a minute I started wondering how much she should take. I cursed silently at myself for not checking that out… If she took too much, she'd end up like a deranged animal, but too little would mean a painful death…

She pulled back, sitting up quickly. I watched the cut disappear and heal until it was like it was never there. Well, that's new…

"Ikuto-…" Amu jumped at the dry sound of her voice. I handed her a glass of water with shaking hands. She gulped it down and then cleared her throat before looking around, "I'm at…Dia's…" She tried to get up but fell back, wincing, and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Ouch…" I pushed her gently until she was lying down again, "You should rest." You'll need it to survive…

She frowned, "But I'm not tired. Not at all, actually. Though I should be…" Her eyes widened as she shot up, wincing slightly, "We were- what about- and the church- a-and-"

"Amulet let us go." I whispered, again pushing her down to rest. Amu blinked, "Really? Just like that? It seems too easy…What reason would she have to just let us go?" I shrugged, "Why does she do anything really? It's all just a game to her." She looked around the room until her gaze fell on the other bed, after a minute or so, her eyes filled up, "Tadase-…but he wasn't even _at_ the church! H-he-"

She cut off as a sob escaped her lips and crawled up into a whimpering ball, clutching the sheets around her shaking frame. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, touching my face with my other hand. Dry. Maybe I'm just a heartless person, I thought sourly.

After a while, I felt the shaking stop as Amu hiccupped, looking up at me, "Y-you're warm."

"Huh?"

"You're arm isn't cold." She hiccupped again, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. I touched my hand, "Uh no, I haven't changed at all. I'm still a walking ice cube." She shook her head, "No, you're not warm…but you're not cold either…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYUUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immature, stupid, idiotic, suicidal. I stopped running, looking around. I cursed silently as Keiko and Suki caught up. Suki frowned, "We should have asked for the way to the church." Keiko crossed her arms, "Couldn't you have thought of that earlier?!" I held up a hand, "Guys, please. Would it kill you to stay quiet for two seconds?" The blond pouted, "It just might. Anyways, you can just bust out your tracking ability and lead us right to them. Or, if that fails, which it never has, Keiko can check the ground." Our silver-haired companion shakes a fist in the air, "We're not dogs you know!" I let out a frustrated breath before jumping into a tree. Better get a bird's-eye-view…heheh…bird's-eye-view…Get it? Me getting a bird's-eye-view…cause I'm a-…oh nevermind…

I jumped back down and started running again. They'll catch up.

After much running and getting lost, we ended up running into each other and landing in a tangle of legs and arms when we tried to stop. Brushing a few leaves away, I watched the second of surprise turn to clear amusement as Amulet saw Nagehiko appear from behind a tree. Even Keiko and Suki quieted.

"Back so soon?" She murmured, combing delicate fingers through black hair. I looked around. There's no church here. And we didn't go that far. Actually, we didn't even have to go through town. I narrowed my eyes, so she's moved closer.

"What are you doing here?" Nagehiko whispered, barely contained anger in his voice. Amulet lifted an eyebrow, "You are the one who came looking for me, need I remind you." He bristled, "I did some research. What's this business about the reward on the Eldest Tsukiyomi Child's head?"

"Does he mean Ikuto?" Suki whispered. I waved a hand to shush her. Amulet sat down with her legs crossed, "Exactly what it says. There's a reward for the Eldest Tsukiyomi Child. He's quite interesting."

"Ikuto's not _that _interesting." Keiko muttered, "Or, at least not on what I thought were Amulet's terms." I waved my hand again, "This doesn't make any sense." From what Nagehiko and Matt have told me, Amulet's original ability was to steal, duplicate, or transfer abilities. But Ikuto doesn't have one…at least, he hasn't told us about it… Not that we're on that much of friendly terms, but he hasn't shown anything that may suggest he has any special ability…Unless it's undetectable....

"I like a challenge. Now leave, boy, before you begin to annoy me further." She squished a passing fly without looking at it, "And you do know what happens to those who annoy me." He took a step forward, and we tensed, preparing to jump forward if he decided to go on the offensive. But then his shoulders slumped as he lowered his head, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what, boy?"

I leaned forward as Nagehiko started shaking slightly, "Everything went red when I woke up, and you put my parents right there…"

"Oh, that." She nodded, a grin spreading across her face, "They were getting on my nerves. And you were so cute as a little boy. I didn't want you to grow up any further. But of course," She shrugged, "like all toys, you got old and boring. As did your parents."

We jumped out from our hiding place as he lunged forward. "There you are." Amulet murmured, making a circle in the air in front of her. I covered my ears, shutting my eyes, as a harsh pop echoed around us, followed by a pained cry. We stayed frozen for a second. Was that my yell or someone else's? I don't feel hurt…and I don't smell blood… I opened my eyes.

Nagehiko was struggling to get out of Matt's grasp on his leg, who, by the way, was just shot in the leg himself, so he was now kneeling on the ground, holding on to the other. There was what looked like a bullet wound just above his knee, but no blood.

"Let me go dammit!"

"No…"

"Why are you so against this!? She deserves to die!"

"Don't."

"Shouldn't you be just as angry with her as I am!?"

"You won't be able to kill her…"

"I can try!"

"There are no second chances; Death has mercy on no one…"

"I don't fear Death!"

"Bravo, bravo." Amulet clapped, coming up to stand right in front of them, "Touching words, really. Because you are two of my favorite toys, I'll let you live."

"I don't want your mercy, I want answers!" Nagehiko struck out with his hand, but only met thin air as she moved a step to the side. She shook her head, grinning, "So be it. You want the Memory Block removed? Bring me an ability worth my time." He narrowed his eyes, "How do I know you're not lying?" She brushed her hand against his forehead and he dropped to his knees, unconscious, "You don't need to know."

Amulet appeared in front of me and shoved a package into my hands, "Give this to him when he wakes up." I stared up at her and she smiled, not the sick and twisted one, just a normal-ish smile, "And to Amu-chan, tell her I really did know her Grandmother, Yuuki-chan."

And then we were alone.

TBC…

Suki: WOOT! 8D we're getting close to the end!

Yuuki: 6

Matt: 7

Lizy: Hm…doubt it -flips over card- oh darn! –Takes whole pile-

Suki: -_- I am blasted away by your enthusiasm…anyways! We got sent a PM and it was very mean D8 this person (you know who you are) flamed us, or, more specifically, Kyuuketsuki Neko…and…it's all HIS FAULT! –points-

Matt: moi? 2

Lizy: DOUBT IT! -Flips over card- damn… -takes pile-

Suki: no, not MOI! I'm talking to YOU, MISTER! D8 cause they were all like, and I quote, "…you should have said something in the summery part. Or in the first chapter, at least, bitch. If you're going to put YAOI in a story, then the least you could do it WARN US!"

So then, of course, when Yuuki shows me the message, I get pissed as HELL, and reply back "I didn't put any YAOI IN MY STORY, BITCH! D8 yaoi's awesome and all but this is an AMUTO! Get it!? A-M-U-T-O! Last time I checked, Amu was a GIRL!" so the bitch has the NERVE to reply back "YES you DID! You put NagihikoXOC! And it's spelled NagIHIKO not NagEHIKO!" So the bitch is REALLY starting to piss me off, "I did NOT! The only frequently mentioned OC's in Kyuuketsuki Neko are Suki, Yuuki, Keiko, Matt, Amulet, Daichi, Lee, and that other vampire dude! D8 Daichi is a DOG and hasn't even had that many scenes that are with Nagehiko! Lee was Bri's OC and he doesn't come that close to Nagi either! D8 and don't you dare say Suki, Yuuki or Keiko are guys! I'll get pissed if you say Suki is but if you even dare IMPLY that Yuuki or Keiko aren't awesome in their feminism or even INSULT them, I'll personally HUNT YOU DOWN, BITCH! AND DON'T LECTURE ME ON HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME! I KNOW HOW IT'S SPELLED BUT WORD IS ALMOST AS BIG OF A BITCH AS YOU!"

But GOSH SHE IS SO ANNOYING! D8 she replies AGAIN! "I'll insult those hags if I wanna, and you can't lay a finger on me, hag. It's obvious that you're putting hints that Nagehiko and Matt will end up together." Yuuki and I were reading it after school, and we just drop our books and I SWEAR my jaw hit the floor. I mean, I never even THOUGHT of Nagatt (Hahahahaha! Weird name! XD) as a possibility! So I tell her it's not happening but she just won't LEAVE US ALONE! "So you even thought of a name for them? You know, Nagatt kind of sounds like faggot."

I thought of that as I was replying BITCH! D8 Yuuki said I should just stop adding fuel to the fire and just delete the message, but I just love fire…burn, bitch, burn….Of COURSE, what do I do? REPLY! "Yuuki said I should just try to end this, so I will. Here's a letter I have written just for you. Dear Bitch, I like getting nice reviews. And I also like criticism so that I can improve my writing skills and make the story go smoother. But I don't like getting bitchy messages that blame me on doing things that I didn't. And even if I DID put yaoi in here, what's wrong with that? I would have said something the first chapter if I planned on doing that anyway. Nagehiko's and Matt's relationship is supposed to go across as close friends. Nothing more than friends or perhaps at most brotherish love. The yaoi fangirl inside us all can go beyond that if they want, but I don't plan on making them an official pairing in this fanfic. I say OFFICIAL because like I said before, the yaoi fangirl inside of us can imagine things advancing if the reader so wishes. So why did I chose to make these two close friends? It didn't show that much in the beginning. Well, simply put, the two were both in the same clan. So what? They could have been closer with one of the others. Yeah, I could've done that. But think about it in that limited bitchy mind of yours, bitch. Nagehiko's ability is to sense others' emotions and Matt's ability is to hear their thoughts. BIG HEADACHES! So, besides that, both of them have suffered at Amulet's hands with her sealing away their memories. AND there's another reason that shall be revealed in the next few chapters. I could go on and on and list a million more reasons, but I don't think your parents would like it very much if your brain got overloaded and went splat all over the place. Not that it'd be a very BIG mess. –Suki Hanashi" Yes, and the identity of said bitch will remain unsaid…that's right, bitch, I know who you are…and where you live…and EVEN YOUR HOMEROOM CLASS! AND THE DESK YOU SIT AT! RIGHT DAMN IN FRONT OF ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Takes deep breath- okay…now that that's all out, I feel better…. REVIEW PLEASE!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	66. Trip Down Memory Lane

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Yuuki's POV

Suki: HELLO, PEOPLES! Guess what time it is as I begin to type away?! 6 in the morning!

Yuuki: -eating toast- why did you feel the need to come here so early? And you got here at 6, now it's 7

Suki: it's FRIDAY! 8D

Yuuki: -_- we're gonna miss the bus…we have 9 more minutes…

Suki: then I shall get on with the story!

Chapter 66: A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Amulet appeared in front of me and shoved a package into my hands, "Give this to him when he wakes up." I stared up at her and she smiled, not the sick and twisted one, just a normal-ish smile, "And to Amu-chan, tell her I really did know her Grandmother." And then we were alone._

I stayed where I was, clutching the package to my chest, as Suki and Keiko rushed towards the boys. No way. Uh-uh. There was no way she'd be capable of a smile… not a kind one… not like before…

"Oi, enough of your daydreaming, Yuuki!" Keiko snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Wake up!" I blinked, "Oh, sorry…"

Suki put one of Nagehiko's arms around her neck and struggled to her feet, "A little help here!" Matt supported the boy's other side, "Someone should go on ahead." I looked back down to the bullet-sized wound on his leg, "You shouldn't move too much." He ignored me and continued on their path towards Dia's.

We just keep falling like flies…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grimaced, pushing the plate of spaghetti away, "I suddenly lost my appetite…" Ikuto looked at me worriedly, "You have to eat. Would you like something else?" I am actually hungry… I thought for a second, letting my gaze wander towards the window, "Hm… something sweet…" He sighed, opening the fridge. I got up and looked the shelves up and down before taking out a box of popsicles. I opened the box and searched through it before finally picking one out. Sitting back at the table, I removed the plastic around the popsicle and watched the red ice for a few seconds before sticking it in my mouth.

"Satisfied?" Ikuto asked, eyeing the pile of food on the counter. I sighed, setting the cherry flavored popsicle on the plastic covering, "I'm sorry…" I looked back at the pile. Spaghetti, cherry Cool Aid, the popsicle, cherries, strawberries, an apple, and even ketchup…. And that was only half the pile…

"Okay, so from what we've got so far, you want something sweet, red, and juicy, correct?" Ikuto ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, god, I can only think of one thing…" I jumped up, "Cranberry juice!" He sweat dropped, "What?" I headed towards the door, "Cranberry juice! Let's try that next!"

Before I even touched the doorknob, it opened and Suki, Nagehiko, and Matt staggered in, Keiko and Yuuki following behind them. Ikuto was beside me instantly, "What happened?"

"Nagehiko went looking-…for…Amulet…" Suki trailed off, staring wide-eyed at me, "B-but…you're _dead_…" I was startled at that, "No, I'm not. I'm right here. Ikuto said that Amulet knocked me out for almost two days!" I looked up at him, "Right?" He looked off to the side, "Yeah, that's right…."

"Questions later." Matt panted, and I noticed the twitching of his leg. Suki nodded, leading the way towards the couch, "Yeah, Nagehiko's kinda getting heavy…"

Daichi trotted in as they lay him down and sniffed at the boy's face. I shooed him away and then came back, "What's wrong with him?" Keiko pulled a blanket over him, "I think he'll be okay, he's just unconscious." Suki nodded again, "Yeah, in a few minutes he should be awake. A bit groggy, but awake."

Daichi came back in, sniffing at the door and following an invisible trail back towards us. I watched as he started sniffing at Matt before continuing on to sniff at Yuuki. Then he started barking at her. Or, more specifically, what she was carrying. I nodded towards the package in her hands, "What's that?" She shook her head, "I don't know. Amulet gave it to me and told me to give it to Nagehiko when he wakes up."

"Then throw it away, it's probably some sort of trap." Keiko muttered, sitting down in the rocking chair. "No," Yuuki pulled the package closer to her, "I think it's something important…Oh, Amu." She looked at me, "She told me something weird…She said to tell you that she really did know you're grandmother." I sat down on a chair, "I don't believe her."

"It's true." Matt murmured, kneeling down in front of Daichi, "She knew her. They were friends. Your grandmother declined Amulet's offer of immortality. So when she was forced into our curse, she starved herself. I heard Amulet thinking…of…it…" He closed his eyes, leaning against the oversized dog, "Dai's fur is soft…"

I left the room and came back with a blanket, placing it over his shoulders. He looked up, "Thanks, Amu dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I give up!" I got up from the table, going back to the living room. Ikuto followed me, "C'mon, you have to eat _something_." I sighed, plopping down onto the small couch opposite the one where Nagehiko lay. I watched the fire in the fireplace burning and casting shadows across the room. Daichi and Matt were in front of it, covered by the blanket I'd brought in earlier. Ikuto sat down next to me, "Are you okay?" I sighed, "I'm not that hungry anyways…nothing feels right…" He put an arm around my shoulders, "It's okay, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"Uhhn…" Nagehiko sat up slowly. I got up, "You awake?" He groaned, "Sadly…" Yuuki held out the package in front of him, "Here." He stared at it for a few seconds before taking it, "What's in it?" She shrugged, heading out the door, "I didn't look inside." Matt and Daichi crawled over to him, keeping the blanket around them. Nagehiko unwrapped the cloth and revealed a box. After a second of hesitation he took the lid off. I sat down next to him and watched as he picked up an old looking photo album and opened it to the first page.

The picture was black and white and a bit blurry, but I recognized some of the faces. A younger Nagehiko stared out at us in awe, behind him sat Amulet and two others who must have been his parents. They were all smiling.

He stared at the picture and was about to slam the book shut before Matt caught his hand and flipped to the next photo. The two adults from the other picture held up a baby, standing in front of a big mansion.

Nagehiko touched their faces with a finger, head hung low so that his bangs covered his eyes. Daichi nudged his hand until he flipped the page again. The baby stared up at us with wide eyes. A paper that looked like it had been torn out quickly sat next to it, elegant writing filled the page.

_Today we bought our new house. It's very big and has much space for our family to grow. Oh, I'm so happy. I have my dearest husband and our beautiful son. The workers here are kind. They live in the west side of the house and keep to themselves unless a situation arises in which they need do otherwise. I worry for my child, though. The doctor has said that he may not be healthy enough to leave the house for long periods of time. So how will he make acquaintances with the other children?_

"It's your mother's writing, isn't it?" Matt asked, staring blankly at the fire. Nagehiko didn't answer, instead he closed the album and put it back, taking out a small cassette-looking thing. He placed it into the TV somehow and a video started playing on the screen.

"_Say cheese!" Amulet's voice came and a little boy with shoulder-length purple hair turned to look at her, "But I'm not a mouse." She laughed, "Of course not, Nagehiko. Do you want to say something to the camera?" He crawled up onto a chair, "No."_

"_Awh, now don't be like that. When you're older, don't you want to remember how you are now?" Her hand reached out and patted his head. He made a face, "No. What I _want _is to go outside."_

"_Your mother will worry if you go off on your own." Amulet scolded. He took her hand and began walking towards the door, "I'm already 5 years old! Besides, you're here with me!"_

_They made their way outside until they were standing outside a small little wooden house. Snow covered the roof and turned everything around them white. Nagehiko knocked on the door and a woman answered it, looking tired. She smiled half-heartedly when she saw him, "Oh, hello, Fujisaki-sama. Do you need something?"_

"_Do you have the key to the front gates?" He rocked back and forth on his heels, hands folded behind his back. She bowed, "I'm very sorry, young master, but the mistress has asked not to let you leave the grounds."_

"_But-" He cut off as two little black-haired kids raced out from behind the woman, stopping in front of him. The girl put her hand on her hips, brown eyes narrowing, "Fujisaki-sama! You'll get sick if you stay out here! You must be freezing!" The boy grabbed Nagehiko's arm and swung him onto his back, golden eyes sparkling in mischief, "To the mansion!" Amulet laughed again as the three took off towards the house from which they just came from. The woman sighed, bowing before closing the door._

The screen went black for a few seconds before a new image appeared. Now Ikuto joined us on the couch, watching with us.

"_Sugoi…I wish I was Fujisaki-sama!" The little black-haired girl whispered, and the camera moved to look at the young Nagehiko again, who sighed, "I wish I was you…and stop calling me Fujisaki-sama!" She pouted, "Nu-uh. I'm just a servant's daughter, you don't want to be me! I should be kissing your feet just for letting me be in your presence, Fujisaki-sama!" _

"_N-a-g-e-h-i-k-o!" He crossed his arms, "I won't speak to you again until you call me by my name." The other boy came in, carrying a tray of cake and milk, "Hey, look what your mother made for us, Yuuki-chan!" The two's faces lit up at the sight of the snacks and Amulet began laughing her wind-chime laugh, "Wasn't that for the feast tonight?" The boy looked off to the side, "Well… Fujisaki-sama needs to eat a lot so he can get better…"_

"_NAGEHIKO!" He yelled, jumping off the bed, "My name is Nagehiko! I call you Yuuki-chan and Matt-kun!"_

The screen went black again. I watched as Nagehiko, Yuuki, Matt, and Daichi all moved closer to the screen unconsciously. Keiko rocked back and forth while Suki came down the stairs to join us. We waited for the next image.

"_Let's go see if Momma will let us go play outside!" Nagehiko grabbed the two kid's hands, dragging them off as Amulet quickly followed with the camera. They got to another room and Yuuki and Matt stopped at the door as Nagehiko and Amulet continued inside. The woman from the pictures sat up and smiled as they came in, "Na-"_

The screen went black as Nagehiko turned off the TV. I stared worriedly at the back of his head, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer, instead he pressed another button and the video fast-forwarded to another image. He sat back as it started to play again.

"_Fujisaki-sama!" Yuuki called, being followed by the camera. She now looked older. Maybe a year or two younger than she was now. They entered another room. The walls were made entirely of glass and we could see the snow outside. But on the inside everything was bright, warm, and green. The plants lined the walls, hung from ceilings and covered everything except for a small path leading to the center._

_The two followed the path to a small space with a table and chairs. Nagehiko looked up from the books and papers spread out in front of him, a pencil taping a rhythm on the table. His long hair was tied into a braid that sat over his shoulder. He smiled when they came in, lip twitching, "N-A-G-E-H-I-K-O." She pointed to something on the paper, "Wrong." He let out a frustrated breath, "I know, I know. This would be so much easier if mother allowed me to go to _school_."_

_The camera shook slightly as it was set down on the table, and out of the corner Amulet was seen disappearing down the path. Nagehiko stared at the book in front of him, "When will I ever even need to know this stuff?" Yuuki shrugged, "I dunno. My mom said that education is very important and that it'll help us get better jobs." He frowned, "But I'm not even allowed to leave the house. And you guys should have better jobs than working for my father." She shrugged again, "Oh well."_

"_Hey, is Matt-kun still asleep?" He asked, chewing on the end of the pencil. She took the pencil away, "Yes. I never thought he was _this _lazy. It's been three days! Do you think he's sick? Hey, where'd Amulet-san go?"_

_A scream echoed in the background. The two jumped up as Amulet came racing back, concern on her face, with a bit of satisfaction twinkling in her eyes, "Quick, get to your rooms."_

"_What's happening?" Nagehiko asked, standing up. Yuuki collected his books quickly, pushing him slightly, "We have to get you to safety first. Then we can ask questions."Amulet nodded, "Yes, she's right. I'll tell you on the way." She picked up the camera and the image went black._

I noticed Matt quivering beside me, staring sightlessly in front of him. I touched his shoulder, "I don't get it. What happened?"

"I-…" He blinked and went still, "…don't know…something…" He grasped at his head, "Awful…I…" A snowy landscape filled the screen again.

"_Fujisaki-sama!" Yuuki called, chasing after the running boy. Amulet and her camera followed closely behind, the image not shaking despite the fact that she was running. They reached the little house from before and slowed down. Sobbing came from behind the door as Nagehiko flung it open._

_They rushed inside to find the woman from earlier kneeling on the ground beside a bed, sobbing and murmuring stuff as she held Matt's pale hand. His head snapped in their direction when the door opened but his eyes didn't focus on them. Nagehiko reached a hand towards the woman, panting hard even though the run hadn't been that long, "W…what's wrong?"_

"_Fuji…saki-sama?" Matt whispered, holding his other hand out in his direction but meeting air. The woman looked up, choking back another sob with hope in her eyes, "Yes, it's Fujisaki-sama. You see?" Glassy eyes narrowed, "It's blurry…no, now he's gone too."_

"_What do you mean? I'm right here." Nagehiko waved his hands in front of the other's boy's eyes, getting no response, "Hey, stop acting like you can't see me." He moved his hands closer, but Matt didn't even blink. "You…really can't see me?" _

_His eyelids drooped and he lay back, "No…I'm tired…that medicine Amulet-san gave me made me tired…" He drifted off and the camera went black._

"But…you guys didn't go blind…" Matt murmured, hand hovering over his pale gold eyes. Ikuto leaned forward, folding his hands and resting his chin on top of it, "Hmm….maybe it comes with the ability? No…that's not it…Maybe because you were sick?" Another image filled the TV.

"_Move it! Fujisaki-sama coming through!" Yuuki yelled at the people around them, making a path for Nagehiko and Amulet to go through. They looked a year older and again there was snow around. The workers of the house parted slightly, whispering amongst themselves and sending terrified glances toward the house. Two men with guns pounded on the door, "Open up in name of the law!"_

_Nagehiko strode up to them, collecting himself so that he looked like he had every right in the world to be there, "What happened? We heard a scream." Without turning around, one of them men sneered, "Yeah, we all heard it, moron. Now get lost before you're arrested as well- Fujisaki-sama!" He looked in horror as the boy raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "What were you saying? Would you like to repeat that to my father? In front of the court?" He shook his head quickly, sweat trickling down his forehead, "Of course not, sir! I apologize, sir! It won't happen again, sir!"_

"_Now what happened-"_

_He was interrupted by the scream that got cut off from the inside of the house, blood splattering out from the cracks in between the logs it was made of and staining the dirty window. Yuuki pulled Nagehiko away and kicked open the door, "Mother!"_

"_Now why didn't we think of that?" Muttered the first man. But all conversation stopped as the girl screamed in horror. A soft chuckle escaped Amulet's lips but the sound wouldn't have been heard at all if not for the dead silence._

_Matt dropped the lifeless body of the woman, looking up at them with blood covering his face, crimson eyes wild and hurt yet blank at the same time. The guard who had spoken to Nagehiko pulled Yuuki out, holding a gun up, aiming between scarlet eyes, "Come out with your hands up or I'll shoot."_

_The boy crouched down slightly, growling softly as his hands clawed up at his sides. "Kill them." Amulet whispered, again, it barely registered on the camera. Then everything was a bunch of blurs, too fast for said camera to catch. In a few seconds there were only Nagehiko, Yuuki, Amulet, and two or three others still alive._

"_What are you doing?" Yuuki yelled, advancing toward the boy. He turned around and stared as if he didn't understand a word she said. She grabbed his arm, "Answer me!"_

_He shrugged her off and disappeared as the screen went black again._

"Ah…shit…" Said killer murmured. Yuuki punched his shoulder, "Is that all you can say!?"

"What else am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry'? Well, I'm not because I don't remember any of this! I woke up, it was dark, loud, and painful. I was hungry and felt caged. That's all!"

"Then how do you explain that!?"

"I just told you, I don't know!"

"That's not good enough!"

"Then what is!?"

"You…heartless jerk!" She spun on her heel, marching out the door and slamming it shut with a loud thud that shook the room. He got up, marching out the door as well, ignoring the pain in his leg, "I am not!" The door once again slammed shut.

Nagehiko took the cassette-like thing out of the TV and put it back in its box, collecting everything and slowly climbed up the steps. Daichi shrugged the blanket off of him and looked up at Ikuto, whimpering. Ikuto scratched the dog's ear, "Yeah, I was thinking that too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared out the window, watching Miki, Utau, Kukai, Yoru, and Daichi play with the hose, getting soaked. I sighed, sitting back down on the couch, "Hey, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell my parents?"

"Hm… apparently they think we were kidnapped…so we could say we were hiding till the coast was clear. They don't remember anything about being at the Council so…" Ikuto put the phone in his pocket, "Anyways, we'll leave in two hours." I sighed again, playing with the hem of my shirt, "Have you seen Nagehiko?"

"Hardly. He's locked himself in that room for hours." He mumbled, straddling the chair to face me, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."I lied through my teeth, forcing a weak smile to my face. Ikuto reached a hand out to touch my cheek, "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"But if I wasn't so weak-"

"You're not weak."

"Yes, I am! You guys can pick of a car with your pinky finger! I can't even pick up this bed with both hands!" I tried lifting up the bed to prove my point, "And now I'm just causing trouble by being picky a-and…" I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill, "I wasn't there… I haven't even properly talked to him in days… and now I never will…" I let my head drop to hide the tears running down my face.

"He's not dead."

TBC…

Suki: hello! =D we just got back from SCHOOL! BWAHAHAHAHA! NO PROOFREADING!

Yuuki: -dead- I…hate…gym…

Suki: we're playing field hockey so we have to run all the way from the lockers to the field BEFORE the teach gets there XP deal with it

Yuuki: but then we have to run allll the way back and change and get to the next class in five minutes 3:

Suki: Anywho~ review please!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	67. Yuuki, Keiko, And Suki

I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: 8D it's almost the end, it's almost the end~

Yuuki: b-b-but we don't even know what happened to Miki, Ikuto, Keiko, Yuuki, or Suki yet D: or Daichi either…I've come to love that not-so-little guy…

Suki: all in good time, young grasshopper –Chinese sounding music in background-

Yuuki: -steps away- okay….

Chapter 67: Yuuki, Keiko, and Suki

"_Yes, I am! You guys can pick of a car with your pinky finger! I can't even pick up this bed with both hands!" I tried lifting up the bed to prove my point, "And now I'm just causing trouble by being picky a-and…" I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill, "I wasn't there… I haven't even properly talked to him in days… and now I never will…" I let my head drop to hide the tears running down my face._

"_He's not dead."_

I looked up at where Nagehiko leaned against the door frame, blankly staring back at me. I wiped at the blinding tears, "W-what are you talking about?" He nodded towards the other room and left. I got up and followed, grabbing Ikuto's hand along the way.

Nagehiko opened the door and walked in. I hesitated in the doorway, "Hey, Dia said we shouldn't go in here!" He didn't respond in the slightest, not even a blink. I took a breath and stepped inside, trying not to cry again. The room felt like it was pressing in, like this "Death" they always speak about was about to come and grab us… I never was one for horror movies.

"We shouldn't disturb the dead." Ikuto muttered, watching suspiciously as Nagehiko approached the bed and lifted the blanket from Tadase's head. Ah, that did it. I turned away, feverishly rubbing at my eyes. Stop crying! Isn't there a limit to how much you can cry?! Ikuto stiffened for a second before heading towards them. I forced myself to turn around as he leaned closer to the blond, "Hmm…"

"What?" I made my legs work and walk over to them. He looked up at Nagehiko, "You sure?" The other nodded. Ikuto poked Tadase's cheek, "Wake up, kiddy king." I looked at the door, sure that Dia would appear there any second, "Ikuto…I don't think you should do that…"

"Oi, Tadase, get up." He flicked the boy's forehead, "I think he really is dead." Nagehiko shook his head, "He'll wake up any time now. Though I'm not sure if it's a very good idea to wake him up right this second…"

"Tadase, wake up before I dump a bucket of water on you!" Ikuto held the blond's nose, "I really will." Nagehiko's eyes snapped open, "Move it!" Ikuto jumped back a second before Tadase's hand shot up.

I pushed past them, walking up to Tadase, "T-Tadase…" He tilted his head to the side, staring at me unblinking.

"Hey, it's me…Amu… Tadase?" I reached towards him, placing a hand on a cold shoulder, which he stared at. After a while, he looked back up at me, blinking and eyes widening, "Amu… Oh… I'm… dead…" He stood up hesitantly, testing out his legs before walking in a circle, clenching and unclenching his hands, "How…?"

Ikuto and Nagehiko relaxed a bit but still kept on guard as they approached. Ikuto pated the blond's head, "Oi, kiddy king. You give sappy speeches."

"N-nii-chan!" Tadase made a face as the taller boy ruffled up his hair. I hugged them tightly, not caring that Dia would walk in any second and freak out. Hey, you'd do the same if someone who had been dead for almost a day suddenly started walking and talking again.

Ikuto sighed, "Okay, well, there's one more problem." He backed away a bit, "Amu… about your parents…" I looked up, "What about them?"

"Well… it's not just about them, really. It's kinda more about you…" He smiled nervously, "Um…" I narrowed my eyes, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi is at a loss for words? _What _did you _do_?" He held up his hands in front of him as I stepped forward, "N-now don't get mad, it's not that bad!"

"_What's _not that bad?" I jabbed a finger at his chest, "Speak."

"Y-you know how I said that you were just knocked out?" He looked off to the side, still smiling nervously. I put my hands on my hips, "Yeah…"

"Well…that's true… but…eto…" Ikuto scratched the non-existent itch on the back of his neck, "You kinda…died…" I froze, "I…_what_?"

"N-not completely! Y-you still had a few more minutes! An hour, at least! A-and that brat- I mean, Matt said that I had only 24 hours a-and-" He backed up a step as I advanced, my eye twitching, "IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!"

"I knew it! He lied, you are mad!" He backed up further as I leapt, knocking us over until I was sitting on him, hitting his head repeatedly, "You're the one who LIED! You said you wouldn't DO that anymore, LIAR! So the sweet, red, juicy thing I wanted was BLOOD!? Am I a VAMPIRE NOW!?"

"N-not yet, y-you're just awake temporarily-"

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!" I saw Nagehiko and Tadase slowly backing away through the corner of my eyes, "And YOU TWO!" I turned on them, "NAGEHIKO FUJISAKI! You KNEW ABOUT THIS!? I bet even TADASE WAS IN ON IT!"

"What in the world are you shouting about-…" Miki and Utau stood in the doorway, staring at us. First looking at Tadase as if he was a ghost, then at us. Miki flushed and turned away, "S-sorry to interrupt!" Utau walked up to us, staring us down. If looks could kill we'd die again.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi…WHY ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF AMU!? SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" She kicked his head a few times. Tadase and Nagehiko sweat dropped, "I think you knocked him out…" We looked down and Utau fell to her knees, cradling his head in her arms, "No! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" The two boys sweat dropped further, "You did…" I got up and marched from the room, running down the stairs as Suki dragged in Yuuki, who was still muttering angrily, "Boy's are JERKS!" I nodded furiously, "Complete jerks!" She jumped up and stood in front of me, "I know right! You think this one's different but they're all the same!"

"And they lie when they say they won't!"

"And they murder people!"

"And always hurt themselves!"

"And can't go one second without making a mess!"

We punched the air, "Guys suck!"

Keiko sweat dropped, "Somebody's having boy problems." We turned on her, yelling in her ear, "We are NOT HAVING BOY PROBLEMS!" She put her hands over her ears, "Of course not…" Kukai came in and held the door open as Daichi trotted in, holding a red furball in his mouth. Said furball was muttering stuff in growls while struggling to get out of the dog's grasp.

Yoru poked him, "What happened to you nya?" The little fox bit his finger and jumped away, growling, "Hmph!" Yoru pouted, "That hurt nya!"

Fox Matt glared at nothing and stomped up the stairs as Keiko sweat dropped again, "Okay…somebody's also having girl problems… where's Ikuto?"

I plopped down onto the couch, "Don't know, don't care!"

"Ah…" She muttered, turning on the TV. Suki stood behind me, chin resting on her crossed arms on my head, "Well, well, well, seems like the happy couple isn't all that happy. I so didn't see this coming."

"We're NOT a COUPLE!" I yelled, jumping up again. She waved her hand, "Of course, of course." Yuuki paced back and forth, "We have a half an hour till going home… I am NOT going to survive that long!"

"You will." Suki murmured. Yuuki spun on her heel, "How would YOU know!?" Yoru sweat dropped, "It's not like she can predict the future or anything…nya…"

I sighed, staring at my hands. Now why would I be angry…? Oh, yeah. Because he freaking LIED again! Not just that… I sighed again, more so because it was so sudden really… I hadn't expected that…

"You don't have the right to be angry at him…" I muttered to myself, forgetting that the others could hear me perfectly. I looked up as they quieted, Suki and Keiko staring at me with a you-really-shouldn't-have-said-that expression on their faces. Kukai and Yoru quickly ran up the stairs.

"What…did you say?" Yuuki jumped up from her seat and glared at me, "Of _course _I have the right to be angry! What? Do you expect me to be happy and say 'oh, that's alright! It's not like my mother was important to me or anything!'" Whoops…maybe I shouldn't have been talking out loud to myself…

She started pacing again, "You know how sometimes people make themselves forget something in the face of something terrible in order to live on? Yeah, well, that's what I did apparently cause I remember everything perfectly now! After Matt disappeared, Amulet got me and Nagehiko back inside and when his parents heard, they had to pay for everyone to keep quiet so they wouldn't cause a scandal! Of course, after they got their money, the surviving staff left and spread word anyway! Amulet, me, and two others were the only ones who stayed but eventually we had to go when the Fujisaki's went bankrupt! Amulet decided to work for them for free, and I had no other family so I stayed too. We lived in Amulet's old apartment in town and the mistress died a few years later from an incurable disease at the time. Nagehiko's father went looking for jobs all the time…so we took care of him…but then…" She blinked rapidly, "Then he came back to take him…and Amulet said no… I didn't know why… I was left behind and it was a cold and dark sleep… When I came to my senses I was with the Council."

"Oh, boo-hoo." Keiko muttered, "At least you knew your parents. I was an orphan that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Instead of killing me, they allowed me to join. Not that interesting of a past, I have to say." I looked over at Suki, "What about you?"

"Me?" She shrugged, "I don't have a sob story, actually. I had an older brother and both my parents. Happy little family. We weren't exactly rich, but we had more money that most. I got everything I wanted as soon as I wanted it."

"But then how did you get involved with the council?" I sat up, trying to see any flinch or some response. I didn't catch anything.

"My mother was very superstitious and eventually got involved in witch craft. My dad died an old man in his sleep. We were sad of course but moved on. Mom didn't take it so lightly. She didn't want us to die and leave her so she introduced us to the Council." She shrugged again, "They took us in."

"Where's your brother? And your mother?" Yuuki asked, forgetting about her anger for the moment. Suki sighed, twirling her hair in her fingers, "Mom died of old age, same like my dad. Brother and I stayed with the council as newborns. As soon as we had our sanity back, we were put into the test to be guards."

"He didn't pass." Keiko muttered, shivering. Suki nodded, "Correcto." I chewed on my lip, "But…you don't even seem sad…" She shrugged once again, "I'm not. He didn't want to be like we are now, so he failed on purpose, asking only that I live on if I so wished. So I will. It's all in the past, I'm looking for a future."

Keiko turned on the TV, "Can we quit the sappy speeches yet?" Suki pouted, "But sappy speeches help us learn more about each other~"

The two started in their bickering again as Tadase and Nagehiko came down the stairs. I looked up at them and the other three followed my gaze.

"Oh…my…garlic…" Suki breathed, "It's Tadase!" The blond laughed nervously, "Um, yeah, it's me." Keiko jumped over the side of the couch to stand in front of him, "He can walk!" The boy nodded, "Yup." Yuuki sank into her seat, "And talk!" He nodded again, lip twitching, "Yes. We get it. It's me. Can we move on now?"

I looked at the stairs again as Ikuto descended them – a small lump on his head – holding a certain red furball by the scruff at arm's length in front of him. Said red furball looked pissed off. I got up and met him at the bottom of the steps, "Hey, Ikuto. Look, I'm sorry about before. I overreacted. It's just that it was so sudden and I was surprised, that's all! I wasn't expecting it!" He gave me a crooked smile, "You're apologizing to me? I'm the one who ch-…" He trailed off as the hairs on the back of our necks started rising. We slowly turned our heads to look in the direction of Nagehiko, who had a dark aura emitting from him as he glared at us, "Stop. Apologizing." After a bit of nervous laughing, we turned tail and ran into the kitchen just as a puff of smoke erupted from the oven.

Dia waved a hand in front of her face as she looked at the burnt food in the pan she held. Coughing, I made my way over to the counter and opened the little window. Ikuto, who kept a firm hold on Matt, helped her turn off the annoying beeping of the fire alarm. After the smoke had cleared, I finally spoke up, "What happened?"

"I was trying to bake a cake…" Dia held up the pan. Oh…so that's what it was… She shook her head sadly, "I'm horrible…" I walked over, "No! It looks just like a cake! Kinda…if you close one eye…then tilt your head…to the right….I mean the left…eto…oh! If you close the _other _eye, it's perfect!" I clapped my hands, smiling nervously as she gave me a look that said she didn't buy it at all. Instead she scraped it into the trash can, "I'm sorry, I was hoping you could have the cake for your trip home."

Ikuto waved his burden around, "It's not like we could eat it anyways." She blinked, "Oh, you haven't heard? The Council's made a whole bunch of other products branching off of the original blood tablets." Now it was his turn to blink, "You mean…we…can…eat food again…?" She nodded, "Just put a drop of this stuff in it. Even if you can eat human food, doesn't mean it'll fill you up. You still need blood." She held up a little bottle of a pinkish liquid. He and Matt looked at each other before the latter was suddenly dropped and landed in a little puff of smoke. He jumped up, no longer a fox, and grinned, "Ne, Dia-sama." Ikuto came to stand next to me and I whispered, "'Sama'?" He shook his head, sighing, "Dia always did have a soft spot for the honorifics. I thought he might go with 'nee-chan' this time, actually."

I looked back and nearly jumped back to see Dia surrounded by little sparkles, leaning forward with a big smile on her face, "Yes, dear?"

"You wouldn't happen to have some extra of that stuff, would you, Dia-sama?" Matt nodded towards the bottle in her hand. She thought for a second before nodding, holding her arms out, "I'll give it to you if you give me a hug!" His lip twitched, "Eto…" She cut off any complaint by practically leaping.

After Dia had her bear hug and Matt had a bottle of that stuff, we returned to the living room. Everyone else was already there. Suki, Keiko, Yuuki, and Nagehiko were seated on the long couch where I'd been a few minutes ago. Tadase sat in the chair next to them, Daichi curled up at his feet. Yoru and Miki were on the rocking chair, rocking quietly back and forth while Utau and Kukai sat on the floor near them, playing rock paper scissors. I chewed on my lips, noticing the invisible line that had settled in again. This is just like before…

Matt handed the bottle to Ikuto before going to sit on the floor by Nagehiko's feet. Ikuto patted my head, "I think you should just go along for now." I looked up, "Huh?" He smiled, "Nevermind. Just go sit by the brat." Said brat looked up and pated the floor beside him. I shrugged and obeyed, watching as Ikuto joined Kukai and Utau.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Dia poked her head in from the kitchen, "Not to be rude or anything, but you don't have that much time left. It would be better for you to discuss the things that need to be discussed before going home." With that, she left again.

I looked over at Ikuto and mouthed, "What?" He sighed, turning back to watch as Kukai stood up. Kukai rubbed his arm, "Okay…so… Me, not so leaderly, bear with it. First, since I'm guessing you guys wouldn't be so keen on joining the council again," He earned a few nods, "You have no business at Seiyo."

TBC…

Suki: blah, I have an excuse for not updating in a long time! Yuuki-tan was sick, and I don't know the password to her fanfiction account XP blame her!

Yuuki: I'm sorry if I was SICK with the friggin FLU, drowning in my own SWEAT! 38

Suki: You're forgiven

Yuuki: -smacks forehead-

Suki: Besides that, she's the one who puts this stuff together. I just get down the ideas XP here was the draft _I_ made for this chapter, word for word~ Just so you get what I'm talking about and don't kill me cause you think I'm making excuses~

_Chapter 67: Yuuki, Keiko, and Suki -whoot it's us!_

_Amu: what're ya talking about? –Follows Nagi as he goes to Tadase's room-_

_Ikuto: -follows- oh… -holds Tadase's nose- oi, kiddy kind, wake up or I'll dump a bucket of water on you! I seriously will…_

_Nagi: I don't think it's such a good idea to wake him up right NOW_

_Tadase: -jumps up- RARGH!_

_Amu: -walks up to him (dummy~)- T-Tadase?_

_Tadase: -recognizes- OHMYGOSH…I'm ALIVE~ I MEAN DEAD~ THE UNDEAD~_

_Ikuto: now that that's settled, there's something I need to tell you…eto…_

_Amu: Ikuto Tsukiyomi Ikuto at a loss for words? What DID you DO?_

_Ikuto: you're kinda…no longer HUman…_

_Amu: -jumps on Ikuto- RARGH!_

_Utau, Miki: -walk in- hey-… -gasp- _

_Utau: HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF AMU'S INNOCENCE!? –Kicks him into bedy-bye land- _

_Amu: -runs downstairs-_

_-Stuff happens, yes, I'm getting lazy-_

_Yuuki: The Fujisaki's went bankrupt but Amulet and I took care of Nagi when his dad went looking for jobs and his mom died of a DISEASE_

_Keiko: Bleh, I was an orphan and the Council took me in cause they're weird_

_Suki: I dun have a sob story~ (cause I'm just that special~) Meh parents died of old age and meh bro and me got taken in by the Council~ During the test to become a guard he sacrificed himself cause he didn't want to kill~ (Pfsh…Mitchel would never do that…MITCHY, YOU FOOL! BWAHAHAHA!) _

_Keiko: not that I don't like sappy speeches or anything, but SHUT UP ALREADY!_

_Tadase, Nagehiko: -walk in- hello~ yes, you can bet your garlic that Tadase is not a ghost~_

_Ikuto: -walks in carrying little fox Matt (how he got like that we will never know) and has a lump on his head-_

_Amu: OHMYGOSH I'M SO SORRY, I OVERREACTED! BLAH BLA!_

_Ikuto: no I'M SORRY! BLAH!_

_Amu: NO, I'm MORE SORRY! BLAH!_

_Ikuto: I'M MORE SORRY-_

_Nagehiko: SHUT UP BEFORE I GO BALERINA ON YOU!_

_Matt: bark, bark (translation: oh dude, I wanna see Nagi in a mini skirt~)_

_Suki: ditto XD_

_Nagehiko: PERVERTED OLD MEN!_

_Suki: I'm not a man! PREPARE YOUR FUNERAL, CROSSDRESSER!_

_Matt: perverted, yes. Old man, NEVAH!_

_Suki: you're not a guy!?_

_Matt: I meant the old part~_

_Suki: oh good, cause then I would've killed ya for lying~ Then again…imma kill ya anyway~ DIE!_

_(Dun adds that last part….)_

_Ikuto, Matt, Amu: -Escape to kitchen and find a burning cake and Dia- (no, Dia's not the one burning) ARGH!_

_-Moments later-_

_Dia: I'm gonna brag about this thing that the Council made that lets us eat food now~_

_Matt: -HUMAN Again- GIMMIE SOME, DIA-SAMA!_

_Dia: BEAR HUG!_

_Matt, Amu, Ikuto: -Escape with their lives-_

_Amu: -thinking (Haha…she's thinking…)- OHMYGOSH THERE'S AN INVISIBLE LINE OF DOOM BETWEEN US AGAIN!_

_Matt: -Sits by Nagi thinking about the mini skirt thing…jk…heheh…sorta…) –_

_Ikuto: you go sit with the brat~ _

_Amu: …OKAY! –Sits by brat AKA Matt cause it rhymes…-_

_Ikuto: -sits with Kukai and Utau-_

_Kukai: -stands up- DUDE, I SUCK AT BEING LEADER BUT I WILL BE ANYWAYS CAUSE IKUTO'S TOO LAZY TO BE! So anyways, there's a problem… YOU! –Points-_

_Suki, Yuuki, Keiko, Matt, Tadase, Nagehiko: moi?_

_Daichi: Bark_

_Kukai: Leave Seiyo…FOREVAH! _

Suki: see~ if it wasn't for Yuuki-tan, the above would be how this story was written~ Except for my little notes…maybe… I wrote that in Math class… somehow most of these chapters happened in math class… REVIEW OR DIE! Your choice~

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	68. Miki

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: Hellooooo~ dear readers~

Yuuki: just start the story –dies-

Chapter 68: Miki

_I looked over at Ikuto and mouthed, "What?" He sighed, turning back to watch as Kukai stood up. Kukai rubbed his arm, "Okay…so… Me, not so leaderly, bear with it. First, since I'm guessing you guys wouldn't be so keen on joining the council again," He earned a few nods, "You have no business at Seiyo."_

"That's not true. Tadase still lives there." Suki scooted forward, gesturing to the blond, "You can't kick us out anyway!" He looked at said blond, "Hm?" Tadase sighed, "Well, I guess I technically don't live there anymore…or more so, I can't."

Kukai nodded, "There you have it. You have no other reason to stay and as the rules go, you have to leave. It was generous enough of us to let you stay up until now."

Keiko stood up, "What? What rule?! You have no business telling us what to-"

"We're splitting up anyways." Nagehiko muttered, "There are two clans in our group, you know. Yuuki and Suki of the Kawatta Clan and Keiko, Matt, and I of the Fujisaki Clan. And since we're now outlaws, I don't think we need to keep going by these formalities made by the Council. In other words, I'm my own clan, so none of this concerns me. Whatever you decide is fine." He got up and left, heading outside.

"…Wait a sec….Ehhhh? That means I'm on my own, too!" Matt scrambled to his feet, following after him. Keiko chased after them, "Oi! What about me!? I'm still here, you know!"

"Ahhh! That's even worse! Nagi, come back!" The door opened and closed a few times before it quieted again.

"Well, that's that." Yuuki murmured, "We're all loners."

"No, we're rouges!" Suki yelled, "I refuse to live alone!" She linked arms with Yuuki and Tadase, "We're sticking together, got it?!" Daichi barked, wagging his tail. I heard Utau mutter, "Traitor." A grin on her face as the dog looked back at her, annoyed expression on his furry face.

"But you still have to leave-…" Kukai trailed off as a dark aura surrounded the girl, "I. Said. We're. Rouges. And. Rouges. Roam. Around. Wherever. The. Hell. They. WANT!"

"Okay, okay. But no hunting on our grounds!"

"Oi, we're still veggies! So bring on the tofu!" Yuuki held out her hand. I scratched my cheek, is she calling other animals tofu?

"Hey." Miki put a finger to her lips, nodding towards the door. I followed her outside onto the little porch. I stretched my arms, "Ah, it's good to be out of that stuffy house!"

"Yeah." She sat back in one of the chairs, watching as Keiko and Matt attacked Nagehiko. I sat down next to her as she brought out her sketch book, "So…why do you like to draw so much?" She smiled, flipping the pages to a picture of a flower, "Because, it's something I've always done. My mother owned a flower shop, and I'd draw them."

"What was she like?"

"…Nice, comforting. Like any mother should be, really." She frowned, "Hmm…I can't remember her face anymore. I can't remember much, actually. And no, it's not Amulet's doing." Miki chewed on the tip of her pencil, "It's time. Time…. I was running to school because I was going to be late…and I tripped and went rolling down a hill. I permanently broke my arm. I couldn't draw anymore, and I was upset. A man sneaked in through my window, it was dark and night, so I couldn't see his face. He said 'I'll grant you one wish, in return I'd like something of you…' I immediately agreed, thinking this was a dream."

I jumped slightly at the sharp crack that echoed as the pencil broke into pieces, she spit out the wood from her mouth, "When I woke up again, it was years later. Five, to be exact. Things change in five years… My mother was gone, and I ran off from home when I found myself wanting to kill people… That's how I bumped into Souko-san." She smiled again, a bit of sadness in her voice, "So…now when I try to picture Mom, Souko-san appears. I met Yoru next, they were out shopping for some clothes. I followed them around, and eventually they introduced me to Aruto-san and Utau. Then Kukai and lastly Ikuto."

I moved to the side right before a rock whizzed by my ear. After sending a glare at the three running around the yard, I looked back at Miki. She looked up, blinking apologetically, "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"N-no, it's fine!" I held my hands up, "It seems like I'm destined to hear all your stories anyways. Ehehe…" Shoot…that sounded rude…

"Time to go." Ikuto rested his chin on my head, "Let's go." I brushed him off, standing, "That was quick."

"Yes, well, your friends changed their minds. Anyways, we have something more important to do."

I looked up, "Hmm?" He pulled on my hand, "You do want to see your family, right?"

TBC…

Suki: M'kay~ We're getting even closer to the end now~

Yuuki: and you're glad?

Suki: course~ Then you'll finish your other stories~

Yuuki: 38 I work on my stories! I'm almost done with the Someone Ikuto Likes final chapter! XP AND I started the Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's chapter! Neko-san is Back! Is almost done too!

Suki: meh, whatever~ Review please!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	69. Trust

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: I've been out, night 'n day~ took my heart to the limit~ and this is where I'll stay~

Ikuto, Kukai: STOP SINGING!

Suki: karaoke rules! XD

Yuuki: meh

Chapter 69: Trust

_I looked up, "Hmm?" He pulled on my hand, "You do want to see your family, right?"_

"Oh, yeah!" Miki followed, "You said you needed my help with this, right?" Ikuto nodded, "Yeah, you don't mind, do you?" She shook her head, "No, and Utau said she's fine with it, too." He grinned, "And I've got Kukai and Yoru on board, too." I looked back and forth between them, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you won't be able to live with your family anymore," Miki explained, "because it'd be dangerous for them if you suddenly lost control, they found out, or the Council came looking for you. So Ikuto thought you'd want to say goodbye, at least."

"Yeah, I figured as much…" I made a face, my earlier worries coming back.

"Once we get home, you'll have the rest of today and half of tomorrow to spend with them." She continued, "But you can't suddenly disappear again or they'll suspect something. So Ikuto here has come up with a plan."

"Hey, stop giving me all the credit." He interrupted, "It's annoying." She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, all you have to do is step onto the road when he gives you this signal. He'll be standing across the road, and he'll wave, making an okay sign." She made a circle with her thumb and index finger, other three fingers pointing upwards.

"Why would I step onto the road?" I asked, confused. Ikuto smiled, "Just trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can' fweel meh tongue…" Tadase grimaced, sticking his tongue out. Yuuki shook her head disapprovingly, "I _told _you not to swallow any fur."

I turned around, walking backwards.

"_Please_." Keiko whined, poking Nagehiko's arm, "C'mon! You're not serious! You can't leave us to go off on your own!"

"You're so cruel, making us go off on our own." Matt crossed his arms.

"You guys can stay together if you want."

"I'd rather die." Keiko stated.

I turned around again, looking to the right.

"What about this one?" Miki's eyes glowed for a second. Yoru and Utau grimaced. Kukai winced sympathetically, "Tone down the gore a bit, we don't want them dying of trauma. Don't forget, her little sister will be there." Ikuto nodded, "And we don't want to be charged with murder either."

I looked to the left.

Suki continued staring, lost in her own world. I waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey." She blinked, "Hmm… Amu, I have some advice for you…" I lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"I-… Don't trust him too much." She turned away, running to catch up with Tadase and Yuuki. I stared after her, now walking on my own. What's that mean?

Daichi nudged my leg, barking. I patted his head absentmindedly, drifting into a daydream. Until I was rudely interrupted.

"Oi, Amu dear, are you listening?"  
"I was trying not to…" I muttered. Matt pouted, "How rude. Anyways, you have the strangest daydreams."

"Y-you were eavesdropping!?" I felt my cheeks start to burn. He grinned, "I like to call it observing. Ikuto was right, you _are _a perverted kid."

"I-I am not!" I huffed. His grin widened, "So I guess you wouldn't want your daydreams to become reality?" I blinked, blush starting to go away, "H-huh?" He leaned forward, whispering into my ear.

"U-Urusai!" I yelled, face red enough to make a strawberry bush jealous. He snickered, "Ne, ne, but you listened, and now you're thinking about it." I hit his shoulder as hard as I could, "Sh-shut up already!" I squeaked as an arm draped over my shoulder.

"So, whatcha talking about?" Ikuto asked, annoyed smile on his face as he kept one arm on my shoulder and the other on Matt's. Said annoying fox boy waggled his eyebrows, "Hmm? Do my ears deceive me or do I hear jealousy in your voice?" Ikuto tilted his head to the side, lip twitching, "Eh? No, what you're hearing is annoyance."

"Annoyance at being jealous." He cooed, slipping out from the other's hold to my side again, "Ne, Amu dear, do you want to hear about one of Ikuto's daydreams?"

"I have a better idea," Ikuto hissed, smile still plastered on his face, "Go hunt a rabbit down like a good little fox." He snapped his fingers and then I was holding a little red fox in my arms. I stared at him for a few seconds before calling over to Suki and Keiko, "Hey, you still want to have quality time with foxy?" They turned around, creepy grins on their faces, "Of course."

Matt's ears flattened to his head as I held him out, "Here ya go."

A few minutes later, and I wished I had had a camera with me.

Ikuto patted my head, snickering, "Amu, your friends are evil." I grinned, "I know, aren't they awesome?"

"Completely."

I giggled, walking backwards again to continue watching as Keiko and Suki dressed the furball in a bunch of clothes that Dia had packed for them. The pink and frilly kind.

_**Learn to sleep with your eyes open, Amu dear. You'll be the one in a dress next time….**_

I outright laughed as I turned around again. I looked up at Ikuto, who was just smiling at me, "What? Oh, wow, déjà vu." He looked ahead, "Hmm, yes."

We continued walking in comfortable silence, save for the sounds behind us.

Daichi trotted up next to us, wagging his tail. I swear that dog was almost human…

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered. I looked back up, "Yes?" He sighed, "So…if you start feeling really tired, like you just ran for two hours straight, or if you feel sick… then try to lock yourself in your room and call me, okay?"

"Okay."

_Just trust me._

_I-… Don't trust him too much._

"I trust you."

TBC…

Suki: heheh… I'm just stretching everything out XD or else I could've ended it next chapter

Yuuki: -Sitting on table, drawing and snickering-

Amu: what's that?

Yuuki: Heheh…

Suki: -looks at drawing- …HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Matt, Lizy: What?

Yuuki: Heheheheheh –holds up drawing of Matt in a pink, frilly dress-

Yoru: review please nya!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	70. Family

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: hello~

Yuuki: -sulking in corner-

Suki: she failed a class cause she missed the last week of it~ so she can't make the work up~

Yuuki: -sniff- She won't even listen to me! Stupid art class…

Suki: XD I hate that class too! Last year, my 3D house looked like…. A demented box! XD

Chapter 70: Family

"_Amu…" Ikuto whispered. I looked back up, "Yes?" He sighed, "So…if you start feeling really tired, like you just ran for two hours straight, or if you feel sick… then try to lock yourself in your room and call me, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Just trust me._

_I-… Don't trust him too much._

"_I trust you."_

He smiled again, eyes softening, "Thank you." I looked at the path ahead again, decision made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're home." I breathed, walking down the familiar street. Tadase nodded, "Yeah, it feels so strange though…"

The others had split up, each going about their own business. The Tsukiyomi's and I were going to meet tomorrow. Then the following day we'd meet up with everyone else one more time before they leave…

Tadase put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Aruto-sama and Souko-sama took care of most everything. Don't forget the story we have though." I nodded, "I know." We were kidnapped, but were let go after a while. We were staying with some of their friends until they could arrange a ride to get us here. Not the greatest plan ever, but it was all they came up with on such short notice.

"I just hope I don't cry." I muttered. He smiled, "You will." I pouted, "Don't tell me you can predict the future now." He laughed, "Hmm, not quite. We'll leave that stuff to Suki." I poked his cheek, "So~ What _can _you do?"

"This." He looked around and then picked up a stick with a sharp point. I stared at it, "Wow, that's amazing. You can find sticks." He chuckled, "No, not that." He swept the sharp edge across his arm and dropped it as blood seeped from the cut. I watched as he put his other hand over the cut and concentrated for a bit, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face until the skin started healing itself until there was nothing there to show that the cut had been.

"Whoa, that could come in handy." I murmured, holding his arm and examining it, "Now, why couldn't you have this ability when I had P.E.? We could've saved the school nurse so much trouble."

"Yeah, that would've been great…." He trailed off into a sigh. I let go of his arm, "What's wrong?"

"I think I figured out how we get paired up with our abilities." He murmured, eyes going distant, "Nagehiko can feel other's emotions and sometimes even change them slightly. Remember how he said that he wanted to make everyone stop pitying him because he was weak health wise and to cure his parents of all the stress?"

"Oh, I get it." I hit my palm with my other hand, "And Miki can make illusions because she wanted to draw so badly. I guess that guy did grant her wish, in a way…" He nodded, "And Suki said that she's done with the past, she's looking for a future."

"And Utau can see spirits because she wanted to become one, in a way." I murmured, remembering that Amulet had said something similar.

"Keiko wants a better past."

"Yoru-…well…he likes cats?"

"Yuuki wanted to find something."

"Kukai wanted to change the directions things were going."  
"Matt said something about wanting to know what others were thinking in one of those videos."

"And Ikuto…well, I'm not sure what Ikuto wants." I sighed, then looked back at him, "And you? You can heal." Tadase thought for a moment, "Well… before I… 'died', I was talking with Ikuto. I heard someone say 'What do you want?' and I said 'To help close their wounds' or something like that." He shrugged, "I meant emotionally, but I guess healing physical wounds will do."

I looked up at the sky, "I wonder what I want…?" He smiled, "Don't think too hard on it."

We stopped walking and I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" My mother's voice came through the door. I gulped, feeling myself start to tremble as I heard footsteps. Oh…I'm not ready… The only thing keeping me from bolting was Tadase's hand on my shoulder.

"Hello-…" The door opened and Mom stared at us with wide eyes. After about a minute or so, I swallowed, smiling weakly as tears welled up in my eyes, "O-ohiyo, Mama…"

"Amu-chan…" She touched my cheek with a shaking hand before falling to her knees, hugging me close. I hugged her back, sobbing into the familiar shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you two something?" My mom walked around the kitchen, constantly asking us questions. Tadase and I sat at the kitchen table, replying with a yes or no and trying to get her to stop pacing. Ami was at school and Papa was at work, so we had a few hours until they got here.

After a while, she finally sat in front of us, each of us having a cup of tea in front of us. She sniffed, eyes red and puffy, "So, you're okay, right? Not hurt?" I nodded, "I'm fine, Mama, stop worrying." She looked at Tadase, "And you? You're okay, too? You know, your parents are really worried. And you're like a son to us…" He smiled, "I'm fine as well, Hinamori-san. I should actually be heading home now. I just wanted to make sure Amu-chan got home safely.

"Traitor." I muttered, almost inaudibly but I was sure he heard when his lip twitched upwards.

"Okay, then, please take care." My mom closed the door behind him as he left and then came back to sit next to me. I sipped some tea as an awkward silence came over us. Finally, she spoke, "Amu-chan, you weren't kidnapped, were you?" I looked up, "Huh?" She frowned, staring at her cup, "You and your friends…you're lying, right?"

"We're not-…well…" I looked away from her, grip tightening on the mug in front of me. She sighed, smiling sadly, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Whatever trouble you youngsters have gotten yourselves into this time is too complicated, huh? But please, Amu-chan, take care of yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the ceiling as the shadows were chased away by the rising sun. I'd woken up early this morning, because I wasn't tired at all and because I was nervous. My time's almost up… I frowned, blinking away tears at the thought of never seeing my family again.

But it's safer this way…

I can't put them in danger…

But I'll never forget…nothing can ever make me forget…. Not time, not Amulet, not anything or anybody…

"Onee-chan!" Ami opened the door, a big grin on her face, "We're going for a walk!" I smiled, "Okay, I'm coming!" She skipped downstairs. I sighed, getting up to get dressed.

Now, what was it that Miki told me to wear…? I pulled out some jean shorts that reached mid-thigh and a light blue short-sleeved shirt. She said simple and blue… Okay, this'll do.

After pulling on the clothes and going about the usual morning routine, I folded the pajamas I'd worn and pulled out the bag from under my bed.

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time, I put it in the bag. It was an old bag that I rarely used, and now it was full of some clothes, picture albums, and little mementos that wouldn't be missed if I took them with me. I left it on the balcony before heading down the stairs. Before closing the bedroom door, I thought I saw a large cat land on the balcony railing, but shrugged it off.

"You ready?" Mama asked. I nodded, "Yup!" The four of us had our little family hug before Ami dragged me out the door, "C'mon, c'mon! They built a new playground! I want to show you it! Push me on the swings?" I smiled, "Okay." Surely half a day meant after lunch…

Once I was outside I looked around and felt my chest tighten painfully as I spotted someone casually walking on the other side of the road. And he had a head of beautiful, soft blue hair. And hidden sapphire eyes. Not yet… it can't be yet…

I thought I saw a second of hesitation before Ikuto raised his arm and waved, making the okay sign Miki had shown me. I squeezed Ami's hand. Then before the tears had a chance to fall, I let go and stepped onto the road, even as I heard and saw a car come hurdling down the road uncontrollably.

TBC…

Suki: Heheh, I love cliffhangers

Yuuki: that you do

Suki: reviews please!

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	71. Runaway

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Amu's POV

Suki: Oh my… Only a few more chapters left~

Yuuki: Yup

Suki: like two or three… five tops

Yuuki: Yep

Suki: …pie has taken over the world

Yuuki: Sure

Suki: …Yuuki?

Yuuki: Yes

Suki: … -throws tissue box at Yuuki's head- RARGH! DUN IGNORES ME! D8

Chapter 71: Runaway

_I thought I saw a second of hesitation before Ikuto raised his arm and waved, making the okay sign Miki had shown me. I squeezed Ami's hand. Then before the tears had a chance to fall, I let go and stepped onto the road, even as I heard and saw a car come hurdling down the road uncontrollably. _

My parent's screams were drowned out with the rush of wind. I opened my eyes and found myself in Ikuto's arms. I blinked, "H-huh?"

"We're just on the other side of the road, in a tree." Ikuto murmured. I looked around, seeing all the leaves and branches. Oh… He jumped and landed softly behind some bushes. I parted the smaller branches and looked across the street at my-…er… the house…

A van was parked in the middle of the road, looking like it had just stopped spinning. Someone stepped out of the driver's seat and rushed over to the girl lying in a red puddle…

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I muttered, "Ne, Ikuto, am I a spirit or something? Why am I looking at _me_?" He shook his head, "No, Amu, you're not a ghost. Look up."

I looked up and saw Miki sitting on a branch, eyes closed shut and a look of concentration on her face. Ikuto continued, "Miki's making an illusion so that everyone in the area will see the same thing. That's not really you, it's Utau." I stared back at the motionless form, "But…if Miki's making an illusion, then why does Utau need to lay there?"

"Because illusions don't have physical forms. Obviously, they would need to pick the body up and move it. The guy who just got out of the van, that's Kukai. Yoru's already on his way home with your bag." I watched as the man apologized to my sobbing parents over and over again, looking hysterical. After a few seconds, I realized it _was _Kukai. In a suit and with his hair slicked back.

"But the blood…"

"Oh, when I went to grab you, I spilled some bottles of this stuff everywhere. Smells and looks like the real deal, ne?" He held up a bottle of a red liquid that was almost empty. I heard sirens and cringed as the police started yelling at Kukai, who looked like he really was about to go crazy with fear.

"But…didn't Utau get hit with the car then…?"

"No, she jumped out of the back after the car passed over where she is now." He muttered, sighing, "I hope nothing goes wrong…"

I looked back at where Kukai was explaining things to the police. Suddenly, Ikuto's head snapped up and then I saw a spark at the back of the car.

Then flames shot out of the car, traveling up the trail of gas to where Utau was.

"Damn!" Ikuto sprang forward, a mere blur. The illusion started blurring and completely disappeared as the flames leapt. Miki landed beside me, holding her head, "What the hell was that?!" I squinted my eyes, desperately trying to see into the fire.

Kukai came flying out, back hitting a tree then lying still where he landed. Miki crouched next to him, carefully trying to wake him. Ikuto ran towards us, ducking behind the bush. He gently laid Utau on the ground before falling back, taking gasping breaths, "What the…?"

"Do not tell me that was part of your plan." I started shaking Utau's shoulder, trying to wake her. He shook his head, "No…"

I looked back at the flames as I heard my family's wails and sobs above the sirens. I chewed on my lip, sniffing to hold back tears. Ikuto sat down next to me, "You okay?"

"I'm tired…I just realized how exhausted I am…" I murmured, eyelids drooping. He stiffened for a second before pulling me onto his lap, "Then you should sleep now." I drifted off into oblivion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSUKI'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt a chill go up my spine. I held onto the branch of the tree to keep from falling off. Matt started shivering beside me. I tried to keep my focus on the house in front of me. Tadase opened the window, gesturing for us to hurry. I jumped in, tripping over the rug with a thud. He put his fingers to his lips, hissing, "Shhh! You'll wake my parents."

Matt walked past me, still shivering, "W-well, that's the p-point, isn't it?" I stood up, dusting off my knees, "Not yet, we're supposed to be robbers, remember? Then Tadase's kidnapped again."

"Whatever. Start breaking things, turn off the lights."

"Since when are you leader!?" I huffed, crossing my arms. Yuuki flicked the switch, the room becoming darker. Keiko grinned, "Now for the fun part." Nagehiko lifted an eyebrow, "You call trashing the Hotori household fun?"

"Totally." Her grin grew wider. Tadase frowned, "Please don't cause too much damage." Matt flopped down on his bed, "We gotta make it look real, don't we?" I headed to the door, "Shall we start then?"

"Sure." Keiko ran at the wall, smashing right through it. "I said not to destroy the house!" Tadase hissed, trying not to raise his voice. I shrugged, forgetting about the door and leaving the room through the hole in the wall instead.

After damaging the home a bit more than necessary, we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Get ready to run at human pace." Nagehiko said under his breath. We nodded once before Tadase's parents, each holding a metal bar, came in. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Keiko tossed Tadase over her shoulder before we all ran for the door, slowly.

As in, normal pace. Which is so _slow_. How do they stand going this slow all the time? It's so _annoying_.

I opened the back door of the car, jumping in as Keiko followed suit, letting go of the blond as she got inside. Yuuki got in the passenger seat, slamming closed the door. I tossed out a doll as Nagehiko jumped into the back with us, throwing a lighter and match at the doll.

As the car started moving, I closed the door to block out the Hotoris' frightened cries as the flames devoured the doll they thought was their son. Tadase sighed, using his bag as a pillow, "I think I have a permanent headache." Keiko jumped up, "Oi! Who let the blind guy drive!?" Matt pouted, "Awh, but I like driving. I haven't even run anything over yet."

"Keyword, yet." Yuuki muttered, switching seats with him. I sat up, "Hey, do you think it was a good idea to use a doll? What if they… I dunno, test the ground or something." Tadase shook his head, "No, they won't do anything like that. We're safe. You did destroy the camera before leaving, right?"

Silence.

He sat up, "The camera, remember? I told you, they keep a camera at the front and back entrances." We exchanged glances before Keiko pointed at the sky, "Yuuki, turn this car around!"

The tires squeaked as we turned around. Nagehiko stood up, "No, just one of us should go back." The car turned around again. Keiko shook her head, "Nu-uh." The car turned.

"Yeah." Car turned…

"No." Car turned…

"Yes." Car turned…

"N-"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" The car halted as Yuuki turned around to look at us, "I've only ever driven a car once before, and you're making me nervous!"

"Gomen…"

I ended up going back to get rid of the cameras. Ah, what fun…not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Yuuki patted my head, "There, there. At least you got two hours of sleep."

"Yeah, two hours. That's great, really, it is." I muttered, yawning again. Tadase knocked on the door as we caught up with them. Utau opened the door, stepping aside to let us in, "Did you have to come so damn early?"

"We're leaving in two hours. It's not our fault. If ya wanna blame somebody, blame that stupid rule for setting the time." Keiko marched inside. Matt and Nagehiko followed after.

"So, where's Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, shifting the bag that was over his shoulder, "And Nii-chan?" Miki appeared at the top of the stair case, "Umm…over here." Yoru sighed, "They haven't left that room since yesterday nya." Kukai hopped over the back of the couch, "Ikuto hasn't even apologized for almost breaking my back."

We went up the steps, until we arrived to a door. I pushed the door open slightly.

Ikuto looked up as we entered, "Oh, you're here."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Yuuki muttered. I looked behind him and found Amu lying on a bed, eyes closed, "She sleeping?" He shook his head, "No."

TBC…

Suki: Ha! This chapter is longer!

Yuuki: I can drive…? 8D

Suki: heheh~ Anyways, there's one or two more chapters left… Meh… Guess what~

Yuuki: what~  
Suki: I'm making a sequel~

Yuuki: oh that's great-…WHAT!?

Suki: XD In my head, but I'm not posting it~

Yuuki: oh…okay…

Suki: and I'll tell ya, Yuuki-tan, what happens~

Yuuki: yay~

Suki: whoo~

Yuuki: review~

Suki: please~ Hey, we even used the magic word~

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	72. Black Bird

We do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in Suki's POV

Suki: hallo~

Yuuki: Last chapter's coming up so fast…

Suki: I know~

Chapter 72: Black Bird

"_Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Yuuki muttered. I looked behind him and found Amu lying on a bed, eyes closed, "She sleeping?" He shook his head, "No."_

"Oh." I mentally slapped myself as worry filled his expression. Nagehiko closed the door behind him, "Well, aren't you going to wake her?"

"I tried, but she won't respond." Ikuto looked back at the still form, "It's been over a day…" Miki pulled a chair over and sat down, "Well, it took five years for _me _to wake up." He looked away, "We don't _have_ five years." Daichi whimpered, nudging his leg with his nose. I noticed the curtains were drawn over the windows and the lights kept off.

"Well, we have two hours yet. Let's see what happens." Tadase looked around before finding another chair and dragging it over.

So we waited…and waited…

I looked at the watch on my wrist. 30 minutes left… I looked around and saw that most everyone had fallen asleep. Except for Ikuto who kept his silent vigil. I sighed again before closing my eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORMAL POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Where the hell is she!?"_

"_Calm down, idiot." Nagehiko watched from his place on a rock as Matt paced in front of him, thinking of anywhere they hadn't searched yet. The bushes rustled and a wolf appeared. Keiko yawned as she approached, "Find anything yet?"_

"_What do you think!?" The red furball hissed, clawing at the ground. A bird landed on his shoulder, "Nagehiko's right, calm down and stop killing innocent dream grass." Suki jumped down from a tree above them, "Oi, we're all here now!" The bushes rustled again and a little lion cub stumbled through._

_They quieted and stared as he shuffled his paws nervously, "H-hey, stop staring…"_

"_It suits you." Keiko muttered before returning her gaze from Tadase to the others. Yuuki tilted her feathered head to the side, "Hmm…does anybody else feel like we're being watched?" They all looked up as a gigantic black bird swooped down then away, making a noise that sounded like laughing._

Everyone's eyes snapped open.

"What the…?" Yuuki squeaked as she discovered slashes along her arms. Keiko winced as she tried to stand, finding a gash on her leg. Nagehiko watched the blood run down his hand, "What happened…?" Suki examined the cuts on her fingers, "Kind of like talon marks…" Matt started hopping on one foot, "Gah, it started stinging again!" Tadase rubbed sleep from his eyes with a bloodied hand, "Hmm…?"

"What are you going on about?" Miki yawned, woken up by the noise.

"Whaddaya mean?! Can you not _smell_ or _see_?!" Suki held her hands directly in front of the sleepy girl's face. She lifted an eyebrow, "Smell or see what?"

They stared at the skin that just moments ago had been covered with cuts, now completely devoid of any proof they existed.

"That's…just weird." Nagehiko stated, sighing. The panic that had filled the room slowly drained away as they settled back into a relaxed state. Ikuto lifted his head as a groan escaped a certain strawberry-head's lips.

TBC…

Suki: short….because I'M EVIL!

Yuuki: -_-'

Suki: and because I'm trying to stretch it out 8D oh and about the sequel I mentioned…well, some peoples want me-

Yuuki: -cough-

Suki: …I mean…Yuuki and I, to post it~ But really? Kyuuketsuki Neko (AHHH I MEMORIZED THE SPELLING D8) is over 72 chapters long…probably only one chapter left folks, depends if I feel like cutting it short…so 73 chapters

Yuuki: yup

Suki: and so… I guess I'll post it… As Kyuuketsuki Ichigo XD

Yuuki: Ah…vampire cat and then vampire strawberry

Suki: totally XD oh and can you guys imagine Tadase as a little lion cub? 8D Aww it makes me hate him less~

Tadase: 8'D

Suki: So yeah…. Review please and tell me whatcha think! It's not that hard! Just click that lil' button at the bottom of the page! Yes YOUUUUU! You with the hair and the eyes and ears! 8D

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


	73. Finale

I do not own Shugo Chara! This chapter starts in normal POV

Suki: D8…it's…over…

Yuuki: Hmm

Suki: -sniff- Yuuki-tan, I feel like crying D8

Yuuki: -pats head- it's okay

Suki: WAHHHH-…I'm done

Yuuki: wow, not even two seconds -.-'

Suki: to the story! Oh and BE WARNED! There is cheesy-ness, mushy-ness, and TEARS AHEAD D8…depressing to write, really…and all the more to read! You have been warned…

Chapter 73: Finale

"_That's…just weird." Nagehiko stated, sighing. The panic that had filled the room slowly drained away as they settled back into a relaxed state. Ikuto lifted his head as a groan escaped a certain strawberry-head's lips._

They all crowded around the bed on which Amu lay, watching intently as her eyelids twitched and fluttered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxAMU'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I managed to open my eyes a slit before shutting them tight against the painful light. I have the worst headache in the history of headaches…

After a bit, I looked into the worried faces that surrounded me. Wait…_I was surrounded_… I jumped up, struggling with the arms that restrained me.

"Amu, Amu, calm down!" A voice pleaded, holding on to me tightly even as I slashed at them with my hands. I made the mistake of opening my eyes widely and hissed in pain, covering my head with my arms. The hands that held on securely loosened but I could tell their guard was still up.

"Amu? Amu, are you okay?" Another voice asked softly. I opened my eyes again, only a bit, to see a boy in front of me, leaning down to my eye level. I squinted at the light that surrounded his form, light blue laced with black that sparked at the edges, some of it trailing off in a chain shape.

I watched a drop of blood form from a cut on his cheek. I did that, didn't I? I frowned, watching the red liquid contrast with the blue and black. Another light approached and a blond boy looked over his shoulder, "Amu-chan?" I looked away from the blood to see a red, tinted yellow, light make sparks when touched by the other light.

"What are you _staring_ at?" A voice sounded from behind me and I spun around, hearing a crack from the hand that had rested on my shoulder. There were others, each having a light dancing around them. What is this…?

"I think it's broken, Nii-chan."

I looked back to see the two boys staring at the hand which was twisted at an awkward angle. Whoops, I turned too fast. When the blond touched the other's wrist, the hand returned to normal so I decided not to think about it.

Instead, I stared at the head of shiny blue hair on his head. Hmm…familiar…

"I…Ikuto…" I murmured, grinning in triumph as the sapphire-eyed man finally had a name to him. Which _I _had made…or remembered…it didn't matter, I still thought of it. He nodded, testing out his hand before touching my cheek, "Yes, that's right. And you're Amu, yes?"

I chewed on my lip for a bit before my grin came back, "Amu." Sounded okay. I would have come up with something better…or remembered…Still, I would have thought of it.

"And Tadase?" Ikuto – I grinned wider – gestured to the blond behind him. I reached out and patted his head, "Tadase-chan." He blushed slightly, "Uh…" Ikuto – EEEEPPPP – shrugged, smirking a bit, "Hmm…Tadase-chan…Or would you rather kiddy king?"

"Daichi." I hugged the furball that had been sniffing at my hand. Daichi barked, wagging his tail happily. Little thoughts started filling my mind and I struggled to stay focused on what Ikuto – teehee! – was saying. I blinked as a boy with long purple hair stepped in my line of vision. He put a hand on my shoulder, "And me? Nagehiko." I crossed my arms, pouting, "Bad!" He blinked, baffled at my outburst, "E-excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes against the dark light that crackled around him, blanketing the nice purple that I knew was supposed to be there, "Bad! Bad thoughts…."

"H-huh?!" He pulled back his hand, thoroughly confused. A girl with long silver hair patted his head, "Well, who would've guessed? Nagehiko has dirty thoughts and Amu can tell by just a simple touch." His face flushed, "I-I was not thinking d-dirty!" He spoke the last word like it was a curse.

"Keiko." I pointed at her, nodding. She grinned, "See, pinkie here agrees with me. Nagehiko's an old perverted geezer~"

"Should I tell her that's not what Amu meant?" Another boy whispered to Ikuto – EEEEK – who just shrugged, smirking slightly, "I think it'll do him some good to be teased." I pulled on the boy's sleeve, "Matt." He pated my head while not looking directly at me, "Correcto." I lifted an eyebrow, pouting, "Correcto?" I like my name better…I make better names…or remember them…Either way, I still thought of it… He shook his hands in front of him, "N-no, I mean, you're right."

"Kukai." I looked over at the opening door. Kukai grinned, "Yo, Hinamori." I pouted again, "No! Amu! _Amu!_" Behind him I pointed at each individual, "Yoru and Utau." The each gave a smile of approval before I looked back at the others. Matt sighed, "Short attention span, I see."

"Miki." I gave her a hug then moved on, "Yuuki and Suki." I gave them hugs too, then hopped off the bed I still sat on. Once my feet touched the ground, I froze, images and words coming all at once to my head. I managed to make it to a mirror and gasped.

"Oh…god…" I breathed, swaying. The only thing keeping me from falling being Ikuto's hand on my elbow. I felt my lip quivering, "Oh…oh god…" I touched my cheek, just below my eyes. The honey color that had always been there was now replaced with a terrifying blood red. Keiko and Tadase have red eyes too, I recalled, but it's not scary…Even Tadase's had returned to their original color.

I blinked rapidly as memories rushed at my head again. My knees buckled, and Ikuto crouched down next to me, "Are you okay?" I shook my head slowly, "No…no, I'm not okay…" I took one glance at his worried expression and mentally stabbed myself, "I-I mean, I'm fine. I'm just...in shock or something…" I looked back at my reflection. Apart from the bloody colored eyes, there were other differences. My hair seemed to give off a glow, and my skin was pale. But it didn't look unhealthy, just…pale…

I squinted my eyes as I noticed the lights that encircled everyone. My own was a bright red, but somehow I knew it would turn to a pinkish color. Everyone else had similar lights, varying in color and patterns. It's almost like colored water that flows around them…

I winced as a noise sounding close to the static from a microphone rang in my head.

_**Ow…did that hurt you as much as it did me?**_

I rubbed my forehead, you bet.

…_**Why are we floating in big orbs of light…? Hey, I'm swimming in gold~**_

Shut up. I don't know.

_**Pfft. Touchy.**_

I looked at my hand where my nails had dug in, almost breaking the skin. Gotta learn to control my temper…I can actually cause real damage now…

"Well, we should leave now." Yuuki murmured sadly. I looked away from my reflection, "What? Leave where?" Keiko swung a bag over her shoulder, "We're leaving, remember? We decided this at Dia's. So now we have trains, planes, and the like to catch." I frowned, "But…" Nagehiko sighed, walking out the door, "You _are _staying with Ikuto and the Tsukiyomi family, right? It's not like we're all staying together anyway." My frown deepened as another layer of dark light encased the purple over him further.

"Well…" I got up and followed everyone down the stairs. Daichi pushed the door open and curled up on the porch, making his decision to stay known.

I received a hug and goodbye from each of them, in the order of Tadase, Yuuki, Keiko, Suki, Nagehiko, then Matt. Nagehiko smiled sadly, "Friends forever, ne?" I felt my lip start quivering again as my eyes filled, shaking my pinky finger with his, "Y-yeah…Oh, come here." I hugged him again, shoulder shaking. I pulled the others into our group hug. After about a minute, we finally pulled away. I rubbed at my eyes and turned to Matt, "What? Too good to say goodbye?"

"There's nothing good about saying bye." He muttered, refusing to look at me, "And there's no reason to say it either. So…see ya, Amu."

"That's impossible." I tried to joke. He shrugged, "Then…until next time." I sniffed, finding I had no sleeves on the shirt I wore as tears endlessly ran down my cheeks.

I watched as they walked down the driveway, sobbing the whole time but finding I couldn't just turn my back to them. I jumped as my bag was held out in front of me. I looked back at Ikuto as he draped the strap over my shoulders, "H-huh?" He smiled, kissing my forehead, "It seems dumb to let you go after all we had to do to get you here…but I can't just take away your childhood, now can I?" He pushed me gently in their direction, "Hurry. Like the brat said, until next time."

I stared at him, wide-eyed before hugging him tightly, "Thanks, Ikuto." He hugged me back, "And you're very welcome." I forced myself to let go and smiled at him before running after the others' retreating backs.

"Hey, wait up!" I caught up quickly, smiling at their surprised yet happy expressions.

And not once did I look back. Nobody likes saying goodbyes. Nobody likes 'the end's….So…

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Suki: I was serious, no THE END or TBC… this time XP

Yuuki: sniff T^T I actually cried

Suki: you always cry, you and Bri cry EASILY

Yuuki: -teary eyes- b-but it's so SAAAAD

Suki: dude, I knew this would happen, that's why I tried to keep the sad level on the low

Yuuki: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLD ME! –hugs nearest person which just so happens to be Matt-

Matt: h-huh!?

Lizy: did we forget to mention that tears are his weakness? XD

Suki: so again! Don't forget, Kyuuketsuki Ichigo will be the sequel

Everyone: ARIGATOU!

xXx

Suki: Now for meh special corner of awesomelishesness! Since this is the last chapie of Kyuuketsuki Neko, I'll do a little reviewers corner here…just for a few reviews per chapter though, cause there are over 300… O+O whoa…and also, I'm gonna post another little "chapter" on Kyuuketsuki Neko, as 74: Reviewers Corner but it's not actually a CHAPTER, it's just replies to the reviews for THIS chapie 8D so any questions, suggestions, and the like, put in your review NOOOW! So I can answer! If I left anything unsaid, like if I forgot to explain a detail, say so PLEASE! Anyways…onto the actual reviews! (Just so you know, I counted to three while making the screen scroll up and down, keeping a finger on the screen, to choose two reviews per chapter, so it's fair and totally rangom!)

Review- Cute-Evil-Neko: It is such an addictive story! :D You mixed some bits of twilight and vampire knight in together right? Nice pair. ^^

ME- Why thank you~ 8D heheh! Twilight, well…I'd just started reading it at the time, and hadn't even heard of Vampire Knight yet…so…sort of yet not really XD Thankies~

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it! Can't wait to see what will happen in the next chapter!

ME- THANK YOU, and honestly, I couldn't wait to see what happened next since I had NO IDEA XD go with the flow~

R- sierraphantom: Great chapter

ME- thanks

R- Innocence and Instinct: sweet update =3

ME- that I did and that I will

R- Anneh: I know that, Twilight is like a drug. But mix Vampire Knight with Twilight….Interesting :)

ME- I DIDN'T MIX-…OH I give up…thanks anyways~

R- Himeka Tsukiyomi: Great chapter

ME- Yes, yes it was

R- DiaMikiSuRan: awesome

ME- yup

R- PassionetHimitsu: Ohmigosh! Did he accidently shoot Amu? *scared* Ohmigosh! This is such a good story! Please update soon! I wanna know what happens next!

ME- And now you know

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- YAY 8D

R- animegirl5777: Ikuto is the sexiest person on Earth!

ME- YEAH! XD

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- -stares at hand- wow…it seems I always pick you…and yes, you've said so

R- Blue-Cat-94: very cool I like it a lot update soon nya!!

ME- will do!

R- Hellbunny21: I love it so far. Please continue. Update soon. ;)

ME- …I love your penname…

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- O_O…how…? Um…anyways…thanks

R- angelfoxblue: lol Yoru talks to much aahahha lol

ME- It's YORU THE TALKATIVE MONSTER! XD

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- …thanks….I'm going to have a strict talk with my hand! –goes to corner- I TOLD you not to pick favorites!

R- sierraphantom: awesome chapter!

ME- THANKS 3

R- Amuto15: please contoniue so sry 4 Yuuki :D

ME- ah~

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- …so you've said…

R- oxCuteKataraox: OMG! WATS GONNA HAPPENS NEXT!~ _ Plz update soon! This is an awesome chapter! Wat had happened 2 the rest of them?~ ^_^

ME- Heheh…I forget what happened? ^.^'

R- Himeka Tsukiyomi: UPDATE!

ME- YESH!

R- sierraphantom: I luv it!

ME- WHOOOOO –runs in circles-

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- -stops running in circles- thanks…?

R- Rhy-chii: ok even mor elike vampire knight…the voice… a voice like that keeps happening on yuuiko only it says I'm scared and vampire are scary and all…

ME- I started watching Vampire Knight, since everyone kept mentioning it…and I've not even gotten to that part…-.-' even now, I've only gotten to the third ep…

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- …meh THANKS!

R- angelfoxblue: lol col hehe ^^

ME- thankies~ (now…only one review per chapie since I can't scroll up and down anymore…cause there aren't many reviews to these chapters…kay guys?)

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- me too!  
R- sierraphantom: Awesome  
ME- thank you~

R- Random Rocker: WELL THAT WAS SHORT. I waited like 8 hours for an update oh well it was okay confusing but good

ME- thanks…I think

R- Rhy-chii: ....vampire knight...

ME- …no offense…but I just got home from school, am REALLY pissed off at the moment…so I shall simply say….shut up...thank you~

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- gosh…I've memorized your username! XD well, thanks for reading all the chaps so far~

R- angelfoxblue: oh now I know lol hhe ^^

ME- 8D

R- HeavenlyAngel34: Loved it!

ME- -hugs- awww you and angelfoxblue are the only two who have reviewed for the past few chapters~ Thanks you guys! For reading it through to chapter 21~ I dunno yet if you've read for the next ones~

R- angelfoxblue: lol col ahah lool

ME- -hugs tightly- meh only reviewer! Where has thou gone, HeavenlyAngel34?

R- angelfoxblue: its god but can u make da chapters long….lol a bit at least ahha lol hhe ^^

ME- will do, angel~

R- angelfoxblue: ahhahahhaha LMFAO AHAHH THATS WAS SO FUNNY…haha

ME- 8)

R- Lunarain137: Well this is intrestin the first story is a twilight based scenario with VampireknightXShugoChara and then a whole diffrent story of a mind control cuts off abruptly and a whiole new threat... you can certainly tell three diffrent people wrote it but over all highly entertaining imaginitve and one of the better cross overs I have read I give it five stars*

ME- YAY FOUR REVIEWS! 8D why thank you~ Yup~ Three different plots and then some XD

R- o0frYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o: Aw poor Amu is getting left behind on the reality...I think -_-' well reality bites. Anyways, Nice chappie XD! Please update soon! Here have a cookie! -Your reviewer Zuki XD! PS Though Ikuto is a little scary in this chapter, he's still hot and sexy...NOTE: Amu don't worry I won't take him from you! He's all yours! *ponders* I do envy you though .

ME- HEHE! THANK YOU, ZUKI~

R- EmikoHoshiko: WAT THE HELL WAS THAT SONG?!?! AHAHAH OMG MATT IS SO MEAN XD AHAHAH LOL HES SOO FUNNY THOUGH I CANT WAIT FOR YOU NEXT STORY!

ME- THANK YOU! YES, MATT IS MEAN BUT FUNNY WHEN HE WANTS TO BE XD Actually, the REAL Matt, I've noticed lately, is quite kind when needed ;9 ...heheh...song...oh oh oh sexy vampire~ XD

R- carlaivy: WOW PLEASE UPDATE SOON

ME- KAY~

R- angelfoxblue: oh I get it al now thx lol

ME- yay~

R- MysticalFlyingPiggies: hiya first off love the story, its v. addictive second, you've probably already been informed, but gozen is a small child called hikari or hikaru or something, and the president of easters only grandchild and living family member. and he wants the embryo to add to his collection of pretty rocks. i havent read the latest chapter yet, so taht's about all i know. hope that helped if someone hasent already said, keep up the good work with the story, its an excellent inspiration from vampire knight/twilight saga BTW, i think you should try and make the story a bit less confusing with the voice, although teh chapter i was just reading did clear up some questions i had. also, i never thought of ikuto as a vampire, but if you think about teh idea, actually, he is very vampirey...i might write a fanfic on shugochara vampires(obv. not plagurising your hard work) again, well done:) Rubi-chan

ME- I…love…your…username…8D …addictive~ like sugar~ Yup yup! Hikaru's cute~ But he ruined my plot! D8 At first, Amulet wasn't even gonna be that big of a character, but then we found out Gozen was a cute little kid…so that's really the only reason the whole council hasn't actually been the ones who chased our group around~ Hehe~ Thanks~

R- angelfoxblue: col ~don't know what to say ~lol

ME- that happens to me ALL the time! XD not really, cause I have a bunch to say ALL the time, but I don't know what to say FIRST XD

R- angelfoxblue: col best chappy lol

ME- you're still here! –happy tears- thank YOUUUU

R- Soccerluver04: wahh!! I hope they get out!

ME- don't we all? XD (btw, I'm skipping a bunch of chapters' reviews cause it'll take too long to do 72 chapters :P)

R- sierraphantom: OMG great chapter!

ME- Thankies~

R- CHAPTER 38 HAS NO REVIEWS

ME- D8… -sobs in corner-

R- Moi Productions Ea Heinz: LOL! Love it! Continue!! PLZ! Lol! I love this part: "I never said he wasn't!" (A.n.- Yuuki: did he just insult himself? Bri: he always does in real life Yuuki: true… Matt: hello, I'm right here Yuuki: did you hear anything? Bri: nope Yuuki: thought so) _ I sometimes do that. Lol! And u guys used Moi! Wee! LoL! Oh! And how everybody first were enemies and now they are almost besties!! LoL! Love it! So fun!

Me- aww~ thank you! I love that part too~ oh, and the funny thing is, I remember after (me and my memory! XD) that, I was laughing and Matt said "Pfsh, don't listen to me! Just ignore stupid Matt!" XD he LOVES to insult himself, ne?

R- Ai-chan-Fallen Angel: Lol pudding! Man if you changed the names to non-anime characters you could get this published as a book XD That's how good it is! =D

ME- 8D YAY!

R- Neko Nyaan: O_O Bri? Yaoi? Really?

ME- yes, our Bri has the yaoi bug implanted on her XD …awww you made me cry D8 I just noticed that…hmm… -sniff-…I miss her…

R- Moi Productions Ea Heinz: LMAO! Got to say again! love it! And what is wrong with Matt? I kinda like him! Like, not like him like him, just like him as a friend! LoL! Hope you guys do well.

ME- D8 …nooooo! Not you too! that's what Yuuki-tan said before she went all loveydovely (apart from the repeatedly saying she's gonna kill him)

R- Lunarain137: Kya! I love Ikuto's power! Update soon!

ME- I know! I love his too! I wanna be Ikuto~

R- sylvanicara: lol rlly funny endin haha metal bar maybe he imagined it n made it look n seem real n it appeared? Lolo bye

ME- oooh MATT! MAKE ME A METAL BAR! –runs to Matt cause he lives across the street-

R- I agree Utau's was sorta neglected… in my opinion… well that's just me over all I thouroughly enjoyed the comedy of Ikuto being chased by Matt….but if Matt lays a hand on him Matt will have to relocate… LOL jk! Update soon! =^^=

ME- YEAH! XD

R- Aznprid3x3: Tadase you jerk! Noo Matt Update soon :] Ikuto: she ran outta things to scream about Eien: SHAHDUHP!

ME- haha! Ikuto~

R- BloodxRose17: ...NO! chapter 52 then zip! I can't wait!! I need the next chapter! I think I might just go crazy waiting!! p.s. I'm getting pretty fond of matt, I might just ditch Ikuto for him xP!! Suki: ur mad (in the amazing way of course), Yukki: ur not far off from that, Bri: thank goodness, you seem more level headed then suki and yukki =), Matt: I hope you don't die, that would be sad. Well, update soon please!!

Me- NOOO! Ikuto's WAY better than MATT! D8 well…the real one, at least XD and me, yes, yes I am mad and I am PROUD! HAHA! I wish you could've seen Yuuki's face when she heard she's not far off from me! …meh how come I cry EVERY single time the thought of Bri even crosses my mind? D8 thanks though~

R- Moi Productions Ea Heinz: WHAT!?!?!?!??! Matt was my favorite character of all of them! (well, after Ikuto, of course). Nu! Don't die!

ME- -sigh-

R- sylvanicara: haha lol kukai got raped jk jk yeha if he did the rapist would be fagagay lol haha bye

ME- heh~

R- Chara-Nari2728: Awesome Chappie, Suki-chan, Yuuki-chan! :O Aw, Amuto ^^ Hey, I had a weird thought, but ahh, er...I thought it would be funny if Matt started flirting with Amu xD And Ikuto got all pissy and jealous xDD Just a thought, though. Awesome chappie, make more!

ME- HAHAHA! XD Ikuto'd probably kill him!

R- DemonicBlue: Blue: AWESOME! SO TOTALLY AWESOME! Amu: I gotta atmit, I liked the story to. But WHO THE HELL CAUSED ME PAIN! Blue: Tats wat i wanna no. Ikuto: NO1 CAUSES MY AMU PAIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Blue: WOT! GO ANGRY IKUTO! HEHEHE! Ikuto: U seem happy about my anger. Blue: Of course. Im happy weather ur sad, happy, mad, or perverted. Tho sad Ikuto makes me sad and perverted Ikuto makes me wanna beat u with a bat. Which reminds me... Amu and Ikuto: Wat? Blue: -hits Ikuto with a bat- Ikuto: Oww. Wth was tat for? Blue: Just for me. I luv causing ppl i luv pain. X3 Ikuto and Amu: ... Blue: OH OH OH! AND YUKI! Ikuto: Just spit it out. Blue: -glairs at Ikuto- Im going to be making a story called 'Pleasant Dream' and its about how Amu is half vampire...but doesnt know it...and of course Ikuto is a vampire to...and they accidentaly meet one day. And basically after tat day, life for Amu is a struggle, but nothing vampire Amu can handle. OH MY GOD...I MAKE AWESOME SUMARRIES! Amu and Ikuto: ... Amu: Well its another Amuto story. The only good thing bout this one is tat im a vampire. But do I have to end up with Ikuto at the end? Do u like tortuing me so? Blue: Yes and doubly YES! Amu: -sighs- Blue: Well im writting the new chapter, story thingy today so check it out. I wouldnt mind getting a review from one of my fav authors. Ikuto: Now ur just being a teachers pet. Blue: IM NOT BEING A TEACHERS PET! SHES AN AUTHOR NOT A TEACHER! AND IM NOT A PET! IM HUMAN! Amu and Ikuto: ... -sweatdropped-

ME- we'll totally read it when it's up~ As others should~

R- CHAPTER 61 HAS NO REVIEWS

ME- D8 WAHHHH –sobs in corner-

R- CHAPTER 62 HAS NO REVIEWS

ME- -gasp- T^T

R- xXLove'n'HateXx: I really love this story 8D The storyline and events are really original, it's cute and most of all... it's Amuto! xD Wow. 67 chapters, that's a lot xD; Well done though I love how you put humor in your chapters too. I cracked up at so many points in the story which just makes me love it even more :P And yay~! Amu's a vampire now! Vampire Amu = Bad** xD Keep on working ** this story! It's awesome 8D I don't want it to end though! D: I'm really looking forward to the next chapter ^^ I think you left us on a cliffy xD Evil, evil people..! I have no idea what's gonna happen but I definitely don't want everyone to seperate D': Great job so far, update soon~! (Sorry, this review is kinda short T_T Don't have much time on my hands right now but I'll make sure to post a longer review next time! ^^) ~Love&Hate~

ME- aw thank you~ and this review is short? I think it's like one of the longest I've gotten! 8D

Kay~ So, I'm not gonna do the last few chapie reviews cause this is already 10 pages on word~ Heh, reading the reviews, it made me wanna go back and read it XD So yeah, these were chosen at complete random! Remember, tell me ANY questions or comments or suggestions in your review for this chapter! 73! So I can answer in 74! 8D SAYANORA~


End file.
